Gryffondor et Serpentard font ils bons ménages ?
by Hedwigelol
Summary: L'ordre du Phénix accueil deux nouveaux membres. Ceuxci semblent près à réparer leurs fautes. Malgrès le fait qu'ils semblent avoir de bonnes intentions leur arrivé ne va pas être sans...conséquences. Slash Yaoi Couples: DMHP, SSSB, RLLM FIC FINIE
1. Default Chapter

Votre chouette comique préférée est de retour ! Comment ça oh non !

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**Pairing :** je vous laisse le loisir de tous les découvrir (ils ne seront pas bien dur à deviner) ce qui est sur : HP/DM (et ça vous étonne !)

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue : où tout commence** (je l'ai pas cherché bien loin celui là…)

Il se plonge dans un monde où la guerre, la haine et la mort n'existe pas, il se plonge dans un monde où il ne souffrira pas. Mais dans ce monde rien n'est noir et tout est gris. Il préfère fuir les obstacle que lui impose la vie mais aussi le bonheur qu'elle lui offre. Les deux ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. La haine est si proche de l'amour…mais l'enfant préfère fuir car il à peur que tout ne soit qu'un leur et qu'un jour il découvre l'ultime vérité : ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Les sortilèges fusaient l'un d'entre eux frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine, le temps fut suspendu puis l'homme tomba à travers le voile, son visage marqué par la peur et la surprise.

« SIRIUS ! SIRIUS ! »

Harry hurla le nom de son parrain en tombant du lit d'où il dormait…

_°Se n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar…non ! pas un cauchemar…un souvenir !°_

Harry soupira et s'effondra sur son lit en larme, chaque nuit il faisait un cauchemar ou revivait un moment pénible de sa vie…Des fois s'étais une des attaques de Voldemort, n'ayant pas terminé d'apprendre l'occlumancie il voyait chaque attaque, chaque meurtre ou plutôt boucheries avec une entière exactitude. Puis d'autre fois c'était la mort de Cédric ou celle de Sirius, comme ce soir là, mais il arrivait aussi qu'il voit la mort de sa mère, entendant ses cris et le rire de Voldemort, comme si il était devant un détraqueur…

L'horloge sonna 12h00, Harry venait d'avoir 16 ans et il s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise, tout comme il se foutait de la présence des hiboux derrière la fenêtre qui s'énervaient de plus en plus de l'indifférence du jeune homme qui n'avait même pas daigné les regarder une seule fois.

Finalement il les laissa entrer, pour éviter qu'ils n'ameutent tous le quartier et réveille son oncle.

« Aller boire dans le bol sur le bureau… » leur intima t-il

Les hiboux ne lui adressèrent même pas un regard, même coquecigrue évita de le taquiner lorsqu'il lui enleva la lettre qu'il portait ; ils étaient tous vexés et avaient décidés de le montrer au jeune homme. Après tous il les faisait poiroter, ne s'en excusant même pas et ne leur donnait même pas de friandises !

Il lu la lettre que Ron et Hermione lui avait envoyé, décidant d'ouvrir en dernier la lettre que lui avait envoyé l'ordre du Phénix après tout c'était de leur faute si il était dans cette situation en ce moment !

_Salut Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Inutile que l'on te demande comment tu vas ; avec tes moldues sa doit pas être la joie ! Il y a plein de changement ici, mais comme tu t'en doutes on ne peut pas t'en parler pour l'instant ! Quel plait ! Et puis on se verra bientôt ! On te donnera ton cadeau demain !_

_Salut,_

_Ron et Hermione_

Harry regarda la lettre dont certains mots étaient raturé à la hâte le « quel plait ! » étant à peine visible. Apparemment c'était Ron qui avait écrit la lettre et Hermione avait cru bon d'y faire une relecture et elle avait eu raison vu le nombre d'endroit où il pouvait voir le changement d'écriture marquant le passage d'Hermione et pourtant la lettre était plutôt courte…

Cependant une chose l'avait intrigué : _« On te donnera ton cadeau demain ! »_

Décidant que finalement il ouvrirait les autres lettres en dernier il pris celle envoyé par l'ordre du Phénix et l'ouvrit :

_Harry nous viendront te chercher à 5h00 tiens toi près,_

_Remus_

Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances Harry sourit.

o

Harry n'avait pas redormi, après avoir ouvert toutes ces lettres, lui promettant tous un cadeaux d'anniversaire pour le lendemain, il avait fait toutes ces bagages composés cette année de 2 valises : ces livres qu'il possédait depuis sa première année et ses différentes babioles étaient d'en l'une, le reste dans l'autre.

Il était 4h45, plus que 15 minutes avant leur arrivé.

Il tournait en rond vérifiant de ne rien avoir oublié, refaisant son lit, rangeant sa chambre, vérifiant encore qu'il n'avait rien oublié, regardant sous le lit, sous les autres meubles, s'étala sur le lit en soupirant, se relevant, tourna en rond, remis en ordre son lit… et recommença le même manège jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sur son lit sonne 5h00 du matin.

Aussitôt des personnes apparurent autour de lui.

Remus s'approcha de Harry et, le serrant dans ses bras, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer combien le jeune homme avait maigri: « Bonne anniversaire Harry »

« Oh ! Harry ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! » cria Tonks en se jetant dans ses bras poussant Remus au passage « Joyeux anniversaire! »

« Tu as fait tes bagages ? » demanda le loup-garou, sans s'offusquer du comportement puéril de la jeune femme, souriant au jeune homme.

« Oui »

Harry était mal à l'aise, conscient de son apparence et des regards inquisiteurs posé sur lui.

« Tes amis sont impatient de te voir ! Ainsi que maman : elle n'a pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour toi ! » rigola Bill Weasley en lançant un regard perçant au rouge et or. Merlin qu'il était maigre !

Une personne renifla, en se retournant Harry put voir que c'était Rogue

« On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! » grogna celui-ci

« Oh ! Ca va Severus ! Le portoloin ne marchera que dans 10 minutes ! »

« On prend un portoloin ? » demanda Harry avant que Snape n'est eu le temps de répliquer à la jeune femme une remarque acerbe.

« Oui »

« … »

Harry pris son balais et le rangea calmement dans une de ses valises.

« Pourquoi as-tu deux valises cette année Harry ? » lui demanda Tonks, elle n'aimait pas le silence pesant qui c'était installé dans la pièce, Harry avait la tête de quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas beaucoup ; il semblait malade.

« Au fil du temps j'ai de plus en plus de livres… » répondit-il d'une voie morne

« Tu emmènes tous tes bouquins depuis ta première année ! » s'exclama la jeune femme surprise

« Je doute que les Dursley acceptent de garder mes affaires _bizarres_ dans leur maison pendant que je serait à Poudlard »

« Ah ! »

Un silence plus pesant que le premier s'installa.

Remus sorti un nounours de sa poche

« Remus…j'ai 16 ans tu sais…je crois pas avoir l'âge d'avoir des nounours dans ma chambre » rigola le jeune homme, tentant de calmer l'atmosphère.

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux, surprit par la soudaine bonne une humeur de Harry, décidant de jouer le jeu il lui sourit :

« Vraiment ? Je le trouve plutôt mignon moi ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda le nounours avec suspicion.

_°Non ! Je croyais que c'était le portoloin ! Il va quand même pas osé m'offrir ça pour mon anniversaire !°_

« Je plaisante Harry ! C'est le portoloin ! »

« Très drôle ! Non mais vraiment ! »

Harry fit la moue

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, même Snape commença à avoir l'ébauche d'un sourire

« C'est l'heure ! » déclara finalement Maugrey-Fol-Oeil

Remus pris les deux valises et tous le monde se rassembla autour du nounours et le touchèrent. Harry senti une sorte de chatouillis au nombril.

o

« Oh mon dieux ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se remettre complètement sur ces pieds : Mme Weasley venait de se jeter sur lui.

« Tu es tout pâle ! Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser avec eux ! Mais Albus ne ma même pas écoutée ! »

« Je vais bien M…Moly » lui dit en souriant le jeune homme. Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir failli appelé Moly « maman » mais elle était la seul personne qui s'en approchait dans son entourage. Il c'était toujours dit qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un et il avait mit beaucoup de temps à se rendre compte qu'elle lui rappelait sa mère. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle juste des bribes mais des fois, quand il dormait, des flash lui revenait.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux ; « Tu as ta propre chambre…va te reposer on te réveillera à 10h00 »

« D'accord… »

o

Remus le fit monté, et Harry se rendit compte que la maison semblait beaucoup plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, il ne reconnaissait pas le couloir où ils étaient, sans doute parce qu'il était condamné l'année dernière. Toute la maison semblait avoir été nettoyée et remise à neuf.

Il marchait sur un tapis rouge et or et tout le long des murs il y avait des portes. Ce tapis devait être ressent : la famille black n'était pas du genre à décorer leur maison au couleur de Gryffondor !

Remus ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, elle menait à un grand salon, il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils entourant une table basse le tout devant une cheminée situé à droite de l'entrée. A gauche de celle-ci : une immense bibliothèque rempli de livre plus au moins anciens. Le mur droite avait deux porte et celui d'en face en avait trois, entre chacune d'elle il y avait un tableau. Le mur de gauche avait une immense fenêtre enchantée comme celles au département des mystères. Avec en dessous un grand bureau de travail et autour deux autres bibliothèques mais vides cette fois ci. La tapisserie était beige clair et le plafond était fait de la même matière que celui de Poudlard.

« Sirius avait insisté pour que cette endroit soit à toi, Harry »

Le Dit-Harry se retourna, surprit, mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire quelque chose Remus continua :

« Les deux portes à gauche sont des chambres, celles en face sont une salle de bains, une salle d'entraînement et la dernière est une pièce de rangement où tu pourra y faire mettre quelques vêtements et autres que tu n'aura pas mis dans ta chambre. Tu pourra mettre tes affaires de classes dans les étagères près de la fenêtre, comme ça tu ne les trimbalera pas partout… »

« Je…merci Remus… »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais Sirius, chuchota le loup-garou posant les valises près du canapé, bonne nuit Harry »

Harry ne répondit pas, choqué par les paroles de son ami : comment pourrait-il remercier Sirius puisqu'il était mort !

Les deux chambres étaient identiques, il finit par prendre celle de droite, car elle était la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée et donc du bruit potentiel qui pourrait passer.

La chambre était constituée d'un lit à baldaquin placé contre le mur d'en face à gauche, il y avait des commodes de chaque côté du lit avec au-dessus de chacune une fenêtre enchantée. A droite de la porte et en face du lit une coiffeuse, enfin couvrant tout le mur de gauche une immense armoire pour y mettre des vêtements.

Le mur était d'une consistance bizarre, un magazine était sur le lit montrant différentes tapisseries Harry toucha celle qui était dans des tons jaune et rouge pastelles et aussitôt les murs de la chambres s'en couvrir.

Harry sourit décidant de remettre à plus tard la décoration de sa chambre, il entreprit de se déshabiller et de se coucher.

o

Harry se réveilla en sueur, le rêve qu'il venait de faire n'étais pas le même que d'ordinaire, et c'était la première fois qu'il en faisait un de cette nature.

Regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il restait encore une demi-heure avant que Madame Weasley vienne le réveiller.

Le jeune homme se leva et alla prendre une douche, pendant que l'eau coulait sur son corps, il repensa au rêve qu'il venait de faire et cela provoqua chez lui de nouvelles réactions que jamais il n'avait eu auparavant. Il toucha timidement son intimité ; jamais il n'avait fait une chose pareille.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il venait de jouir, il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : se caresser et jouir, alors qu'il pensait à un inconnu et cet inconnu était un homme.

« Oh ! Merlin ! »

o

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! » cria Moly derrière la porte « d'entré ».

« Je m'habille » il alla ouvrir la porte et demanda : « Ron et Hermione sont où ? »

« Au terrier, ils sont entrain de jouer au Quidditch »

_°Bien sur, c'est certainement pas ici qu'ils pourraient s'amuser !° °N'empêche ils auraient pu être là quand j'arrive ! Je les ai pas vu depuis un mois !°_

Moly le regarda mal à l'aise et Harry lui sourit pour qu'elle se détende un peu, ce qui fonctionna. Elle fini par lui apprendre qu'un copieux petit déjeuné l'attendait en bas et que ses amis arriveraient bientôt.

Harry acquiesça et lui dit qu'il arrivait. Repensant à son rêve il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'en parler à Remus.

o

Dévalant les escaliers Harry hurla à plein poumon :

« Remus ! Remus ! Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'import… »

Mais le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase ; devant lui se tenait Lucius et Draco Malefoy en grande conversation avec Remus Lupin, celui-ci se tourna vers le survivant en souriant :

« Ah ! Harry ! Je te présente les nouveaux membres de l'ordre du Phénix ! »

Le décor est placé le prochain chapitre sera plus…instructif ! lol ! Cette fic est déjà bien avancée et j'ai beaucoup hésité à la poster (c'est mon petit bébé…j'osais pas le sortir ayant peur de vos réactions !). Mais…sous la menace de torture de ma Shyri (lol !) j'ai fini par lui envoyer le premier chapitre pour qu'elle le corrige. Cette fic n'est pas encore terminée mais j'en ai déjà fais pas mal et je sais où je vais (contrairement à la précédente). Je vous assure tout de suite que les prochains chapitres seront plus long (ceci étant un prologue).

J'espère avoir vos avis quand à ce début !

Gros Kisoux à tous et à toutes et à la semaine prochaine !

Hedwigelol !


	2. Nouveaux venus

Me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**Pairing :** je vous laisse le loisir de tous les découvrir (ils ne seront pas bien dur à deviner) ce qui est sur : HP/DM (et ça vous étonne !)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

J'ai eu tout pleins de reviews pour le premier chapitre et je suis trop contente ! Ca me donne encore plus envie de vous poster la suite en temps et en heure ! Je vous jure des reviews pareille ça vous motive ! Merci à tous !

**Minerve** : mdr ! tu poses beaucoup de questions ! lol ! Tout d'abord non les murs n'ont rien avoir avec les humeurs, pensées ou autres des personnages. En fait c'est comme si tu allais dans un magasins et que tu allais choisir le papier que tu désirais poser seulement là étant donné qu'ils sont sorciers ils n'ont pas besoin de le faire (oula je m'explique mal !). J'en avais besoin pour la suite… tout sera expliquer dans le prochains chapitre. Pour tes autres questions…il suffit de lire mdr !

**Miceliandre :** merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que je suis pas trop nul ! mdr ! Kisu à toi j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre !

**celine.sLineC-Line** mdr ! Ta review est très très longue! Lol ! Merci de prendre du temps pour ma pitite fic ! Moi je vais en prendre pour ma réponse ! lol ! Sinon Shyry et moi avançons dans notre fic d'ailleurs dès que j'ai terminé de poster on la continu ! Mdr ! Je suis entrain de relire tout ce que tu as écris ! Et j'en suis à : « commetn sa tu donnes ton chapitre 2 a Sy pr kel le corrige! et moi! » Shy va avoir le chapitre 3 ce soir…comment ça je suis sadique ! Vi et c'est pas la dernière fois qu'il y aura des nounours…lolll (je te réponds au fur et à mesure que je li !). Oui j'ai toujours adoré les lit à baldaquin c'est pourquoi Ryry en à un…pour le coup de a douche…je voulais un truc radicale qui puisse permettre à Harry de se rendre compte de sa sexualité ! Bon vila j'ai fini ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira !

**onarluca :** merci pour tout soutient ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Caroline Black** : oui ! Je me donne à fond ! lol ! Voilà la suite donné en temps et en heure ! merci pour ta review encourageante ! Kiss

**vega264 :** tu es chanceuse ! Tout ce que tu voilait tu l'as dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Ton complément me donne confiance en moi (et merlin sait que j'en ai besoin ! lol !) Merci à toi ! Kisu et bonne lecture (j'ai l'impression de faire prétentieux quand je dis ça !)

**Loryah :** des vagues ? oui…disons qu'ils vont…bouger les choses ! lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Biz.

**Farahon :** merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite j'espère que tu as pas trop attendu !

**miss Felton/Malfoy :** ta review est courte mais à le don d'être clair ! lol ! t'es encouragement m'aide à tenir mes engagements ! Mici ! et bonne lecture !

**Sev Snape **: tu adores ? T'en mieux ! Au moins je suis assurée que le 'truc' que j'ai posté n'est pas un torchon ! Merci pour tes mots.

**ALiNoU :** c'est amusant ! je pensais que c'était clair dès la fin qui allaient être dans l'ordre ! mdr ! voilà tes doutes confirmés j'espère ?

**Crackos :** désolé pour les fautes…elle et moi on est un peu fatigué avec tout ces exams ! Mais je suis contente que les fautes ne t'aient pas trop dérangées ! Et ça me fait plaisir de voir que Amour à poudlard à plus. Pour ma part je préfère cette fic, beaucoup plus travaillée, que l'autre. Mais Amour à Poudlard aura toujours une certaine importance pour moi puisque c'était la première fois que je me lançais dans l'écrit. J'espère que cette fic te plaira tout autant, si ce n'est plus, que l'autre ! Kiss à toi !

**Lovely A :** Voilà le prochain chap ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire autant que le précédent

**Mifibou :** mdr ! Seraiis tu devin ? lol ! J'ai laissé quelques indices mais tu es la seule à l'avoir remarquée ! Bravo ! Lorsque j'ai parlé de ta review à ma Shy elle a été toute contente ! Mdr

**vert emeraude :** voilà la suite l'attente n'a pas été trop longue j'espère…je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre la suite impatiemment alors…mdr ! Merci pour ta review ! Elle me fais vraiment plaisir !

**Shaorine :** la réponse à ta question est oui, ils vont cohabiter et en effet ça va être plus…qu'intéressant ! lol mdr !

**Alita 19 :** en effet je suis assez à l'aise avec cette fic. Tout le plan est fait et j'ai tous pleins d'idée à mettre par écrit ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

**Vif d'or :** merci pour ton accueil ! Tu as été une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses pour ma première fic et j'espère que celle-ci ne te décevra pas ! Kisu à toi !

**Shyrinia :** Oh ! Ma Shyyyy! T'es reviews me font toujours plaisir! Pour les fautes c'est pas…ta faute (oh ! le jeu de mot bidon !). Ce chapitre ta plut ? t'en mieux ! je te passe le suivant tout de suite après ! **Vive les vacances !**

o

Ps : pardon d'avance pour les fautes que vous aurez vu dans ma réponse à vos reviews…Je les ai fait après que ma Shy est tout corrigés…

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira (je me répète…je suis pas un perroquet pourtant mais une chouette ! lol ! ct un petit délire de l'auteur ! Pardonnez-la elle est fatiguée après la semaine d'exams qu'elle a passé ! mdr !)

o

Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux venus 

Harry tenta d'encaisser le choc, mais rien à faire il n'y arrivait pas…Son visage exprimait l'entière confusion qui l'habitait _°Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries !°_

« Qu…quoi !

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais Draco et Lucius Malfoy font désormais partis de l'ordre du Phénix »

Harry crut qu'il allait en tomber dans les pommes. Il les fixait la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Il devait rêver ou plutôt être entrain de faire un cauchemar ! Cela devait être ça ! Cela ne pouvait en être autrement !

« Hum…Harry? …Harry ! »

Le cri de Remus le ramena dans le monde réel.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda bêtement le loup-garou.

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il lui demandait s'il allait bien ! Il venait de lui annoncer que les personnes qui étaient sensées être ses pires ennemis (avec Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange) allaient devenir des alliés ! Alors non il n'allait pas bien !

« Non ! Qu'est-ce que ces tarés font ici ! »

Remus soupira : « Harry calme-toi ! Et ne les insultes pas. C'est la vérité et si tu me laisses t'expliq… »

Harry hocha négativement la tête, refusant d'écouter :

« Franchement Remus tu me prends pour qui ? Pour un imbécile ? Je suis sur que c'est Fred et George ou d'autres qui ont pris du Polynectar !

-Je t'assure Harry que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Tu me vois vraiment faire ce genre de chose ! » S'indigna le loup-garou, atterré par le comportement de son protégé.

« Tu as bien été un des maraudeurs ! Ceux qui faisaient souffrir les Serpentards !

-Hum…oui…ne nous attardons pas sur le sujet veux-tu ? Ce sont bel et bien les Malfoy qui sont venus se rallier à notre cause ! » Lâcha t-il, mal à l'aise sous les regards inquisiteurs et amusés des deux blonds.

« Je suis sur qu'ils espionnent pour Voldemort ! » Continua Harry, obtus.

« Non Harry ; Ils sont passés sous Veritesarum on peut donc avoir confiance en eux ! » Cria presque le loup-garou, commençant à s'énerver de l'entêtement de Harry.

Il y eut un énorme silence, durant lequel Harry dévisageait les nouveaux venus, aucun des deux n'avaient frissonné quand il avait prononcé le nom du lord noir, en voyant Draco lui faire un sourire narquois dont lui seul avait le secret il comprit que Remus lui disait bien la vérité. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était la façon dont Lucius Malefoy regardait Remus et vice et versa.

« Très bien je te crois, Rem' »

Ce dernier lui sourit, sourire qui disparut quand Harry posa une question à Malefoy père :

« Et votre femme ? »

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal regarda Lucius Malefoy d'un air intéressé, il ignorait tout de la situation, il n'était pas là quand Lucius et Draco avaient été recrutés, c'était Maugrey-Fol-Œil qui s'en était chargé. Et connaissant son aversion pour les Malefoy, savoir que l'Auror leur faisait confiance avait plus que rassuré Remus sur leur bonne foi.

Face à la question, Harry reçut deux regards noirs des deux blonds.

Finalement l'adulte décida d'expliquer la situation aux deux autres évitant ainsi toutes questions gênantes à l'avenir :

« Ma femme a préféré rester du côté sombre, et de nous trahir mon fils et moi auprès du lord noir alors que nous voulions fuir et partir en sécurité. Je voulais l'emmener avec moi, bien que le mariage entre Narcissa et moi soit un mariage arrangé. J'avais décidé de réparer mes erreurs passées et sauver une innocente me paressait une première bonne action, seulement elle n'était pas si innocente que ça, et préférait largement rester loyale à Voldemort et de trahir son propre fils. Qu'elle me trahisse je peux le comprendre mais qu'elle livre Draco à Voldemort ça je ne pouvais l'accepter ! Mon fils est la seule chose qu'il me reste, il est la raison de ma trahison auprès du lord noir. J'ai du tuer ma femme pour sauver mon fils du sort mortel qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer. Ai-je satisfait votre curiosité monsieur Potter ? »

Harry resta silencieux, analysant les informations que l'homme venait de lui donner :

« Résumons : Vous avez tué votre femme pour sauver Malefoy, vous avez trahi Voldemort pour sauver Malefoy. »

Lucius hocha la tête.

« Je trouve curieux que ce soit vous qui avez sauvé votre fils de votre femme et non pas l'inverse. J'ai toujours cru que votre fem…

-Ce n'est plus ma femme ! J'avais l'intention de divorcer ou d'annuler notre mariage, puisqu'il était arrangé, après notre fuite » grogna Malefoy père, regardant l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce que tout le monde remarqua sauf le principal intéressé.

« Très bien, j'ai toujours cru que Narcissa chouchoutait Malefoy et que vous le regardiez seulement comme votre héritier…» continua Harry, tout ce qui arrivait le dépassait complètement.

Il eut droit à d'autres regards noirs, mais il voulait savoir, il ne les connaissait pas et visiblement il allait devoir passer la fin des vacances avec eux, alors autant connaître toute l'histoire maintenant !

Du moins c'est l'excuse qu'il leur donna pour pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité…

« On préservait les apparences. Nous sommes une famille de sang-pur. Montrer l'affection que je ressens pour mon fils est un signe de faiblesse – Draco tressaillit mais garda un visage impassible – et ma femme jouait son rôle à la perfection : montrer à tous que nous sommes unis et riches ! Vos questions sont-elles désormais terminées ! » S'impatienta le plus vieux des deux blonds.

Remus lui envoya un regard, le suppliant d'arrêter là son interrogatoire.

« Hum…m'oui » répondit le brun de mauvais cœur.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Draco fixait Harry, Harry fixait Remus qui trouvait ses pieds étrangement intéressants et qui jetait des regards en coin à Malefoy père. Malefoy père qui fixait son fils avec amusement et qui jetait des regards en coin au loup-garou.

Harry en eut assez de cette situation et se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire à son ami :

« Remus il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important ! »

Sa phrase sembla ramener Lupin à la réalité :

« Qu…quoi ? Euh bien sur Harry qui y a t-il ? »

Une fois de plus l'attention de tous était rivée sur lui. Il rougit gêné, il pouvait quand même pas en parler devant eux !

« Je préfèrerai en privé Rem' » dit-il tout en regardant ses pieds et il comprit pourquoi le loup-garou les trouvait extrêmement intéressants tout à l'heure !

« Bien sur suis-moi » répondit Remus, puis se tournant vers les deux autres : « Vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la cuisine ; Moly a préparé un petit-déjeuner pour un régiment ! »

o

Remus l'emmena dans la salle de réunion de l'ordre et attendit que Harry lui parle de son problème :

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit… »

« C'est à propos de Sirius ? De Voldemort ? Il prépare une attaque ? Tu veux que j'appelle Dumbledore ? »

« Non, non ! Ce n'est rien de tout ça ! J'ai rêvé d'un homme et nous… » Harry ne termina pas sa phrase la peau du visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, regardant partout sauf vers Remus.

« Tu es gay ! » Comprit le loup-garou, son visage s'éclairant.

« Je…oui !

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? » Pouffa Remus, détendu ; il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus grave !

Harry regarda son mentor et ami surpris :

« Bien…heu…ce n'est pas un problème je sais mais c'est que…

-Tu as peur du regard des autres ?

-Oui…

-J'avais oublié que tu avais été élevé par des moldus et pas très ouvert d'esprit qui plus est ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, les sorciers n'ont absolument rien contre les gays ! Il y en a même beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois ! D'ailleurs je ne crois pas que le monde sorciers ait déjà eu des problèmes face à des gens comme nous ! »

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vivement vers le loup-garou, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Toi aussi ! »

L'homme ria : « Oui moi aussi !

-Alors je n'ai pas halluciné tout à l'heure ! Tu t'intéresses à Lucius Malefoy ! »

Le loup-garou devint tout rouge.

« Et bien il est mignon et puis…je sais pas…mais il est hétéro ! Je ne crois pas avoir une seule chance ! » Il poussa un soupir.

Harry sourit, amusé, se rappelant les regards que lui lançait le blond :

« Je serais toi je n'en serais pas si sur, leur mariage était arrangé souviens toi et puis il arrêtait pas de te lancer des regards en coin !

-Tu crois !

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit ! Agis en bon Gryffondor Rem' ! »

o

Une minute plus tard ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine tout en bavardant gaiement sans se rendre compte que quatre paires de yeux les fixaient et quatre paires d'oreilles les écoutaient.

« M'enfin Rem' je suis sur que je peux le faire !

-Non Harry !

-Très bien si tu ne m'aides pas j'apprendrai à le faire tout seul !

-Certainement pas ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Dangereux ! Excuses moi mais j'ai quand même affronté pire ! J'ai empêché que Voldemort revienne en première année, que son souvenir revienne l'année d'après, ensuite j'ai empêché un loup-garou de m'arracher les boyaux, je suis monté sur un Hippogriffe, j'ai appris à faire un patronus corporelle. J'ai gagné le tournoi des quatre maisons et échappé à Voldemort durant ma quatrième année et à ma cinquième année j'ai réussi à survivre à Umbridge, à enseigner clandestinement les défenses contre les forces du mal et au ministère…» sa voix se bloqua au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais il continua quand même sa phrase, déterminé à arriver à ses fins : « devenir un animagus devrait devenir un jeu d'enfant à côté !

-Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! On doit déjà te protéger des mangemorts ; tu ne vas pas risquer inutilement ta vie pour un caprice d'adolescent !

-Ce n'est pas un caprice ! Je me disais juste que si je devenais un animagus je pourrais échapper plus facilement aux serviteurs de Voldemort !

-Oh ! Et si tu deviens un truc énorme ? Tu feras comment pour leur échapper !

-Je ne suis pas gros !

-Non ! Et justement, les interrompit Mme Weasley, j'aimerais bien que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse ! »

Soupirant, mais se disant que cette discussion n'était pas terminer Harry s'assit et prit un toast ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la présence du professeur Rogue.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Remus : « Il y a du nouveau, Dumbledore a trouvé quelque chose et veut tous les membres de l'ordre présents dans la salle de réunion dans une heure »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, les yeux brillants alors qu'il regardait Severus ; Lucius Malefoy fixa Rogue froidement. Ce qui n'échappa à personne sauf à Remus bien sur !

« Tu les as déjà tous prévenus ?

-Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver cet imbécile de Mondingus Fletcher !

-J'y vais ! » S'exclama Remus ne voulant pas que la réunion souffre de retard.

Il partit en courant de la cuisine, voyant le regard que lui lança Rogue Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune explication sur cette réunion et sur l'attitude de son ancien professeur de DCFM.

Après avoir fini son toast il s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre quand Mme Weasley s'exclama, tout en arrivant à vitesse grand V auprès du jeune homme :

« Harry ! Tu ne manges que ça !

-Je n'ai pas très faim » expliqua celui-ci, mal à l'aise

« Tu es maigre comme un clou ! Pas étonnant quand on voit ce que te donnent tes moldus ! » Tout en parlant, elle remplissait une assiette de pain grillé et de bacon « Je veux que tu finisses ton assiette !

-Mais.. » Commença à protester Harry, mais Moly le força à se rasseoir dans sa chaise et lui lança un regard noir lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à désobéir.

Boudant, il commença à manger son bacon, il crut qu'il allait exploser, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne mangeait plus avec appétit, bien avant les vacances en fait et voir toute cette nourriture le rendait malade alors ne parlons même pas de l'ingurgiter !

Il piqua dans une deuxième part de bacon, le visage marqué par le dégoût et avala.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu n'aimes pas le bacon ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu prenais au déjeuner !

-Ce n'est pas ça … » commença Harry mais il ne put continuer, il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et sortit de la cuisine en courant, sous le regard inquiet de _tous_ les occupants de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Lucius, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Il n'a plus l'habitude de manger plus ou de manger tout court d'ailleurs ! Ce gamin est malade, il faudrait en parler à Mme Pomfresh » expliqua le maître des potions en se levant de sa chaise.

« Elle fait parti de l'ordre du Phénix ! » demanda Draco avec surprise

« Bien sur » répondit Rogue avant de sortir dans une envolée de cape noire

o

5 minutes plus tard Harry revint et Mme Weasley se jeta immédiatement sur lui :

« Oh ! Harry je suis désolée je n'aurais pas du te forcer à manger !

-Ce n'est pas grave Moly…murmura le jeune homme, blanc comme neige, où est Rogue ?

-Parti chercher Madame Pomfresh » répondit Lucius Malefoy à la place de la mère de famille ; il était décidé à se faire accepter ici rapidement. Parler aux gens et éviter de n'être que là en observateur lui semblait un bon moyen pour commencer.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Harry, bien qu'il se doute déjà de la réponse.

« Il n'est pas normal que tu ne puisses pas manger plus sans être malade ! Tu es blanc comme un linge ! » Déclara Moly, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

« Je vais bien… » commença Harry, mais un pop l'empêcha de continuer.

Une boule blanche se jeta sur lui.

o

Madame Pomfresh était entrain de l'ausculter dans le salon. Les autres étaient là et suivaient tous les mouvements de l'infirmière et cela gênait Harry, toujours pas habitué à tant d'attention, même Rogue semblait s'inquiéter pour lui ! Quant aux Malefoy il était totalement impossible de savoir ce qu'il y avait sous leurs masques impassibles !

« Hum… » c'était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre de l'infirmière pendant qu'elle prenait sa tension, beaucoup trop basse.

« J'aurais quelques questions à poser à Harry…pourriez-vous attendre dehors s'il vous plait ? » Demanda l'infirmière, comprenant l'embarra du jeune homme.

Une fois qu'il furent tous sortis l'infirmière lança un sort de silencio et se tourna vers Harry :

« Harry peux-tu enlever ton t-shirt ? Il faut que je prenne ton pou… »

Gêné Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

Pompom poussa une exclamation étouffée en voyant le corps maigre du garçon dont on pouvait facilement voir les os.

Se reprenant l'infirmière lança un sort pour écouter le cœur du Gryffondor, annulant le sort elle commença son interrogatoire :

« Qu'as-tu mangé ces deux dernières semaines Harry ?

-Pas grand chose » répondit vaguement l'intéressé.

« Harry…

-Je mangeais une pomme, parfois un toast, et parfois rien du tout » termina t-il dans un souffle.

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu dors bien ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais elle n'avait pas eu son diplôme d'infirmière première classe pour rien ! Si elle avait voulu, elle aurait pu être chef de sainte mangouste avec toutes ses connaissances ! Mais elle préférait être infirmière pour enfant…et Patience était son deuxième prénom !

« Harry…tout ce qui se dira dans cette pièce restera entre nous…

-Je fais souvent des cauchemars…» répondit finalement le jeune homme, comprenant qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu correctement à toutes les questions posées «…sur mes parents, Sirius, Cédric et aussi des attaques de Voldemort…»

Pompom frissonna en entendant le nom maudit, mais ne dit rien, c'était une bonne chose que le garçon n'ait pas peur de prononcer son nom…

Elle soupira : « Je peux te donner une potion sans rêve si tu veux ? Tu ne pourras pas la prendre indéfiniment mais cela pourrait t'aider au début… »

Harry lui sourit et rougit en répondant : « Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit, mais peut-être que c'était juste cette nuit…je veux en avoir ; je les prendrai que si les cauchemars reviennent »

L'infirmière sourit, ravie, le garçon agissait intelligemment…enfin ! Elle n'osa pas demander quel rêve avait fait Harry cette nuit là pour qu'il rougisse ainsi : Après tout elle travaillait dans une école avec des adolescents bourrés d'hormones !

« Bien ! Je vais aussi te prescrire des potions pour que tu puisses digérer plus facilement, je vais donner une liste à Madame Weasley sur ce qu'elle doit te donner à manger, je veux que tu dormes plus…tu feras une sieste chaque jour pendant une semaine après on avisera, compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

o

A 11h00 précises des membres de l'ordre du Phénix arrivèrent, Draco et Harry furent refusés d'accès et envoyés dans la chambre du Gryffondor, Draco n'en ayant pas encore une…

« Sympa ta chambre… » commença Draco, tentant d'entamer la conversation avec le jeune homme, il allait passer un mois avec lui, autant que ce soit dans une bonne entente commune…

« Hum… » répondit vaguement Harry, se dirigeant vers la valise qui contenait tous ses livres. Le blond le suivant. Il avait laissé les valises là où Remus les avait posées : près du canapé.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort ! J'en fais moi » cria Draco, énervé par l'attitude du brun.

Le gryffondor soupira, il était épuisé et n'avait pas envie d'entamer la conversation, il tenta de soulever sa valise mais elle était lourde et il n'avait quasiment plus de force dans les bras. Il se résigna à devoir la traîner jusqu'à la bibliothèque quand il vit Draco se pencher et prendre la valise :

« Tu veux la mettre où ? » Demanda poliment le blond. Il s'inquiétait pour le brun, il semblait vraiment épuisé, tout ce qui s'était déroulé ce matin avait suffit à le fatiguer ! Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi le fait que Harry soit malade le rendait mal à l'aise mais décida de reporter ses interrogations à plus tard : Harry avait besoin de lui.

Harry le fixait surpris puis répondit : « Près des deux bibliothèques vides »

Il se dirigea sans peine jusqu'à la grande fenêtre. Il était assez musclé et grand, ce que Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Se rendant compte qu'il était entrain de fantasmer sur son ennemi de toujours il rougit, gêné, et rejoignit le blond.

« Merci » lâcha t-il, sous le regard inquisiteur du Serpentard qui commençait à se poser des questions sur les orientations sexuelles du brun…

Il admira le derrière du rouge et or lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour ouvrir sa valise et ranger ses livres. Contrairement à Harry il n'en était pas gêné du tout, Harry était mignon, même s'il était un peu maigre ! Coucher avec le brun ? Pourquoi pas ! Seul petit problème : il venait à peine d'arriver dans l'ordre du Phénix, il ne voulait pas causer des problèmes à son père parce qu'il aurait couché avec le gryffondor pour son plaisir personnel ! Parce que pour avoir Harry il fallait être sincère avec ses sentiments, le brun était timide et sensible jamais il ne coucherait avec quelqu'un juste comme ça ! Il n'avait pas envi de le blesser en lui faisant comprendre après qu'ils auraient couché ensemble que c'était juste pour le sexe ! C'était sur : tout le monde le détesterait après ça, ils surprotégeaient tous le petit gryffondor, et son père n'aurait plus aucune chance avec le loup-garou ! Mais était-ce vraiment pour ça qu'il refusait de blesser le gryffondor ? Bien sur que c'était pour ça ! Pour quoi d'autre sinon !

o

N.b.s (note de Shyrinia bêta ptdr) : Bien alors étant donné que je viens de corriger ce chapitre je tenais à m'excuser s'il y a encore quelques fautes. Mais je ne pourrais pas le relire, vu que ma chère hed veut le poster ce soir, et vu que l'on était en sem de bac blanc j'ai pas eu le temps la semaine dernière bref voilà. Et pour le chapitre un je tiens à m'excuser une nouvelle fois s'il y avait des fautes mais je n'ai pas relu hihi mdr j'ai fait une première correction et c'est tout donc bon. Voilà c'est tout je ne vais pas monopoliser le chap bizou!)

Mdr ! T'inquiète ma Shyri ! Tu fais de ton mieux et c'est tout ce qui compte !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Laissez moi vos commentaires ! ils me font toujours très, beaucoup, énormément (je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là) plaisir !

Je tiens à signaler que j'ai un énorme mal de crâne ! Lol ! Tout le monde s'en fou…mais bon ! mdr !

Kizoux à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

Hedwigelol


	3. L'union fait la force

Yataaaahhhh me revoilà !

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**Pairing :** je vous laisse le loisir de tous les découvrir (ils ne seront pas bien dur à deviner) ce qui est sur : HP/DM (et ça vous étonne !)

**Voici la réponse aux reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !** Je tiens à signaler que l'auteur (moi…je me prend pour César ce soir ! lol !) a pété un câble (comme vous avez du le remarqué). Alors avant que vous ne portiez de jugement trop hâtif je tiens à rappeler que je ne pourrais pas écrire de suite dans un asile ! Merci de votre compréhension ! (lolllll !)

****

**Minerve :** Kikou toi ! Toujours la première à me reviewer ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et tu as on ne peut plus raison ! Tout le monde sera satisfait dans ma fic…lol !

**Shyrinia **: Ma Shyyyy ! Ben en fait...non ! t'es pas la première à me reviewer ! mdr ! tu me trouves sadique ? T'as pas encore tout lu ! Dans quelques chapitres là tu pourra dire que je suis sadique ! mdr ! ça te rassure pas ? ct pas fait pour ! Ziboux ma Shy on se revois tt de suite sur msn !

**vega264** : Harry en panthère ? Et Drago en tigre blanc ? Hum…c'est à méditer tout ça ! Je suis contente de voir que le fait que Lucius soit attiré par Remus et vice et versa ne choque pas ; c'est un couple plutôt rare…Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire autant !

onarluca : je suis contente que tu adores ! La suite est là…c'est pas trop long d'attendre une semaine ?

**gaelle griffondor :** voilà la suite ! je m'efforce de poster toutes les semaines pour éviter que vous ayer à attendre trop longtemps : )

**Crackos** : merci à toi ! c'est vrai que Lucius et Remus c'est pas un couple courant c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu le faire ! Pour ton Sevy ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai déjà tout prévu…honte à moi si je l'avais oublié !

**vert emeraude** : hé bien ! On dirai que ma fic te plait ! saute partout et fait la danse de la victoire. Reviens les yeux pétillants Merci ! mdr ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Par contre…tout n'est pas encore acquis pour ces petits shobis…ils vont devoir faire quelque efforts ! Comment ça je casse l'ambiance ! Mais non ! mdr ! J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire !

**lysanthius :** Shy est ma meilleure amie et fait beaucoup d'efforts. Je ne pense donc pas changer de Béta sauf si elle veut arrêter. Je suis désolée que les fautes te gênent mais espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic et qu'elle te plait quand même !

**Vif d'or** : tu sais que je t'adores ? Ta review remonte le morale de ma Shy ! Merci beaucoup ! Il est vrai que Lucius s'inquiétant pour Harry est bizarre…mais beaucoup de chose ont changé chez lui depuis son séjour à Azkaban. Quand à Severus il protège Harry depuis sa première année…la force de l'habitude ! lol ! Merci pour tes bisoux ! Ils sont bien arrivé à destination et réchauffe mon pauvre cœur meurtri lolll (c'était un délire totale de l'auteur ne pas s'en inquiéter !).

**Mifibou :** il est vrai que toutes ces questions me posent problèmes…parce que si j'y répond il n'y aura plus de suspense après…mdr ! Je peux cependant répondre à quelques questions…pour Sirius on le voit dans ce chapitre (enfin…hum…dit après que tu l'auras lu ce chapitre tu vas pas m'envoyer une beuglante hein ?). Pour Draco et Ryry…il va leur falloir du temps. Je ne dit pas qu'il va rien se passer mais je ne vais pas tout faire à la vas vite…(heu tant qu'a faire…évite le Katana aussi stp…lolll !). Comme tu as dit que tu t'intéressais au bien être de tes auteurs je devrais pas trop m'en faire…je crois ! mdr ! Merci de ta sollicitude !

**Loryah :** pour ta question à vrai dire…Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! mdr ! Mais c'est un peu embêtant si tu veux avoir la suite de tes fics dès qu'elles sont postées…encore un problème de Ffnet sans doute…ou alors pas ! loll ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fics ! Ziboux et j'espère que tu trouveras une solution à ton problème !

**celine.sLineC-Line** : si tu aimes quand ça va petit à petit tant mieux ! Non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Se sera pas au 20ème chapitre qu'ils seront ensemble ! Bien avant ! Mais pas tout de suite…il faut d'abord qu'ils apprennent à se connaître…mdr ! Shy et moi on devrait écrire notre fic ce soir…enfin normalement ! J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait souvent des imprévus qui nous empêchait de le faire ! mdr ! ça donne du piquant ! Merci pour ta formule magique ! Elle a fait effet ! Je vais mieux !

**Zick :** court mais clair ! Merci pour ta review ! héhé ta prière à été exaucée ! voici la suite ! en espérant que ça te plaira toujours !

**Caroline Black** : Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter ! Et comme c'est les vacs j'en profite pour m'avancer dans ma fic…avoir des chapitres d'avancent me permet de revenir en arrière pour corriger…comme ça il est vrai que ma fic paraît plus travaillée (puisque c'est le cas ! lol !). J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre tout aussi excellent ! Merci pour tes bizoux !

**Miceliandre **: Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Il est dorloté ! Héhéhé ! (pense à la suite) hum…ne me regarde pas comme ça Malicia…tu me fais peur…tu seras bien assez tôt ce qui va se passer ! mdr ! en fait…(non ! non ! je suis pas sadique du tout !). On se voit bientôt sur msn ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé !

**Marine Malefoy** : Merci pour ta review mais une question : ça veut dire quoi MIAF ?

**Sahada :** je continu et ne m'arrêterais pas ! (que la force soit avec moi !). Tu trouves le début prometteur ? Alors je vais me booster pour que la suite soit encore mieux ! Yataaaaaaa

Ps : pardon d'avance pour les fautes que vous aurez vu dans ma réponse à vos reviews…Je les ai fait après que ma Shy est tout corrigés…

**  
**

RePs : Mon titre à un problème comme vous avez du le constater j'ai essayé de le changer plusieurs fois mai ffnet refuse de me le modifier…sniifff !

Chapitre 3 : L'union fait la force 

Peu après la réunion Remus alla trouver Harry, le visage rayonnant de joie. Mais lorsque Harry voulut avoir des explications quant à sa soudaine bonne humeur celui-ci refusa de lui répondre, lui annonça qu'il avait quelque chose d'assez…délicat à lui dire.

Une fois seuls dans une pièce, Remus commença : « Je te demanderai de ne pas te mettre en colère Harry »

Remus inspira

« ...

- Heu...Remus ? Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ! »

Le dit Remus était perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hein! Heu... oui... donc il faut que Draco vienne dormir avec toi…enfin avec toi, heu, je veux dire dans la même chambre pas dans le même lit, enfin tu vois, hum, il y a une deuxième chambre dans ton appartement et donc Draco va prendre celle que tu n'as pas prise… »

Harry resta sans bouger face au bafouillage de son ami : qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !

« Qu…QUOI ! » Ça faisait beaucoup de nouvelles en une journée: non seulement il allait devoir supporter Draco pendant les vacances mais en plus il allait devoir partager ses appartements avec lui ! Non pas que Draco ait été désagréable tout à l'heure c'était même plutôt le contraire. Mais une inimitié existait entre eux depuis 5 ans ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement ! « Serais-tu devenu fou ? Il n'y a pas assez de chambre ici ? Pourquoi Rem' ! »

« Et bien les membres du Phénix sont nombreux…pour l'instant il y a de la place mais les attaques de Voldemort sont de plus en plus fréquentes…beaucoup vont devoir dormir ici d'ici peu de temps…sinon il aurait fallut que de temps en temps tu partages tes appartements avec un inconnu…et puis ça vous rapprochera ! »

« C'est une idée de Dumbledore hein ! » Gémit le jeune homme.

Remus ne répondit pas mais l'air qu'il arborait parlait pour lui. Harry lâcha un juron et le loup-garou ne pensa pas un seul instant à l'en réprimander…

o

13h00 sonna et quelques membres de l'ordre allaient rester pour déjeuner.

Harry arriva en grande enjambé, le sourire aux lèvres, dans la salle à manger cherchant ses meilleurs amis du regard mais aucuns n'étaient présents. Déçu il alla trouver Moly pour savoir quand ils arriveraient.

« Je suis désolée Harry mais ils vont devoir rester au terrier pendant quelque temps, nous avons un gardien du secret maintenant alors ils ne risquent rien, il vaut mieux les laisser en dehors de l'agitation ambiante pour le moment. »

Moly avait l'air mal à l'aise et Harry vit qu'elle ne disait pas l'entière vérité, ce matin encore elle lui avait dit qu'ils seraient bientôt là …En voyant Draco arriver à son tour Harry comprit : Dumbledore avait s'en doute d'abord voulu rapprocher les deux ennemis avant que les amis du gryffondor ne viennent créer des tensions ; Bien que cela l'énerve que l'on se mêle ainsi de sa vie privé il dut admettre encore une fois que son directeur avait agi avec sagesse et pour le bien de tous.

_°sauf du mien…°_ pensa tristement le brun mais bizarrement la voix sonnait fausse à ses oreilles…

Il réfléchit et finit par prendre une décision.

Mme Wealsey invita tout le monde à s'asseoir pour le déjeuner et Harry alla directement s'asseoir à côté du blond.

Il avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre : autant passer un été agréable et puis le blond semblait lui aussi enclin à repartir à zéro…

Le déjeuner se passa agréablement bien : Harry discuta Quidditch avec Draco tous deux évitant de parler de leur rivalité dans ce sport, parlant seulement des nouveaux équipements et exemplaires sortis ainsi que des différentes équipes internationales.

Cependant le rouge et or se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise : ils semblaient tous le fixer bizarrement. Etait-ce à cause du fait qu'il avait eu un repas spécial et des médicaments à prendre ? De son apparence maladive ? Du fait qu'il parlait tranquillement avec sa Némésis personnelle ? Parce qu'il était le survivant ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, il avait toujours détesté être le centre d'attention.

Draco aussi le regardait étrangement mais pas de la même façon que les autres…encore une fois Harry était confus et ne savait quoi penser. Surtout que le regard que lui lançait le blond semblait lui donner chaud dans le bas des reins et des picotements aux lèvres…

o

Le jeune Malfoy, quant à lui, avait du mal à se retenir de sauter sur le brun, si innocent, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait chez lui ce qui le rendait encore plus diablement excitant ! Pendant tout le dîner il l'avait dévoré du regard, incapable de s'en empêcher, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte sauf _Lui_. Quelle plaie ! Maintenant tout l'ordre du Phénix savait qu'il était attiré par saint Potter ! Et ses lèvres ! Avait-il une seule seconde idée de l'effet qu'elles avaient produites sur lui ! Bien sur que non ! Il s'était pourtant dit qu'il n'essaierait rien avec Potter. Le brun était comme le fruit défendu, fruit défendu qui l'attirait inexorablement à lui !

o

Après le dîné Harry l'emmena dans ses appartements et lui montra sa future chambre, lui expliquant comment il pouvait changer la couleur du papier peint à sa guise. Bien sur Draco connaissait ce système; il avait le même chez lui ! Mais rien que pour entendre encore la voix de Potter et le garder un peu plus longtemps dans **Sa** chambre il avait préféré ne rien dire... il faut dire que l'image d'Harry lui souriant chaudement et un grand lit en baldaquin en arrière plan avait de quoi exciter considérablement ses hormones !

o

Lucius Malefoy n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait assassiner ce crétin de Sturgis Podmore: ce dernier draguait Remus Lupin depuis une bonne heure déjà ! (1)

Ils étaient dans le salon attendant l'heure où Dumbledore les appellerait pour le rituel. Ils discutaient tous tranquillement évitant soigneusement le sujet Mangemorts et Voldemort. Semblant vouloir oublier pendant quelques minutes la guerre qui risquait d'en envoyer quelques-uns uns six pieds sous terre.

Et cet imbécile draguait Remus et Lucius devait dire qu'il s'y prenait comme un pied ! Non mais c'est quoi ces manières de se pencher pour enlever une soi-disant poussière ! D'abord Lupin est très propre et il sent très bon ! Et il en profite au passage pour souffler légèrement dans le cou du loup-garou en plus ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Remus c'est chasse garder !

Lucius Malefoy avait craqué sur le loup-garou dès l'instant où il l'avait vu, il était déjà attiré par lui au collège mais il n'avait jamais rien essayé…Alors que là c'était différent…Mais qui il essayait de tromper là ! Depuis le collège il envoyait des piques à ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de son loup-garou ! D'ailleurs il avait toujours sut que c'était un loup-garou et c'était bien à cause de son attirance pour lui qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne ! Il avait juste éliminé la concurrence : Diggory qui était bi, Black même s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, savoir que lui aussi était gay l'avait fait devenir parano, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sirius s'approcher trop près de son gryffondor il lui envoyait des avada kevadra par les yeux. Rare étaient les personnes à Poudlard à ne pas connaître son attirance pour le loup-garou. D'ailleurs Zabini père en faisait parti…et c'était dommage pour lui, il avait chèrement payé d'avoir pensé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec le rouge et or !

Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenter de le séduire plus tôt dans ce cas ? C'était simple : son père. Remus était un Gryffondor, lui un Serpentard, c'était un sang mêlé, lui était un sang pur, il combattait du bon côté, lui du mauvais. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Il avait sa chance et allait la saisir. Et ce Podmore n'avait pas intérêt à se trouver en travers de son chemin !

o

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait ce Gryffondor ! Ca faisait bien une heure qu'il s'emmerdait dans sa chambre: il avait mis à peine 30 minutes pour déballer et ranger ses affaires ! Bon si le lion ne venait pas au serpent, le serpent viendrait à lui ! (ndb : C'est un nouveau proverbe ?)

Il se leva traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre de Potter entrouvrit en grand la porte de celle-ci sans prendre la peine de frapper:

« Potter qu'est-ce que tu fab...oh! »

o

Dumbledore arriva:

« Mes amis c'est l'heure » annonça-t-il, le visage anxieux.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, mais personne ne parla, il se levèrent et prirent le portoloin que Dumbledore leur avait créé. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était une entreprise dangereuse mais aucun ne sembla y mettre d'objection ; on n'abandonnait pas un ami à son sort si on pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir et qu'importe que cela comporte d'énormes risques...c'était cela qui faisait la force de l'ordre du Phénix.

o

« MALEFOY ! On ne t'a jamais appris avant d'entrer! » Hurla Harry en colère devant le culot de sa Némésis.

Le serpentard le regardait avec un grand sourire amusé:

« Gryffondore jusqu'au bout des ongles, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le visage rouge du lion qui commençait à reprendre une couleur normale se fit peu à peu interrogatif. Il était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, à plat ventre, lisant un livre qu'il avait pris au hasard dans sa bibliothèque.

« Quoi ! »

Le vert et argent fit un grand geste du bras pour montrer la tapisserie qui était...rouge et or pastelle.

Harry rougit de plus belle, il n'avait pas fait exprès de mettre cette couleur hier soir ! Il était fatigué et n'avait pas eu le temps de changer les couleurs. Et puis rouge et or ce n'était pas si mal !

Se levant Harry sortit de sa chambre, et souriant de toutes ses dents il ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre du Serpentard...

Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu

Bleu.

Les murs étaient peints en bleu.

Il entendit un petit rire derrière lui et se retourna pour voir un Draco Malefoy, souriant narquoisement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et appuyé nonchalamment contre le pan de la porte.

Celui-ci se releva et vint se placer au centre de la pièce sous le regard ébahi du Gryffondor.

Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard émeraude du brun.

Et Harry eut le souffle coupé.

La couleur du papier peint était de la même couleur que celle des yeux de Draco. Celui ci, le visage tourné vers le Gryffondore, des mèches blondes encadrant son visage, semblait plus beau que jamais. Tout semblait être fait pour que l'on ne voit que ses yeux bleus, ses yeux incroyablement clairs, presque argentés. Harry avait l'impression de s'être noyé dedans. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui du serpentard, d'ailleurs le voulait-il vraiment ? Il se sentait bien là, en sécurité, au chaud…

« HARRY ! DRACO ! Descendez ! »

Le cri de Moly sortit Harry de sa contemplation. Son visage se colora peu à peu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de fixer Draco comme ça !

Il partit presque en courant de la chambre du Serpentard, refusant de regarder son ancienne Némésis et ratant l'expression déçue qu'arborait le jeune Malefoy...

Tout en descendant les escaliers qui le mèneraient à la cuisine Draco se posa une question : Harry était il gay ? Le fait que Harry le regarde de cette manière penchait vers une réponse positive mais cela n'était pas sûr pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter des spéculations…tout au moins pouvait-il draguer subtilement le rouge et or et voir ce qui allait en résulter…Non il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Il voulait Harry dans son lit, c'était indéniable, mais il ne pensait pas vouloir plus…Non la meilleur chose à faire était de calmer ses hormones. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile ! Un mois d'abstinence au manoir n'avait pas été si difficile, il était tout seul…mais passer un autre mois d'abstinence en compagnie d'un aussi beau cul n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir ! Vivement Poudlard ! La prochaine personne à peu près potable qu'il verra passera dans son lit ! Foi de Malefoy !

Harry aussi était plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant d'où lui venait cette soudaine attirance pour Draco…il n'avait jamais été attiré par lui avant ! Remarque il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes non plus…Il y avait eu Cho Chang, qui était une fille (non sans blague !), Mais ce n'était pas la même chose, le fait qu'elle soit dans l'équipe de Quidditch avait du jouer pour beaucoup…après tout il n'avait jamais regardé sa poitrine comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde, il l'avait trouvé mignonne, mais une chose était sûr : elle n'avait jamais provoquer chez lui les réactions qu'il avait eu cette nuit, ce matin sous la douche et en regardant Malefoy…Il n'y comprenait plus rien…Il avait facilement accepté qu'il était gay, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il se lavait…Il était confus…Il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui se confier…mais qui !

o

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, tous les membres de l'ordre y étaient et ils semblaient épuisés. Draco vit Harry se diriger vers Mme Weasley et alla vers son père qui discutait tranquillement avec Remus, un sourire au coin des lèvres, sous le regard noir de Sturgis.

« Père ? »

La voix inquiète de son fils interrompit Lucius dans sa contemplation du loup-garou.

« Oui Draco qui y-a-t-il ? »

Draco tenta de retenir un soupire de soulagement, son père avait l'air d'aller bien, mais il semblait vidé de toute énergie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes tout pâle et vous suez… » murmura Draco. Il ne voulait pas que son père remarque sa voix inquiète. Même si son père avait changé de camps pour lui, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait changer d'attitude pour autant. Il était un Malefoy, après tout !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son père lui faire un grand sourire franc et sincère, l'affection se lisant clairement sur son visage.

« Ah ! Mon fils ! » Lucius s'avança et prit un Draco figé dans ses bras « Je t'aime fiston n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais tu as raison je suis plein de transpiration ! »

Il se dégagea du jeune homme et se tourna vers le loup-garou : « Je vais aller me laver et me changer ! On se revoit plus tard Remus »

Draco et Remus regardèrent Lucius partir dans sa chambre l'un affichant toujours une expression éberluée, l'autre un regard rêveur…

Le salon se dégagea peu à peu, les membres de l'ordre se congratulant avant de transplaner chez eux. Quelques-uns restèrent et prirent la direction des douches. Seules quelques chambres possédaient une salle de bains.

Personne ne voulut dire à Draco ce qui se passait.

o

Pendant ce temps là Harry était allé voir Moly.

« Moly ? Que se passe t-il ? Il y a eu des attaques ? Quelqu'un a été blessé ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« Non Harry rien de tout cela n'est arrivé ! Ne t'en fais pas…Tu as fait une sieste ? » Questionna la mère de famille, changeant de sujet.

« Heu…j'ai essayé mais je n'y suis pas bien arrivé… »

°Tu parles avec Malefoy à côté ! Heureusement que je venais d'arrêter de somnoler quand il est arrivé…! °

Moly afficha une mine sévère : « Tu te coucheras tôt ce soir ! Et demain tu feras une vraie sieste ! »

« Allons, allons Moly, c'est un jour spécial pour Harry aujourd'hui…n'est-ce pas jeune homme ? » Déclara posément Albus Dumbledore, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il avait suivi le gryffondor dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Harry sourit timidement, se rappelant la scène qu'il avait faite dans le bureau du directeur juste après l'incident au ministère…

Moly Weasley allait émettre une objection quand Severus Rogue entra dans une envolée de robe noire.

« Professeur Dumbledore… »

Celui-ci regardait Severus une question muette au fond des yeux, Rogue hocha la tête, et Moly et Dumbledore poussèrent un soupire soulagé sous le regard éberlué de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui… » commença Harry mais Dumbledore l'interrompit :

« Harry, tu te rappelles ce dont je t'ai parlé dans mon bureau n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça, bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait, comment aurait-il pu oublier…la prophétie.

« Bien j'ai décidé de prendre des mesures…Rogue t'enseignera l'occlumencie quand je serais trop occupé, le reste du temps ce sera moi qui me chargera de ton éducation, mais pas seulement sur cette branche de la sorcellerie. Grâce à un artefact personne ne saura capable de détecter ta magie…personne ne doit savoir que tu suivras un entraînement spécial, à part les membres de l'ordre … » le regardant prudemment Dumbledore demanda : « Es-tu d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter bien sur…»

« J'accepte » l'interrompit Harry, déterminé.

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas avec les sorts appris en cours qu'il arriverait à vaincre Voldemort et ses sbires…

o

Ce fut une heure plus tard que toutes les personnes présentent dans la maison entrèrent dans le salon.

Pendant ce temps là Harry était resté avec Dumbledore discutant des cours qu'il allait devoir suivre, mais aussi de son désir de devenir animagus. Dumbledore promit de l'y aider sous le regard désapprobateur de Rogue et de Mme Weasley. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas le remarquer mais Albus lui vouait une grande affection, considérant Harry comme le petit-fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à tout concéder à Harry, comme pour réparer ses erreurs passées et le poids qu'il avait mit, sans le vouloir, sur les frêles épaules du jeune homme.

Harry aimait beaucoup Albus, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il préférait qu'en privé il l'appelle par son prénom ; Cela ferait moins formel. Ils avaient eu une conversation on ne peut plus intéressante, et après avoir parlé de l'enseignement que Dumbledore allait lui faire, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien.

Puis Albus lui avait dit qu'il adorait les bonbons et que certains d'entre eux disparaissaient mystérieusement, Albus était sur que c'était Fumseck le coupable, Harry ria devant la petite moue enfantine qu'arborait Albus : imaginez un grand homme au charisme impressionnant vous parler de bonbons en affichant une moue indignée de bébé…Le rire de Harry se répercuta dans toute la pièce ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça ! Le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter étant sûrement accentué par ce fait…Et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Draco arriva presque en courant dans la cuisine, se demandant qui pouvait rire de cette manière…et là il vit un Harry plié en deux devant un directeur de Poudlard, ordre de merlin première classe, vainqueur du redoutable et redouté Grindelwald souriant comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné un million de sorbets au citron…

Le plus jeune Malefoy ne put retenir un sourire. Harry était beau, les yeux pétillants, un grand sourire aux lèvres dévoilant des dents droites et blanches (comme dans les pubs dentifrice…hum pardon).

Bref tout cela pour dire que tout le monde était désormais rassemblé dans le salon. Harry avait toujours les yeux pétillants de joie quand il vit ses amis arriver en courant et se jeter dans ses bras.

« Oh ! Harry comme tu m'as manqué » cria Hermione.

« Ouais vieux ! Cette fille est impossible ! Pitié me laisse plus seul avec elle ! Elle m'a forcé à étudier pendant toutes les vacances ! C'est à peine si j'ai pu la convaincre de venir jouer au Quidditch avec nous !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ronald ! Harry je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Ron est impossible ! Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser !

-N'importe quoi je….

-Vous allez quand même pas vous disputer le jour de nos retrouvailles quand même ? » Les interrompit Harry, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres en regardant ses meilleurs amis avec affection.

« Non bien sur Harry ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! » S'exclama Hermione en le reprenant dans ses bras, des larmes de joies emplissant ses yeux.

« Désolé, Joyeux Anniversaire ! » Déclara Ron, un sourire d'excuse aux bords des lèvres, donnant une accolade amicale à son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient finalement pu venir, le directeur ne voulant pas priver son protégé de ses meilleurs amis le jour de son anniversaire.

Soudain un grand silence se fit et quelques membres de l'ordre commencèrent à s'écarter pour laisser passer une personne resplendissante de santé.

Harry s'écarta de ses amis pour voir la personne et se figea de surprise, alors que la joie se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage : « SIRIUS ! »

o

(1) Hedwigelol qui se met à genoux, ses mains devant elle et prie : Pitié faites que ce personnage ne prenne pas plus d'importance à l'avenir ! Faites que Rowling ait juste voulu le mettre comme personnage d'arrière plan ! Mdr ! J'avais pas trop d'idée alors j'ai cherché dans l'OdP mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait…on verra en mois de décembre ! lol !

o

Mouahahahahaha ! Je sais ! Je suis sadique ! Et la prochaine fois…c'est pire !Mdr !

Ndb (shy) : Heu oui là tu as été légèrement sadique sur ce coup là je confirme ! lol

Si vous êtes d'accord avec Shy appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, si vous êtes pas d'accord avec Shy appuyez aussi sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche…

Mdrr ! Ziboux à tous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite !

Hedwigelol


	4. Joyeux anniversaire Potter!

Kikoux à tous ! je vous ai pas trop manqué ? Comment ça non !

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**Pairing :** je vous laisse le loisir de tous les découvrir (ils ne seront pas bien dur à deviner) ce qui est sur : HP/DM (et ça vous étonne !)

Moins de reviews pour mon précédent chapitre…la fin en à laisser plusieurs sur leur…faim ! mdr ! Merci à vos reviews ! Elles m'encouragent à continuer (ben oui j'adore écrire mais si j'écris de la ùù c'est pas la peine ! lol !) Ce soir je n'ai pas pété un câble (enfin…) alors je ne vais pas partir de sitôt pour Ste mangouste je vais donc pouvoir écrire en toute quiétude la suite de ma fic !

**Shyrinia :** vi ! t'es la première ! vive toi ! mdr ! et dire qu'en ce moment tu corriges le chapitre 4 ! t'en as du courage pour corriger toutes mes nombreuses fautes ! mdr ! Ma Shy adorée à moi ! (vois Celine arriver pas contente…oups !) La fuite n'est pas un acte de courage mais un acte de bon sens (viens de l'inventer celui là ou alors, si il existe, ct pas fais exprès ) Tu l'aimes ?

**vega264** : j'avoue que j'ai fais fort avec cette fin…mdr ! Opour le coup de la porte tu as eu l'esprit mal placé ? T'en mieux ! Ct fait exprès ! ptdr ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu attendes la suite avec impatience ! espérons que cette suite te plaira aussi !

**Sahada :** bcp de question là ! mdr ! Aklors oui Harry va changer la couleur de son papier peint et pas qu'une fois ! (j'en dis pas plus…chuuuut !). pour la forme animagus j'ai pas encore d'idée alors faut pas hésiter à proposer ! Pour les animaux de compagnies…tout est entrain de prendre forme dans ma tête. Il en aura plusieur mais c'est pas prévue pour tout de suite. Mais si tu y tiens je l'insérerais dans ma fic plutôt…après tout pourquoi pas ? C'est grâce à ce genre de review qu'on avance !

**Minerve :** Tu as bcp aimé cette scène ? C'est marrant moi aussi ! ptdr ! Des fois les idées viennent en écrivant, d'autres fois elles viennent bien avant que le chapitre soit écrit ! Et c'était le cas pour ce passage ! J'avais l'expression de nos deux shobis bien en tête ! Alors si tu as aimé ça me rassure ! Ca veut dire que j'ai correctement fais les choses ! mdr !

**gaelle griffondor** : merci je suis contente que tu aimes.

**Mifibou :** pour que Harry se rende compte que Draco est mignon…cela arrivera assez vite. Mais pour le restes…Je penses que j'exagère un peu ! C à cause de Shy elle est impatiente ! Mais se sera pas si long que ça (comparé à d'autres fic c'est rien du tout !). Merci d'avoir évité beuglante, katana et autre ! J'ai pu continuer l'esprit tranquille ! ptdr !

**Loryah :** mais, mais serait tu devin ? En tout cas ton désir va être réalisé ! mdr ! Les deux anciennes Némésis (je parle de Siri et Sevy) vont être réuni…trèèèès bientôt (c le premier couple qui vas se faire !). Contente ? J'espère !

**Miceliandre **: merci pour ton gros bisoux ! Il est bien arrivé à destination ! Pour les couples…j'ai pas l'intention de faire comme dans ma précédente fic (j'aime le changement). Je pense que Hermy va être avec Ron mais si tu veux pas, lance une campagne et le nombres de reviews qui me diront non ou oui à RON/Hermy déterminera la suite ! mdr ! Par contre hermy ne peut être avec Siri ou rogue (déjà casé ces deux là…). Je crois que j'en ai trop dit ! C de ta faute tu me poses des questions et je peux pas te résister ! Ce met tu sparadrap sur la bouche ; mnt essais de me faire cracher qqch ! mdr ! lol ! Zibouxxx tout plein !

**miss Felton/Malfoy** : tu es d'accord avec Shy ? Je te comprend…moi aussi ! mdr ! cette fin est moins sadique cette fois ci…et toute Kawai ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Mici

**Zick :** rougi tu aimes ? Roooo c gentil ! Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plairas ! Kiss

**Marine Malefoy** : Ahhhh ! D'accord ! Alors merci pour ton MIAF ! mdr ! pdt un instant j'ai eu peur…j'ai cru que t'aimais pas ma fic (se sont des choses qui arrive !). Alors je suis content que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à le faire !

**vert emeraude** : la voilà ! mdr ! merci pour ta review

**Caroline Black :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! La réaction de Ron et d'Hermione va se faire au fur et à mesure de la fic. En fait pour moi il savait déjà que Lucius et Draco avaient changé de camps (Moly le leur aura dit…) donc on voit pas bien leur réaction face à ça… Mais il y aura qq confrontations Lucius / Ron,Hermione plus tard. Merci pour ton compliment sautille partout : « elle trouve que je fais de l'excellent travaileuh, elle trouve que je fais de l'excellent travailleuh…. » ! ptdr !

**Onarluca :** Je sui pardonné ? mdr ! c'est vrai que je suis vilaine…mais c'est pas ma faute ! D'après les tests je devrais aller à Gryffondor, mais vu mon sadisme peut-être que les tests se trompe ! mdr ! Mici pour ta gentille review

**Vif d'or** : ce chapitre devrait répondre à une de tes questions ! mdr ! Ta review est arrivé pile à temps ! Et comme d'habitude elle me fais toujours aussi plaisir ! Merci à toi ! Je t'embrasse moi aussi !

Comme d'hab : Shy n'a pas corrigé cette partie alors veuillez me pardonner de mes erreurs !

Vila ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ce chapitre là est un peu spécial, pas dans le sens ou il est bizarre mais dans le sens où on voit une certaine progression dans la relation entre les personnages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Kiss à tous !

****

****

**Chapitre 4 : Joyeux anniversaire Potter !**

Harry s'écarta de ses amis pour voir la personne et se figea de surprise, alors que la joie se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage : « SIRIUS ! »

Harry semblait figé, alors que toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle affichaient un grand sourire, quant à Draco il semblait hésiter entre regarder le visage rayonnant de joie de Harry (son fantasme sur pied) ou bien regarder le magnifique homme qui venait de faire son entrée : Sirius Black : son…cousin.

Ou plutôt le cousin de sa mère.

Sa très chère mère.

Point de vue physique ils se ressemblaient beaucoup : cheveux et yeux noirs. Mais pour le caractère c'était tout le contraire ! Sirius Black souriait et semblait être plein de vie, sa mère, elle, on avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait de la bouse de dragon sous le nez. Pour reprendre les mots de Harry en quatrième année. Harry…son regard se porta automatiquement sur lui pour ne plus le quitter. Celui-ci semblait figé, incapable de faire le moindre pas ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Il arrivait seulement à sourire.

« Alors Harry…on ne vient pas dire bonjour à son parrain ? » Demanda Sirius avec une voix rauque mais d'où on y perçait l'amusement. Il semblait avoir perdu l'habitude de parler.

Harry sembla se réveiller et courut dans les bras de son parrain.

« Comment ? » demanda Harry d'une voix étouffée car Sirius le serrait légèrement un peu trop fort…

« L'ordre Harry » répondit Dumbledore à la place de Sirius, puisque celui-ci n'avait strictement aucune idée du pourquoi du comment… « Un ancien rituel, j'ai demandé aux sorcières de Salem de faire des recherches sur le voile et après des heures et des jours de travail intensif nous avons réussi à non seulement le trouver mais aussi à l'appliquer, j'espère que le cadeau d'anniversaire de l'ordre te plait… »

« Oui » murmura Harry, ému. Il refusait toujours de lâcher son parrain, n'arrivant pas à croire que celui-ci était vivant. Draco fulmina intérieurement.

« Je ne vais pas partir Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas… » chuchota Sirius en regardant son neveu avec attendrissement.

Rougissant Harry finit par le lâcher.

« Ah, oui et joyeux anniversaire » déclara Sirius.

Et tandis qu'ils se mettaient à table, Hermione leur expliqua que la bibliothèque de Salem était l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques du monde et les livres qu'elle contenait étaient très anciens. Mais elle arrêta là son discours éducatif car Ron lui fit aimablement remarquer que c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry et ce n'était pas un jour pour apprendre mais pour s'amuser. Ce à quoi Hermione répliqua qu'on pouvait faire les deux en même temps mais bizarrement personne ne la soutint pour abonder dans son sens, même Mme Weasley préféra garder le silence…

Hermione fit la moue.

« Allez Hermione tu ne vas pas faire la tête quand même ? » Déclara Harry avec ses yeux de chien battu, Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire naissant. « C'est mon anniversaire…fais-moi un beau sourire »

Pour lui montrer comment faire, Harry lui fit un immense sourire qui lui mangea la moitié du visage. Hermione ne put cacher son amusement et éclata de rire suivi bientôt des autres sous le regard faussement outré de Harry.

« Et voilà le dessert ! » Annonça Moly un peu plus tard en amenant un immense gâteau au chocolat (miam !)

« Souffle tes bougies Harry ! » Déclara Sirius souriant toujours, son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la soirée même quand il avait dû se mettre à côté de Snape.

Harry se leva, il était au bout de l'immense table, regardant les personnes présentes afin de graver cette image dans sa mémoire : Ron et Hermione étaient côte à côte sur sa droite avec toute la famille Weasley qui suivait. Sur sa gauche venait Draco, Sirius, Severus, Lucius et Remus puis Sturgis Podmore, Maugrey, Tonks et le professeur Mc Gonagall enfin en bout de table en face de Harry se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Tout ce beau petit monde regardait Harry avec tendresse attendant le moment où il soufflerait ses bougies, cherchant eux aussi à graver cet instant dans leur mémoire, instant où la guerre et la peur furent oubliées pour uniquement faire place au bonheur simple et à l'amitié.

Fermant les yeux et formant son vœu Harry souffla ses 16 bougies sous les 'Joyeux Anniversaires' de ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard des bâillements se firent entendre :

« Je crois que l'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, lâcha avec amusement le directeur, Ron et Hermione vous pouvez rester ici pour cette nuit. Vous n'avez qu'à monter dans la chambre de Harry pendant que Moly fera vos chambres... Quant aux autres je vous conseille aussi d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous !

Bonne nuit ! »

Et ce fut ainsi que Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans les appartements du brun.

Pour l'instant personne n'osait parler, un silence gênant s'était installé entre le Serpentard et les deux meilleurs amis de Harry qui n'avaient strictement rien remarqué : Il fixait avec ébahissement le tas de cadeaux qu'il y avait devant la cheminée.

« C'est…c'est trop ! » Déclara Harry, s'avançant à petit pas devant le tas de cadeaux et tomba à genoux au pied de celui-ci. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise Harry ! » S'exclama Ron, horrifié par l'expression de son ami : on aurait dit qu'il se sentait coupable.

« C'est ton anniversaire, renchérit Hermione, et tous les gens qui t'aiment, ont tenu à t'offrir quelque chose… »

Harry se tourna vers ses amis et les remercia du regard pour leurs paroles réconfortantes.

Draco se sentait légèrement déplacé devant ce spectacle, témoignage de l'amitié qui les unissait tous les trois. Il croyait pouvoir un jour avoir sa place parmi eux mais il se trompait : un lien puissant les unissait et jamais il ne pourrait intégrer leur petit groupe.

Il se racla la gorge, attirant du coup l'attention de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce et déclara : « Je vais aller me coucher…passez une bonne soirée. » Il avait tenté de prendre une voix traînante, cette voix habituelle qui le caractérisait si bien. Visiblement cela avait marché et les autres n'y avaient vu que du feu, sauf Harry qui semblait afficher un air soucieux.

Sans attendre de réponse Draco alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour empêcher les larmes de couler _Il n'y a que les faibles qui pleurent_ songea t-il, amère.

Il était épuisé : cela faisait des jours que son père et lui vivaient dans la peur d'être découverts, des jours qu'ils mettaient en place un plan d'évasion et qu'ils tentaient de gagner la confiance des membres du Phénix qui s'étaient montrés plus que sceptique sur leur fidélité à leur cause. Seul Dumbledore avait cru en eux. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, ce type semblait tout savoir, Merlin seul savait comment.

Il avait voulu que son père devienne un espion tout comme Rogue mais Lucius avait refusé, pour lui, seul comptait son fils qu'il avait négligé jusque là, il aiderait les membres de l'ordre mais pas de cette manière, les risques étaient trop grands pour lui comme pour Draco surtout que Voldemort semblait avoir déjà quelques soupçons ce qui avait été prouvé par la suite par la trahison de sa mère ; il avait dû charger celle-ci de les espionner…

Tous cela combiné au fait qu'il se rendait compte qu'il allait devoir rester seul, sans soutient à part son père, face à cette guerre le décourageait : qui pouvait prétendre pouvoir vivre seul sans attache ? Etre solitaire était une chose, ne pas avoir de lien tel que l'amitié avec les autres en était une autre…

o

Harry était énervé : pourquoi Draco était-il parti ? C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien et cet imbécile avait tout gâché ! Quoi ça l'énervait tant que ça de le voir heureux ? De le voir déballer ses cadeaux ? Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir une tonne de cadeaux à chacun de ses anniversaires ! Tout le monde n'avait pas été pourri gâté !

Aussitôt qu'il avait pensé ses paroles Harry les regretta, peut-être que Draco avait une autre raison pour être parti comme ça…peut-être était-ce vraiment la fatigue ? Non il y avait autre chose Harry en était sur, mais quoi ?

Pendant ses réflexions, ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient avec curiosité en voyant les différentes émotions se succéder sur le visage de leur ami.

Regardant alternativement la porte que Harry fixait, celle de la chambre de Draco, puis Harry et encore la porte puis de nouveau Harry le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira, pour aussitôt faire place aux doutes et enfin à un front plutôt soucieux.

Le pauvre Ron dans tout ça était complètement perdu : non seulement son meilleur ami semblait être ailleurs mais sa meilleure amie venait de s'y mettre elle aussi ! Ils faisaient un concours ou quoi ! Lui aussi pouvait le faire ! Ses frères lui avaient dit que question expressions faciales il battait des records ! Surtout quand il y avait des araignées, il grimaça : mauvaise pensée !

Le visage d'Harry finit par s'éclairer : bien sur c'était tellement évidant ! Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plutôt ! Draco n'avait pas de cadeaux et il se sentait ennuyé face à ça ! C'était logique, voulant garder sa fierté il était parti dans sa chambre ! Mais quel imbécile vraiment ! Comment pouvait-il croire que lui, Harry, allait lui en vouloir ! Il n'avait jamais eu de cadeaux jusqu'à ses 11 ans, il n'allait certainement pas être vexé parce que Draco ne lui en avait pas amené ! Non mais vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir ses amis autour de lui, le reste n'était que matériel !

Harry arrêta là ses réflexions et fit un retour en arrière : « tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir ses amis autour de lui » ! Décidément ses sentiments envers le blond évoluaient et il en était un peu effrayé : hier ils étaient ennemis jurés aujourd'hui il admettait que non seulement Draco était sympa mais en plus qu'il était indispensable qu'il soit là pour son déballage de cadeaux…

Décidé Harry se leva et frappa à la porte du blond, sous le regard ébahi de ses meilleurs amis, enfin surtout celui de Ron, le visage de la jeune préfète affichait plutôt un air plus soucieux encore…

o

Draco avait finit par s'allonger sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il essayait de dormir mais n'y parvenait pas. Il entendit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte, surpris, il lui dit d'entrer tout en restant dans sa position et en se composant son visage froid habituel : il lui permettait de garder ses distances avec le monde extérieur et de repousser les sentiments noirs qui l'habitaient.

Il fut plus étonner encore de voir un Harry très timide entrer dans sa chambre :

« Heu…Draco ?

Oui ? Répondit celui-ci toujours de cette voix tranchante que Harry trouvait diablement sexy _°Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !°_

Je…est-que tu pourrais venir avec nous s'il te plait ? J'aimerai bien que tu sois là…enfin si tu n'as pas envie je comprendrai mais je voudrais que tous mes amis soient avec moi… »

Comme Draco ne répondait pas il baissa la tête et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, ce que Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

« Si tu veux, tu pourras venir après que j'ai déballé tous mes cadeaux, comme ça tu ne seras pas embêté ou…

Non je viens ! » s'exclama t-il la voix légèrement rauque alors qu'il se trouvait désormais juste devant le brun à quelques centimètres seulement de celui-ci…

Harry sursauta et fixa Draco, légèrement surpris, et afficha un énorme sourire quand il comprit ce que venait de lui dire le serpentard.

o

Juste après, ils sortirent de la chambre pour voir Hermione et Ron les regarder ébahis, les ignorant Harry approcha du tas et ouvrit ses cadeaux, un par un.

Un peu plus tard il se trouvait tous devant un tas de bierre-au-beurre et de bonbons, à rire à gorge déployée, devant une blague que leur avait faite Draco qui n'avait jamais été si détendu que ce soir là…Derrière eux, de petits tas de vêtements et de livres et autres qui consistaient les cadeaux d'anniversaire de Harry.

Prenant une gorgée de bierre-au-beurre, Draco regarda Harry prendre un énième cadeaux et l'ouvrir : celui-ci contenait une cape de déguisement rouge faite made in Fred et George.

Ron n'eut guère le temps de lui crier de faire attention avant que celui-ci ne la mette.

Ron, Hermione et Draco ne purent qu'exploser de rire face à ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux : un Harry ressemblant à un de ses personnages de bandes dessinées moldue. En effet il affichait sur le torse un énorme H ainsi que sur le dos de la cape. Ses bras, ainsi que ses pectoraux avaient doublé de volume…

Harry mima une moue affligée : « Je n'aime pas du tout ce corps, trop de muscles, qu'en penses-tu Hermione ? »

Celle-ci prit un air pensif : « Oui tu as raison Harry, qu'en penses-tu Draco ? »

Le dit Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa bierre-au-beurre, il la regarda, éberlué : « Pardon ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : t'es trop con pour comprendre !

« Je te demande comment tu trouves Harry ?

Pas mal…enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas terrible les muscles, y'en a un peu trop quand même… »

Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, il avait l'impression que son visage était devenu tout rouge et le rouge ne lui allait pas du tout !

Harry hocha la tête regardant Draco un peu trop longtemps puis il défit sa cape en silence, et, s'asseyant, il prit un autre cadeau qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir…

Ron avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose, il riait tous et puis d'un coup gros silence total ! Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait ! Pourquoi il était le seul à ne jamais rien comprendre !

Harry sortit un livre sur le Quidditch que lui avait offert Bill quand Moly entrouvrit la porte pour annoncer à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent dormir.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et après un « bonne nuit » sortirent de l'appartement laissant ainsi seuls les deux jeunes hommes, dans le silence qui s'était installé.

Finalement Draco prit une gorgée de bierre-au-beurre pour se donner du courage et tenta de réengager la conversation :

« Tu n'as pas fini de déballer tous tes cadeaux… »

Harry qui regardait un peu trop fixement le livre depuis une bonne minute déjà sursauta :

« Hum…oui… » le brun prit donc un autre cadeau et commença à l'ouvrir.

_Super comme entrée en matière Draco ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux !_ Draco jura intérieurement et envoya la petite voix se faire voir.

« Je…tu crois que Weasley et Granger vont finir par se mettre ensemble ? »

_Encore mieux ! Fait chier !_

« Je ne sais pas…pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Hermione ? Et tu devrais peut-être les appeler par leurs prénoms maintenant… »

« Ouais… »

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

« Quoi ! » Demanda Draco surpris, puis : « Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Grang… Hermione ! Je disais oui pour les appeler par leurs prénoms quoique, avec la belette ça risque d'être difficile…il a du mal à encaisser le fait que je sois de son côté maintenant… »

Harry fut soulagé mais ne sut dire pourquoi ou plutôt ne voulut dire pourquoi : « Laisse-lui du temps ; vos familles se détestent depuis des années…et puis il ne t'a rien dit de désagréable ce soir… »

« Mouais c'est vrai.

Alors…pourquoi tu voulais savoir quand ils allaient enfin se mettre ensemble ?

Comme ça…ça semble tellement évident…je croyais Gra…Hermione intelligente mais là… »

L'amour rend aveugle comme on dit » chuchota Harry

« C'est vrai…alors c'est quoi ton cadeau ? » Demanda finalement le blond regardant d'un air intéressé le tas que tenait le brun, même s'il avait plutôt dit ça pour éviter un autre silence embarrassant.

Harry fit un petit rire et lui montra un dragon noir en peluche qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure, il avait la même taille que Norbert à la naissance.

« C'est un cadeau de Hagrid, sur la carte il a écrit qu'il n'a pas pu m'en offrir un vrai alors il m'en a pris un en peluche…et heureusement ! Il te ressemble un peu je trouve…

Qui ça ! Hagrid ! » Demanda Draco, horrifié.

Harry éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait le blond :

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je parlais du dragon ; il a les yeux argentés c'est curieux je ne savais pas que des dragons pouvaient avoir cette couleur pour les yeux…

Mmm » Draco ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais en regardant Harry serrer la peluche contre lui il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé être à sa place (de la peluche bien sur !). ()

« Oh ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi moi aussi ! » S'exclama d'un coup Draco se levant pour aller dans sa chambre chercher le dit cadeau.

« Un cadeau ? Demanda Harry, surpris, mais je croyais que.

Que quoi ? Demanda Draco ne comprenant pas pourquoi le brun n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

Non rien… » Harry rougit, gêné devant le regard interrogatif que lui lança le serpentard.

Finalement Draco préféra ne pas insister et tandis son paquet cadeau à l'autre jeune homme.

Harry le prit et murmura un « merci » tout en ouvrant le paquet et affichant un air soucieux.

Il découvrit à l'intérieur des pinceaux, de la gouache…etc. enfin, tout un matériel à peinture quoi.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien dessiner…alors je t'ai acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour que tu puisses approfondir cette passion. Tout sauf des toiles je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ça » Il fit une légère grimace au souvenir de sa fuite précipitée avec son père et continua : « J'espère que ça te plait…sinon on peut aller changer » Il affichait désormais un air soucieux ; Harry ne disait toujours rien se contentant de le fixer bizarrement.

Finalement se rendant compte de son impolitesse Harry reposa le matériel de peinture et alla serrer Draco dans ses bras.

« Merci, peu de personne savent que j'aime dessiner…je me demande comment tu l'as appris ? » Demanda t-il finalement, tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

Ce fut avec une voix rauque que Draco lui répondit, encore sur le choc du câlin de Harry, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était qu'une étreinte amicale comme il arrivait souvent au brun de le faire aux autres, témoignage du manque d'affection qu'il avait subi durant son enfance, il ne pouvait empêcher chaque partie de son corps qui avait été en contact avec le Gryffondor de brûler :

« Je t'ai vu dessiner en cour d'histoire plusieurs fois. On aurait dit que tu étais ailleurs dans ces moments là. J'en ai déduit que tu adorais dessiner.

Et c'est vrai j'aime beaucoup dessiner, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer de peindre. Je m'achèterai des livres pour savoir comment tout utiliser. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la peinture…

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la peinture se renouvelle à chaque fois que tu l'utilises et ce pendant exactement deux ans. »

Draco lui fit un grand sourire, il était amusant de voir qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son visage impassible, surtout en présence du brun. Harry lui rendit son sourire mais il y avait une question qui le taraudait depuis tout à l'heure mais n'osait pas la poser. Le blond s'en rendit compte mais fit comme si de rien n'était, attendant patiemment que Harry lui dise ce qui le chiffonnait.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti tout à l'heure ? » Ca y est il avait finit par le lâcher, ça le démangeait trop de toute manière.

Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Quand on est arrivé avec Ron et Hermione tu es parti te coucher soi-disant parce que tu étais fatigué. Je croyais que c'était parce que tu n'avais pas de cadeau mais je me suis trompé… »

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit et redevint froid, il n'avait aucune envi de parler de ça, c'était beaucoup trop humiliant et ce stupide Gryffondor remettait ça sur le tapis !

« Non en effet ça n'avait rien à voir avec ton cadeau…tu n'es pas le centre du monde Potter ! » Il avait sortit ça de sa voix traînante habituelle et il le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard blessé que lui lança le brun, puis les émeraudes lui furent cachées : Harry préférait regarder ses mains.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout ? Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme le centre du monde !

Et il le lui murmura, il aurait préféré le lui cracher mais il n'y arriva pas, les paroles du blond l'avaient blessé plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer…en plus il l'avait appelé Potter !

Lorsqu'il entendit le faible murmure lui dire qu'il se trompait, Draco en eut le cœur déchiré, il souleva le menton du jeune brun qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui et crut mourir en voyant les deux émeraudes remplies d'eau.

Quel imbécile il faisait ! Harry était fragile, l'infirmière l'avait dit, et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de le blesser !

Soupirant une excuse Draco prit Harry dans ses bras tout en lui expliquant la véritable raison de son départ.

Bien longtemps après la fin de la tirade du jeune Malefoy, Draco et Harry restèrent dans cette position, profitant du confortable silence qui s'était installé. Au bout d'un petit moment, durant lequel Draco faisait des gestes circulaires dans le dos de Harry, le Serpentard finit par se rendre compte que la respiration du brun s'était stabilisée. Tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de geste brusque, il regarda le visage de son ancienne Némésis et vit avec attendrissement que Harry s'était endormi…

() ndb : mah nan de ryry alalala ça doit être doux un nounou dragon… PTDR

Ndb : Ohhh c'est mignon la fin ! )

oOo

Gros ziboux à tous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Hedwigelol


	5. Voyeurisme

Salut à tous ! Cher compatriote et pas compatriote ! Ami du slash ! Amoureux du Yaoi ! Bienvenu ! (Et les homophobes…dehors !)

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**Pairing :** je vous laisse le loisir de tous les découvrir (ils ne seront pas bien dur à deviner) ce qui est sur : HP/DM (et ça vous étonne !)

Désolé si les RAR sont court mais je suis fatiguée. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisirs (je les conserve précieusement). Je vous adore !

**Shyrinia **: Kikou ma Shyri ! A l'heure où je t'écris ces lignes je ne t'ai toujours pas donné le chapitre 5 ! Alors j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Je t'adore ma shy ! Kisuxxxxxx

**onarluca **: Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Ziboux à toi ! j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire !

**Caroline Black :** merci pour ton compliment ! Comme d'habitude il me fait plaisir (mais j'évite d'attraper la grosse tête ; j'ai déjà un gros c…) ! mdr ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Minerve** : vi c vrai que Harry s'endormant dans les bras de Dray c tt choupi…lol ! héhé ! Mici à toi !

**gaelle griffondor :** je suis contente que tu aimes et espère que tu continueras à aimer

**Loryah :** en effet trois couple Gryffy/Serpentard peut-être même plus. J'avais l'intention de mettre Hermione et Ron ensemble mais j'hésite…Enfin ! Pour moi le mélange Serpentard et Gryffondor est le meilleur qui puisse existé (tu imaginerais Ryry avec un Pouffsouffle toi !) mdr ! merci pour ta review !

**vert emeraude :** La peluche dragon ? hum…ça risque d'être difficil ! Parce que si j'arrive à en trouvé une…je la garde pour moi ! Et pour Dray…propriété de Rowling et de Ryry ! lol ! je suis contente que tu es aimé !

**Miceliandre **: Je suis heureuse que mon arrangement te plait ! Mais si tu que Hermione et Ron ne soient pas ensemble et arranger le tout autrement dit le moi ! Je n'ai encore rien fait sur eux et mon esprit est en pleine ébullition à propos de ça ! C'est le moment où jamais d'arranger un autre couple Gryffy/Serpy ! Kiss à toi !

**celine.sLineC-Line** : merci ma Céline ! pour ta review si gentil ! mdr ! tu es toute pardonnée ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! Kisuxxxx et j'espère qu'on se verra bientôt sur le net !

**Sahada :** Ryry trop fragil ? T'inquiète ça va s'arranger c'est juste le temps de ça « maladie ». Il ne restera pas indéfiniment un pleurnichard ! (quelle horreur !) Bien que j'apprécie beaucoup qd Dray est protecteur je n'ai pas envie de rendre Harry trop faible ! Merci pour ta review !

**Marine Malefoy :** mdr ! j'aime beaucoup ta review ! elle a le don d'être clair ! et ton vœu à été exaucé ! ptdr !

**Vif d'or :** C'est vrai que lire un chapitre en retard permet de moins attendre pour le suivant ! lol ! Surtout avec la fin sadique que j'avais faite ! Grosse bise à toi aussi !

**vega264 **: Ton vœu va être exaucé ! mdr ! En fait sirius va prendre en effet une place importante dans ma fic (surtout dans les chapitres qui viennent). Bien sur Ryry et Dray ne seront pas oubliés pour autant ! Mais pendant quelques chapitre il y aura des parallèles avec les différents couples qui vont se former ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujouirs autant et merci pour tes encouragement ! Kisuxxxx

**Amy Keira** : ta review arrive pile à temps ! Voici la suite ! Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps ! lol ! Merci à toi et gros bisoux !

Voilà ! C'est fini ! Quand je vois la taille de mes réponses…j'ai honte ! C'est minuscule ! Pardon ! C'est le retour en cour ! Il m'a fatigué ! Et en plus comme d'hab. ma shy n'a pas corriger les reviews ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

En tout cas ! Je vous poste la suite en temps et en heure (lolll) !

**Chapitre 5 : Voyeurisme !** (c ma shy qui m'a donné l'idée du nom… ;))

Ce fut avec un profond soupir que Harry se réveilla le lendemain, étirant ses jambes il poussa un gémissement ressemblant fort à un ronronnement de chat repus.

Les yeux à moitié ouvert il prit des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

o

Draco, quant à lui, n'avait pas non plus bien dormi. Pas dans le sens où il avait fait des cauchemars, mais plutôt dans le sens où son entrejambe le faisait atrocement souffrir. Et il n'avait strictement aucun moyen de le soulager vu que s'il décidait de le faire : de un Harry risquerait de l'entendre (et il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face, surtout si celui-ci l'entendait gémir son prénom) et de deux : un Malefoy ne se masturbait pas, les Malefoy étaient toujours satisfaits et ne manquaient jamais de rien, en gros faire des travaux manuels serait la honte suprême ; un Malefoy en manque ? On aura tout vu !

Draco poussa un énorme soupir de désespoir ; actuellement il allait avoir du mal à concilier toutes les lois Malefoy, c'est-à-dire : ce qu'un Malefoy voulait il l'obtenait, ne jamais se mettre à dos ses alliés (on n'avait déjà suffisamment d'ennemis comme ça…), on se sert des autres, les autres ne se servent pas de nous…et j'en passe.

Il était impossible de respecter ces règles : il voulait Potter donc selon la règle n°1 il l'obtenait (par n'importe quel moyen), mais selon la règle n°2 il ne devait pas se mettre à dos ses alliés or s'il arrivait à passer un bon moment avec Potter (et juste un, c'était juste ses hormones qui le travaillaient rien de plus !) Remus, Sirius et compagnie le tueraient (sans parler des Weasley, de Granger non Hermione, de Dumbledore, de Maugrey, de son propre père, de… _Bon ça suffit oui !_). Bref il était dans la merde et la règle n°3 alors ! Ben elle non plus ça n'allait pas (elle rejoignait le problème n°1…)

Draco poussa un énorme soupir de profond désespoir se demandant si, maintenant qu'ils avaient changé de camp, il ne fallait pas abolir certaines règles et en garder quelques-unes unes (comme la n°1 et la n°3 elles étaient très bien celles-la !). Quoique vu le changement de camps c'était plutôt l'inverse qui risquait de se produire…

Soupir.

Décidant que se tuer les neurones et se donner un énorme mal de tête risquait fort de ne pas l'aider il se décida à aller prendre une douche froide pour calmer 'petit Draco' **1)**.

Ce fut donc un Draco déjà très excité qui entra dans la salle de bain l'esprit encore brumeux…

_Oh ! Merde !_

L'esprit encore endormi de Draco était désormais parfaitement réveillé, ainsi que 'petit Draco' qui devint encore plus tendu (si possible).

Draco suivit du regard l'eau qui coulait sur le corps de Harry et regarda une partie de l'anatomie du brun qui était actuellement endormie mais offrait déjà au repos des proportions plus qu'intéressantes…

_Miam !_

Draco réprima un gémissement lorsqu'il vit Harry se pencher pour prendre son Shampoing, le postérieur d'Harry avait l'air si étroit…

Le plus jeune Malefoy n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'apollon qui se tenait devant lui, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait chez un certain Serpentard, tandis qu'il se massait le cuir chevelu.

Draco grogna, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Putain de Potter pourquoi était-il si diablement sexy ? Même plus maigre qu'un cornichon il était beau ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsqu'il reprendra un poids normal ! Il sentit une partie de son bas ventre répondre à sa question muette….

_Et merde !_

Draco courut dans sa chambre s'adonnant pour la première fois de sa vie à des travaux manuels (ses débuts en tant qu'adolescent en pleine possession de ses moyens ne comptant évidemment pas !).

O

Pendant ce temps là Harry finit de se laver et sortit de la salle de bain inconscient de tout ce qui s'était produit juste avant. Il entendit vaguement Draco sortir rapidement de sa chambre pour prendre sa douche _°il devait avoir une envie pressante°_ pensa naïvement le Gryffondor tout en faisant soigneusement son lit. **2)**

O

« Et merde ! » Jura Draco entre ses dents faisant couler l'eau sur son pantalon souillé.

_C'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas une bonne idée ! _

_Fait chier _

_Tu jures beaucoup en ce moment, pour un peu et ton langage deviendra aussi amoindris qu'un Weasley ! _

_Ferme-là !_

Finalement Draco finit par réussir à enlever complètement l'odeur de sa honte ultime et par pendre une douche (froide on ne sait jamais…).

O

Ce fut un Harry confus et un Draco plutôt distant qui descendirent déjeuner ce matin là. Ron et Hermione étaient là eux aussi fixant un Sturgis Potmol légèrement mal à l'aise devant les regards noirs que lui lançait Lucius et ce, devant un loup-garou plus que confus (c'est prouvé scientifiquement : les gryffondors sont naïfs !).

Hermione fit un énorme sourire à Harry (elle avait peur que cette histoire finisse en bain de sang et Harry avait le pouvoir de rassurer les gens par son innocence enfantine, bien sûr le rouge et or l'ignorait…je vous l'ai dit : ils sont naïfs, sauf Hermy…héhé), sourire qui se fana peu à peu en voyant la façon de se comporter de Draco. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ! Foi de Hermione Granger elle résoudrait l'affaire avant la fin de la matinée !

O

Ainsi Hermione et Ron (ben oui fallait bien qu'il suive, il allait quand même pas rester avec les fous furieux qui avaient des sautes d'humeur sans qu'on en comprenne la raison !) réussirent à coincer Harry dans les couloirs puis à l'emmener dans une pièce (la même que celle d'hier, où il avait discuté avec Remus) pour avoir une sérieuse discussion.

« Harry je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! »

Le dit Harry poussa un soupir :

« Je pense que Lucius est jaloux de Sturgis Potmol parce que….

Non ça j'avais compris ! L'interrompit Hermione. Je parle de toi et de Draco !

Je…je ne sais pas il est comme ça depuis ce matin…

Ce matin ? Pas depuis hier soir alors ? Ca s'était arrangé ?

Mmm, acquiesça Harry, on a discuté et puis…

Et puis… ? L'encouragea Hermione.

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts, regardant stupéfait le mur en face de lui (très joli mur d'ailleurs, il y avait une énorme tapisserie représentant Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard qui les fixaient l'air de ne pas y toucher…)

Oh Merlin !

Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter Harry semblait être complètement effrayé…

« Tu l'as embrassé c'est ça ? Hein Harry ! »

Le dit Harry ne répondit pas et courut en dehors de la salle de réunion.

« Heu…Hermione ? Pourquoi est-ce que Harry aurait pu embrasser Malefoy ! » Demanda timidement Ron, complètement perdu.

« Ce que tu peux être naïf Ron ! » Soupira la jeune fille, avant de courir hors de la salle évitant du coup le visage rouge de colère de Ron et les remarques acerbes qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

O

Harry arriva en quatrième vitesse dans la cuisine où les autres ne l'avaient pas encore quittée se regardant toujours en chien de faïence pour deux d'entre eux et chipotant dans leurs assiettes pour les deux autres.

« Draco ! Il…faut…qu'on parle ! » Lâcha Harry un peu essoufflé (l'air de rien elle était grande cette maison ! Mais c'était peut-être l'appréhension…)

Légèrement étonné, mais n'en montrant rien, Draco accepta de le suivre. Maîtrise de soi était son deuxième prénom et hier n'avait été qu'un léger égarement de sa part, égarement qu'il avait chèrement payé vu l'état de son pantalon après avoir passé on ne sait combien de coups d'éponge (côté dur) dessus.

Arrivés dans les appartements du brun, celui-ci n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

« Je suis désolé !

De quoi ! Demanda Draco, ne comprenant pas.

Ben de m'être endormi sur toi… » dit Harry confus. Puis avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il continua : « Je ne m'en souvenais plus…désolé, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise (bah oui, mais maintenant c'était lui qui l'était ! C'est malin !)

Draco sourit et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Ce n'est rien…tu pourras recommencer autant que tu le voudras ! »

Puis le jeune Malefoy sortit laissant un Gryffondor plus qu'éberlué derrière lui.

O

Un peu plus tard en début d'après-midi, Harry s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa chambre dans le but de faire une sieste. Plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Sirius et Remus arriver en face de lui qu'à partir du moment où chacun le prit sous les aisselles et le porta jusqu'à une pièce se trouvant dans le couloir qui se trouvait être, Oh ! Surprise ! La salle de réunion de l'ordre !

Harry n'avait même pas poussé un cri se contentant de les regarder de travers tandis que les deux maraudeurs affichaient des sourires enfantins face à leur petite plaisanterie.

Arrivés dans la salle les hommes regardèrent attentivement le plus jeune et Harry les dévisagea en retour.

« Jeune homme n'y aurait-il pas quelque chose que vous ayez oublié de me dire par hasard ? » Lui demanda un Sirius Black au regard pétillant.

Harry le regarda, éberlué, puis réfléchit :

« Merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire ? _°Je l'ai pourtant déjà remercié !°_

Non ! _°Ah !°_

Bon retour parmi nous ? _°Déjà dit aussi…°_

Non ! _°Ah !°_

Heu…bonjour ! _°Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour ça !°_

Non !

Pour l'amour du ciel Sirius vas-tu cesser de me torturer ! » _°C'est vrai il est casse pied à la fin ! J'ai déjà un serpentard qui m'embrouille l'esprit, il ne faudrait pas en rajouter non plus !°_

Harry était vraiment exaspéré tout du long, à chaque fois qu'il émettait une hypothèse, le sourire des maraudeurs s'agrandissait !

« Harry, Harry, Harry » Soupira Sirius, désespéré.

Le-dit Harry frissonna : il lui rappelait Lockhart lorsqu'il faisait ça !

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais gay !

Quoi ! » Demanda Harry abasourdi, en quoi cela était-il important !

« En tant que père adoptif je me dois de te donner des conseils, alors voici mon conseil n°1 : évites tout ce qui touche à Serpentard ! Surtout ce jeune Mal…hé Remus ! C'était très bas ça ! » Grommela le dernier des black en se massant les côtes.

« Ca t'apprendra de raconter des âneries ! Harry fait ce qu'il veut et va avec qui il veut !

Oui mais un jeune Serdaigle c'est gentil, c'est calme, c'est…

Sirius tais-toi ! » S'exaspéra Remus en levant les yeux au ciel sous le regard perdu de Harry.

« Hum dites pourquoi m'avez-vous amenez ici ? Vous n'avez même pas l'air d'accord… »

Remus lança un regard noir à Sirius qui lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

« C'est pour…t'expliquer certaines choses qu'on a voulu te voir Harry… »

Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi Remus était tout rouge et pourquoi Sirius semblait très amusé par la situation.

« Tu vois Harry dans une relation entre homme… commença Sirius, mais il fut, encore une fois interrompu.

Toi aussi tu es gay ! » Demanda Harry, éberlué.

« Oui mais là n'est pas l'important !

Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent :

« Non !

Pourquoi ?

On a failli, expliqua Remus, mais un loup-garou s'unit pour la vie à son âme sœur et quand bien même Sirius et moi sommes amis il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous…

Oh ! Ca veut dire que tu es encore… ? »

Remus ne répondit pas, le fixant silencieusement.

« Là n'est pas la question ! S'exclama, encore une fois, Sirius. Harry tu as désormais 16 ans, tes hormones te travaillent et il faut que l'on ait une sérieuse discussion…alors as-tu des questions ?

Je ne crois pas…

Harry… » s'exaspéra Sirius, il était obligé qu'il ait des questions à poser, de plus, vu la famille qu'il avait eu il n'était même pas sûr qu'il savait comment ça fonctionnait avec les filles !

« Est-ce qu'il…faut des protections comme pour les moldus ? Demanda finalement Harry, rougissant.

Oui et non. Les maladies sorcières ne sont pas les mêmes. Et il existe des vaccins que l'on te fait à chaque rentrée scolaire, tu n'as donc rien à craindre de ce côté là… » répondit Remus

_°Ah ! C'était pour ça !°_

Et…ça marche comme pour les filles ? » Questionna Harry rougissant de plus en plus et préférant regarder ses pieds plutôt que les deux hommes légèrement amusés en face de lui.

Enfin surtout un, Remus préférait regarder la tapisserie de Salazar et de Godric, qui n'étaient actuellement pas présents, sûrement en mission pour Dumbledore. Lui aussi, cette discussion le gênait mais elle était inévitable ; après tout ils devaient assurer l'éducation de Harry en tant que pères de substitution.

« Oui, il y aura un dominant et un dominé…

Et…ça fait…mal ?

Pas vraiment…Le lubrifiant est fait pour éviter ce genre de désagrément…du moins chez les moldus, chez les sorciers un sort permet d'arriver au même résultat mais plus rapidement ! » Expliqua Sirius commençant lui aussi à rougir légèrement.

Oh ! »

Une heure plus tard Harry avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Enfin presque :

« Heu…Siri ? Comment savoir si je veux être le dominant ou le dominé ? »

Le-dit 'Siri' devint tout rouge :

« Hum…et bien…prends Remus par exemple… »

Remus lui jeta un regard noir ne voulant pas être mêlé à ça. Harry pouvait tout découvrir par lui-même ! Mais non ! Sirius avait à tous prix voulut clarifier des choses avec le jeune homme. Bien qu'il soit d'accord pour lui enseigner certaines choses, d'autres devaient être comprises par Harry lui-même !

« …Comme tu as pu le voir Lucius et Remus sont attirés l'un par l'autre, et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ! Lucius étant un serpentard et…

Sirius ! Lucius est dans notre camp !

Mais tu ne le nies pas Rem' ! Faudrait peut-être penser à agir ! » Remus afficha une mine gênée, mais l'ancien fugitif ne s'en préoccupait pas retournant expliquer certaines règles élémentaires à son innocent filleul : « Donc Malefoy est un Serpentard, et c'est connu, les Serpentard aiment dominer surtout les Malefoy, donc dans le cas présent : Lucius sera le monsieur et Remus la fille ! »

« Et toi ! Tu préfères quoi ? » Demanda le loup-garou, désinvolte, à son soi-disant meilleur ami qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps s'il continuait à déballer sa vie privée de cette manière !

Harry avait les yeux ronds et voulait sortir de cette pièce, il n'avait pas pensé que cette question allait les amener jusque là ! Pensant que Sirius connaissait un autre sort qui lui permettrait de savoir…

Sirius toussa et grommela quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ! » Cria presque Remus avec amusement (Pensés de Remus : niark ! Niark ! Il allait payer !)

« Je préfère être dominé ! » Hurla Sirius, tout rouge à présent.

Il avait voulu faire le malin mais maintenant ça se retournait contre lui ! Qu'importe ce que disaient les gens Sirius était très timide lorsqu'on parlait de lui. Pour les farces il était toujours d'accord mais là…surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraie relation depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Seulement quelques-unes sans grandes importances…Il avait un peu perdu confiance en lui depuis…

« Je pense que Severus aime dominer… » déclara Remus pensif.

« Je ne vois pas où est le rapport… » dit Sirius, ne comprenant pas.

« En parlant de Severus, commença Remus en regardant Harry et ignorant la remarque de Sirius, il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler jeune homme ; n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? »

Oh ! Non ! Ils n'allaient pas recommencer !

Mais visiblement Remus n'avait pas envie de le torturer puisqu'il poursuivit :

« Je parle, bien entendu, d'une certaine pensine qu'un certain jeune homme a été visité sans l'accord du propriétaire de la dite pensine…tu vois de quoi je parle Harry ? »

Harry était désormais rouge de honte et regardait ses pieds, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été s'excuser auprès de son professeur après cela, bien trop plongé dans ses propres problèmes…il serait peut-être temps de remédier à ça…

« De quoi parles-tu Remy ? » Demanda Sirius, exaspéré : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry devrait s'excuser auprès de ce bâtard graisseux ! Après tout c'est de sa faute ! Il n'avait pas à laisser la pensine à la vue de tous !

Remus à raison, Sirius, l'interrompit le survivant, je dois aller m'excuser… »

o

Pendant ce temps-là :

« Lucius il sera peut-être temps que tu arrêtes ton manège !

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Severus, répliqua Lucius, de mauvaise foi.

Je parle de ta jalousie envers Sturgis Potmol ! » S'exaspéra le maître des potions de Poudlard. « Remus est un putain de Gryffondor et comme tous les putains de Gryffondor il est aveugle ! Il comprendra que tu t'intéresses à lui qu'à partir du moment où tu le lui crieras dessus !

Il est hors de question que je crie sur Remus ! » S'indigna Malefoy, provoquant des yeux ronds de la part de ses deux interlocuteurs. « Et puis, je ne crois pas que se soit comme ça que je vais réussir à l'avoir ! Il va plutôt partir en courant oui ! Et ce genre de comportement bourrin est plutôt digne d'un Gryffondor que d'un Serpentard, aurais-tu des ascendances cachées Sev' ! »

Mais alors que Severus allait lui répondre vertement, indigné que l'on puisse penser une seule seconde qu'il ait du sang de Gryffondor dans les veines, Draco préféra intervenir :

« Je pense que Severus a raison père ; Remus est aveugle ou refuse de voir que tu t'intéresses à lui ! Il vaut mieux y aller franco ; ce sont des Gryffondors alors agis comme l'un d'entre eux !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça, fils ! »

Finalement, décidant que son meilleur ami et son fils commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs Lucius décida de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son loup-garou préféré.

o

Harry partit se coucher, réfléchissant sur comment agir face à ces serpentards plus particulièrement face à un serpentard aux cheveux blonds et à un autre aux cheveux noirs auquel il allait devoir présenter des excuses.

o

Draco était assis sur son lit, lisant. Regardant l'heure il vit qu'il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, heure à laquelle son Gryffondor ador…non ! Son fantasme ! Rien d'autre ! Allait se réveiller.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de l'appartement et alla ouvrir :

« Draco ! S'exclama Mme Weasley. Harry dort toujours ?

Je crois…

Bien ! Va le réveiller ! Le goûter est prêt et il faut qu'il dorme ce soir ! »

Sans attendre de réponse la mère de famille descendit.

Poussant un soupir Draco se dirigea vers la chambre de son ancienne Némésis, se demandant s'il allait pouvoir survivre à ses vacances sans devenir fou !

Il ouvrit la porte et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge : Harry était couché sur le dos une main sur sa poitrine nue, étant donné que son t-shirt s'était relevé.

Draco s'avança sans faire de bruit et caressa le visage de l'endormi avec un sourire attendri. Une expression de pure horreur s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

« Harry! Harry! Reveille-toi! »

Le gryffondor poussa un gémissement de protestation et se tourna, offrant son dos au serpentard

Au son du gémissement les poils de Draco se hérissèrent et Draco déglutit. Prenant son courage à deux mains il hurla :

« HARRY ! DEBOUT ! »

Le gryffondor se réveilla en sursaut.

Voyant l'air furibond que lui lançait le brun assis sur le lit Draco préféra déguerpir au plus vite et évita ainsi l'oreiller que lui avait lancé le survivant.

o

Harry, désormais parfaitement réveillé, se leva dans le but d'aller assassiner un Serpentard sournois. Mais, sortant de ses appartements, les cheveux toujours ébouriffés, il tomba sur un autre Serpentard : Severus Snape le regardant avec un air amusé.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et lui rappela la promesse qu'il s'était faite, vérifiant que personne ne les observait, provoquant, du coup, un haussement de sourcil de la part de son ténébreux professeur.

« Professeur, je…je….

Oui, Potter ? » Severus ne savait pas pourquoi Harry était gêné mais cela l'amusait au plus au point. (Niark ! Niark !)

Harry respira d'un coup et lâcha : « Je tenais à m'excuser pour avoir fouillé dans vos souvenirs. Bonne journée ! »

Harry commença à se précipiter vers les escaliers mais Snape l'arrêta, lui tenant le bras :

« Potter… » Severus s'apprêta à lui lancer une remarque acerbe de son cru, mais il s'abstint et changea d'avis : « Merci. J'espère qu'on pourra repartir à zéro…êtes-vous d'accord ? » Après tout pourquoi pas ? Draco et lui avait l'air de bien s'entendre, alors lui aussi devrait essayer de faire un effort ; ça pourrait valoir le coup…

Harry hocha légèrement le tête, acquiesçant.

oOo

**1)** Dray : hey ! Il n'est pas petit !

Hed : Ferme là ! (Auteur qui n'a aucune envie de s'attarder sur le sujet pour le moment…) Dray : Pourquoi pour le moment ?

Hed : (regard lubrique)

Dray : gloups…

**2)** Je tiens à préciser (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris) que les toilettes sont situés au même endroit que les douches !

o

Vila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez moi vos avis ! Je vous adore ! Ziboux et à la semaine prochaine !

Hedwigelol


	6. Sauter du coq à l'âne

Kikou à tous ! me revoilou plus malade mais en forme que jamais (comment ça c'est contradictoire ? Mais non ! Je suis malade mais vos reviews me mettent de bonnes humeur !)

Et non je suis pas hypocrite ! Je suis sincère ! lol ! mdr !

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**Pairing :** HP/DM (pas vraiment de surprise sur ce coup-ci…), SB/SS et RL/LM ! (Les mélanges Serpentard/Gryffondor font de la bonne cuisine je trouve !)

**Voici les RAR ou comment vous montrez que je vous aime (je suis dégoulinante de bons sentiments ce soir…faudrait peut-être que j'aille faire une thérapie ou que j'aille me coucher plutôt…)**

**Shyrinia :** Kikou ma Shy Tu sais que je t'adores ? (hihi)…En fait…si je dis ça c'est surtout pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir abandonner cet aprem…Tu me pardonnes ? J'ai une bonne excuse quand même…JE SUIS MALAÂDEUHHHHH (à chanter sur l'air de la chanson du même nom…lol !) Xptdr ! Bon maintenant que je suis pardonner (comment ça non !) je te fais de gros bisous et à tout de suite ma Shyri

**vega264 :** Tu préfère Dray ? Ca tombe bien moi aussi Je le préfère à Harry dans les fics parce que dans les livres on a plutôt hâte qu'il change…un peu ! (pas trop quand même ! mdr !). Je suis contente que la conversation entre rem, Siri et Harry t'es plus ; j'avais peur qu'elle soit mal perçue mais elle me semblait…nécessaire ! lol ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**onarluca :** merci ! rougi contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! et j'espère que tu continuera à l'aimer !

**gaelle griffondor :** merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que tu trouvera ma fic toujours aussi « chouette » !

**Sahada :** merci ! « Comme toujours ? » j'espère que ce chapitre ne fasse pas exception… ?

**Minerve **: mdr ! Oui ne t'inquiète pas Severus va bien avec Sirius…j'ai remarqué que beaucoup avait pris cette phrase à un autre niveau…je l'entendait dans le sens où Severus va faire un effort pour être aimable avec Harry…D'ailleurs bientôt il aura une autre raison de faire des efforts ! ptdr !

**Miceliandre :** mdr ! mais si un Gryffy est **Très** innocent voyons ! Enfin un certain Gryffy…ptdr ! Pour l'allusion à Salazar et à Godric c'était pas prévue c'est au moment d'écrire que m'est venue l'idée…Il me fallait un tableau pour la salle de réunion et je trouves que les mettre tout les deux est tout à fait approprié pour cette fic…après tout il n'y a que des couples Gryffy/Serpentard. Sauf pour Hermy et Ron mais eux je sais pas encore (ça se travaille mais ils ne sont pas très important pour le moment !). Kisoux à toi ma puce et bonne lecture !

**Marine Malefoy :** ptdr ! vraiment ? alors je suis contente ! Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! Kiss

**Amy Keira** : voilà la suite ! Cette fois si tu as du attendre plus longtemps…lol ! Mais bon ça ne gâche rien, hein ! Comment ça si ? maiheuhhhhh ! mdr !

**Vif d'or** : comment ça il y a quelque chose de louche ? maeu nan ! ptdr ! Bon peut-être enfin…pas tout à fait…je penses que tu comprendras dans ce chapitre ! mdr ! Gros bisoux à toi aussi !

**vert emeraude :** regard furieux de Draco : « Un Malfoy ne se fait jamais dominer ! » par bouder…Hedwiogelol arrive en catastrophe T'aurais pas vu Draco ? Il a fait exploser mon labo tout à l'heure en lisant ta review…je crois que tu l'as vexé…Xptdr ! bon passons…je déconne (ça m'arrive souvent !). Merci pour ta review ! D'ailleurs j'avais une question que m'a posé ma meilleur amie j'ai nommé Shy…Elle a reçue des reviews de toi et se demandait si c'était grâce à ma fic que tu as connue les siennes ? (Et moi aussi d'ailleur…). Bon en tout cas merci pour ta (tes) reviews !

**Crackos :** Tu es toute pardonnée ! Du moment que tu aimes ma fic ! Quand au caractère de Sevy tu n'as pas à t'en faire…en va beaucoup en parler dans les prochains chapitres ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le changer (pas vraiment) ; il ne deviendra jamais un gros nounours dégoulinant de sentiments envers Harry…Tu es rassurée ? Si il y a d'autres trucs qui te chiffonne n'hésite pas à me le dire…ça me fait progresser !

Vila reviews terminées et mal de crâne augmenté ! mdr ! Mais bon ce week-end devrait me permettre de me remettre d'aplomb ! Big Kiss à tous et bonne lecture (enfin j'espère !)

****

**Chapitre 6 : ou comment les Serpentards sautent du coq à l'âne !**

Le lendemain matin Sirius se réveilla avec détermination : il devait parler à Snape. C'était Remus qui l'avait convaincu que cela était nécessaire et voyant que Harry ne s'était pas fait assassiner après une entrevu avec lui, il décida de tenter lui aussi le coup (ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de Snape mais quand même, il venait juste de revenir du voile et de 13 ans de prison à Azkaban, il avait envi de profiter un minimum de la vie…)

Sirius suivit donc Severus et une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours il le poussa dans la première pièce qu'il trouva sur son passage, qui se trouva être une chambre, heureusement vide.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Black ! » S'exaspéra Severus faisant lâcher la prise qu'avait Sirius sur son bras : « Si tu me voulais dans ton lit ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il fallait t'y prendre ! »

Sirius vit rouge « Quoi ! Espèce de…. » mais il fallait parfois faire des sacrifices alors Sirius se força au calme et dit d'une voix posée « Ouvre bien tes oreilles Servilo car c'est la dernière fois que tu m'entends te dire ça (sauf en cas exceptionnel ce qui est le cas ici même)…………

Black ! Aurais-tu perdu ta langue !

Je suis désolé.

Quoi !

JE SUIS DESOLE D'AVOIR ATTENTE A TA VIE ! Mais j'étais un gamin : je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… »

Severus le regarda, les yeux ronds :

« Après toutes ces années tu te rends enfin compte que tu avais agi comme un gamin irresponsable ! Que tu es toujours d'ailleurs ! Mes félicitations Black pour cet acte de grande maturité ! Quoique je devrais plutôt les faire à Remus ; c'est sans doute lui qui vous a convaincu toi et Potter à venir me présenter des excuses ! Et…

Ferme là ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je me mette à genou ! Que je te supplie de me pardonner ! Tu n'auras rien d'autre de moi Servilo ! Après toutes ces années on aurait pu croire que ta haine envers nous s'était estompée ! Mais non ! Tu agis toujours comme avant : comme un bâtard graisseux !

Et toi comme un clébard ! Il suffit que tes amis te sifflent pour que tu accours ! Il donne un ordre et toi tu cours obéir !

Obéir ! Tu crois vraiment que c'était parce que Remus m'avait demandé de venir m'excuser ! Ca fait des années qu'il veut que je le fasse Servilo ! Je suis venu ici de mon propre chef ! Tu oses me traiter de gamin immature ! Regarde-toi ! Regarde comment tu agis ! Avec Harry, avec moi ! Tu montres un masque froid mais au fond de toi t'es toujours qu'un gam…mmm »

La phrase de Sirius mourut contre les lèvres de Snape, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il poussa un faible gémissement quand le maître de potion le plaqua contre le mur et approfondit leur baiser auquel il répondit ardemment.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'air commença à leur manquer. Se fut au moment où les lèvres du professeur quittaient les siennes que Sirius se rendit compte de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Repoussant violemment Severus il sortit en courant de la pièce.

o

Harry était encore entrain de dormir…Bien ! Draco sortit en courant de sa chambre et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il se dévêtit en quatrième vitesse et prit, pour la deuxième journée consécutive, une douche froide.

Sortant de la douche, il prit une serviette et entreprit de se sécher, tout à ses pensés.

Putain de Gryffondor ! Il hantait ses jours et ses nuits ! C'était un cauchemar ! Mais un putain de beau cauchemar ! Non ! Pas un beau cauchemar ! Un Harry lui disant tous ces trucs dégoulinant de bon sentiment ce n'était décidément pas un beau cauchemar ! Lui, il voulait un Harry soumis, un Harry nu dans son lit gémissant de…

_Et merde !_

Poussant un énorme soupir Draco ré entra dans la douche et réouvrit le robinet d'eau froide…

o

Ainsi donc tout le monde était de mauvais poils ce matin là : Sirius regardait obstinément son bol, évitant de relever le regard, Severus fixait Sirius d'un œil mauvais (il était, comment dire ? Légèrement frustré…surtout la partie basse de son anatomie…), Remus ne semblait toujours rien comprendre et il était énervé à cause de ça, Lucius fixait toujours aussi méchamment Strugis Potmol qui le lui rendait bien (il avait décidé de se taper l'incruste : hors de question qu'on lui pique Remus !), Draco avait la tête même de quelqu'un qui s'était levé de mauvais pieds et tout le monde évitait de lui parler (ils n'avaient aucune envie d'être victime de son humeur fracassante).

Et Harry dans tout ça ? Et bien Harry n'était toujours pas levé c'était donc avec surprise qu'il entra dans la cuisine où une atmosphère de meurtre régnait.

« Salut la compagnie ! » S'exclama Harry, souriant, puis voyant que personne n'était décidé à faire d'effort question communication, il décida de régler le problème (faut dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer ses vacances dans cette atmosphère de dingue !).

« Bon, vous allez m'écouter. » Voyant que tout le monde l'ignorait (beaucoup trop plongés dans leurs petits problèmes pour se préoccuper de lui) Harry hurla : « VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER OUI ! »

Cela eut le bon dos de faire redresser toutes les têtes.

« Harry tu ne devrais pas crier comme ça dès le matin. Lui dit gentiment Remus, inquiet. Tu es malade et…

On s'en fout ! L'interrompit Harry. Sturgis allez dans votre chambre »

Le-dit Sturgis le fixa, éberlué.

« C'est un ordre ! » Hurla Harry. Strugis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la pièce en courant presque.

« Remus, Lucius ! Allez dans la salle de réunion et ayez une sérieuse discussion ! »

Les deux appelés se regardèrent et obéir, quittant à leur tour la cuisine.

« Sirius ce café doit être froid maintenant. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais si tu as envi d'en parler je suis à toi ! »

Sirius hocha négativement la tête se leva et sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre

« Prof…

Je m'en vais Potter ! Cette maison habite des fous ! Je devrais peut-être avertir Dumbledore que l'enfermement prolongé dans cette baraque n'est pas bon pour la santé ! »

Se levant dignement Severus Sape sortit de la cuisine dans une envolée de cape noire.

Soupirant Harry se tourna vers la seule personne encore présente et qui se trouvait être une énigme pour lui.

« Draco…

Ne te fatigue pas Potter, j'ai pas envi que tu joues au Psy avec moi ! »

Se levant Draco sortit tout aussi dignement que son parrain et se fut un peu tard que Harry réalisa :

« Potter ! »

o

Lucius suivit Remus qui alla dans la salle de réunion. Voyant que les deux fondateurs de Poudlard étaient présents dans le tableau Remus leur demanda, gentiment bien sur, d'aller voir ailleurs.

Enervé Remus tentait de reprendre son calme légendaire en tournant le dos à Lucius Malefoy.

Peu sur de ce qu'il devait faire Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule droite de Remus :

« Rem…

Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! » Demanda Remus, en se tournant pour lui faire fasse. Pendant le geste Lucius n'avait pas retiré sa main ; elle se trouvait désormais sur l'épaule gauche du loup-garou.

Décidant que les gestes valaient parfois mieux que les mots Lucius Malefoy attrapa la nuque de son Gryffondor préféré et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du loup-garou. Gentiment, il attendit que Remus ait le temps de réaliser, puis, voyant que Remus ne le repoussait pas il passa sa langue entre les lèvres du loup-garou qui les entrouvrit en gémissant. Il alla chercher la langue de son compagnon, la caressant de la sienne, l'invitant à faire de même. Puis Remus répondit se serrant d'avantage contre Lucius qui l'entoura de son bras libre. Leurs langues se caressaient dans un ballet où personne ne cherchait à dominer l'autre, juste à procurer du plaisir.

L'air commençant à manquer Lucius se dégagea légèrement appliquant une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celle du loup-garou. Et entrouvrit les paupières pour voir les yeux ambrés de son compagnon emplis de désir et de félicité. Il lui sourit ré appliquant ses lèvres aux siennes avant de s'écarter légèrement.

« Il se passe, mon cher ami, que je suis amoureux de vous. » Répondit finalement Malefoy en caressant amoureusement le visage de Remus avec son pouce.

Remus resta quelques secondes à le fixer les yeux grands ouverts et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lucius. L'esprit un peu embrouillé.

« Depuis quand ? » Demanda finalement Remus en s'asseyant sur la table de peur de s'évanouir (il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'une personne l'embrassait de cette manière, il n'avait jamais autant apprécié un baiser de toute sa vie).

« Depuis très longtemps je crois…en fait depuis que je te connais.

Hein ! Mais on se connaît depuis Poudlard !

Je sais…c'était dur d'aimer dans l'ombre…mon père ne voulait pas que je sois avec des sang-mêlé ou des Gryffondors…

Mais…Melissa Frigju ! (Quel nom pourri ! Je n'avais pas d'idée…). Elle était une fille de moldu et Gryffondor qui plus est !

Peut-être mais elle je ne l'aimais pas ! Je n'ai eu donc aucun scrupule à la jeter ensuite ! »

Puis semblant réaliser quelque chose Lucius avança lentement vers Remus qui était devenu pensif.

Plaquant ses bras de chaque côté du Gryffondor Lucius alla inhaler l'odeur du loup-garou et souffla sur la partie sensible derrière l'oreille, arrachant un gémissement de Remus. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de marque d'attention ses relations ne se bornant qu'à des smack, lorsque l'on est jeune ce n'est pas important mais lorsqu'on est adulte on cherche souvent beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser. Du coup la vie sentimentale de Remus était un véritable désert.

Il entendit vaguement Lucius lui demander quelque chose tout en posant des baisers papillon derrière son oreille. L'ancien mangemort ria lorsqu'il vit que Remus n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Arrêtant là sa douce torture sous les gémissements de protestations du loup-garou, Lucius approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du Gryffondor et lui chuchota sa question : « Comment tu savais pour Melissa ? Tu as d'excellents souvenirs je trouve…. »

Remus devint rouge de gêne et murmura : « Je l'ai entendu s'en vanter une fois…j'ai l'ouïe fine…

Mmm »

Lucius ré approcha sa bouche de l'oreille et en lécha le lobe :

« Et toi ? Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

Je…je crois que je t'aime…

Tu crois ? Moi je veux que tu en sois sur ! » Lucius le mordilla légèrement montrant sa désapprobation.

« Je…ce n'est pas facile ! Je suis un loup-garou et les loup-garou s'unissent pour la vie ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ! »

Lucius se releva légèrement et hocha la tête, comprenant.

« Bien je me contenterais de quelques baisers alors… » Et il retourna à l'attaque de son cou « Mais fais attention ! Je suis extrêmement possessif, alors je ne veux plus voir Sturgis Potmol te tourner autour !

Sturgis ne me tourn… » commença Remus mais Lucius lui mordilla le cou montrant qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

« D'accord ! Je tiendrai Sturgis éloigné de moi ! Lucius ?

Mmm ?

Embrasse moi !

Avec plaisir »

Il lui sourit et lui ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser encore plus passionné.

o

Le déjeuner se passa légèrement mieux que le petit déjeuner : Draco semblait être de meilleure humeur (il avait eu une sérieuse discussion avec lui-même), Lucius et Remus étaient désormais ensemble, Sturgis avait finit par partir (dégoûté), Sirius faisait bonne figure et tenta d'oublier ses propres problèmes et d'être heureux pour son meilleur ami. Severus lui continuait à broyer du noir mais n'en montrait rien, arborant son visage impassible habituel.

Harry, quant à lui, était heureux que tout se soit arrangé. Mme Weasley était rentrée hier avec Ron et Hermione : elle avait aussi une famille à s'occuper.

La première journée sans la matrone de famille s'était annoncée difficile mais finalement ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien ! En plus Harry, qui s'était porté volontaire pour faire la cuisine (puisque personne d'autre ne s'était proposé) était un véritable cordon bleu !

o

Severus fulminait, cette maison était immense et il n'arrivait pas à trouver la chambre de ce fichu Gryffondor ! Il avait essayé de le suivre après le déjeuner mais cet imbécile lui avait échappé ! Jurant dans sa barbe (qu'il n'avait pas) il se promit qu'il réussirait à l'attraper après le dîner.

o

Après sa sieste Harry s'enferma dans la salle de rangement qui ne comportait aucun meuble. Il sourit et décida que cette pièce serait désormais consacrée exclusivement à la peinture.

Il installa le chevalet et laissa la peinture dans son carton. Se demandant s'il pouvait avoir un meuble pour les ranger correctement. Puis, sortant de la pièce et s'installant sur le bureau il prit des feuilles de dessin et commença à faire des croquis de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire lorsqu'il aurait ses toiles.

o

Draco sortit de sa chambre, il n'avait aucune envie que ses vacances soient gâchées par une stupide remontée d'hormones. Avisant Harry il s'approcha lentement de lui et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci.

« C'est très joli, commenta t-il, mais je ne me rappelle pas cette scène… »

Harry se tourna vers lui, rougissant.

« C'était le dernier match que tu as joué contre Cho, enfin contre l'équipe des Serdaigles. Je me rappelle très bien…vous étiez tous les deux face à face et le vif d'or se trouvait entre vous. J'avais trouvé ce moment intense…

Mouis…mais c'était contre les Serdaigles, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de spécial, ils ne sont pas très doués et prendre le vif à Chang a été un jeu d'enfant… » Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il ne savait que trop bien ce qui s'était passé entre eux et Merlin seul savait ce que ça l'énervait ! C'est vrai quoi ! Gâcher un si beau cul pour une fille !

« Mmm…moi j'avais bien aimé…

pourquoi ne dessines-tu pas un de nos matchs ? Ca c'est…intense » _Merde ! Mauvaise pensée !_

« Je n'aime pas me dessiner… répondit simplement Harry, tu veux jouer ? Tonks m'a offert un jeu de société avec des dragons.

Pourquoi pas ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient autour d'un carton en bois représentant un labyrinthe menant à diverses cases contenant des points de forces et un grand cercle, situé au centre. Le but étant de faire gagner le maximum de pouvoirs à son dragon avant l'affrontement final dans l'arène se trouvant au centre. Bien sûr divers pièges y étaient et les dragons devaient affronter des monstres pour obtenir des points de forces. La stratégie comptait pour beaucoup puisqu'il fallait procéder par étapes et ne pas essayer de faire gagner un trop puissant pouvoir à son dragon si celui-ci n'était pas encore à la hauteur.

Harry et Drago procédèrent minutieusement chacun se concentrant sur son dragon et vérifiant que l'autre ne prenait pas trop d'avance et regardant les pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis.

Au moment final le dragon rouge de Harry affronta le dragon argent de Draco. Harry avait appris Feu, Eau et Tonnerre à son dragon et aussi quelques autres pouvoirs non élémentaires plus un dont Draco n'avait aucune idée de la nature. Le dragon rouge l'ayant pris sur une case 'force caché' ainsi seul Harry savait quel était ce pouvoir. Draco avait lui appris Terre à son dragon mais Harry avait justement appris Feu au sien lorsqu'il avait vu le pouvoir que venait d'acquérir l'argenté. En échange Draco avait appris Tonnerre au sien pour pouvoir dominer Harry lorsque celui-ci utiliserait le pouvoir Eau de son dragon. Tous les autres pouvoirs de son Dragon n'avaient rien à voir avec les élémentaires et il possédait deux forces cachées. Il allait bien s'amuser !

« Tu ne peux pas gagner Harry ! C'est moi le Serpentard ici et donc c'est moi le plus doué en stratégie !

Tu apprendras mon cher Draco que je ne suis pas si Gryffondor que ça ! » Répliqua Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard dubitatif en voyant la couleur du dragon qu'il avait choisi comme 'pion'.

Pendant leur discussion, les dragons s'agitèrent et grognèrent sur leur maître respectif voulant en finir au plus vite. Les dragons avaient le sang chaud et Draco était bien placé pour le savoir.

Et le combat commença, les deux garçons envoyèrent tout d'abord diverses attaques secondaires pour tester la puissance de l'autre puis au bout d'un moment la vitesse accéléra :

« Attaque sournoise par derrière !

Pique à queue !

Protection contre coupure mortelle ! Energie primaire !

Energie lumineuse !

Feu dévastateur !

Eau glacée !

Tonnerre !

Ecaille rocheuse !

Puissance dévastatrice ! » Crièrent finalement les deux garçons regardant les deux dragons donner tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour satisfaire leur maître.

« BAOUM ! »

L'énorme bruit sortit les deux garçons de la torpeur dévastatrice dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis le début d'après-midi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète en voyant la fumée recouvrer tout le jeu. Celle-ci finit par s'atténuer et ils purent voir les dégâts : les deux dragons étaient assommés, leur langue pendant lamentablement.

« Oh ! Non ! Cria Harry prenant son 'protégé' dans ses mains ; mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

Hum, d'après les règles il est écrit que deux dragons de forces égales qui s'envoient le même pouvoir à la figure risquent de finir carbonisés. » Répondit Draco qui ne se préoccupait pas une seule seconde de son 'pion' en mauvais état.

« Oh ! Les pauvres ! » Gémit Harry.

« Heu…Harry ? Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu ? Et ce que tu câlines dans tes bras n'est rien d'autre qu'un pion animé par la magie ?

Et alors ! Il avait l'air de souffrir…Et puis je suis sur qu'ils ont ressenti de la douleur ! Regarde-le ! Il a l'air tout malheureux ! » Dit Harry en tendant les bras, lui présentant le mini Dragon.

Draco émit un reniflement dubitatif en voyant le dit dragon ronronner comme un beau diable dans les bras de son « maître ».

o

Une heure plus tard Remus les appela pour dîner. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du temps qui passait alors qu'ils jouaient.

Harry entra dans la cuisine les deux dragons ronronnant dans les bras puisque Draco avait refusé de s'occuper du sien.

« Et bien Harry qu'as-tu là ? » Lui demanda Remus curieux.

« Les pions du jeu que Tonks m'a offert.

Des pions ! Et pourquoi les dorlotes-tu de cette manière Harry ! Ils ne sont pas réels ! »

Draco renifla à la question du loup-garou : « Monsieur s'en veut d'être responsable de leur état après qu'ils se soient battus ! J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que c'était le jeu, il n'a rien voulu entendre et refuse de continuer à jouer ! Pour une fois qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ici, monseigneur Potter décide de ne plus recommencer parce qu'il est tombé amoureux des Golems que contenait le jeu !

Hum, merci de ta réponse très pertinente Draco, ton avis sera pris en compte bien sûr, s'exclama Remus, Harry ? Tu sais que les créatures que tu tiens dans tes bras sont des golems et ne sont donc pas vraiment vivantes ? C'est comme les pièces d'échecs, tu n'as eu aucun scrupules à détruire des pièces d'échec n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fusilla son deuxième parrain de cœur, Remus lui parlait comme à un gamin !

« Je sais ça ! Mais ils sont tout mimi ! Regarde-les ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas de vrai golems ! Tu as vu ? Ils ronronnent ! C'est trop adorable ! »

Remus haussa un sourcil dubitatif et regarda les 'dragons' que tenait Harry. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient bizarres ces dragons…

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont étranges…normalement les 'pions' de jeu ne ressentent rien du tout, ni douleur, ni plaisir…Je demanderai à Tonks demain…mais il n'empêche Harry que réels ou pas se sont des dragons ! Tout petit, certes, mais des dragons quand même ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de mimi !

Mais j'aime bien les dragons ! » Répliqua Harry.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et fixa Harry avec amusement. Son sang Serpentard déjà entrain d'analyser tout ce qu'il entendait.

« Oh ! Alors tu as dû apprécier la peluche que t'as offert Hagrid ?

Oui ! Comment tu sais ce qu'il m'a offert Remus ?

Je l'ai acheté avec lui…si je n'avais pas été là il aurait acheté l'œuf de dragon que lui proposait un japonais. Je pensais que la dernière fois lui avait servi de leçon…

Et bien je vous remercie Remus de nous avoir évité une catastrophe, lança Severus, pourrions-nous manger maintenant ? Après tout Potter dorlote qui il veut c'est son problème ! Mais mon ventre qui crie famine c'est le vôtre !

Severus ! » S'exclama Lucius n'aimant pas que son meilleur ami parle à son petit-ami de cette manière.

Remus, lui, fixait bizarrement Sirius qui avait un regard vide, semblant totalement ailleurs. Remus ne savait pas ce qui taraudait ainsi son meilleur ami mais cela devait être important pour qu'il ne réagisse même pas lorsque Snape lui parlait ainsi à lui et à son filleul.

o

Après le dîné Sirius sortit précipitamment de table, comme au petit déjeuner, mais cette fois-ci Severus y était préparé et le suivit. Les autres regardèrent l'étrange duo.

« Ils doivent avoir des comptes à régler… » argumenta Draco en se levant à son tour, fixant avec dégoût les dragons ronronnant de Harry.

o

« Il y a une chose que je ne tolère pas Black : c'est d'être ignoré ! »

Sirius les yeux grands ouverts ne vit pas le coup venir lorsque Severus le plaqua sur le lit se mettant au-dessus de lui. Le dernier des Black sentit avec horreur que son pantalon devenait trèèès étroit.

« Je vois que je ne te laisse pas indifférent… Silencio ! » Lança t-il, insonorisant la pièce.

Severus le regarda avec un air gourmand et lécha le lobe de l'oreille de Sirius qui poussa un gémissement.

« Tu verras je vais tellement te faire jouir qu'à la fin tu ne sauras même plus comment tu t'appelles ! »

Sirius gémit ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, sentant qu'il serait perdu s'il devait laisser faire Snape, mais d'un autre côté il en avait tellement envie…

Severus entreprit de dévêtir le Gryffondor qui se trouvait sous lui, arrachant ses vêtements. Il laissa un regard appréciateur errer sur le corps de Sirius qui était rouge de honte. Voyant la gêne de son compagnon vis à vis de son corps qu'il trouvait trop maigre, Severus l'embrassa avec fougue faisant quitter toutes pensées cohérentes à l'esprit de Sirius qui lui répondit.

Il passa d'abord ses mains sur tout le corps appétissant de Sirius lui arrachant des gémissements lorsqu'il passait sur les endroits érogènes : c'est à dire les tétons, l'intérieur de la cuisse…

Avec fermeté il empoigna le membre tendu de Sirius qui hoqueta de surprise, le regardant dans les yeux, il le masturba. Sirius s'accrocha désespérément à lui, refusant de partir, tentant de lutter contre la jouissance qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Les vas et viens de la main de Severus se firent plus insistants et Sirius finit par craquer poussant un cri d'extase et tombant dans les bras du serpentard.

Celui-ci le réceptionna et le posa contre les draps, marmonnant un sort de nettoyage et un autre pour se déshabiller.

Il embrassa Sirius qui semblait extrêmement détendu depuis qu'il l'avait amené à l'orgasme et lui présenta ses doigts que Sirius lécha amoureusement. Severus frissonna imaginant très bien ce que cette langue serait capable de faire sur une autre partie de son anatomie… Il souleva les hanches de Sirius et entra violemment ses doigts dans l'ouverture du Gryffondor celui-ci voulu crier mais ses gémissements de plaisir furent étouffés par un baiser passionné du maître des potions. Il fit de léger va et viens montrant par cet acte ce qui allait suivre. Les gémissements de l'ancien Gryffondor le rendaient fou, faisant grossir son membre. Severus grogna lorsqu'il vit Sirius se cambrer dans une position respirant la débauche alors qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate.

S'assurant que Sirius était prêt il marmonna un sort pour lubrifier son membre et entra dans l'antre chaud avec un gémissement rauque que Sirius lui rendit. Faisant des mouvements de vas et viens son sexe frappant à chaque coup la prostate de Sirius qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui en poussant des cris de pur plaisir.

Sirius le mordit à l'épaule pour s'empêcher de hurler encore plus fort lorsqu'il sentit la vague de jouissance l'emporter emmenant avec lui sa Némésis.

o

Hum…ce lemon n'est pas super…mais pour la suite je voulais pas trop le développer… J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !

Ndb : hum tu finis quand même très sadiquement tu prends le coup… lol moi j'mattendais à une tite suite loll et puis je vois 'hum…' et moi ah bah c'est déjà fini :p loll ;) Sadique va :p

Nda (rép à sa Shyri) : mais de quoi ? je vois pas en quoi c'est sadique ! se tourne vers les lecteurs vous trouvez ça sadique vous !

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Big Ziboux à tous et à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Découvertes

**Kikou à vous chers lecteurs de mon cœur ! Vous ensoleillez mes jours vous qui me permettez de…BLIG ! Hedwigelol se masse la tête après s'être reçu un encrier sur la tête envoyer par notre blondinet adoré**

**Hed : Ailleuhhhhhhh !**

**Draco : On s'en fou de ta vie !**

**Hed : part bouder**

**_Auteur :_**_ moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol_

**_Beta :_**_ Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)_

**_Rating :_**_ R (renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**_Pairing :_**_ HP/DM (pas vraiment de surprise sur ce coup-ci…), SB/SS et RL/LM ! (Les mélanges Serpentard/Gryffondor font de la bonne cuisine je trouve !_

**Hed : reviens pour les…RAR !**

**Shyrinia **: Kikou ma shyry ! Que je suis cruelle avec toi ! mdr ! Gros Ziboux à toi !

**vega264 **: Les couples se font mais ce n'est pas encore gagné ! mdr ! Merci pour ta review !

**onarluca :** ne t'inquiète pas pour les dragons ils ont encore leur place dans ma fic ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !

**vert emeraude :** Draco accepte des excuses et mon labo (grâce à de bons reparo) est comme neuf ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

**Loryah :** tu as raison ! à faorce de lire des slsh j'ai du mal à voir Ryry avec une fille ! Lorsque le 7ème tomme sera fini je me jeterais surement sur ffnet pour me consoler ! mdr ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre expresse rien que pour toi !

**Caroline Black : **je suis contente que tu pardonnes facilement ! lol ! Et j'espère que se sera toujours le cas ! mdr !

**La Nouille :** mdr ! tu es toute pardonnée ! pour ta question…ne t'inquiète pas ! Dray va devoir se remettre en cause avant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance ! ptdr !

**gaelle griffondor :** contente que tu aimes !

**Majandra :** mdr ! merci d'éviter les menaces de morts ! J'espère que ma fic continura à te plaire !

**Arwen94 :** je suis contente que tu aimes mes couples ! Comme ils ne sont pas tous très courant j'avais peur que ça choque ! merci de m'encourager !

**Amy Keira :** Tu trouves Harry comique ? tant mieux ! mdr ! Une amie ma dit que Ryry me ressemblait dans ce chapitre ! Mais bon quand on écrit on y met ça touche personnelle et ct pas intentionnelle ! mdr !

**Sahada :** T'inquiète pour ryry dray ! je met tout en place et après c le Nirvana ! (façon de parler j'ai appris en Philo qu'en fait le Nirvana était un endroit sans sentiment, le vide total quoi !) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Minerve** Dray innocent ? Non ! Juste borné ! ptdr ! mais ça va changer…

**Crackos :** pardon pour Podmore ! J'ai pas fais attention ! ptdr ! Enfin ! pour ton commentaire et bien je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…un lemon Rem/Lulu !

**ange de un cisme :** je suis contente que tu aimes ! pour l'animagus de Harry on le verra sûrement mais pas tout de suite et l'entraînement on en verra un bout (chapitre 8) mais c pas ce qui est le plus décrit. Merci pour ton souhait ! L'inspiration vient (même si elle tarde pour le chapitre 11 qui me posse quelques problèmes !)

**Marine Malefoy :** Lulu est perspicace ! Héhé ! et ça va être confirmé tout de suite mdr !

**Vif d'or :** mdr ! mais cette fin n'est pas sadique ! Attends d'avoir vu la suite avant de dire ça ! ptdr ! J'ai pas coupé le lemon c déjà ça…mdr ! Bisoux à toi aussi !

**Je suis MégaUltraSuper désolé** de la longueur de ma réponse à vos reviews ! mais que je vous explique (petit passage où l'auteur raconte sa vie) : je suis en terminale S et j'ai eu une semaine très chargée (contrôle de maths, orale de Maths et de SVT…) et en plus je ne reste pas longtemps sur l'ordinateur puisque je fais des soirée télé avec ma mère quand mon père est en déplacement pour son travail…et en ce moment c'est toutes les semaines ! BREF ! Je suppose que vous vous en foutez mais je tenais à me justifier de la médiocrité de mes RAR qui n'ont même pas été corrigés (pour changer) !

Sinon vos reviews me font toujours plaisir et me donne du courage pour continuer ma fic ! Merci à vous Ze vous aimeuhhhhh !

**oOo**

Le lendemain Sirius se réveilla, l'esprit légèrement embrumé il s'assit dans son lit et grimaça de douleur lorsque ses fesses touchèrent le matelas. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire et se retournant, il vit qu'il était dans son lit, seul.

o

Pendant ce temps là Severus Rogue, maître des potions de Poudlard menait un sérieux débat intérieur ; tentant d'analyser les drôles de sensations qu'il ressentait…

Il y avait quelque chose qui avait cloché, il ne savait pas quoi et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette nuit avait été la meilleure de sa vie (et pourtant des nuits de d'ébauches il en avait eu son cota) pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait manqué quelque chose.

Depuis le lycée il désirait le gryffondor, il ne se l'était jamais caché, il avait simplement refoulé ce désir gênant. Cette nuit il avait eu son fantasme sur pied rien que pour lui, et plutôt que de le soumettre entièrement comme il avait toujours imaginé qu'il le ferait, il y avait eu autre chose et cette chose était néfaste. Pourtant la chose n'avait pas entièrement été satisfaite puisque plutôt que d'en être heureux il en souffrait. Comme si son subconscient lui criait par tous les pores de la peau que cette première fois entre lui et Sirius n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Mais qui a dit qu'il voulait une deuxième fois ? Qui a dit que cette nuit ne lui avait pas suffit ?

Jamais, mais alors jamais, dans sa vie de solitaire, il n'y avait eu une seconde fois ! Il tirait son coup, satisfaisait ses besoins primaires, sans se soucier du besoin de l'autre et s'en allait. Il ne voulait pas d'attache, il était bien mieux seul ; ainsi on exigeait rien de lui.

Mais il y avait un mais, et il détestait ce mais, ce mais impliquait le changement et Severus détestait le changement. Il avait toujours eu en horreur de changer ses habitudes, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait pris le poste de professeur de potion. Il avait eu d'excellentes notes à ses aspics, les meilleures écoles lui ouvraient les bras, mais pour y aller il aurait fallu prendre un appartement, partir de Poudlard, bref s'habituer à une nouvelle vie. Et nouvelle vie impliquait changement, Severus était téméraire, ambitieux, mais avoir le pouvoir avait un prix et ce prix il n'était, jeune homme qu'il était alors, pas près de le payer. Au lieu de ça, pour satisfaire ses ambitions, il était devenu mangemort, puis, dégoûté, il s'était ranger du côté de l'ordre.

Peu à peu être espion, se disputer avec les Gryffondors plus particulièrement avec le chien galeux, enseigner, enlever des points aux Gryffondors, avoir ce qu'il désirait etc… était devenu une habitude. Et oh ! Ironie du sort ! C'était une de ces habitudes qui le foutait dans le pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait. Il désirait Sirius il avait donc décidé qu'il l'aurait. Et, oh misère ! Il le voulait encore ! Mais pire que ça (oui parce qu'il pouvait y avoir pire) il voulait plus ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était plus ? Cela faisait des heures qu'il se taraudait les méninges cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait manqué…d'accord cette nuit n'avait peut-être pas été extraordinaire…après tout il avait fait tout le travail, mais il adorait mener la danse lors de ses relations avec ses partenaires, alors il ne voyait vraiment pas ! Peut-être qu'à force d'être habitué à ses joutes verbales contre Sirius il s'était attendu à ce que le Gryffondor agisse un peu plus…se débatte un peu plus…non ce n'était pas ça ! Bizarrement depuis que le Gryffondor était revenu il ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à se battre contre le clébard. Quelque chose s'était brisée en lui le jour de sa mort et n'était pas revenu le jour de sa résurrection…Il ne trouvait pas la chose qui manquait, la chose qui voulait être pleinement satisfaite…et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir…

C'était de recommencer !

o

Le soir arriva et Severus retourna dans la chambre de Sirius (celui-ci l'avait ignoré toute la journée et Severus ne savait pas pourquoi et au fond il s'en foutait…tout ce qu'il voulait c'était tiré son coup).

Sirius mit plusieurs minutes à coopérer, hurlant qu'il n'était pas une pute, mais Severus savait tirer sur la corde sensible et il savait aussi que Sirius, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, le désirait au moins autant que lui le désirait.

Pour cette deuxième fois Severus prit tout son temps, la nuit d'avant il avait simplement été trop vite, son désir voulant avant tout être satisfait. Cette fois-ci il ne ferait pas la même erreur, par contre ce serait toujours lui qui mènerait la danse. Sirius aurait bien voulu lui aussi le goutter mais le maître des potions l'en empêcha ; hors de question que le clébard n'est ne serait-ce qu'un quelconque pouvoir sur lui !

Il allongea Sirius sur le lit et mordilla chaque parcelle de peau du Gryffondor. Goûtant la sueur salée, pur nectar pour ses papilles, sentant l'odeur légèrement sauvage qui lui emplissait agréablement les narines, écoutant comme une douce litanie les gémissements et cris de Sirius lorsqu'il passait aux endroits les plus sensibles et caressant la peau douce avec adoration. Il regardait Sirius se tortiller de plaisirs n'arrivant plus à former une seule phrase cohérente. Sirius excitait chacun de ses sens et pourtant il n'en était qu'au début…

Severus continua son manège refusant pour le moment de s'occuper de l'endroit précis où Sirius avait mal. S'amusant de la torturer sans fin, douce torture qui rendait peu à peu le Gryffondor fou, fou de désir.

Puis Severus commença à s'occuper du réel problème voyant ainsi une lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux de Sirius, lueur qui mourut bien vite lorsqu'il vit que Severus avait l'intention de le torturer à cet endroit précis aussi.

Le Serpentard souffla légèrement sur le gland d'où perlait déjà une perle blanche, perle qu'il avait bien l'intention de goûter…mais pas tout de suite. Il lécha autour du membre arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus désespérés de Sirius

« Je t'en prie Sev… »

Severus releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, remontant jusqu'au visage de l'autre homme il lâcha à un Sirius particulièrement énervé qu'il se soit arrêté en si bon chemin :

« Je croyais que les Gryffondors ne se rabaissaient jamais à supplier, commença Severus en passant son doigt sur toute la longueur du pénis de l'animagus, je pensais qu'ils ne se laissaient pas si facilement dominer… »

« Ferme-là ! Gronda Sirius, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ; tu aimes ça ! Alors arrêtes de me torturer ! »

« A vos ordres ! » Ironisa Severus avait de venir goûter la perle nacrée et les autres qui suivaient.

Il lécha le membre, le nettoyant minutieusement et puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche arrachant un cri de satisfaction à son partenaire. Il suçota légèrement le bout. Et fit des mouvements de vas et viens arrachant des soupirs de bien-être au Gryffondor. Il ne s'occupait que du plaisir de Sirius, le voir se tortiller, gémir son nom était pour lui le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Certaine personne avait besoin d'une bonne séance de 'massage' pour être excitée et pour prendre du plaisir, lui n'avait besoin que d'un Sirius complètement à sa merci.

Ce fut au moment où l'animagus atteignit l'apogée de son plaisir en hurlant son nom qu'il comprit ce fait. Plutôt que d'en être mortifié il fut d'une incroyable douceur avec Sirius, le touchant presque amoureusement.

Il le prépara consciencieusement tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Il fut ravi de voir que Sirius lui rendait ses baisers avec d'autant plus de passion, comme si quelque chose s'était réveillée en eux, pour ne plus jamais s'éteindre.

Avec douceur il pénétra le brun en dessous de lui, le regardant dans les yeux, il attendit patiemment que Sirius se fut habitué à sa présence. Sentant son hésitation Sirius lui fit un large sourire et l'embrassa en bougeant des hanches, arrachant aux deux hommes un autre gémissement. N'en pouvant plus Severus commença des mouvements de va et vient, entraînant son compagnon dans une danse millénaire, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Cherchant à le posséder plus encore qu'il n'était possible.

Ce fut en même temps qu'ils atteignirent l'apogée de leur plaisir. Tombant épuiser contre le matelas. Alors que Severus allait s'ôter Sirius le retint :

« Je t'en pris reste… »

Au-dessus de lui Severus se figea et accepta d'un hochement de tête, n'osant pas parler. Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller tout en caressant le torse de Severus qui regardait le visage détendu de Sirius. Celui-ci le sentant releva la tête et rougit légèrement sous le regard scrutateur du maître des potions.

« C'est bon ? » Demanda Severus, il voulait bien lui faire plaisir à son petit Gryffondor mais la position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas des plus confortable. Et à le toucher et le regarder comme ça Sirius allait très vite l'exciter, encore une fois. Et il n'avait qu'une envie pour le moment et c'était de dormir !

Avec réticence Sirius hocha la tête, poussant un soupir de soulagement Severus sortit de l'animagus et s'allongea à côté de lui pour le recevoir aussitôt en pleine poitrine.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? »

La question lui fut posée avec beaucoup de timidité se redressant légèrement le Serpentard vit l'autre le regarder avec gêne, une mignonne petite rougeur lui recouvrant le visage. Poussant un soupir faussement défaitiste Severus acquiesça.

o

Le lendemain matin Sirius et Severus furent réveillés par des cris inhumains, du moins pour eux pauvre mortel…qui avaient l'esprit encore embrouillé de rêves bienfaiteurs.

« SIRIUS ! REVEILLES TOI ! SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE DANS 5 SECONDES JE LA DEFONCE ! »

C'était Remus et son habituelle bonne humeur du matin…il faut dire que tous les jours Remus était obligé de tiré son ami du lit ou celui-ci resterai couché toute la journée.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste pour se sortir du lit que déjà la porte s'ouvrait à la volé, à la totale horreur de Severus et à l'indifférence de Sirius. Celui-ci renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et se cacha la tête sous la couette.

« Remus ! Fou moi la paix suis en vacances ! » Hurla l'animagus à son ami dont on entendait les pas se rapprocher.

« En vacances ? J't'en foutrais moi des en vacances ! Depuis le collège c'est la même ch…bonjour Severus »

A ce que venait de dire son ami Sirius sursauta et se redressa d'un bond regardant son meilleur ami rouge pivoine et son amant qui le regardait d'un œil noir visiblement pas du tout amusé par la situation.

« Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser moi…y a Lucius qui m'attend... »

Le courage de Remus avait fui comme neige au soleil devant le spectacle peu commun qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? » La question fut très intelligemment (?) Posée par Sirius encore un peu embrumé.

« C'est toi qui m'as demandé de rester je te rappel ! » Répliqua le serpentard.

« Ah ! Oui… »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ah oui ! Le loup-garou vient de nous retrouver dans le même lit, nu, et toi la seule chose intelligente que tu me sors c'est : ah ! Oui ! Tu te fous de moi Black ! »

« Ou là t'es pas du matin toi ! »

« Black ? Qu'est-ce que…oh oui ! T'arrêtes pas ! »

Plus aucun bruits à part les gémissements étouffés des deux hommes ne fut entendu dans la pièce. En effet pour le faire taire Sirius s'était glissé sous la couette et Severus eut droit à la meilleure fellation de sa vie.

o

Lorsque Remus arriva au déjeuner il était toujours aussi rouge.

« Remus ? S'inquiéta Lucius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La question de l'ancien mangemort attira l'attention de Draco et de Harry qui étaient entrain de discuter sans leur prêter davantage d'attention.

« Rien ! »

La phrase fut dite beaucoup trop vite pour être vraie et les trois hommes regardèrent Remus avec curiosité, se demandant ce qui avait pu le gêner à ce point.

Lucius haussa les épaules et attira Remus sur ses genoux son esprit analysant et cherchant ce qui avait pu causer un trouble chez son petit ami.

Que pouvait faire Remus juste avant ? N'était-il pas censé réveiller Sirius ? Dans ce cas il aurait pu surprendre son ami dans une position compromettante… non ça ne pouvait pas être ça…avant la mort des Potter Remus et Sirius étaient colocataires alors ce genre de chose avait déjà du arriver…

Son visage s'éclaira brutalement lorsqu'il se souvint de ce à quoi il pensait avant que le loup-garou ne franchisse cette porte : Severus Rogue était toujours le premier debout hors ce matin il n'était pas là…

Non c'était impossible…Mais il voulait savoir…

« Remus ? Appela t-il d'une voix douce, comment se porte Severus et Sirius ce matin ? »

« Bien ils…Lucius ! »

Lucius eut un énorme sourire avant de faire une moue légèrement honteuse devant le visage indigné de Remus, celui-ci n'aimant clairement pas le fait d'être manipulé.

« Quoi Sev' et Black ? » Demanda Draco, amusé.

A regret Remus hocha la tête.

« Oh non ! Sirius et le professeur Rogue ? C'est trop horrible… »

« Harry ! » S'indigna Remus devant le comportement de son neveu de cœur.

Bougonnant Harry croqua dans son toast avant de le repousser avec dégoût, il avait perdu l'appétit.

Inquiet Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Tu devrais manger plus ! T'es tout maigre ! »

« Mais j'ai mangé plus que d'habitude ! » S'indigna Harry ne remarquant pas les sourires que s'échangeaient les deux plus vieux.

« C'est pas assez ! Tu es le seul adversaire potable que j'ai au quidditch ! J'ai pas envie de me battre contre un squelette ambulant ! » (1)

Enervé Harry lui envoya son toast en pleine figure, le visage de Draco se figeant sous la surprise.

« Au moins comme ça tu arriveras peut-être à gagner !

« Espèce de. »

« Les enfants ! » Les interrompit Remus, avant que cela ne dégénère, il allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque Sirius et Severus firent leur entrée dans la cuisine, l'un s'affalant sur une chaise l'autre allant se servir un café.

« Alors parrain, Sirius, c'est un bon coup ? »

Sous la question posée par son filleul le maître des potions recracha son café.

« Draco ! Surveilles ton langage ! » S'indigna Lucius, remarquant au passage le visage dégoûté de Harry devant les paroles de son fils.

« Je vois que le loup-garou a la langue bien pendu » lâcha Severus, recouvrant son calme, tout en nettoyant d'un geste de la baguette toute trace du café.

Remus blêmit mais ne dit rien, se relaxant dans l'étreinte de son petit-ami qui le serait contre lui. Le serpentard se retenait difficilement d'envoyer un sort à son meilleur ami pour avoir osé lui parler de cette manière.

« Ce n'est pas Remus qui leur a dit, gronda Lucius, c'est moi qui ai deviné et lâché le morceau. »

« Toujours aussi perspicace » lâcha le maître des potions, sarcastique.

Pendant tout ce temps, dans l'indifférence générale, Sirius se servit un bol de céréales et mangea tranquillement son déjeuner écoutant son amant s'énerver tout seul après les autres pour avoir découvert la vérité. C'était assez amusant ; d'habitude c'était lui qui perdait son calme…Tiens, voilà une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué…

« Ils offrent des fausses gargouilles… »

Un silence pesant accueillit la phrase de l'évadé.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Lucius regardant Sirius comme s'il lui était pousser des antennes sur la tête (ou ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi on dit toujours sur la tête…oui bon reprenons).

« Dans le paquet de céréales ; ils offrent une mini gargouille animée… » Sirius posa le paquet des dits céréales sur ses genoux et regarda à l'intérieur, plongeant la main dans le paquet, un air d'intense concentration se peignit sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire vienne le remplacer.

« Ca y est ! » Criant de joie, Sirius sortit la gargouille du paquet, celle-ci s'agita et tenta de le mordre sous le regard amusé de l'animagus. (2)

« Sirius, s'inquiéta Remus, tu te sens bien ? Nous étions entrain de discuter d'un sujet important… »

Revenant d'un coup sérieux Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

« Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne regarde que moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions en discuter. »

Ignorant les autres Sirius retourna dans la contemplation de la petite gargouille qui gazouillait en tentant de lui mordre le doigt mais ni parvenant pas ; le fait qu'elle soit en plastique devait y être pour quelque chose…

o

Plus tard, dans le salon, Severus et Lucius étaient entrain de boire le thé l'un dans le canapé, l'autre dans un fauteuil. A côté d'eux Draco et Harry jouaient aux échecs. Depuis le matin Harry semblait moins amicale avec Draco n'ayant pas apprécié la manière de se comporter de son ami, celui-ci ne pensant qu'au sexe. Quand lui imaginait amour lui pensait baise. Ils étaient très différents et cette révélation fit plus mal à Harry qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Echec et mat' »

Harry regarda son jeu avec surprise.

« Tu devrais jouer contre Ron… »

Fronçant les sourcils Draco n'ajouta rien fixant le visage fermé de Harry pensivement.

« Dis moi Lucius, toi et Remus avez l'intention de procréer ? Bien sur pour cela il faudrait que vous ailliez une vraie relation, ce qui ne tardera pas connaissant ta finesse légendaire… »

« Evite de parler de Remus comme si c'était une pute Sev' ! »

« Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question ! Les grossesses mâles sont plus difficiles que les grossesses féminines, de plus Remus est un loup-garou…pour que vous ayez des enfants il faudrait que tu le portes… »

« Quoi ? S'indigna Draco, père tu as l'intention d'avoir un enfant avec Remus ! »

Lucius commença à perdre patience ; son fils et son ami se mêlaient vraiment de ce qui ne les regardait pas !

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Il faudrait d'abord que lui et moi en discutions ! Et de toute manière cela ne vous regarde pas ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu amènes ça sur le tapis Sev' ? Tu veux faire des enfants à Sirius ? Magnifique mélange ! Un taré congénital et un nez crochu ! J'imagine déjà le résultat ! »

« Je ne te permets pas ! »

D'indignation Severus se leva de son fauteuil fusillant son ami du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne venant de parler qui se trouva être Remus. Celui-ci avec Sirius, se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte tenant tous deux un paquet dans les bras.

Un énorme silence accueillit la question.

En ayant assez Remus se tourna vers Harry celui-ci ne semblant pas être mêlé à cette histoire.

« Harry ? Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Et bien…le professeur Rogue et Lucius se sont disputé à propos de leur future descendance qu'ils auraient avec vous…mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas tout compris : des hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte Rem' ? Si ? »

Remus et Sirius étaient rouge fixant leur petit ami/amant, éberlués.

« Hum…si Harry, dans le monde sorcier c'est possible…Lucius tu peux venir m'aider à ranger les courses dans la cuisine s'il te plait ? »

Sans même attendre une réponse de la part de son petit ami Remus prit le paquet que tenait Sirius et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lucius quant à lui fusilla son ami du regard et suivit le loup-garou.

« Sirius ? » Demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry tout ce qu'il y a faire c'est prendre une potion pour éviter que cela arrive et pour plus de précaution ton amant doit en prendre une aussi parce qu'elles ne sont pas sûre à cent pour cent. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Pomfresh, elle t'en donnera sans poser de questions. »

Tout en expliquant à son neveu les contraceptifs utilisés dans le monde sorcier Sirius se dirigea vers son amant, lui prit le bras et l'emmena hors de la pièce.

Un lourd silence accueillit le départ des deux hommes.

« Je pourrai tomber enceinte » murmura Harry, soulevant son t-shirt, il caressa son ventre, pensif. Sentant un regard posé sur lui Harry se retourna pour voir que Draco avait haussé un sourcil et le fixait étrangement. Gêné Harry rabattit son vêtement sur son ventre trop maigre et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

« Alors tu es gay petit lion ? Intéressant… »

Un sourire aux lèvres Draco sortit rapidement de la pièce dans le but de suivre le courageux gryffondor qui venait de prendre la fuite (lolll).

o

« Remus ! Ne t'énerves pas voyons ! Severus disait ça pour plaisanter !

« Non il a fait ça pour me rabaisser ! »

« Bien sur que non il… »

« Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant 'Cius, je suis un loup-garou. Qu'importe si c'est toi ou moi qui le porte… »

« On se moque des lois du ministère Rem' ! De toute manière avec la guerre tout change ! »

Remus secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu ne m'as pas compris…à partir du moment où je me suis fait mordre par un loup-garou je…je suis devenu stérile. Cela n'a rien avoir avec le ministère…je pensais que tu le savais. »

Lucius le fixa, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage tandis qu'il fixait son petit ami dont les yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

« Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus de… »

« Ne dis pas ça. L'interrompit Lucius, en le serrant contre lui, ses yeux s'emplissant eux aussi d'eau. Je t'aime Remus, tout ce que je veux c'est d'être avec toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi Lu' »

Souriant à travers ses larmes Remus embrassa passionnément Lucius n'ayant désormais plus aucuns doutes ni aucune peur.

o

« Harry ! » Appela Draco en entrant en trombe dans le salon de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

« Oui ? »

Se tournant Draco vit que Harry était assis sur le canapé au milieu de crayons, une feuille dans les mains. Le Gryffondor était légèrement rouge et Draco ne put s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible. Il est vrai qu'il était un peu maigre mais Draco ne s'en souciait pas ; depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait trouvé Harry Potter beau. Même dans ces guenilles trois fois trop grandes.

« Alors comme ça tu es gay ? » Demanda Draco s'asseyant sur la table basse, enlevant la feuille des mains de Harry et la posant derrière lui.

Troublé par les yeux prédateurs que Draco posait sur lui Harry bredouilla un faible « oui »

Il eut juste le temps de voir la bosse de l'entrejambe de Draco, cachée par ses pantalons, avant de voir ses lèvres emprisonnées par celles du blond.

Il gémit faiblement, se sentant partir en arrière. Son dos rencontra les crayons éparpillés mais il ne s'en soucia pas, trop préoccupé qu'il était par les sensations que lui faisait ressentir Draco.

Draco s'allongea contre lui et, tandis qu'il passait une main sous son t-shirt, Harry put nettement sentir le désir de celui-ci contre sa cuisse.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une image s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry : « Alors parrain, Sirius, c'est un bon coup ? ».

Du sexe et rien d'autre.

Repoussant brutalement Draco Harry hurla :

« CE N'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS HOMOSEXUEL QUE JE VAIS ME JETER SUR LE PREMIER GAY VENU ! »

Furieux Harry sortit à grand pas du salon et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

o

Pendant ce temps là Sirius guidait un professeur des potions froid et distant dans ses appartements. Ceux-ci étaient plus petits que ceux de Harry, en effet le salon comportait quatre portes menant à une chambre, un bureau, la salle de bain et enfin la porte d'entrée. Le salon était circulaire et tout dans la pièce rappelait cette singularité, du tapis jusqu'au canapé posé autour en passant par la table basse posée en son centre.

Menant Severus jusqu'à sa chambre Sirius s'assit sur le lit en fixant le Serpentard debout face à lui.

« Des enfants hein ? » Demanda Sirius, désinvolte, rompant le silence paisible qui s'était installé.

« Ne vas pas te faire des idées Black, je n'ai aucune envie de procréer ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était prévenir Lucius sur les risques que prenait Remus en tombant enceinte et le taquiner un peu… »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Sirius fixa pensivement Severus

« Alors tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? »

« Non. »

« Mais moi je veux des enfants ! »

« Alors trouves toi quelqu'un pour t'en faire ! »

« Je croyais que… »

« Que quoi Black ? J'ai couché avec toi c'est vrai, mais cela ne m'engage en rien ! Tu veux quoi ? Un mariage ? Une nuit de noce ? Des dizaines de marmots ? Il y en a déjà suffisamment ! N'attends rien de moi Black, car tu n'auras rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est baiser, rien de plus ! »

oOo

(1) Malfoy…mauvaise foi ! Roooo Dracoooo ! mdr ! Chercher pas à comprendre…c'est un délire de l'auteur ! (ndb : ptdrrr j'ai trop l'image du squelette sur un balais PTDRR : coucou ohh un bras est tombé PTDRR gomen gomen !)

(2) Je crois que vous l'aurez compris…j'aime bien les petits trucs tout mimi ! mdr !

ndb : AH hum … effectivement…hum…bien sûr tu me l'avais dit… mais hum…je pensais pas …hum autant… ARGHHHH VIVI :'( c'est vraiment sadique cette fois ! J'admets qu'au chapitre précédent c'était encore acceptable mais là ! Plus du tout :'( et dire que c'est moi qui vais attendre le plus dans l'histoire ! GRRR la vie est si injuste :'( lol bizoux ;) Sadique va! Sadique très sadique même ;)

Maiiiii non ! Bon d'accord juste un peu ! Comment ça beaucoup ? Mais mais ! Baissé vos mitraillettes ! Si ça peut vous consoler je me suis déjà fait incendier par Draco qui veut son Ryry ! Et les colères d'un Malefoy sont terribles ! Si si ! Je vous assure !

Petite note au passage vous remarquerez que j'ai mis des « » partout pour que votre lecture soit plus facile (à cause des problèmes de ffnet)…c mieux comme ça ou pas ?

Kisuxxx à tous et la suite dans une semaine !

Et sachez que « qui aime bien châtie bien ! » donc si je suis sadique c'est parce que…je vous adore !

Hedwigelol


	8. Obsession

**_Kikou à tous ! Je vous ai manqué ? Comment ça non ! _****_Au moins un petit peu?_********_Un tout petit peu ?_********_Un titititi peu ?_******

**_Auteur :_**_ moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol_

**_Beta :_**_ Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)_

**_Rating :_**_ R (renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**_Pairing :_**_ HP/DM (pas vraiment de surprise sur ce coup-ci…), SB/SS et RL/LM ! (Les mélanges Serpentard/Gryffondor font de la bonne cuisine je trouve !_

**Les RAR :****J**

**Shyrinia **: Kikou ma Shyriiiii comme prévu je m'y prend à l'avance pour faire les réponses aux reviews ! héhé ! Alors comme ça je suis sadique ? Attends ta pas encore tout vu…niark ! Mdr ! Bon je te passe le prochain chapitre ce soir…tu m'en dira des nouvelles ! lolll !

**vert emeraude** : l'embrouille ? mais de quoi tu parles ! mdr ! Bon d'accord juste un peu…mais c'est pour le bien ! Il faut qu'il y ait de grancs « chocs » pour de grands changements ! Mdr ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre !

**Amy Keira** : tan mieux si tu as hâte de lire la suite parce que…la voilà ! ptdr ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !

**gaelle griffondor** : contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! Et j'espère que ça continuera !

**Miceliandre :** tu es pardonnée ! mais dit moi…cette réponse à ta review tu vas la lire quand ! ptdr ! t'inquiète je te taquine ! lol ! Sinon pour les allusions aux fondateurs…il y en aura ! mdr ! Contente ?

**Minerve **: il est vrai que le seul couple potable c Lucius et Remus…pour l'instant ! pour Severus il a besoin…de rester seul quelques temps…pour prendre conscience ! Et pour Draco…et bien…je le dirais pas ! Olala ! je suis une vrai pipelette ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de tout raconter ! Heureusement je me suis arrêter à temps ! mdr !

**Marine** **Malefoy** : C'est vrai que tout ce radam pour des gamins… mais ils sont mimi non ? Bon d'accord des disputes c'est pas vraiment mignons mais quand on sait pourquoi ils se disputent…et puis je suis une auteuse qui n'aime pas les gens triste et les mauvaises fins…alors y a pas à s'inquiéter ! ptdr !

**Siuki **: oui le tripe du squelette ! Auquel ma chère Beta a contribué ! Tu vois bien Sevy et Siri papa ? Héhé…(par relire son plan) Je dirais que tu vas sûrement être satisfaite ! ptdr ! je suis contente que tu aimes le couples Lucius et Remus, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas évident de faire un couple assez rare…enfin je le croyais puisqu' avec eux ça coule de source ! mdr ! La preuve c'est le premier couple que j'ai mis en place ! héhéhé !

**ange de un cisme** : pas de questions à poser ? tant mieux ! mdr ! si on me pose des questions j'ai tendance à y répondre (logique) mais dans mes réponses j'en raconte des fois un peu trop (moins logique) ! ptdr ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ; je continue ma fic ! Je bloquais sur un chapitre plutôt difficile mais j'en suis presque à la fin et les idées me sont enfin venues (pendant que je regardais Armaguedon bien que ça n'ait aucun rapport) ! Ola ! Je continue à trop en dire ! Gomen (pardon) de t'embêter ! mdr ! loll !

**Loryah :** Oui ! Lui et Sevy vont faire de beaux bébés ! Mais pas tous de suite ! mdr ! oups j'en ai trop dit…bon tanpis ! je l'ai déjà dit plus haut alors…au point où j'en suis je peux carrément donner le plan se sera plus rapide ! mdr ! contente que tu adores toujours autant !

**Sahada **: mdr ! je prends tes points en compte…mais en modifie quelques uns ! Lesquels ! héhéhé…je le dirais pas ! ptdr ! En tout cas je garde le premier point…je l'aime bien celui là ! mdr ! loll !

**Crackos :** auteur arrive, relisant ses notes, trébuche, se prend les pieds dans son ordinateurs et provoque une réaction en chaîne qui fait tout exploser…hed : en larme : « PPM ! ». A ce moment là entre draco, toujours aussi calme et l'air de rien lance un réparo efficace (normal c'est le but…) Hed, sèche ses larmes : « merci Dray ! » Haussant les épaules (l'air fataliste) Draco quitte la scène avec toujours autant de classe (Ses fans bave : Dracooooooooooooooo). Auteur se relève maladroitement et commence sa réponse à Crackos : hum, désolé pour l'imprévu ! J'étais pressé de poster mon chapitre et vu ma maladresse naturel…pour la réaction de Ryry…regarde pensivement l'endroit d'où vient de partir Draco. Disons que ça a un peu frustré dray mais il s'en remettra…relie ces notes : ha oui ! et bonne lecture ! ptdr ! (petit délir de l'auteur tu pardonnes ?)

**dmoniac Cat's** : contente que tu adores ! je veux faire les choses pour quelles coulent de source (si j'y arrive…) et je ne veux pas aller trop rapidement ! Bien sur ça ne veux pas dire non plus que le slash commencera dans 20 chapitres ! (ma béta me tue sinon ! Et Dray et Ryry aussi je pense…ils ont déjà commencé à répéter les scènes où ils sont ensemble alors que c'est pas encore…enfin si ça se trouve ils répètent pas… ? je devrais peut-être allé vérifier qu'ils ne prennent pas du temps libre pendant les heures de travaille…hum…ou alors…héhé (regard lubrique). Merci pour ta review !

**Vif d'or : **bon alors si c'est pas grave pour la longueur des reviews…bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Non ! Attends ! Je plaisante ! relie la review bon il est vrai que j'ai fais fort pour les casser comme ça (sauf Remus et Lucius ils sont toujours ensemble) mais attend tu n'as pas tout vu ! Ou plutôt tout lu ! Héhéhé ! Comment ça je suis sadique ! Mais non ! C'est juste que je vous aimeuhhhh ! Niark !

**Onarluca :** se calmer Dray ? ola ! Il ne fait que commencer (niark !) mais en effet il devra se calmer pour avoir Ryry ! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! Par contre Sev…sur le canapé…je crois qu'il va avoir du mal à s'en contenter ! N'oublions pas que c'est un Serpentard ! lol !

Je suis toute fier ! je m'y suis prise en avance pour les faire parce que le vendredi soir je suis claqué ! Alors pour une fois je vous poste des RAR digne de ce nom ! Le pouvoir des reviews esten moi ! Bon d'accord…j'arrête !

Voici votre nouveau chapitre :

oOo

**Chapitre 8 : Obsession**

Le lendemain Remus, en entrant dans la cuisine, fut légèrement surpris d'y trouver le professeur des potions. Il s'était attendu à ce que, comme le jour d'avant, Sirius et Severus soient encore au lit ; c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas allé réveiller son meilleur ami…

« Lupin »

« Rogue »

Au nom employé Severus haussa un sourcil, Remus ne l'appelait plus Rogue depuis la 3ème année du jeune Potter…

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

Celui-ci fut rompu par l'arriver de Lucius qui enlaça Remus et l'embrassa avec légèreté sur les lèvres. Souriant Remus se blottit contre son petit ami, Lucius adorait quand le loup-garou faisait ça ; il avait l'impression d'être la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Il savait que Remus n'était pas un habitué des câlins et qu'il en quémandait souvent, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'ancien mangemort.

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par un point noir. Relevant la tête il vit qui était le point noir en question :

« Sev' tu n'es pas avec Sirius ? »

Pour toute réponse Severus le fusilla du regard et se fut à ce moment là que les deux hommes purent voir une marque sur la joue du Serpentard.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? »

Remus posa sa question d'un air désapprobateur, connaissant déjà la réponse. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lucius et sortit rapidement de la pièce dans le but d'aller voir les dégâts du côté de son meilleur ami.

Un autre silence accueillit le départ du châtain. Silence durant lequel Lucius prépara le petit déjeuner pour lui et Remus.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ton petit ami a l'air de m'en vouloir ? »

Fronçant les sourcils l'ancien mangemort étudia son meilleur ami d'un œil critique tout en prenant une gorgée de café. Reposant la tasse il soupira :

« Tu savais que Remus était stérile ? »

De surprise Severus faillit en recracher son café mais, heureusement pour sa fierté, il réussit à tout garder au risque de s'étouffer.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…Remus pense que tu le savais, après tout tu as du te renseigner sur les loups-garous une fois que tu as appris que Remus en était un… »

« Et toi ? Tu t'es renseigné peut-être ? S'indigna Severus. C'est ton petit ami que je sache ! »

Lucius rougit d'embarras.

« Un point pour toi ! » D'une voix plus douce il reprit « Tu devrais aller faire tes excuses à Remus… »

Cette fois-ci Severus ne put rien retenir du tout et recracha tout son café qui alla s'étaler par terre à un centimètre à peine de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci eut une mine dégoûtée tout en reprenant une gorgée de son propre café.

o

« Sirius ? »

Remus sembla inquiet tandis qu'il entrait dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, en effet d'habitude il entendait du salon les légers bougonnements de son compagnon étouffés par la couette.

Le spectacle qui l'accueillit le figea sur place : Sirius était encore endormi en position fœtale, pâle, les joues baignées de larmes. Il serrait la couette autour de lui comme un enfant apeuré serrerait son doudou.

« Si' ? Réveille-toi Siri'… »

La phrase était à peine chuchotée tandis que Remus secouait légèrement son meilleur ami. Celui-ci papillonna des paupières tentant d'y voir clair à travers ses larmes.

« Ri' ? »

« Je vais bien Remus… »

« Et tu crois que c'est avec cette tête que tu vas me faire croire ça ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tremblant légèrement Sirius renifla et se blottit dans les bras de Remus.

« Il ne m'aime pas… »

« Oh !…Et...et toi ? »

« Je crois qu'oui…je suis amoureux de lui »

Soupirant Remus serra son meilleur ami contre lui jurant d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec un certain mangemort…

o

Harry soupira en se réveillant, se rappelant des évènements de la veille. Le dîner s'était passé dans un silence pesant Sirius et Severus étaient d'ailleurs absents. Les deux autres hommes avaient bien tenté de faire la conversation et de leur tirer les vers du nez mais rien à faire ni lui ni Draco n'avaient voulu décocher un seul mot.

Harry regarda sa tapisserie qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il prit le livre contenant les différents échantillons et fut satisfait d'y trouver exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Un sourire se dessina légèrement sur ses lèvres tandis que la pièce se colorait d'un vert émeraude. Fermant les yeux il s'imagina les yeux protecteurs de sa mère, tentant de s'accrocher à une image, un souvenir, mais rien ne vint. Soupirant d'exaspération il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans deux perles bleu-gris.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entré ? » Grogna le Gryffondor, furieux de s'être laisser surprendre.

Haussant un sourcil Draco sortit de la pièce sans prononcer une seule parole sous le regard perplexe de Harry.

o

La journée s'annonçait mal, la journée s'annonçait **très** mal ! Et pour tout dire Remus était épuisé !

De un, son meilleur ami couchait avec son pire ennemi et en tombait amoureux. C'était d'ailleurs le point qu'il avait le plus de mal à diriger. De deux, son neveu et le fils de son petit-ami ne se parlaient plus.

Bon c'était déjà un bon récapitulatif…Mais ça ne l'avançait à rien ! Ca ne l'aidait pas du tout !

Oh ! Et il avait oublié le fait que lui aussi avait ses démons : Le lien qui l'unirait à Lucius lorsque…lorsque…et bien lorsqu'ils…s'uniraient ! Voilà ! Il avait trouvé le mot ! Union ! Mais bon c'était mettre un mot à la place d'un autre. Parce que…quand même à son âge être encore puceau…bon c'est vrai qu'il avait une bonne excuse ! Son unique âme sœur avait décidé de faire le con pendant tout ce temps ! Il s'était marié, avait eu un fils (qu'il apprenait peu à peu à connaître bien que Harry semble être le seul à avoir eu une vraie conversation avec lui dans cette maison…et on en voyait aujourd'hui le résultat !).

Ces faits là étaient pardonnables (surtout quand Lucius lui chuchotait des mots d'amour à l'oreille et le caressait d'une manière qui le rendait complètement dingue) mais d'un autre côté…et bien d'un autre côté il y avait le fait qu'il avait été mangemort, même si à l'heure actuelle il se rachetait ça n'effaçait pas ses fautes…il était difficile d'oublier qu'il avait été le serviteur numéro un de Celui-qui-avait tué son meilleur ami ! Il aurait pu complètement pardonner le fait qu'il ait été mangemort s'il n'y avait pas eu la mort de James et de Lili... Bien sûr Harry semblait avoir complètement pardonner à Lucius les fautes commises, même celle de sa 2ème année…

Mais voilà ! Son meilleur ami était dans sa chambre entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que toutes ses années passées à insulter Severus Snape, il était en réalité fou amoureux de lui, et l'histoire risquait fort de se répéter avec Harry et Draco…prise de tête, prise de tête !

Bien sûr que cela remettait tout en cause ! Severus était le meilleur ami de Lucius, Severus était un traître ; il aidait l'ordre du Phénix, mais c'était lui le plus odieux, lui qui s'était servi de Sirius comme un objet sexuel alors que celui-ci était encore affaibli de toutes ses années à Azkaban et de son séjour à travers le voile (qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un des nombreux portails existant sur terre qui mènent aux enfers).

Comment ça, ça n'avait rien avoir ? Mais si ! Lucius aurait du être logiquement le plus odieux, après tout il n'y a même pas quelques semaines il était envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir tenter de tuer Harry ! Mais non ! Son séjour lui avait fait un plus grand bien puisqu'il s'était semble t-il remis les pendules à l'heure ! Il était dans cette maison une des personnes les plus sages et les plus gentilles qui soient ! Réprimandant son fils et son meilleur quand ceux-ci se montraient irrespectueux et…bref ! Le père et petit ami modèle ! Et à côté de ça il y avait quoi ? Severus Snape, troisième du nom, professeur et maître des potions à Poudlard qui se conduisait comme le pire connard de la pire espèce (alors qu'il était du côté des gentils depuis le début ne l'oublions pas). Et puis il y avait son meilleur ami qui venait de découvrir ses réels sentiments, Harry et Draco qui s'évitaient comme la peste et qui risquaient de passer à côté de choses merveilleuses (et il savait de quoi il parlait) ! Alors lui Remus J Lupin avait le droit d'être fatigué !

Allons Remus ! Ne te décourage pas ! James t'avait bien baptiser Luphi (qui est le mélange de Lupin et de sophia qui signifie sagesse en grec) alors trouve la solution ! Bien sur il y a aussi le fait que cela ne le regardait pas…mais un petit coup de main ne fait pas de mal (et un petit coup de poing non plus…juste pour colorer l'autre joue…).

o

'Le sortilège de névrose rend un personnage complètement névrotique (d'où le nom du sortilège), celui-ci permet de faire ressortir les pires angoisses chez une personne bien que les conséquences de ce sortilège soient variables. En effet il existe autant de résultats différents qu'il existe d'état de névrose ; les plus courant étant les névroses d'angoisse (c'est le résultat le plus courant de ce sortilège), les névroses obsessionnelles (celui-ci étant rare mais il est déjà arrivé qu'un homme ayant subi le sortilège de névrose voit son désir se transformer en obsession ; tout ce qu'il voudra, sera pour lui source d'obsession). Les névroses phobiques et les névroses hystériques sont des cas moyennement courants ; cela dépend de l'esprit de la personne, si celle-ci était déjà légèrement névrotique auparavant (même un peu) il y a de forte chance que le sortilège et un de ses effets sur eux.'

Dans un claquement sourd Harry referma le livre en soupirant. Ce n'était certainement pas ce sortilège qui allait l'aider à vaincre Voldemort, d'un autre côté apprendre à le pratiquer pourrait l'aider à augmenter sa puissance énergétique ; plus il connaîtra de sorts puissants, plus il sera fort et moins il y aura de risques d'échecs dans ses tentatives pour devenir un animagus. Cela faisait exactement deux jours qu'il s'entraînait, deux jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Draco.

Inspirant et fermant les yeux, positionné en tailleur (cette position l'aidait à se concentrer) au milieu de sa salle d'entraînement, pointa sa baguette droit-devant lui et, tout en expirant, Harry prononça le sortilège :

« Nevrum ! »

« Non ! »

Sous le cri Harry réouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour découvrir un Draco Malefoy l'observer avec avidité.

« Alors petit Lion ? On attendait plus que moi hein ? Si tu as froid Draco est là pour te réchauffer… »

Harry déglutit. La voix de Draco était méconnaissable, surchargée de désir. Il allait faire comment pour sortir de ce pétrin maintenant ?

« N'ais pas peur bébé, je serai très gentil…je te montrerai des sensations merveilleuses…et tu me supplieras de recommencer… »

Il regarda autour de lui pour chercher un moyen de s'échapper mais la seule porte de sortie était bloquée par Draco.

« …Encore et encore ! »

Merde ! Comment il allait faire pour annuler le sortilège ? Draco s'avança vers lui, libérant le passage. Saisissant sa chance, Harry prit le livre qui était parterre et sortit en courant de la pièce, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Tu veux jouer ? D'accord…jouons un peu…ça m'excite… »

Frissonnant de peur Harry s'empressa de chercher la solution à son problème dans les pages du livre. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il feuilletait les pages du bouquin, prenant une inspiration pour se forcer au calme et ignorant la voix de Draco il lit le passage qui l'intéressait. Trouvant la solution il blêmit considérablement :

'Pour chaque type de névrose il existe un contre sort différent…blabla…pour la névrose obsessionnelle il faut que l'objet de l'obsession de l'atteint lui soit accordé. Son obsession n'aura plus lieu d'être et le sortilège s'annulera…cependant il est possible que son obsession se focalise sur autre chose.'

« Tu crieras de plaisir bébé, tu hurleras mon nom ! » Cette dernière phrase fit sursauter Harry alors que Draco Malefoy venait d'entrer dans sa chambre se tenant dans toute sa splendeur devant son lit…nu comme un ver. Harry n'avait aucun doute quant à 'l'objet de l'obsession' de Draco et il doutait qu'un simple baiser annule le sortilège. Il était acculé et ne savait quoi faire ; aucun autre sortilège n'était donné dans le livre comme contre sort, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen et Harry devrait s'y résigner…

« Alors viens… » la dernière phrase ne fut que murmurer mais Draco l'entendit parfaitement, une lueur de lubricité dans le regard il monta sur le lit, couchant Harry sous lui.

o

Severus n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Sirius n'était même pas venu le voir hier soir ! Il lui avait pourtant envoyer un message lui disant de venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre et cet imbécile lui avait posé un lapin ! On ne posait pas un lapin à un Snape ! 1

o

« Rémus ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Et en quoi ! »

« Je te croyais plus intelligent… » soupira Lucius, il regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le visage furieux de Remus dirigé contre lui. « Severus aime Sirius, il se voile la face c'est tout…je pense qu'il faut les laisser régler leurs problèmes eux-même. Severus a besoin de temps…il ne tiendra pas deux jours de plus d'abstinence ! »

« Les hommes ! Tous les mêmes ! A ne penser qu'au sexe ! »

« Tu es un homme Remy… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et j'irai quand même voir Severus…pour parler !»

Lucius soupira

o

Draco embrassa la joue du jeune homme sous lui, glissant jusqu'à ses lèvres . Caressant la peau douce sous le T-shirt, appréciant les courbes, bien que maigres, de Harry. Celui-ci gémit mais pas de plaisir : D'inconfort. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé sa première fois comme ça…avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, victime d'un sortilège. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que pour réparer une erreur il allait devoir donner la seule chose garder intacte de toutes ses années d'humiliations passées chez les Dursley…sa virginité.

D'un autre côté c'était bien fait pour lui, songea t-il, il ne méritait pas le bonheur. Depuis sa naissance tous les gens qui l'entouraient, souffraient. Ses parents, Sirius, et maintenant Draco…

Plongé dans sa peine il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Draco venait de le déshabiller entièrement. Il n'avait pas non plus prêter attention à toutes les marques de tendresses que lui témoignait Draco qui, malgré son état, avait la volonté de faire plaisir à Harry ; ne s'occuper que de lui et rien d'autre.

Harry poussa un cri de douleur : Draco venait d'enfoncer un de ses doigts en lui pour le préparer. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, ses yeux étaient fermés ; il refusait de regarder Draco lui faire « ça ». Il ne voulait pas que, plus tard, dans ses cauchemars, Draco viennent le hanter. Le serpentard ne le méritait pas…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va passer…regarde moi ! » Exigea Draco, arrêtant le mouvement de va et vient que faisait son doigt à l'intérieur du Gryffondor.

Mais malgré la supplique de Draco Harry refusait d'obtempérer. Il voulait que tout finisse au plus vite. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Draco n'avait toujours pas terminé…vu les propos qu'il tenait tout à l'heure. Il désirait Harry, c'était son obsession alors pourquoi Draco prenait-il son temps ?

Ce qu'ignorait le Gryffondor c'est qu'en voyant Harry totalement offert à lui quelque chose d'autre avait remplacé l'obsession de Draco en une autre.

« Ouvre les yeux ! » Hurla Draco.

Mais Harry n'obéissait toujours pas. De rage Draco enfonça deux autres doigts en lui, arrachant un hurlement de douleur au rouge et or dont les larmes coulaient désormais à flots.

Draco se figea.

o

« Remus ! Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

« Tu fais souffrir mon meilleur ami ! Cela me regarde ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« No.. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel allez vous, vous taire ! On dirait des gamins ! Remus, chéri, tu devrais m'écouter et laisser Sirius et Severus régler ça en adulte responsable. »

« Merci Lucius et »

« Je n'ai pas terminé Sev' ! Je trouve ton attitude immature et égoïste je vous laisse deux jours à toi et à Sirius pour régler cette affaire. Si dans une semaine Sirius est encore dans l'état dans lequel Remus l'a trouvé ce matin j'irai personnellement te foutre mon poing dans la figure pour t'apprendre à respecter les autres c'est clair ? »

Fulminant Severus acquiesça

o

« Merde ! »

Le juron sortit Harry de sa douleur. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux (la luminosité de la chambre et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue).

Ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait : Draco, toujours collé contre lui, le regardait avec honte, crainte et colère mêlées. Mais ce que remarqua surtout le Gryffondor c'était le fait qu'il n'y avait plus cette lueur dans les yeux de Draco, celle qu'il avait quand il était possédé, l'homme qu'il avait au-dessus de lui était Draco, le vrai Draco.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement aussitôt suivi par un gémissement de douleur lorsque Draco retira ses doigts.

« Désolé » s'excusa celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » murmura Harry, des larmes, de soulagement cette fois, coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Draco le regarda un moment, toujours au-dessus de lui et toujours nu ; ses yeux sondaient Harry, cherchant des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Vaguement… »

« Ca va sûrement te revenir… » Harry n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question, beaucoup trop gênante, il voulait que Draco sorte. Les derniers évènements l'avaient épuisé.

« Peut-être oui…mais je veux ta version des faits ! Me souvenir n'expliquera certainement pas tout ! »

Soupirant Harry ferma les yeux…plus vite il répondra à ses questions et plus vite Draco partira, le laissant seul…

« Je m'entraînais au sortilège de Névrose, tu as ouvert la porte au moment où je le lançais…Tu t'es trouvé victime de ton obsession qui était pouvoir me baiser…le seul remède pour annuler le sortilège était de t'accorder ce que tu désirais…moi. La suite tu la devines sûrement vu dans la position et l'état dans lequel nous sommes… »

Draco n'apprécia nullement l'humour du jeune homme et une colère sourde monta en lui. Avant même de pouvoir se contrôler il hurla sur le jeune homme placé sous lui.

« NON MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! JE NE SAVAIS PAS LES GRYFFONDORS SI STUPIDES ! TU AURAIS ACCEPTE DE TE LAISSER VIOLER POUR LA SIMPLE ET UNIQUE RAISON DE POUVOIR ME SAUVER ! DE REPARER TON ERREUR ! IL T'ARRIVE DE REFLECHIR DEFOIS ! »

Toujours furieux Draco sortit en trombe de la pièce laissant un Harry pleurant et tremblant de honte derrière lui.

o

Sirius était couché sur son lit, lisant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Lorsque je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens ! »

Sirius voulut protester et envoyer paître le professeur des potions mais sous les caresses expertes de celui-ci il finit par capituler et par céder…encore une fois.

oOo

Severus Snape se tenait en face de Harry, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme avait une multitude d'émotions qui traversaient ses yeux émeraudes. La colère, la tristesse, la stupeur, l'incompréhension, Snape pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre et jamais cette expression n'avait été plus vraie qu'en cet instant. Lui dont le sens de la moralité n'était pas très élevés se prit à avoir honte devant un gamin de 16 ans.

« Et bien monsieur Potter je crois bien ne plus avoir grand chose à vous apprendre. Je préviendrai Albus de vos progrès. »

Et, dans un envolée de cape noir (après tout, les habitudes ont la vie dure), Severus Snape sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Ne laissant nullement deviner toutes les émotions qui le traversaient lui aussi à ce moment même.

Cette sortie plus que théâtrale sembla ramener le Gryffondor à la réalité. Poussant un juron celui-ci courut hors de la petite salle et partit en direction de la chambre de son parrain.

« Sirius ! »

Le Dit-Sirius sursauta sous le cri de son filleul et, tandis que Harry déboulait dans sa chambre, il se fit la réflexion que personne ici ne semblait le respecter puisqu'ils ne frappaient même pas avant d'entrer déboulant chez lui sans en avoir la permission.

Soupirant, il n'allait quand même pas blâmer son filleul de sa mauvaise fortune, il demanda :

« Qui y a t-il Harry ? »

« Je viens d'avoir occlumencie avec Rogue… »

« Ah ? Et tu as fais des progrès ? »

Tout en acquiesçant Harry lâcha : « Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Snape n'a pu voir aucun de mes souvenirs, mais moi par contre j'ai pu voir les siens… »

Sirius sourit prêt à le féliciter quand l'étrangeté de la situation vînt lui sauter au visage : Harry maîtrisait l'occlumencie il n'en était pas fier, il avait vu les souvenirs de Rogue et…il avait l'air en colère…et triste. Merde !

« Ecoute Harry je… »

« Non ! Moi d'abord Siri ! »

Sirius se tut immédiatement attendant de voir ce qu'allait lui dire son filleul. Celui-ci commença à faire des va et vient, prit une inspiration et parla :

« Je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce qu'il se passe entre vous ne me regarde absolument pas. Après tout c'est votre vie privée. Cependant il te fais du mal Siri ! Tu refuses de…de…enfin tu vois ! Mais il insiste quand même !

« Je sais Harry…et je n'arrive pas à résister ! »

« ALORS SOIT FORT BORDEL ! » Hurla Harry, hors de lui. Depuis son altercation avec Draco il y avait maintenant deux jours, Harry était sur les nerfs ; s'énervant pour rien. Mais là ce n'était pas rien et voir Sirius ainsi soumis dans les souvenirs du serpentard lui rappela sa propre soumission alors que Draco s'apprêtait à le « violer ».

« Pardon…je voulais pas… » Sentant des larmes venir, le gryffondor sortit presque en courant de la chambre de l'adulte.

o

Ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, Severus se dirigea vers la chambre du dernier des Black. Mais lorsqu'il voulut entrer il trouva porte close. Ne se laissant pas abattre il invoqua de nombreux sortilèges pour ouvrir la porte mais rien à faire elle resta définitivement close.

oOo

1 ndb : lol ça me rappel très fortement ma fic avec ma tite lul… enfin même si c'était Dray à la place de snape…

nda : ah bon ! de quoi tu parles ? Faudrait que je la relise cette fic moi…je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir ! Ah siiiiiiiii ! Ca me reviens ! C'est le titre de votre fic ! ptdr ! olala ! faut que j'aille me coucher moi…

Vila j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (assez important je dois dire…), je mets toujours les dialogue entre parenthèse pour que votre lecture soit plus facile !

Big KisuXXXXX (bcp de XXX pour accentuer le fait que j'en fais pleiinnnnnnnssssss))) ! mdr !

Hedwigelol


	9. Serviettes et cheveux mouillés

**_Hedwigelol fait un énorme et entre en scène avec pas (trop) de casse : « Kikou à vous damoiseaux et damoiselles (quoique je crois qu'il n'y a que des demoiselles) je suis ravi de vous revoir aujourd'hui et de vous postez la suite ma fic. »_**

**_Loll ! En gros ça veux dire : ze vous aimeuhhhhhh (auteur en trop plein de glucose)_**

**_Auteur :_**_ moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol_

**_Beta :_**_ Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)_

**_Rating :_**_ R (renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**Pairing :** HP/DM (pas vraiment de surprise sur ce coup-ci…), SB/SS et RL/LM ! (Les mélanges Serpentard/Gryffondor font de la bonne cuisine je trouve !

**RAR :**

**Shyrinia :** Kikou toi ! Je suis entrain de me casser la tête à essayer de faire des maths ! Galère ce DM qd même ! mdr ! Oh ! Et pour la faute c'et pas grave ma Shyry ! Ca arrive des fois !

**Amy Keira :** tant mieux que tu es hâte de lire la suite ! Car…la voilà ! lol ! mdr ! Merci pour ta review

**ange de un cisme :** non ! non ! ya aucune ressemblance à Armaguedon ! c'est juste que j'ai tendance à laisser mon esprit partir dans la lune, et comme l'inspiration ne voulait pas venir depuis une semaine…mais elle a fini par arriver au moment où je m'y attendais le moins ! ptdr ! pour tes questions je pense que la fic devrait contenir environ 28 chapitre (oui c'est assez précis puisque j'ai fais un plan mais sauf inspiration du moment ça ne devrait pas changé). Pour Voldy ne t'inquiètes pas il va faire son apparition mais pas tout de suite, pour ron et hermione…tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ! ptdr ! vila ! Et si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas ! Kisuxxx

**vega264 :** Kikou toi ! C'est pas grave que tu es oublié ! Tant que tu me dises que tu aimes toujours ça me va ! (ça me rassure comme ça je sais si je poste pour rien ou pas). Pour tes questions cela va bientôt arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je les fais juste un peu souffrir avant (niark ! niark !) et après ils sont fin près pour l'apothéose ! mdr ! Mais ne panique pas ! Ils ne vont pas souffrir pour les 20 prochains chapitres ! Je suis gentil avec eux…tu verras nos deux shobi ensemble bien avant ! ptdr !

**La nouille :** Salut toi ! merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'oubli, tant que tu aime ma fic c'est tout ce qui compte (comme je l'ai déjà dit à Vega). Pour notre petit couple fétiche…ça va arriver ne t'inquiète pas !

**Onarluca :** Contente que tu aimes toujours ! Et merci pour ta review !

**tinkerbell Snape** : Kikou ! Hum…je pense qu'il y a eu un problème avec ta review car il en manque un bout ! Enfin ! J'espère que tu aimes ma fic ! Kisu à toi !

**gaelle griffondor** mdr ! dsl! Je ne peux pas poster plus rapidement...c'est dur de trouver du temps pour écrire la suite de ma fic…alors si je postais tout d'un coup ce que j'ai fais vous n'auriez la suite qu'au mois de juin ! Et puis toutes les semaines c'est pas si mal…c'est régulier et c'est pas trois mois après ! mdr ! Mais je suis contente que tu me dises ça…je sais que tu aimes ma fic au moins ! ptdr !

**Marine Malefoy** : Mais non ça tourne pas au mélodrame ! C'est juste une 'tite épreuve pour nos deux shobis ! Je sais pas si cette suite vos les chapitres précédents (j'espère) mais la voilà ! loll ! Kisu !

**Loryah **: tu as raison ! La patience est une vertu (et je m'évertue à le dire tout le temps ! loll !). pour les deux autres…ça va aller mieux ! C'est en traversant des épreuves difficil que l'on devient plus fort ! loll ! mdr ! J'espère que tu aimerais tout autant ce chapitre ! Kisu

**Sahada :** cour mais clair ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant !

**Isabelle4ever :** je continu ! je continue ! D'ailleurs c'est vos reviews qui me donne la force de ne pas abandonner ! Alors merci pour ton gentil commentaire !

**Miceliandre :** tu vois j'ai été mauvaise langue ! J'avais pensé que tu aurais oublié de me poster une review ! et que tu t'excuserais au prochain ! mdr ! Te vexe pas ! Ca m'amuse ! Et ta review ma fais très plaisir ! Ca fais un moment qu'on c'est pas vu sur msn…j'espère que tu seras là ce soir !

**Crackos :** contente que tu ais aimé (et le tripe et le chapitre). C'est vrai que les relations se complique mais c'est pour mieux les consolider après ! ptdr !

**Vif d'or :** mdr ! c'est vrai qu'il reste qu'un vrai couple ! Le lemon ne va pas tarder…t'inquiète ! pour la scène entre Harry et Draco…elle a été dur à faire ! J'avais peur de ne pas faire passer les sentiments correctement…alors ça me rassure que tu ais aimés ! Pour l'explication…elle viendras, mais pas tout de suite !

Kisuxxx à toutes et merci pour vos si zentil reveiws ! (les RAR n'ont toujours pas été corrigées…comme d'hab quoi !)

o Chapitre 9 : Serviettes et cheveux mouillés 

« Ronald Weasley ! Je vous ai déjà dit CENT fois d'arrêter de me harceler ! »

« Mais…Hermione ! Tu peux bien me le dire ! »

« Non ! »

« Et pourquoi ? T'es ma meilleure amie ! Tu dois me le dire ! »

« Naonnn ! »

« Je peux savoir ce qui nous vaut ces cris de si bon matin ? » Les interrompit Lucius plus que content de l'effet qu'il produisit chez les deux jeunes : ils se turent instantanément fixant le plus vieux avec méfiance. Parfois être ancien mangemort et salaud de première classe avait du bon…

Quatre personnes étaient alors présentes dans la pièce : Severus Snape qui avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, tellement qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi (et c'était le cas), Lucius et les deux Gryffondors.

« Nous sommes venus rendre visite à Harry ! » Répondit courageusement Hermione tenant de faire abstraction du fait que les deux seuls adultes présents étaient ceux qui les aimaient et qu'ils aimaient le moins.

« Ca j'avais compris…ce n'est certainement pas pour dire bonjour à ce « connard » de Lucius que vous êtes venus ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez un connard ! » Répliqua Hermione.

Ron restait mortellement silencieux, fixant Lucius avec appréhension prêt à protéger la jeune fille au moindre problème.

« Non…mais vous le pensez très fort ! »

« Nous le pensions très fort ! Nuance ! Nous savons que vous êtes du bon côté maintenant ! N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

« Oui ! Bien sur ! Mais si vous faites du mal à mes meilleurs amis je vous fais la peau ! Et puis c'est quoi cette manière d'accueillir les gens ? Vous vous êtes levé du mauvais pied ? Remus vous a fait dormir sur le canapé ? Aïe ! Hermione ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ! »

Le rouquin se massa les côtes fixant la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse. Celle-ci l'ignora et fit un sourire aux deux serpentards tentant de calmer l'atmosphère mais cela ne sembla pas trop fonctionner. En effet Lucius n'avait pas torturé quelqu'un depuis longtemps et il s'ennuyait légèrement ; il avait passé toute la semaine à se comporter sagement mais aujourd'hui il avait bien droit à un petit encas non ? Quant à Snape, depuis la veille, il haïssait encore plus les Gryffondors si c'était possible alors il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour sauver la jeune file des griffes de son meilleur ami.

Lucius Malfoy lança un regard espiègle aux Gryffondors, les fixant d'un œil critique, une remarque acerbe au bout des lèvres.

« Vous faire du mal ? Ca dépend de quoi vous parlez monsieur Weasley…la torture physique n'a jamais été mon truc…je préfère la torture mentale…et vous embêter est le meilleur des remèdes à mon mal de crâne que j'ai depuis ce matin ! Et aussi la meilleure des vengeances…on a pas idée d'entrer chez les gens en criant comme un goret alors que je viens à peine de me lever ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Ce fut la voix de Remus qui interrompit la dispute qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Alors que celui-ci entrait dans la pièce Lucius le fixa sombrement et Hermione se dit que son ami n'avait pas du viser bien loin…

« Remus ! L'apostropha la jeune femme. Harry est-il levé ? »

« Tiens que faites-vous là tous les deux ? Non, Harry doit-être encore couché ; il a eu une journée fatigante hier. Moly n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non ! Nous sommes venus seuls ! Et inutile de paniquer Rem' ! On a pris des précautions ! »

Remus lui fit un regard dubitatif, montrant par-là qu'il avait du mal à la croire. Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose Hermione attrapa Ron par le bras prit la direction de la chambre du troisième membre du célèbre Trio.

Poussant un soupir Remus regarda Lucius avec appréhension mais celui-ci l'ignora semblant trouver son café vraiment très intéressant ce matin…

« Lu… » commença Remus mais il fut interrompu :

« Je vais prendre une douche…j'ai mal à la tête ce matin…ça doit être contagieux ! »

Lucius sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour son petit ami, tentant de calmer la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Face à la phrase du plus vieux Malfoy Severus haussa un sourcil amusé en direction du châtain qui rougissait furieusement.

« Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! » Tenta de se justifier le loup-garou mais cela sembla augmenter l'amusement du Serpentard dont le sourcil levé pouvait rivaliser avec le mont Everest.

Rougissant encore plus Remus quitta la pièce précipitamment.

o

« Enfin Ron ! Fais moins de bruits ! Ils dorment ! »

« Je ne me tairait pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit ! »

« Hors de questions je… »

Mais la phrase de la jeune femme fut interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Se redressant, ils entraperçurent Draco courir comme si sa vie en dépendait dans la salle de bain.

« Il devait avoir une envie présente… » résonna le rouquin.

Hermione émit un soupir exaspéré, fixant la porte de la salle d'eau, songeuse.

o

« Lucius ! Je suis désolé ! »

« Pas autant que moi ! »

« Mais je… »

« Tu sais que des milliers de gens seraient prêts à vendre leur âme au diable pour avoir une chance de m'avoir dans leur lit ? Je pourrai avoir qui je veux ! Et peu importe mon passé ! Mais c'est toi la personne que je désir ! C'est toi que je veux ! C'est toi que j'aime ! C'est toi ! La seule personne au monde qui ne me veut pas ! Et qui dans le feu de l'action me sort un « je suis désolé j'ai mal à la tête ce soir » ! Si tu m'acceptes comme petit ami que par pitié ce n'est même pas la peine de continuer Rem' ! Je veux ton amour pas ta compréhension !

« Ce n'est pas ça je… »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! J'ai changé depuis Azkaban, j'ai changé pour mon fils, j'ai changé pour toi ! Merde ! Ca fait depuis une semaine que je te parle comme un Poufsouffle te donnant tout de moi ! Même Voldemort n'a jamais eu autant ! Et ne crois pas que je te compare à Voldemort ! Non ! Toi tu es bien plus cruel ! Parce que toi, tu as su appuyer précisément là où ça faisait le plus mal ! Les doloris de Voldemort ne sont rien comparés à la douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu m'as rejeté Remus ! Tu as quoi comme excuse Rem' ? Que vas-tu inventer cette fois ? Parce que tout ce que je vois c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime…et Merlin sait que ça fait mal ! »

Epuisé de son long discours Lucius s'assit lourdement sur le lit ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre le vêtement qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler lorsque Remus était entré dans la pièce.

Le loup-garou, les larmes aux yeux et le rouge aux joues, regarda son petit ami qui fixait ses pieds et ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux mouillés tombant tout autour de son visage. Le grand et fier Lucius Malfoy semblait perdu, vidé de toute énergie, prêt à accepter le coup qui ne tarderait pas à l'achever. Et Remus ne ressentit aucune fierté à voir son petit ami soumis ; plutôt une intense douleur. Oui, Remus Lupin s'en voulait. Il n'avait fait que profiter de Lucius depuis le début. Profitant de sa tendresse, de ses caresses, sans oser en donner en retour. Il avait été pire que Voldemort et il le savait. Voldemort asservissait ses sujets en leur inspirant la peur de lui-même, lui asservissait Lucius en le rendant dépendant de lui.

« Ecoute Lucius… » Remus se déplaça et mit ses mains sur les cuisses de Lucius. Celui-ci se tendit sous le geste.

« Je…Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en toi…A l'heure actuelle tu me demanderais de te suivre pour devenir mangemort je le ferais, tu m'as rendu complètement dépendant de toi. Le loup-garou prit une inspiration avant de continuer, se donnant du courage. Je…ce que je vais te dire personne ne le sait. Ni Prongs, ni Patmol…personne à part moi et…enfin je voulais enterrer ce secret dans ma tombe. Si je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin avec toi ce n'est pas par manque de confiance…c'est par peur. Pas par peur de toi…mais de moi. »

Remus se tut, fermant les yeux. Lucius releva les yeux et fut surpris de voir des larmes couler le long des joues de l'homme qui lui avait ravi son cœur. Il posa sa main sur la joue du châtain, essuyant les larmes avec son pouce.

« Rem' tu…. »

« Non ! Laisse moi finir…tu as le droit de savoir. Et je crois que j'ai gardé ça trop longtemps pour moi… »

Lucius se tut à son tour, attendant patiemment que Remus prenne le courage de lui parler.

« Je me suis fait mordre lorsque j'avais 10 ans…un an avant d'aller à Poudlard donc…Avant, avant ça…mon père…il. Enfin. J'avais six ans la première fois que c'est arrivé, ma mère était partie en voyage d'affaire…elle était souvent en voyage et avant ce jour, lorsque ça arrivait il amenait quelqu'un à la maison. Il trompait ma mère. Je l'ai découvert lorsque j'avais trois ans…Je les ai surpris. Mais ce jour là il n'est pas rentré avec une de ces filles pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Non. Au lieu de ça il a préféré s'enfermer dans la mienne… Ca a duré pendant quatre ans, dès que ma mère n'était pas là. Et ça arrivait souvent. Il…je…ça faisait mal…à chaque fois. Je n'ai jamais rien dit. J'étais trop petit…et j'avais peur. Puis je me suis fait mordre un soir de pleine lune. Un soir où je voulais fuir mon père. Depuis cette nuit là, mon père ne m'a plus jamais touché…il était dégoûté par ce que j'étais devenu, et il ne voulait pas que je sois lié à lui et lui à moi… »

Finalement Remus se tut, les larmes coulant à flots des ses beaux yeux ambrés. Lucius aussi pleurait, murmurant des paroles de réconfort il prit Remus dans ses bras le berçant jusqu'à ce que les tremblements du loup-garou se soient calmés.

o

« Bonjour Draco ! » Lança Hermione au jeune homme qui sortait enfin de la salle de bain.

Celui-ci sursauta et les fixa avec surprise. Il croisa le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

_Elle sait !_ songea t-il, effrayé.

Mais la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire.

« T'en as mis du temps ! Pire qu'une fille ! » S'exclama Ron, un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco le fixa.

« Lorsqu'on reçoit une dame il faut se mettre sur son trente et un, Ron… »

Hermione rougit.

Ron bouillonna.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler.

« Harry ! »

Sans se soucier du fait que le jeune homme était en pyjama Hermione se jeta sur lui, le serrant contre elle, sous le regard jaloux des deux autres.

« Heu…'mionne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de câliner mon meilleur ami ? » Demanda la jeune fille jetant un regard en coin à Ron et Draco.

Satisfait de ce qu'elle vit dans leurs yeux, elle s'écarta du brun aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche ! Je reviens ! » Annonça celui-ci, étouffant un bâillement.

« Il a l'air épuisé… » déclara Hermione en regardant le blond.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil face au sous-entendu.

« Il s'entraîne beaucoup ces derniers temps… »

« Je vois »

Hermione fixa longuement le visage fermé du blond qui, gêné, finit par déclarer avoir faim et qu'il descendait prendre son petit déjeuner.

Après le départ du blond, Ron lâcha, légèrement en colère (et c'est un euphémisme) :

« Tu dragues Malfoy et Harry maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? »

« … »(visage rouge de Ron)

« De toute manière Draco est gay et Harry aussi ! »

« Comment tu le sais ! »

Hermione sursauta, la question avait été posé par deux voix masculines Ron et…Harry.

Celui-ci venait de sortir de la douche. Et malgré le fait que Hermione connaisse les orientations sexuels du brun et le fait qu'elle soit elle-même amoureuse de Ron, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant son meilleur ami vêtu que d'une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés tombants devant ses yeux. Le corps toujours un peu maigre mais dont on voyait de légers muscles se dessiner. Il était vraiment sexy et une fois redevenu normal il allait faire un malheur !

« Heu…Hermione ? »

La voix de son ami sembla la ramener à elle.

« Pardon Harry mais tu es…ouha ! Dommage que tu sois gay et que mon cœur soit pris parce que crois moi je t'aurais traqué sans relâche ! »

Harry rougit furieusement et s'empressa de courir dans sa chambre enfiler des vêtements.

Ron fixait Hermione, le visage rouge de colère

« Tu…tu… «

« Quoi ? Tu trouves pas que Harry est mignon toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas gay ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Je…Hermione ! Tu es amoureuse de qui ! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et puis arrêtes de me poser des questions ! Tu ne fais que ça depuis ce matin ! »

« Mais non ! »

« Mais si ! »

« Mais.. »

« Vous allez arrêter tous les deux oui ?»

Le silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que Harry sortait dans sa chambre, le visage exprimant son exaspération face à leur comportement.

« Alors Hermione ? Comment as-tu su ? »

Se mordant les lèvres Hermione se demanda si elle devait vraiment lui dire.

« Je…J'ai deviné à la façon dont tu regardais Draco… »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Draco ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça Harry » murmura Hermione regardant son meilleur ami s'agiter.

« Non, parce que monsieur ne pense qu'au sexe ! J'ai un monde à sauver, moi ! Je veux vivre quelque chose de plus intense qu'une partie de jambe en l'air ! Et si monsieur n'est pas content, monsieur peut aller voir ailleurs ! »

« Bien sûr Harry, tu as tout à fait raison ! » Approuva Hermione, hochant la tête et suivant son ami du regard qui faisant des vas et vient dans la pièce.

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout ça est clair je vais déjeuner ! Et puis monsieur ne m'a même pas attendu ! Qui tomberait amoureux d'un crétin pareil ? Qui ? Hein ? »

Harry partit sans même attendre de réponse sous le regard éberlué de Ron et triste d'Hermione.

« Hermione ? Tu peux m'expliquer là ? »

« C'est pourtant clair non ? »

« Harry est amoureux de Draco ? »

« Oui… »

Ron gémit.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Ron ? »

« Ben…je pensais…tu vois que tu aurais une idée de génie pour sortir ton meilleur ami de ce pétrin…Je sais pas moi ! C'est toi qui sait toujours tout et qui a toujours les bonnes idées ! »

« Oui et bien ma bonne idée pour le moment c'est de laisser faire les choses ! J'ai mes propres problèmes à régler et Draco a besoin de mûrir avant que l'on fasse quoique ce soit ! »

o

La visite des deux Gryffondors eut le bon dos de mettre fin au long silence qu'il y avait entre Harry et Draco. En effet, aucun des deux n'avait envie de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt et firent, par un accord silencieux, bonne figure.

Cependant, une fois les Gryffondor partis, un silence pesant s'abattit entre eux alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé, dans le salon d'Harry.

« Draco…écoute, je…commença Harry bredouillant, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé…Mais je voulais que tu saches…si c'était à refaire je le referai. Même si tu penses que c'est ridicule de se sacrifier pour les autres…ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Tu es mon ami, alors, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit à cause de moi… »

Harry se tut, n'osant regarder en direction du blond.

Draco prit une inspiration, cherchant ses mots :

« Je…je suis désolé moi aussi. » Il marqua une pause ; il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser, mais pour Harry il le ferait. « Je n'avais pas le droit de te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait alors que c'était aussi de ma faute…ni de te sauter dessus comme je l'ai fait…quand j'ai découvert que tu étais gay. Les seules excuses que j'ai pour ma conduite sont que tu es incroyablement mignon et que je suis en manque ! »

Draco sourit et Harry pouffa lui envoyant un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Obsédé ! »

« Et fier de l'être ! »

Draco prit à son tour un oreiller et sauta sur le brun, prêt à se venger. Finalement la bataille de polochon prit fin lorsque les deux coussins explosèrent. Le souffle court les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et Harry rougit lorsqu'il remarqua la position dans laquelle ils étaient : Harry, à califourchon sur Draco et sentant clairement le désir de l'autre contre sa cuisse.

« J'ai gagné ! » Lâcha Harry, plus pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'autre chose.

« Parce que je t'ai laissé faire ! » Répliqua le blond d'une voix rauque.

Il passa doucement sa main sur le visage du brun, admirant sa douceur. Harry poussa un faible gémissement de satisfaction pour aussitôt les rouvrir lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Brusquement il s'écarta de Draco, légèrement gêné.

Draco le fixa, pensivement.

« Tu sais…je ne te ferai jamais rien contre ton consentement. Si jamais tu as envie de te faire le dieu du sexe…Je suis à ta disposition ! »

« Le Dieu du sexe hein ? » Ricana Harry, s'écartant totalement de Draco. Chacun s'assit à un bout du canapé, faisant en sorte de ne plus se toucher. « Tu ne trouves pas ça prétentieux ? »

« Tous les partenaires que j'ai eu le pensaient en tout cas ! » Répliqua Draco.

« Tous les partenaires ? Tu en as eu beaucoup des…partenaires ? » Demanda Harry, l'air de ne pas y toucher tachant de taire la petite pointe de jalousie qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Draco, il ne devait pas !

« Pas mal oui… » répondit le blond tout d'un coup gêné…Bizarrement il n'avait aucune envie de se vanter de ses conquêtes devant le brun. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord.

« Tu en as tant que ça ? Tellement que…que tu ne sais plus combien tu en as eu ? »

« Il semblerait oui… » murmura Draco, ne regardant pas le brun, ne voulant pas voir le dégoût sur son visage.

« Oh ! Et bien…Tu sais…On est…On est ami non ? »

Draco hocha légèrement la tête, tentant de faire taire la boule qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge à ces mots.

« Et…et les amis se disent tout n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Harry ? »

o

« Hermioneuh ! »

« Non ! »

« Je continuerai à te harceler tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit ! »

« Hors de question ! »

Ron fit une moue de chien battu et Hermione craqua :

« Très bien ! T'as gagné ! C'était moi ! »

Ron en fut bouche bée.

« C'était toi ! »

« Oui ! »

« Tu…tu… »

« Oui ! Je l'avoue j'ai craqué ! J'ai pas réussi à résister ! »

o

Harry prit une inspiration.

« Je veux que tu m'aides…pour, pour savoir comment faire…avec les garçons. Sirius et Remus m'ont dit des trucs…mais c'est pas pareil. Toi tu as mon âge et tu sais…Enfin tu vois ! »

Draco déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je…je veux…Harry rougit furieusement. Je veux savoir comment embrasser et comment faire plaisir…»

o

Ron n'arrivait pas à le croire ! C'était la sage Hermione qui…qui avait mangée ses derniers bonbons de Bertie crochu !

o

Muhahahaha ! Sadique est mon deuxième prénom !

Ndb : PTDRRR Hermioneuhhh t'as pas honte PTDRR j'ai adoré ta fin mdr ;) Bon je dis rien sur ta fin : p ;) Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Nda : MDR ! Non là tu avais le droit ! je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi et j'avoue bien volontiers avoir été sadique ! ptdr !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir jouer au yoyo pdt ce chapitre ! La partie Harry et Draco (légère) et celle avec Remus et Lucius (bcp moins légère) !

J'espère que cette suite vous à plu Big Kisuxxxx à tous et à toutes ! Ze vous aimeuhhhhh ! (Hedwigelol part se goinfrer de chocolat…)

Ziboux

Hed


	10. Prise de conscience

Kikou à vous tous ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! Comment ça non ! part bouder

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** M _(renifle ça sent le citrons !) _

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM

Draco arrive (toujours aussi beau, magnifique, sexy...) en tirant Hedwigelol par la peau du cou (Hed : « miaou »)

Bon d'accord ! Voici les **RAR** :J (toujours pareille…ils sont pas corriger…)

**Shyrinia :** Kikou toi ma Shyri ! Tu sais que je t'adores toi ? Comment ça qu'est-ce qui me prend ! J'ai pas le droit de dire ça ? Et non le fait que j'ai bu un verre de porter ET de champagne n'a rien à voir avec mon état ! part bouder reviens tout de suite Et non je plaisantais ! (pour la bouderie pas pour les verres ça c vrai…). Merci à toi ma Shyri d'avoir la patience de me supporter et de corriger mes fautes !

**Loryah :** j'adore quand mes reviewer exagèrent ! ptdr ! Mais on calme toi quand même sinon tu pourras pas lire ! Bon voici la suiteuh et je rappelle les règles de bases : ne pas tuer l'auteur…

**onarluca **: heureuse que tu aimes ! Et j'espère que tu continueras ! Merci pour ta review

**Amy Keira :** hum…par en courant et crie de sa cachette : je vous aime chères lectrices ! reviens Heu…rhum…Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et Espère que tu continuera à adorer ! Big Kiss

**Sahada :** mdr ! ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux deux…ça va se faire mais je voulais faire un truc délirant entre eux pour alléger ce chapitre qui s'annonçait assez lourd…Pour Harry d'une certaine manière c'est vrai que c'est vache mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un pauvre Gryffondor innocent (un des plus puissant sorciers aussi mais bon…l'un n'empêche pas l'autre !) et puis Ryry est curieux ! ptdr !

**Lovely A :** oui tu as raison l'important c'est que tu sois de retour ! un pour un moment j'espère ? Contente que tu es trouvée ma fic drôle ! j'essaye d'ajouter une dose d'humour pour arriver à la rendre plus légère…Alors ton commentaire était très important pour moi (ça prouve que je suis pas trop nul…). Merci pour ta review !

**Farahon** : oui c'est vrai qu'entre les deux ça se précise…disons que je leur fait passer toutes sortes d'épreuves dont ils vont sortir fort et…unis ! ptdr ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Marine Malefoy :** Ahhhhhh ! part ce cacher Heu…J'ai mis la suite là…tu vas pas me tuer hein ? pris dans son coin : « pourvu qu'elle aime, pitié pourvu qu'elle aime… Bonne lecture !

**Maliciah **: pardon ! je le ferais plus je promet ! contente que tu es aimé. Les questions maintenant sont : quand vas tu lire ce chapitre ? quand va t-on pouvoir se reparler ? mdr ! Ah ! quelles questions existentielle ! mdr ! J'espère que tu as avancé dans tes fics (sinon je viens chez toi moi…mdr !)

oOo

Chapitre 10 : Prise de conscience 

Draco déglutit

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je…je veux…Harry rougit furieusement. Je veux savoir comment embrasser et comment faire plaisir…»

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage fin de Draco Malefoy.

« Hum…je peux te montrer si tu veux ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé :

« Tu ne laisses jamais tomber hein ? »

« Pas quand ça en vaut la peine ! » Répliqua Draco, puis voyant que Harry allait ajouter quelque chose il continua : « Et puis c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'aider, non ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le faire si je ne passe pas par la pratique ! »

Harry réfléchit et prit une décision : « D'accord…je veux bien que tu me montres…mais je ne coucherai pas avec toi ! »

Draco fit la moue mais accepta néanmoins.

« Approche…pour commencer détends toi et fermes les yeux »

o

Rien à faire ! Cette porte restait définitivement close ! Et cet imbécile refusait de lui parler ! Il n'était même pas descendu ce matin pour le petit déjeuner. Il allait bien falloir qu'il en sorte un jour de cette maudite chambre !

Severus Snape était furieux et…en manque ! Depuis qu'il avait couché avec Sirius il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le toucher encore et encore !

Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait !

o

« Harry ! Tu n'es pas détendu ! »

« Ce n'est pas facile ! » Répliqua celui-ci.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux il vit que Draco le fixait, moqueur.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es si innocent ! »

Harry ne trouva pas cette remarque à son goût, il voulut lui envoyer un des oreillers en pleine figure mais ceux-ci étaient en miettes. Furieux il se leva pour partir et s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais Draco le retint et le força à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

« Ce n'était pas dit méchamment…je trouve ta naïveté extrêmement touchante…ça fait partie de ton charme »

Harry le fixa éberlué.

« Couche-toi » ordonna le Serpentard d'une voix rauque.

Frissonnant Harry obéit, regardant le blond avec appréhension.

« Laisse toi faire, je n'irais pas trop loin, je te le promets. »

Obéissant encore Harry se força à se détendre et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit des lèvres douces se poser légèrement contre les siennes. Puis repartirent pour revenir ensuite. Le manège dura quelques secondes mais cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté : Harry était complètement détendu et laissait Draco mener la danse. Celui-ci en était plus que ravi bien qu'il aurait préféré avoir plus.

Finalement les lèvres revinrent sur les siennes, mais restèrent plus longtemps cette fois. Gentiment Draco lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, arrachant un gémissement au Gryffondor. Le petit bruit émis permis à Draco de glisser sa langue dans cet antre chaude et accueillante. Le rouge et or gémit de plus belle lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, dansant ensembles une valse millénaire. Les gémissements de Harry attisaient le désir de Draco qui avait lui aussi du mal à retenir les petits bruits de plaisirs qui cherchaient à sortir du fond de sa gorge. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un effet pareil ; surtout pour un simple baiser ! Doucement Draco ralentit la cadence, le manque d'air commençant à se faire ressentir, il finit par un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Qui, après un petit moment, réouvrit les yeux.

« Ouha ! »

Draco sourit. Fixant le petit lion sous lui avec désir. Les yeux émeraudes brillaient de félicité et ce fut d'une voix rauque que le Serpentard prit la parole :

« Je…je crois…qu'on fera mieux d'arrêter là pour l'instant. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles aller plus loin. Parce que, tu vois petit ange, j'ai comme qui dirait du mal à me retenir de te sauter dessus ! »

Harry rougit de plus belle et la lueur dans son regard s'éteignit à la grande déception de Draco.

« Je…je ne suis pas… »

Draco lui fit un sourire compréhensif et posa son doigt sur les lèvres légèrement gonflées :

« Ne t'en fais pas…C'est pas grave. On reprendra notre leçon plus tard…Il va être l'heure de déjeuner de toute façon. Il vaut mieux éviter de se montrer dans l'état dans lequel nous sommes…Ils poseraient trop de questions embarrassantes ! »

o

Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence assez gênant. En effet Lucius avait emmené Remus au restaurant et avaient donc laissé Sirius, Severus, Draco et Harry seuls.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient pas trop, se lançant des regards en coin de temps en temps lorsque l'autre regardait ailleurs.

Severus lançait aussi des regards vers Sirius tentant d'intercepter les deux onyx noirs du dernier des Blacks.

Quant à celui-ci il gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur son assiette, refusant de relever le regard, sachant très bien que le maître des potions le fixait.

« J'ai fini de manger ! » Annonça Harry, se levant, brisant ainsi le silence qui était installé.

« Tu as pris tes médicaments ? » Lui demanda Draco.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré Harry avala ses gélules sous l'œil vigilant du blond.

« Bien ! On monte ? »

Hochant la tête à la question que lui posa le Serpentard, Harry lança un dernier regard à son parrain. Celui-ci intercepta les deux émeraudes comme pour lui demander de rester, de ne pas le laisser avec Snape. Harry s'apprêtait à se rasseoir lorsque Draco l'appela de l'étage. N'ayant aucun argument à donner pour dire à Draco de l'attendre Harry lança un regard d'encouragement à son parrain et monta rejoindre le jeune homme.

Une fois arrivé au côté de celui-ci le blond lâcha :

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'aider tu sais ? Sirius est grand et doit régler ce problème seul ! »

o

Severus resta longtemps dans la cuisine, fixant Sirius sans plus chercher à se cacher. Cherchant à comprendre les multitudes de sentiments qui l'assaillaient : la honte, la tristesse, le désespoir, la rancœur et par-dessus tous deux autres sentiments : la haine de lui-même et…Non ! Il ne pouvait pas !

De rage il envoya sa chaise valser, faisant sursauter Sirius qui leva enfin le regard vers lui. Onyx contre onyx, la rage se lisant dans les yeux de l'un, la peur dans ceux de l'autre. La tristesse dans les deux.

Severus Snape sortit de la pièce emmenant avec lui sa douleur et laissant derrière lui son âme et son cœur.

o

« Draco… »

« Quoi ! »

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon pantalon commence à être très étroit et le tien l'est depuis longtemps ! Si ça continue, on arrivera plus à se contrôler ! »

« Qui t'a dit que j'en ai envie ? »

« Draco ! »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Très bien ! On arrête ! »

Poussant un soupir Draco s'écarta à contre cœur de l'apollon placé sous lui. Celui-ci se redressa et replaça son T-shirt correctement.

Attendant de prendre une respiration tranquille il reprit la parole :

« Tu sais…ça fait deux jours que ça dure… »

« Et alors ? »

« Je…je…et bien…on ferait mieux d'arrêter avant que ça aille plus loin. »

Draco fixa Harry longuement, voyant que l'autre lui cachait quelque chose.

« On est amis Harry…tu peux tout me dire »

En croisant le regard du brun il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir savoir finalement…

« Amis hein ? On a une drôle de relation pour des « amis » tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est toi qui voulais que je t'aide ! »

« Peut-être mais…je pense que ça suffit maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin on doit s'arrêter maintenant avant que je n'y laisse des plumes. »

« Plus loin ? C'est toi qui refuse de coucher je te signale ! » Répliqua Draco, ne comprenant pas.

Face à sa phrase Draco reçut les deux émeraudes qui le fixèrent, blessées. Harry se releva du canapé, sans un mot, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Mais Draco n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là et suivit le « petit ange », comme il aimait l'appeler.

Il voulait une explication et tout de suite !

o

Nerveux il donna deux petits coups sur la porte, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

« Quoi ! » Demanda l'autre de mauvaise humeur, en ouvrant et bouchant l'accès.

« Je dois te parler… on doit avoir une discussion, c'est important et primordial »

_Surtout pour ma santé mentale_ ajouta t-il en pensée.

Le fixant avec suspicion le brun le laissa entrer à contre cœur.

Et tandis que le Serpentard rentrait son regard méfiant le suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye sur un des fauteuils entourant la table ronde posée au centre.

« Dis ce que tu as à me dire et vas t-en ! » Cracha Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

L'homme le força à soutenir son regard et déclara :

« Je suis désolé, je me suis comporté comme un crétin…J'ai très mal réagi…Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi depuis le début…Enfin je le sais vraiment depuis notre deuxième nuit ensemble…Avant je refoulais ces sentiments, et je les ai encore refoulé après…Je savais qu'ils étaient là…mais je refusais de les montrer. Personne n'a réussi à avoir une telle emprise sur moi, je n'ai jamais été vraiment dépendant de quelqu'un…jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis dépendant de ton odeur, de ton goût, de ta voix et même de ton caractère de gamin ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Black…je ne sais pas si c'est arrivé quand j'ai couché avec toi ou bien avant mais c'est là…et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Et je ne crois pas le vouloir d'ailleurs ! »

o

Frappant à la porte Draco Malfoy n'attendit même pas de réponse avant d'ouvrir celle-ci brutalement pour tomber sur un spectacle qui lui fendit le cœur : Harry Potter couché sur le lit, les jambes repliées et la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, pleurait.

« Hé ! » Draco s'avança lentement du lit aux draps dorés. Il voulut toucher le jeune homme brun mais celui-ci le repoussa.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda doucement le blond

« Rien ! »

« Harry… »

« Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? »

« Tu es mon ami et je… »

« C'est bien ça le problème ! »

o

La pièce devint silencieuse ; seul le frémissement des flammes de la grande cheminée se fit entendre.

« Tu m'as fait mal, tu sais ça ? »

« Je sais… »

« Tu t'es servi de moi. »

« Et je le regrette. »

« Tu as rejeté mes sentiments à la figure. »

« Et je viens de te donner mon cœur, t'octroyant du coup le pouvoir de te venger. »

« Et tu as fait fi de mes envies, de mes désirs ! »

« Et je suis prêt à faire en sorte que chacun de tes vœux se réalisent. »

« …Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment »

« Tous mes désirs ? »

« Tous sans exception ! »

« Même celui-ci d'avoir des enfants de toi ? »

« Même celui là ! Et il n'y a pas intérêt qu'ils soient d'un autre homme que moi ! »

« Des petits bébés au nez crochu et qui détesteraient les Serpentards ? »

« Oui et aussi des gamins aux cheveux fins noirs qui feront des plaisanteries plus que douteuses…aux Gryffondors. »

« Mes enfants n'iront pas à Serpentard ! »

« Ca ce sera à eux d'en décider ! Une fois qu'ils auront été faits ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver au train où vont les choses ! »

« …Tu as sans doute raison…mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! Tu dois d'abord me prouver que tu m'aimes vraiment ! Tu vas dormir avec moi cette nuit…Mais juste dormir ! »

D'un hochement de tête Severus consentit à la demande de son petit-ami et accepta de passer la nuit avec lui à…discuter.

o

« Que veux-tu dire par « C'est bien ça le problème ! » Harry ? »

« Rien laisse tomber ! »

« Je crois que je mérite une explication ! »

« Et moi je crois que non ! Je suis sûr que tu as parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir ! »

Un moment de silence puis :

« Je ne voulais pas que ça aille si loin… »

« Moi non plus ! »

« Harry…Ecoute je…je ne suis pas prêt à…à m'engager. Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas être la personne qu'il te faut. »

« Je sais…Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… »

« Harry… »

« Non ! Toi écoute ! Je sais pertinemment que ce que je ressens pour toi c'est juste une très forte amitié. Etant donné que tu es la première personne à me toucher et à me faire ressentir ce genre de trucs il est normal que j'ai du mal à dissocier amour d'autre chose. C'est pourquoi il faut qu'on arrête. Il n'y a plus que deux semaines environ à attendre et là, tu pourras te faire qui tu veux et moi aussi ! Maintenant laisse moi…Je suis fatigué : Dumbledore doit venir dans une heure pour notre entraînement quotidien. »

o

Le lendemain matin ce furent des hommes très fatigués qui entrèrent dans la cuisine où les attendait Madame Weasley :

« Et bien, et bien ! Vous avez l'air frais ! Vous avez fait quoi de votre nuit ? Vous l'avez passé à danser la lambada ! »

La matrone de famille ne reçut aucune réponse ; seulement des regards noirs.

« Je peux savoir ce que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite Moly ? » Lui demanda Severus en se servant un café.

« Je vous rappelle que c'est au terrier que les lettres destinées à cette maison arrivent. Les garçons ont reçu leur lettre d'Hogward et vous Remus avez reçu une lettre de Tonks. »

Avec empressement les destinataires des dits lettres ouvrirent leurs lettres et chacun émit un cri étranglé de surprise :

« Je suis capitaine ! » Crièrent en cœur Draco et Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent timidement, ne s'étant plus adressé la parole depuis hier.

« Félicitation ! » Le félicita gentiment Harry.

« Merci ! A toi aussi ! »

Draco sourit au brun, soulagé que tout redevienne comme « avant ».

« Hum » Remus fixait la lettre avec suspicion ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il lisait.

Voyant que toute l'attention était fixée sur lui Remus s'expliqua :

« C'est à propos de tes golems Harry, tu sais les dragons de ton jeu ? Et bien il semblerait…qu'ils soient vivants. Tonks s'est renseignée auprès de l'antiquaire. En effet Androméda voulait te faire un cadeau original…c'est donc un vrai jeu de _Dragonium_ qu'elle t'a offert. Dans l'ancien temps les pions de ce jeu étaient faits à partir de vrais dragons. Ils étaient plus nombreux à l'époque et lorsqu'un dragon mourait sa magie et une partie de son âme étaient enfermées dans un golem. Un peu de vie était donc insufflée dans ses objets leur donnant une existence… »

o

Deux autres jours passèrent Harry et Draco se parlaient toujours, tachant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux faisant bonne figure lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Mais au fond de lui Harry avait mal. Il était déjà tombé amoureux auparavant. Cho Chang, même si elle était une fille, avait été la première à lui faire ressentir des choses. Mais avec Draco c'était différent ; parce qu'avec Draco il se sentait vivant et…aimé. Mais c'était illusoire et éphémère.

Draco ne ressentirait jamais rien pour lui, jamais il lui dirait « je t'aime ». Il s'était souvent imaginer que Draco le prenait dans ses bras comme Lucius le faisait avec Remus juste pour le plaisir, juste pour être avec lui.

Mais les seules fois où Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras c'était soit pour le consoler, soit pour l'embrasser. Il attendait quelque chose de lui en retour. Ce n'était pas de la tendresse, non, c'était juste un besoin passager.

Il avait pourtant espéré que Draco finisse par tomber amoureux de lui mais le Serpentard semblait beaucoup tenir à cette vie de débauche qu'était la sienne. Et Harry n'était pas une pute. Il lui avait beaucoup donné, il lui avait trop donné. Draco avait son âme et son cœur…même s'il l'ignorait ; il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui donner son corps.

Du fond de sa chambre Harry maudit un Serpentard aux cheveux dorés et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

o

Tandis que pendant ce temps là Draco pleurait ses espoirs perdus en étouffant dans son oreiller le nom de son amant imaginaire :

« Harry »

oOo

Petit rappel : on ne tue pas l'auteur ! on ne frappe pas l'auteur comme ça elle pourra faire la suite !

Pas de commentaire de ma Béta aujourd'hui ? Peut-être qu'elle non plus n'aime pas ma fin…ptdr !

Pour ceux qui s'inquièterait (on sait jamais) Oui c'est un slash HP/DM ! mdr ! Ca va venir je vous le promet !

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut (encore une fois moi fragile donc pas taper…mais les insultes vous pouvez !)

Big Kisuxx à tous et à la semaine prochaine

Hedwigelol (qui vous aime souvenez-vous en…)


	11. Discussions

**Me revoilou ! Avec un tout nouveau chapitre (logique sinon je serais pas là) qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** M _(renifle ça sent le citrons !) _

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM

**RAR:**

**Shyrinia **: Kikou toi ! Je viens à peine de rentrée et déjà je suis sur le PC ? Comment ? Mais oui j'ai pensé aux chiens ! D'ailleurs ils s'amusent à faire peur aux gens qui passent…les pauvres ! mdr ! Bon ! Je suppose que tu t'en fou mais…tu me connais…je suis très bavarde ! ptdr ! Gros Zibux ma pupuce ! Et merci de prendre du temps à corriger mes chapitres !

**vega264 :** raaaaaaa ! Ne me crie pas dessus ! pitié ! mdr ! Bon c'est vrai que nos deux petits chéris ne se décident toujours pas (mais ça va venir… !). D'ailleurs c'est entrain de se mettre en place ! niark niark !

**onarluca :** merci Je continue à prier pour que tu aimes toujours !

**Amy Keira :** contente que tu aimes ! Et voici la suite !

**Lovely A** mdr ! Me voila rassurée! Les étoiles n'étaient que…des étoiles ! Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant Par contre…pourquoi je devrais faire attention (regard prudent) ?

**Maliciah :** mdr ! c'est vrai que tu es irrécupérable ! d'ailleurs c'est quand ton annif ? je pourrais peut-être te faire une fic sur les fondateurs si tu les aime tant ! ptdr ! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ils ne souffrent pas…trop ! ptdr !

**gaelle griffondor :** contente que tu aimes toujours ! merci pour ta review !

**farahon :** mais non ! pleure pas ! ca va s'arranger ! Je te le promet ! (sinon se serais pas un HP/DM !). ca va mieux ? je vais m'en vouloir moi si je fais pleurer mes reviewers !

**Loryah :** mais non ! Dray ne veux pas tomber amoureux à cause de ça ! Il ne veux pas tomber amoureux parce que jusqu'alors il était très satisfait de ça vie de débauche ! (je me suis quand même pas tromper quelque part…si ?). mais ne t'inquiète pas ! il va vite changer d'avis ! (héhé)

**vert emeraude** : je suis contente que tu es aimée ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la situation ! ca va s'arranger ! lol !

**Marine Malefoy** : je continu ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que ton voyage à Londres c'est bien passé !

**la rodeuse :** merci pour les applaudissement ! par contre…pourquoi tout le monde dit que je suis méchante ! Ce n'est qu'en traversant des épreuves difficile qu'on devient plus fort ! non ? ptdr ! Bon en tout cas j'espère que tu continueras à aimer !

**Sahada** : non…des fois ce contenter de ce que l'on a…mais des fois non ! mdr ! et c'est mon cas ! ptdr ! Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir le slash va bel et bien avoir lieu !

**Vif d'or :** oula ! Deux reviews ! merci ! merci bcp ! c'est vrai que 2 couples sur 3 c'est déjà bien ! mdr ! pour le sadisme…j'avoue je fais fort ! mais qui aime bien châtie bien n'est ce pas ?

**Jo :** mdr ! De l'abu de pouvoir ! maiheuuhhhhhhh ! Merci pour ta review

**Crackos :** pour le précédent chapitre je pense pas que se soit de ta faute…à ce qui paraît ffnet buggait c'est peut-être pour ça ? En tout cas c'est pas grave ! l'important c'est que tu continu à aimer ma fic ! Big kisux à toi !

**yochu **: mdr ! Et bien voilà la suite que tu attendais ! ptdr ! je t'ai très bien imaginé, appuyant obstinément sur la petite flèche et cette image m'a bien fait marrer ! Contente que tu aimes ma fic !

**fliflou **: mdr ! au secours ! mais c'est quoi toutes ces images horribles frissonne ! En tout cas je sais qu'avec toi j'ai pas intérêt d'avoir un jour de retard ! mdr ! C'est vrai que je fais attention à poster régulièrement ; comme moi aussi je déteste attendre trop longtemps les suite je m'efforce de ne pas faire languir mes lecteurs adorés !

**ange de un cisme** : contente que tu adores ma fic ! et j'espère que tu continueras à le faire ! la fic avance vite, tu trouves ? J'avais peur d'aller trop lentement et en même temps trop vite (c'est-à-dire mettre tout le monde ensemble et heureux pour toujours dès le premier chapitre !) alors je suis contente que tu trouves que ma fic avance vite ! Ca me rassure !

Vila ! encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Big kisux et bonne lecture (espérons et croisons les doigts)!

(est-ce vraiment utile de la dire ? Bon d'accord je le dit…j'ai pas fait corriger les RAR !…vila…c'est dit…)

oOo

Chapitre 11 : Discussions 

****

Draco se sentait coupable, terriblement honteux. Il avait profité consciemment de l'innocence de Harry et maintenant cela se retournait contre lui.

Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au Gryffondor et le fait de cohabiter avec lui n'aidait évidemment pas !

S'il n'avait pas merdé, le rouge et or sortirait avec lui à l'heure qu'il est. Mais seulement voilà il avait eu peur et avait préféré fuir lâchement comme le Serpentard qu'il était. Quoi faire maintenant ? Dire à Harry qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il voulait bien essayer quelque chose avec lui ? Il n'était même pas sûr de ses sentiments envers le brun. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que jamais personne avant Harry ne lui avait fait ressentir « ça ». Le « ça » étant la plénitude, la tendresse, le désir, la joie…toute une série de sentiments tous plus agréables les uns que les autres !

Mais au fond était-ce de l'amour ? Ou seulement quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié ? Draco était perdu. Et maintenant tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Jamais Harry ne lui pardonnera ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait été trop loin. Même si leur amitié semblait être revenue, Harry ne laissait plus Draco le toucher. Même si ce n'était que par pure amitié ; à chaque fois Draco sentait le brun se tendre.

Merlin qu'avait-il fait ?

o

Harry ne sembla pas voir les jours passer. Il se levait, déjeunait et s'entraînait…Pour oublier. Oublier que la seule personne qui semblait lui correspondre l'avait rejeté, oublier la douleur qui semblait l'étouffer de l'intérieur qu'il avait là juste en dessous l'épaule gauche ; cette impression de sombrer ce sentiment d'abandonner semblait vouloir le faire souffrir atrocement et réunir cette douleur en un seul point : le cœur.

Oui, il avait mal au cœur. C'était l'endroit le plus douloureux d'ailleurs. Comme si tout ce qui était arrivé en à peine un mois semblait avait réveillé cet organe jusqu'alors endormi.

Alors Harry avait compris, mais vraiment compris, qu'il aimait le blond. Et à l'heure actuelle il ne pouvait espérer qu'une chose : mourir lors de son duel contre Voldemort ou oublier ses sentiments pour le Serpentard et espérer qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait lui faire ressentir la même chose mais sans le rejeter cette fois.

o

L'apathie dans lequel étaient plongés les garçons ne sembla pas passer inaperçue aux quatre adultes, même si deux d'entre eux étaient plutôt occupés à se redécouvrir les amygdales et autres parties plus intimes la plus part du temps.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire, Remus Lupin demanda à Dumbledore le droit de sortir de la maison avec les deux garçons pour leur changer les idées.

Bien entendu il accepta la proposition lui aussi ayant remarqué l'humeur assez maussade de son élève.

o

« Harry ! Draco ! Vous pourriez être un peu plus enthousiaste ! » Commença à s'énerver Remus. En effet les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient même pas sauté de joie lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé la sortie au chemin de Traverse pour le lendemain.

« Ouais ! Youpi ! Tu te rends compte Harry ? On nous laisse enfin sortir ! En plus qui peut se vanter d'avoir une vingtaine de gardes du corps rien que pour soi ? C'est sur ! C'est génial ! Et en plus on va faire les magasins pour s'acheter nos affaires scolaires ! Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie ! » Lâcha ironiquement Draco.

Face au petit discours lâché et à la tête que firent toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce Harry pouffa, tentant de cacher son rire en l'étouffant avec sa main, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Maintenant Draco pouvait en effet dire que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

o

Le lendemain matin Harry et Draco se montrèrent un peu plus enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir ; la scène d'hier ayant détendu l'atmosphère entre eux.

Ils bavardaient gaiement alors qu'ils se baladaient sur le chemin de Traverse, entourés par Remus, Lucius, Severus et Sirius et bien entendu cinq autres membres de l'ordre et quinze aurors dépêchés par le ministère. En effet l'étoile du monde sorcier devait être protégée afin qu'elle les sauve en retour !

« Que voulez-vous faire les enfants ? » Leur demanda gentiment Remus alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au milieu d'une allée marchande où il semblait il y avoir plusieurs magasins qui pourraient les intéresser.

Harry chercha du regard un magasin qui pourrait l'attirer plus qu'un autre mais au fond il ne savait lequel choisir. Ce fut Draco qui proposa une solution :

« On a cas aller au magasin de vêtements en premier et après la librairie ; pour acheter nos affaires scolaires. Après on ira à l'animalerie et enfin au magasin de Quidditch … »

Comme ils n'avaient pas d'autres idées les autres acceptèrent.

Ils allèrent très vite chez madame Guipire acheter leur nouvelle robe, puis Draco insista, avec l'aide de Sirius et de Lucius, pour aller dans un autre magasin de vêtements, Chez Lulu, beaucoup plus chique.

Arrivés à 'Chez Lulu', qui ressemblait plus à un salon de thé qu'à un magasin, Draco, Lucius et Sirius achetèrent des tas de vêtements et forcèrent les trois autres hommes à en faire de même.

Au départ Harry, Remus et Severus s'étaient assis autour de la table, attendant de voir le défilé de leur moitié.

Les trois hommes s'achetèrent une multitude de chemises en soie, de pull en cachemire et quelques pantalons et vestes de cuir.

« Et bien ! Vous êtes à l'abri pour l'hiver avec tout ça ! » S'exclama Remus en voyant les vendeuses mettre leurs vêtements dans des grosses boitent.

« Oh ! Mais nous n'en sommes qu'au début ! C'est à votre tour d'essayer maintenant ! » Lança Sirius avec un sourire sadique.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bon.. » mais Remus ne put terminer sa phrase puisque Sirius l'interrompit pour continuer :

« Draco tu t'occupes de Harry, je ne veux pas le revoir avant qu'il n'ait choisi au moins une cinquantaine de vêtements. Arranges toi pour que ce soit les plus beaux. Lucius tu t'occupes de Remus et Severus tu viens avec moi ! »

Ils s'apprêtèrent à protester ouvertement quand ils reçurent trois magnifiques regards noirs qui leur firent comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à émettre la moindre objection.

Bougonnant ils finirent par se prêter au jeu des trois autres.

Finalement Severus se retrouva affublé d'une série d'affaires colorées et près du corps mais toujours dans les tons foncés (parce que Sirius le trouvait très sexy comme ça). Remus choisit des affaires assez sobres qui lui permettaient de conserver son air sage. Son style était cependant conservé (Lucius l'aimait comme il était son petit Gryffon) : les hauts étaient larges et les bas près du corps (pensée de Lucius : il a des belles fesses mon Mumus).

Cependant il n'en fut pas de même pour Harry qui n'avait jamais eu un style vraiment à lui, ses affaires appartenant toutes à son cousin Dursley. Draco ne se gêna donc pas pour lui imposer sa propre vision des choses : vestes et pantalons en cuir, chemises en soies ou non vertes bouteilles, rouges bordeaux et bleus foncés (qui étaient les couleurs de Ryry) et aussi blanche et noir. Les pantalons étaient toujours très près du corps (Harry ayant récupéré du poids pendant ces quatre semaines, le choix de taille ne posa aucun problème). Ils étaient soit en jeans (noir, blanc, bleu, beige…), soit en soie. Une série de pull suivit allant du plus simple au plus compliqué. Le cachemire semblant être la matière préférée de Draco.

Puis vint le moment des robes sorcières : Draco en sélectionna plus d'une vingtaine, des robes de soirées et des robes pour tous les jours (mais qui de l'avis d'Harry faisaient toujours robes de soirées). Ainsi que des chapeaux ; un pour chaque robe. Et enfin dix paires de chaussures.

Arrivé à la caisse Harry voulut payer mais Sirius l'en empêcha :

« Hors de question Harry ! C'est moi qui t'aie forcé à essayer tout ça ! »

« Mais Siri… »

« Non, c'est non ! N'oublie que tu n'es pas majeur, que tu es mon filleul et par conséquent que je suis ton tuteur légal ! Tu dois m'obéir ! Alors remballe tes sous ; c'est moi qui paye ! »

De surprise Harry resta muet et fixa son parrain avec stupeur tandis que celui-ci payait ses nouveaux vêtements.

Sortit du magasin Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Sirius mais la referma aussitôt regardant l'ancien maraudeur en haussant les sourcils. Il continua son manège pendant un bon petit moment jusqu'à ce que Severus finisse par avoir pitié de lui :

« Arrêtez de vous torturer les méninges Potter ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire et rien dire pour que Sirius change d'avis ! Vous feriez mieux de profiter des cadeaux qu'il vous offre sans poser de questions ! »

« Oui mais c'est beaucoup quand même ! » répliqua Harry trouvant enfin le courage de dire ce qu'il pensait même s'il aurait préféré trouver d'autres arguments (ce qu'il cherchait à faire depuis le début)

Riant Sirius mit un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, bombant le torse et prenant la tête du professeur McGonagal quand elle expliquait un problème difficile à Neville il s'exclama :

« Harry, Harry, Harry...Ici tu n'es pas chez tes imbéciles de moldus, ici tu es dans le monde magique où nous sommes rois. Je n'ai rien contre tous ces gens…(il tourna Harry vers la foule de sorciers qui passait près des Aurors sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux) mais vois-tu nous avons la chance d'être bien mieux lotis qu'eux. Lucius, Draco, toi et moi sommes riches de naissance, nos familles sont riches depuis des centaines d'années, cela vient du fait que le ministère doit nous rémunérer à vie pour service rendu à l'état…histoire de famille je te raconterai un jour. De plus, à l'heure actuelle l'état me verse une pension pour se faire pardonner ses bourdes, et toi tu en reçois aussi une car tu es orphelin… En gros l'argent n'est et ne sera jamais un problème pour toi, tes enfants, tes petits enfants etc.…Tu comprends ? J'ai été absent pour tes 13 premières années de ta vie plus un mois. Je tiens à me rattraper, et à te faire des cadeaux. Et tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever ça, on m'a enlevé le droit de t'élever laisse-moi celui de te gâter…compris ? »

Mécaniquement Harry hocha la tête fixant un point vide devant lui. Face à la tête du jeune homme, Draco sourit. Songeant que peut-être, un jour, Harry comprendra et n'aura plus honte de réclamer ce qui lui revient de droit c'est-à-dire le droit de se pavaner et de considérer les autres comme des êtres inférieurs, mais il en doutait fortement après tout le Gryffondor était beaucoup trop pure pour ça…C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'attirait le plus chez lui.

Après quelques emplettes de plus pour la maison ils finirent par s'arrêter à un café. Là Draco s'excusa et partit avec deux aurors tandis que les cinq autres passaient commande. Harry fut surpris que les autres n'émettent aucune objection ; ils leur avaient rabâché une centaine de fois qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se séparent…Mais il ne dit rien et attendit patiemment sa boisson et impatiemment Draco même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Le blond fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit sans faire le moindre commentaire.

« Tu étais où ? » Demanda Harry, tentant de cacher, mais avec beaucoup de mal, sa curiosité.

« Hum…C'est un secret… »

Le blond se tourna vers Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et ses yeux montrant qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui.

Bougonnant Harry finit par se plonger dans son cocktail imaginant tout ce que Draco avait bien pu faire en à peine dix minutes.

°Il s'est peut-être fait quelqu'un ? Une personne capable de le satisfaire ? Non…pas en dix minutes, sauf si c'était vraiment urgent… même s'il préfère baiser que faire l'amour…°

Harry préféra faire taire ses sombres pensées et fixa, l'air de ne pas y toucher, Draco pour voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de changé.

Celui-ci remarqua son manège mais préféra ne rien dire ne sachant pas ce que signifiaient vraiment ces regards.

o

(héhé petit délire de l'auteur :)

Comme chaque soir ce soir là, Remus et Lucius souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leurs amis.

Comme chaque soir ce soir là, Lucius embrassa Remus et le coucha sur le grand lit.

Comme chaque soir ce soir là, Remus gémit.

Mais contrairement aux autres soirs, Remus laissa Lucius continuer.

Contrairement aux autres soirs, il le supplia de ne pas s'arrêter…

(fin du petit délire)

« Lu…Lucius ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sursautant face au cri le blond se redressa regardant Remus avec curiosité.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il n'avait pas été trop loin pourtant ! Il s'était arrêter juste à temps, alors il ne voyait pas où était le problème !

« Pour…pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? »

Les joues rougies de timidité ou de désir, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court Remus J Lupin était à l'heure actuelle le péché incarné pour le pauvre Lucius qui ne résista pas aux lèvres humides et gonflées qui semblaient appeler ses baisers (et uniquement les siens).

« Tu veux que je continu ? »

Incapable de répondre Remus hocha la tête.

« Tu m'arrêtes si je vais trop loin ok ? »

Hochant de nouveau la tête Remus souffla « Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, je ne veux plus que tu t'arrêtes »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui »

« Alors retournes toi mon amour »

Obéissant Remus fit ce que lui demandait son petit-ami. Lucius regarda le corps abandonné sous lui et résista à la tentation de le prendre tout de suite sans préliminaire et préparation pour le faire sien. Il y a des années de ça il l'aurait sans doute fait, mais il avait changé, Azkaban l'avait changé, ainsi que son amour pour Remus et pour Draco. Bien que son fils soit très loin d'occuper ses pensées à l'heure actuelle !

Remontant jusqu'aux fines mèches châtains il souffla légèrement dessus et embrassa la nuque offerte, la suçant amoureusement, marquant son territoire. Il descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale posant des baisers humides, arrachant des gémissements à l'homme placé en dessous. Arrivé à la courbure des fesses il embrassa les deux joues et les écarta légèrement embrassant l'intimité de Remus il glissa une langue mutine à l'intérieur. Bougeant au début d'inconfort Remus apprécia très vite l'idée et poussa des cris de plaisirs, se cambrant sous la caresse agréable.

« Lucius ! »

Satisfait de l'entendre crier son nom, le dit-Lucius glissa une main taquine entre leurs deux corps caressant doucement les bourses sensibles. Remontant sa main jusqu'au bassin il donna une légère pression faisant comprendre au loup-garou qu'il voulait qu'il se retourne. Docilement Remus fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et, une fois en face du blond, l'embrassa passionnément et le serra contre lui avec possessivité.

Gémissants tous deux dans la bouche de l'autre Remus glissa une main entre leurs deux corps caressant le membre déjà bien tendu de l'être aimé.

« Rem…Remus si tu continues je pourrai plus me retenir… »

Comprenant le message Remus arrêta là sa torture sur le membre gorgé de sang et s'allongea sur le grand lit, écartant les cuisses en une invitation muette.

Devant la scène Lucius se retint de jouir immédiatement. Préparant Remus il se glissa ensuite doucement en lui, s'arrêtant pour laisser au châtain le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Une fois que celui-ci perdit son expression de souffrance Lucius commença des mouvements de va et vient, frappant la prostate.

Les cris des deux hommes emplirent la pièce, plongés dans leur monde empli d'étoiles aux couleurs de l'être aimé.

Lucius et Remus enfermés dans leur bulle de plaisirs ne virent pas vraiment les yeux dorés de Remus s'illuminer tandis qu'il regardait le blond dans les yeux alors que les yeux bleus du blond captait cette lumière particulière. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance, se liant à jamais l'un à l'autre.

o

Tandis que Harry était parti faire sa sieste Draco entra dans le salon où son père et Remus était entrain de parler (ou plutôt de se bécoter)

« Père ? Je peux vous parler ? »

Légèrement surpris mais n'en montrant rien Lucius accepta de suivre son fils dans la salle de réunion de l'ordre.

« Dites les gars ? Vous ne voudriez pas aller faire ça ailleurs ? »

Les gars en question, c'est-à-dire Salazar et Godric devinrent rouge écrevisse et s'empressèrent d'obéir pour trouver un endroit…plus tranquille (contente Mali ?).

Se tournant vers son fils Lucius l'interrogea : « Alors ? »

« Je…prenant une inspiration Draco fixa son père avec détermination, je voulais savoir quand as-tu su que tu étais amoureux de Remus ? »

« Dès le début je crois… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Draco insista, il voulait savoir, non il avait besoin de savoir ! Et Lucius voyait très bien quel était le problème de son fils. Il entreprit donc de tout lui expliquer, cela lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir les idées plus claires après :

« La première fois que j'ai vu Remus c'était dans la calèche menant à Poudlard. Il avait l'air perdu, j'en avais déduit qu'il ne connaissait pas bien ce monde. Malgré ce que m'avait dit mon père sur les enfants de moldu…j'avais envi de l'aider, et j'ignorais pourquoi à l'époque, mais aussi de l'impressionner. J'ai donc sorti le grand jeu ; lui ai dit qui j'étais, où on était, ce qu'on allait y faire etc.. La totale quoi ! »

Lucius fit une petite pose, laissant le temps à son fils d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de dire et continua :

« Mais ce n'était pas la manière dont il aurait fallu s'y prendre…Remus m'a détesté à partir de ce jour là…Il me trouvait trop arrogant, imbu de moi-même. Et je l'ai détesté pour m'avoir rejeté ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Les hormones ! Rigola Lucius ; A partir de la troisième année j'ai découvert son secret, presque en même temps que Sirius et James…mais je n'ai rien dit. A chaque fois que j'y pensais je me disais que si je n'avais rien dit c'était pour avoir un contrôle sur lui…pouvoir un jour profiter de mes connaissances ! Mais j'ai vite dû me rendre à l'évidence… »

Lucius marqua une nouvelle pose et Draco trépigna d'impatience, voulant à tous prix savoir ;

« Alors ! »

« Oh ! Et bien…Le fait que je sois jaloux de toutes les personnes trop près de lui a fini par me convaincre que j'étais amoureux de lui… »

La discussion s'arrêta là et Draco médita sur ce que lui avait dit son père :

Un, il avait voulu impressionner Harry chez madame Guipire, deux, il ne voulait pas qui lui arrive quelque chose et trois ? Ben non…il n'y avait pas de trois ! Draco n'avait jamais été jaloux de qui que se soit ! Donc il n'était pas amoureux de Harry !

Non, ça n'allait pas…personne n'avait jamais approché Harry, alors comment il pourrait savoir ?

Bien sûr il y avait eu Cho ! Mais il n'avait pas été jaloux de Chang ! Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas l'encadrer n'avait rien avoir ! Elle ne faisait que pleurnicher, se plaindre ! Alors que c'était la pire salope de Poudlard (pardonner le langage cru…)…mouais non vraiment il n'avait jamais été jaloux d'elle…

Mouais qui essayait t-il de convaincre là ?

oOo

Enfin fini ! Ce chapitre me posait problème puisqu'il fait la transition entre Grimault place et Poudlard (où tout se passe entre nos deux chéris loin des yeux de papa et parrains…)

Vous n'avez plus longtemps à attendre ! Promis ! Le prochain lemon sera un Harry/Draco !

Ndb : hum lol j'ai hâte d'être au prochain alors lol oui je sais qu'il a été dur mais t'a enfin pu le finir .

Big ziboux à toutes !

Hedwigelol


	12. Poudlard

Kikou à tous !

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** M _(renifle ça sent le citrons !) _

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM

oOo

Chapitre 12: Poudlard 

On était le premier septembre, jour où tous les élèves de Poudlard partaient de chez eux pour commencer leur année.

Pour Harry et Draco, c'était leur avant dernière année, l'année tranquille avant les Aspics.

Enfin…ça devrait être une année tranquille, mais comme Voldy chéri s'était fait silencieux pendant les vacances…et qu'il n'avait jamais laissé à Harry une année de calme…le jeune Gryffondor était plutôt inquiet quant à la tournure qu'allait prendre les évènements…

Une fois les au revoir passés, Harry et Draco montèrent dans le train, rejoignant Ron et Hermione dans le compartiment qu'ils leur avaient réservé. Un peu plus tard se fut Neville qui arriva juste avant que le train ne parte.

Draco émit certaines de ses inquiétudes face à cette année qui s'annonçait (pour une fois) plutôt difficile pour lui aussi…

« Je ne sais pas s'il est prudent d'aller voir mes camarades de Serpentards » annonça Draco « Je suis un traître rappelez-vous »

Au moment même où il finit sa phrase la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Crabe, Goyle et Pansy, cette dernière avait un immense hématome sur la joue gauche et un bras dans le plâtre.

Les cinq amis sortirent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement et fixèrent les nouveaux venus avec suspicion.

« Dray…on n'est pas contre vous, chuchota Goyle d'une voix cassée, en fait on voudrait être avec vous… »

De surprise Draco crut qu'il allait en tomber par terre, d'ailleurs un 'boom' retentissant derrière lui, lui fit comprendre que Ronald venait de s'évanouir.

« Quoi ! » Demanda Harry, revenu plus vite de sa surprise que les autres.

Pansy s'avança et désigna son bras et son hématome : « C'est mon père qui m'a fait ça, il était furieux que je ne sois pas de son côté, si Grégory et Crabbe n'avaient pas été là je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est »

Elle regarda Crabbe avec attendrissement et Draco crut qu'il allait vomir, il vit d'ailleurs que c'était la même chose pour son brun préféré qui fixait Goyle et Neville avec effarement, en effet Goyle fixait Neville qui rougissait timidement. (1)

_ beurk ! Pitié ! Pas ça ! _ gémit-il intérieurement.

Une heure plus tard Draco prétexta un besoin urgent sous le regard noir de Harry ; en effet il n'en pouvait plus de voir les couples Pansy/Crabbe Goyle/Neville et Ron/Hermione se fixer avec adoration. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet asile de fou !

o

Bordel mais où il était ce fichu Serpentard ! Quel traître quand même ! Le laisser tout seul avec eux ! Il avait l'air de quoi lui ? Une potiche !

Depuis les derniers événements survenus au Squard grimmault Ron et Hermione s'étaient parlés et étaient ensemble.

Bon ça il fallait se douter que ça arriverait un jour mais quand même ! Goyle et Neville ? Pansy et Crabbe ? Eurk et reeurk ! Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ceux là feraient dans un lit ! Ah s'il venait de le faire…mauvaise image ! Il avait envie de vomir maintenant !

Soupirant il se dirigea vers les toilettes (qui étaient l'excuse qu'il avait donné pour quitter le compartiment dont la température avait tellement augmenté qu'il aurait pu y brûler ses devoirs de potions sans problème !).

Arrivé à ceux-ci il ouvrit le compartiment pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus particuliers qui lui donna aussi des hauts le cœur.

Draco.

Draco était entrain de…de…de baiser un garçon ; il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le dire tellement l'étreinte entre les deux jeunes hommes était brutale et sans passion.

Un cri, de désespoir, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le garçon ne s'en rendit pas compte trop plongé dans son plaisir mais Draco si, se tournant vers lui, Draco jouit en croisant les deux émeraudes emplis de dégoûts et de tristesses.

Sentant venir les larmes Harry partit en courant.

« Merde ! » Jura Draco.

Il se retira du garçon, dont le nom n'avait aucune importance. Et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse.

Avec une timidité assez surprenante (surtout à la vitesse à laquelle Draco avait réussi à lui faire écarter les cuisses) ce qui laissait à penser qu'il feignait plutôt qu'autre chose, le garçon demanda :

« Si tu veux, on peut se revoir ? »

« Dans tes rêves jamais eu un aussi mauvais coup ! » Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Draco sortit en quatrième vitesse dans l'objectif de trouver le golden boy.

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ! Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était tiré un coup pour voir si ses suppositions étaient exactes pas pour jeter un nouveau froid entre lui et Harry !

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire maintenant ?

Qu'il avait couché avec ce garçon (dont il se foutait complètement) pour savoir s'il était amoureux de lui (qui avait énormément d'importance pour lui) ?

Absurde !

Rageur il traversa le train, en passant par le compartiment où étaient Ron, Hermione et les autres, pour finalement le trouver tout au bout du Poudlard express, entrain de dormir en position fœtale.

Soupirant Draco fit venir à lui leurs valises et s'installa en face du brun. Attendant patiemment la suite des évènements.

o

Ce fut une heure plus tard que Harry se réveilla et il fut surpris de voir le blond le fixer pensivement.

« Je suis désolé ! Tu n'aurais pas du assister à ça…J'avais pensé à lancer un sort d'insonorisation mais pas de fermeture… »

Vraiment mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Et c'était comme ça qu'il pensait arranger les choses ? Harry allait le détester c'est sur…

Avec une désinvolture qui blessa le blond Harry lâcha :

« Ce n'est rien…la prochaine fois oublies pas… »

Regardant par la fenêtre Harry continua : « On est bientôt arrivé, je vais me changer…On se retrouve dans le compartiment où sont les autres ?»

Et sans attendre de réponse Harry prit sa valise et partit.

o

A peine une demi-heure plus tard le train arriva à destination. Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent séparés alors qu'ils devaient prendre les calèches menées par les Sombrales.

Draco fut surpris de voir les drôles de créatures, mais il se rappela que l'année dernière Hagrid avait fait un cour là-dessus…s'il pouvait les voir c'était parce qu'il avait vu quelqu'un mourir…en l'occurrence sa mère.

Il ne put même pas adresser la parole à Harry tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient chacun à leur table. La répartition commença toujours aussi ennuyante et toujours aussi longue.

Bizarrement les visages n'étaient pas sombre, juste joyeux, Harry avait eu droit à quelques messes basses sur son passage mais rien de plus.

Sans doute voulaient-ils oublier la guerre qui menaçait d'exploser au-dehors ? Se croyaient-ils en sécurité à Poudlard ? Ou était-ce par respect que personne ne vint le déranger ?

C'était ce que ne comprenait pas Harry, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais droit à ce genre de sensation, lui était à part, il était différent. Tous ceux présents ici se sentaient bien à Poudlard pas uniquement parce que c'était un des lieux les plus sur du monde (à cause des protections du château) mais aussi parce que les plus puissants sorciers y habitaient : Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur du sorciers Grindelwald, Harry Potter vainqueur par déjà six fois de Voldemort (la seule et unique personne à avoir réussi à résister au mage sombre), les aurors étaient présents eux aussi, pas dans Poudlard même mais aux alentours…

Bref, c'était peut-être stupide, ridicule de se raccrocher à une poignée de personnes mais quand le désespoir menace que pouvons-nous réellement faire d'autre ?

Il fallait être de l'étoffe des héros pour ne pas avoir ce genre de réaction et Harry et Dumbledore étaient de ceux là. On ne pensait pas à eux en tant qu'homme mais en tant que héros, des sortes de demi-dieux, les Hercule, Achille et autre du 21ème siècle…Pourtant les héros avaient eux aussi leur faiblesse…

Soupirant d'exaspération Draco piqua dans sa viande et se força à l'avaler. Une fois cela fait, il re-regarda (pour la centième fois au moins) vers la table des Gryffondors. A aucun moment au cours des ses envoyés de regards (environ cents n'oublions pas) Harry n'avait plongé ses deux lacs émeraudes dans ses perles argentés. Et ça le vexait !

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard est-ce que Harry allait faire comme avant ? Passer du temps avec les deux autres qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis ?

Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qu'il ferait à Poudlard, le monde sorcier étant au courant du changement de camps de Lucius, il n'avait jamais été question de cacher leur amitié…

Et quoi ? Le brun avait-il honte de lui ? D'être son ami ? Pourquoi préférer la compagnie de ses deux dégénérés du cerveaux quand il pouvait être avec lui !

Merlin mais que lui arrivait-il ?

o

Au petit matin (juste avant le petit-déjeuner) le trio se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour leur examen annuel. Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'y aller le jour même puisqu'ils avaient toute la semaine pour s'y rendre ; mais Hermione avait insisté pour se rendre le plus tôt possible à l'infirmerie avec l'appuie d'Harry. En effet depuis qu'il savait pour quelles raisons on leur faisait prendre sa potion au début d'année Harry était devenu impatient de la prendre ; Ron ne les comprenait pas mais il se dit que c'était du à leur éducation moldue et pour une fois il avait visé juste. Hermione et Harry savaient ce qui pouvait leur arriver si jamais ils négligeaient ces protections ; étant habitués à voir des campagnes contre les MST un peu partout…(ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'ailleurs).

Arrivé là-bas Harry prit la potion, une fois cela fait, une plume inscrivit une croix en face de son nom dans le registre contenant les noms de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Une fois sortis de l'infirmerie Harry demanda à sa meilleur amie :

« Ces trucs on est sur que ça marche ? »

« Bien sûr Harry ! C'est sûr à 100 ; c'est assez rare d'ailleurs…Mais elle ne fait effet que sur les sorciers ; en fait notre sang est différent de celui des moldue c'est pour ça. Ce qui est dommage c'est que nous soyons interdit de la faire nous même…Seul un médicomage peut nous la donner. Avant on pouvait préparer la potion nous même mais on a constaté que beaucoup n'arrivait pas à la faire correctement ; Une loi à donc été édictée stipulant que toutes potions de niveau A ne pouvaient être faites que part des maîtres des potions et distribuées par des médicomages. Cette potion fait évidemment partie de niveau A, tout comme le véritésarum…et d'autres…Ai-je répondu à ta question Harry ? »

Le concerné hocha vivement la tête…pressé de faire taire son amie ; beaucoup trop bavarde à son goût…

Mais ça ne devait pas être de l'avis de Ron puisqu'il posa une autre question à sa petite amie :

« Dit Herm' c'est quoi cette potion que tu as demandé à Pomfresh avant de partir ?»

Rougissant légèrement celle-ci répondit :

« C'est…c'est une potion contraceptive…On n'est jamais trop prudent ! »

Pressée de partir loin de son petit ami (et donc des questions qu'il allait forcément lui poser) la jeune fille accéléra le pas.

Bouche bée ; rendu met par ce qu'il venait d'entendre Ron mit quelques temps à reconnecter ses neurones et de poursuivre sa petite amie pour avoir un sérieuse discussion avec elle.

Soupirant Harry les regarda avec envie…il aurait peut-être dû en prendre lui aussi une potion contraceptive non ? Quoique c'était un peu ridicule ; il n'avait même pas de petit ami…

o

Peu de temps après, Harry vint saluer Draco et ses amis alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers leur premier cour. Ils discutèrent joyeusement ensemble et Draco en oublia vite la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie envers Hermione et Ron. Ils s'excusa même, intérieurement, pour les avoir insultés de dégénérés.

Arriver en cour Draco et Harry s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre (puisque Ron et Hermione voulaient être ensemble tout comme Crabbe et Pansy ainsi que Goyle et Neville).

Finalement Draco trouvait qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble ! C'était des couples parfaits !

Pour tous les cours de la journée ils furent l'un à côté de l'autre, bavardant plus qu'écoutant le cour.

Harry tentait de contrôler ses rires en les cachant avec sa main sous le regard désapprobateur de ses professeurs et amusé de Draco. Lui n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à se contrôler !

Finalement la fin de la journée se termina par deux devoirs de potion à rendre pour le cour suivant (l'un étant une punition pour bavardage) et d'un devoir de métamorphose (aussi une punition…)

Arrivé le soir Harry geignit :

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Deux devoirs de potion ! Pourquoi pas une retenue ? Les bonnes vieilles retenues c'était très bien ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès pour passer plus de temps avec Sirius ! »

Riant Draco acquiesça :

« Oui sans doute ! Je t'aide si tu veux ? Après tout c'est un peu de ma faute si on a des devoirs à rendre tous les deux ! Et puis si je suis bon en potion ce n'est pas par favoritisme ! Je suis même meilleur que Granger ! »

La concernée fit la moue : « Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Je suis la meilleure en tout ! Dit lui Ron ! »

Pressé de faire plaisir à sa dulcinée (et aussi parce qu'il le pensait) Ron acquiesça.

Satisfaite Hermione regarda Draco l'air de dire « Tu vois »

Plus qu'amusé Draco répliqua : « C'est ton petit ami il ne peut pas te contredire ! Si tu veux on fait un concours ? D'accord ? Toi et moi, une potion et que le meilleur gagne (c'est-à-dire moi) »

Relevant le défi (elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien) Hermione accepta « Mais ce n'est aucun de nous deux qui doit choisir la potion, compris ? Il nous faut quelqu'un d'équitable ! »

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent et Draco demanda : « Et qui ? Severus ? Il nous foutrait en retenue pour ça ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire des potions (surtout difficiles) en dehors des cours ! »

« Je ne pensais pas à Snape » s'exaspéra Hermione

« Ah et à qui ? » demanda Harry, curieux

« Toi »

« Moi ? Pourquoi ! »

« Tu es la personne la plus impartiale qui soit ! Tu es parfait ! Tu n'as aucune (pas encore) de préférence entre Draco et moi ! Tu choisiras la potion qu'on devra faire ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

Rougissant sous tous ces regards Harry acquiesça : « D'accord, je le ferai ! Mais je décide de la date ! Il faut me laisser le temps de trouver quelle potion je vais vous donner à faire…»

« Bien ! » Lâcha Hermione « Je vais à la bibliothèque faire mon devoir de potion, Ron tu viens avec moi ! »

Obéissant le rouquin suivit sa petite amie.

« Heu…Grégory ? Ca…ça te dit de venir avec moi voir madame chourave ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait de nouvelles plantes à me montrer… »

« Ok »

Et les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent…

« Bon ! Moi et Vincent on va à la tour ! Travaillez bien ! »

Laisser seuls dans le grand couloir où ils s'étaient tous arrêtés pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement Draco et Harry se fixèrent sans savoir quoi dire, un peu surpris du départ précipité des six autres.

« Tu viens dans ma chambre ? Tu sais comme je suis préfet en chef…et puis tu ne l'as pas encore vu…En plus j'ai des bouquins qui pourraient nous aider pour le devoir de potion ; comme Hermione va tous les monopoliser autant prendre les miens ! »

Harry hocha de la tête, acceptant.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de Draco, celle-ci était de la taille du salon de Harry au 12 Squard Gimmault, un grand lit trônait au milieu alors que sur un côté (gauche) une table basse était entourée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils et de l'autre une immense penderie ainsi qu'une coiffeuse trônaient.

Harry fixa pendant quelques secondes le bois sombre des meubles et les draps de soies noires.

Se raclant la gorge Draco proposa : « Tu veux quelque chose ? Une bierre-au-beurre ? Du jus de citrouille ? »

« Une bierre-au-beurre s'il te plait »

Tapant dans ses mains Draco fit venir un elfe de maison auprès duquel il passa commande. D'un geste du bras il invita Harry à s'asseoir.

Légèrement tendu (il était quand même dans la chambre du dieu du sexe) Harry s'assit sur un des canapé. Prenant un des livres que contenait la bibliothèque située en face du lit à baldaquin Draco le rejoignit et commença à lui expliquer les rudiments de son art…

o

Le jour d'après se passa de la même manière pour les deux jeunes, mis à part qu'aucune punition ne leur fut donnée, cela devant être dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas cour avec les deux professeurs les plus sévères de Poudlard (à savoir McGonagall et Snape).

Le soir venu ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bibliothèque dans le but de finir leur devoir. Une fois entrés dans le domaine de madame Pince les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent de se taire tant bien que mal et de ne discuter que le strict nécessaire (ce qui était difficile pour eux ayant toujours quelque choses à dire à l'autre).

« Désolé Harry, s'excusa encore une fois Draco, mais pour ce devoir il n'y a rien dans ma bibliothèque… »

« Draco ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que ça n'a aucune importance ! Alors arrêtes de t'excuser ! Je croyais que les Malfoy ne s'excusaient jamais ! »

Bougonnant Draco se plongea dans un mutisme boudeur tout en feuilletant rageusement un livre de potion pour trouver la solution au problème posé par son cher parrain.

Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles et s'excusa à son tour : « Désolé Dray…Je sais que tu fais des efforts, je ne devrais pas te reprocher d'en faire…je n'aurais pas dû…Tu me pardonnes ? »

Le regard implorant de Harry finit de convaincre Draco :

« Ok ! Tu es excusé pour cette fois…mais à une condition : que tu me dises quelle potion moi et Hermione allons devoir faire samedi prochain ? »

S'offusquant Harry ramena le livre qu'il tenait vers lui pour éviter que Draco regarde ce qu'il y était écrit.

« Draco ! Tu es un tricheur ! Toi et Hermione vous vous battrez à la loyale ! »

« Loyale ? Connais pas ce mot ! Oublierais-tu que je suis un Serpentard petit ange ? »

Devant le surnom affectueux Harry en oublia de l'engueuler. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que Draco l'appelait comme ça et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier. A chaque fois.

Se ressaisissant Harry lâcha, voulant se montrer en colère mais n'y arrivant pas : « Je ne te dirais rien ! Pour une fois tu joueras franco ! Il va falloir t'y faire ; on est comme ça nous les Gryffondors »

Soupirant Draco acquiesça et se replongea dans son bouquin, plus calmement cette fois-ci, pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

o

Ce fut pile au moment du couvre feu que Harry rentra à la tour des Gryffondors rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient les seuls encore présents dans la salle commune :

« Alors Harry ? Vous avez fini tous vos devoirs ? »

Celui-ci, plongé dans ses pensées, se contenta d'acquiescer.

Inquiète Hermione demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sursautant (il n'avait pas vu Hermione et Ron s'approcher de lui) il lâcha d'un voix désespérée :

« Il a rendez-vous ce soir… »

Personne ne songea à lui demander de qui il parlait.

« Tu devrais…peut-être…songer à avoir un petit ami ? »

« Ron ! »

Haussant les épaules, celui-ci fixa le brun, inquiet.

« Ron a raison Hermione ; Draco ne m'aime pas et je ne devrais me morfondre dans mon coin. Je devrais essayer plutôt de me changer les idées…qui sait ? Peut-être que je me trompe ? Peut-être que je ne l'aime pas vraiment comme…enfin tu vois ? »

Avec cette nouvelle idée en tête Harry partit se coucher, quelques minutes plus tard Ron embrassa Hermione et monta lui aussi dans le dortoir des garçons.

Celle-ci resta le regard dans le vague un petit moment, songeuse.

« Et si… ? » juste un petit murmure…

Et si voir Harry avec un autre garçon permettait à Draco de se rendre compte de ses véritables sentiments ?

Après tout c'est comme ça que Lucius s'était révélé à Remus, non ? Ne disait-on pas tel père tel fils ?

Oui Hermione en était sûr…Bientôt tout serait différent

Une petite lueur d'espoir…

Satisfaite elle partit se coucher avec en tête un plan en pleine construction…

oOo

(1)ndb : jten pris dis-moi pas que tu vas faire un Neville Goyle :s a lu la suite mon dieu si t'a osé mon dieu…

nda : oui mais rien est détaillé (merci mon dieu pour ma santé mentale…j'y survivrais pas !)

o

NOTE IMPORTANTE

La dernière fois j'ai dit que le prochain lemon serait un Harry/Draco. Seulement il semblerait que la plupart est cru que je voulais dire que le prochain chapitre serait un lemon Harry/Draco…ce qui n'est pas le cas. Donc…I am so sorry. Je me suis senti bête en voyant que beaucoup avait compris de travers…pour me faire pardonner j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau…un OS pour être précise. Se sera un slash classé R par contre…l'histoire c'est à vous de me la donner ! héhé ! Vous me soumettez un défi de votre choix (les plus farfelus sont admis) et je choisirais ! (et tout le monde est invité à donner une idée pas seulement ceux qui m'avait mal compris…)

**RAR : **

**vega264 :** Kikou Je vais en effet expliquer l'histoire de famille…mais pas tout de suite ! Pour le rapprochement…ça vient, ça vient…la fin de ce chapitre laisse entre voir beaucoup de choses…Et le prochain chapitre sera LA révélation pour notre pauvre Draco aveugle ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !

**Amy Keira :** contente que tu aimes j'espère que ce chapitre te plais tout autant (bion d'accord je suis très sadique mais c'est pour mieux les souder après…hum ?)

**Lovely A :** Contente de savoir ça ptdr ! Non je ne me suis pas prise la tête (c'est très rare quand je le fais…en générale c'est quand je bloque sur une fic ou qu'un problème de Maths me pose sérieusement problème). Par contre pardonnnnn (se met à genou) ce n'est pas le prochain chapitre comme tu as pu le constater…tu n'as qu'a me soumettre l'idée de ton choix (cf. Note importante au-dessus). Pour l'attente c'est tout le temps pareille : je poste le vendredi soir (entre 23h00 et 00h00) et c'est donc toute les semaines. Kisux !

**Shyrinia :** ah oui ! c'est vrai que ça avait rien avoir avec le chapitre…mais au moins ça ma tenu au courant ! mdr ! Pour la suite…tu l'as eu…et tu as voulu me trucider ! Résulta tu te venge dans les fics ! ptdr !

**Malhicia :** Le 23 novembre ? C'est pas de si tôt ! Bahh ! Tu peux toujours répondre à ma note importante ! Qui sait ? Je n'ai décidé encore de rien étant donné que je connais pas encore les défi (tire la langue comme le smilet sur msn…). Mais si tu y tiens je t'en ferais quand même un…un jour (beaucoup de travaille en ce moment…). Big Kisuxx bichette (c'est comme ça que m'appelle mes parents et comme t'aime bien les nom d'animaux…) !

**vert emeraude** : Ralalala ! Tu vas me détester ! La vrai prise de conscience vient au prochain chapitre…Là se n'était que le prélude. Dit tu vas pas me haïr hein ? Regarde prudemment…veux pas mourir si jeune ! Par en courant…puis revient ! Big kisux et merci pour te review ! Repars en courant.

**Marine Malefoy** : tadam ! Je suis contente que le voyage se soit bien passé ! j'espère que tu aimes tout autant ma suite ! Kiss

**Zaika :** merci pour ta review !

**Fliflou :** C'est dans ces moments là que je voudrais me faire toute petite…(cf Note importante). Si tu as une idée n'hésite surtout pas ! même les plus farfelus ou au contraire les plus simple sont admises ! Voldy va faire son apparition que serait une année à Poudlard sans notre chère mage noir préféré pour venir foutre le bordel ? Tu aimes bien quand il souffre u peu ? ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…moi aussi ! mdr !

**Onarluca :** contente que tu aimes Et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça !

**Arwen94 **: tu lis en cour ? mdr ! Ca doit pas être facile ! Pour le couple…il avance. Cette fin en ai d'ailleurs la preuve même si certain penserais plutôt le contraire…En fait le prochain sera la prise de conscience de notre cher Draco…mdr. C'est vrai que c'est quand il y a des problèmes que c'est intéressant (je suis moi même assez sadique) ma béta voudrais d'ailleurs me trucider à cause de ça…Elle trouve que je suis trop méchante avec Harry. Elle ma même envoyé un sms pour m'engueuler pour la scène dans le train ! Autant te dire tout de suite que j'étais morte de rire !

**Orthankaduchi :** oh ! Enfin un garçon ! Je dois avouer que tu es la perle rare ! J'ai sauté de joie sur mon fauteuil en voyant que tu aimais ma fic ! Toute sourire je suis ! ptdr ! Au fait ton orteil va mieux ? C'est vrai que se coucher à 1h00 du matin…mais bon je ne vais rien dire…étant donné que j'en fais autant ! mdr ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant cette suite !

**gaelle griffondor :** heureuse que tu aimes toujours ! Big Kisuxxx

**Sahada :** ah ! Quand ffnet se ligue contre vous ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es laissé une bonne impression. Je dois avouer que je crains un peu pour celui-là…à cause de la fin…Pourtant c'est nécessaire pour les mettre ensemble…si ! si !

**Vif d'or :** Il est vrai que les hommes ont du mal à tout comprendre…mais ça va venir ! Au prochain en fait ! héhé ! j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi Big Kisuxx

Les RAR sont terminé ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à me lancer le défi de votre choix ! mdr ! Pour le prochain chapitre : jalousie, prise de conscience et concours.

Vila ! Big Kisux à tous et à bientôt !


	13. Jalousie

Kikou à tous !

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** M _(renifle ça sent le citrons !) _

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM

**Shyrinia :** Kikou ma grande ! Pendant que tu regardes tes animes moi je fais les RAR…Sinon pour mon sadisme…c'est pas encore terminé ! héhé ! mais tu t'en doutes n'est-ce pas ? Kisux ma Shyri !

**celine.sLineC-Line :** j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu tes reviews ! Tu m'avais dit que tu irais (enfin) lire ma fic mais…je dois dire que je m'y attendais pas ! ptdr ! pour la fin c'est vrai que c'est sadique…hum mais ne t'inquiète pas…ça va bientôt s'arranger !

**vega264 :** alala ! Tu n'auras plus à attendre ! ça va enfin s'arranger ! draco va enfin se bouger les fesses ! héhé !

**Lovely A :** le lemon arrive…ne vous inquiétez pas ! il est même déjà fait ! il attends tout chauds dans mes fichiers, près à sortir pour que je l'utilise enfin ! mdr !

**Amy Keira :** contente que tu aimes ! j'espère que ça changera pas !

**Onarluca **: merci Contente que t'aimes toujours atant ma fic.

**Vif d'or** : ne t'inquiète pas pour le nev/Goyle ! Il n'y aura rien d'explicite entre eux ! Ils sont juste là pour meubler ma fic !

**la rodeuse** : l'amocher ? hum…relit le prochain chapitre, s'étouffe et éclate de rire…les colères d'un Malefoy sont terrible parfois…

La nouille : pour ton défi je pense que je vais le faire ! j'aime beaucoup ton idée (la perverse que je suis l'apprécie grandement) en fait j'ai décidé de répondre à tout les défis que l'on m'a lancé ! A moins bien sur que tu tiennes à le faire (on peut toujours changer d'avis ça arrive) ?

**gaelle griffondor :** contente que tu aimes merci pour ta review

**whitangel :** le défi m'intéresse ! Je vais répondre aux trois que l'on m'a lancé… Et dès que j'ai le temps je me met sur le tiens ! Merci d' avoir répondu à ma note ; ton idée est géniale !

**vert emeraude :** il est vrai que le surnom « mon ange » est courant. Je l'aime bien ; je trouve qu'il va parfaitement à Harry. Je suis contente que tu es trouvé mon chapitre superbe, et espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! J'aime beaucoup ma conclusion…

**crackos :** un Blaise harry ? c'est pas courant ! Hélas je n'ai pas du tout d'idée pour ce couple ! Se serait comme faire un harry/Oc étant donné qu'on ne connaît pas bien le personnage ! mais je vais y réfléchir…Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'une illumination va me venir ! lolll Merci pour ta review !

**Loryah :** tu es toute pardonné ! pour le passage de Draco avec un autre…moi non plus j'ai pas aimé ! c'est limite si je n'allais pas écrire que Draco lui lançait un sort…Mais j'ai préféré lui faire lui lancer une remarque acerbe…Draco m'en veut d'ailleurs pour ça…Il est pressé de jouer LA scène ! pour ton défi…Il est déjà tout écris ! je m'y suis mise ce matin et l'est terminé en début d'aprem ! Il manque plus qu'a le corriger…

**Sahada :** mdr ! Alors tu vas s'en doute aimer le prochain chapitre ! Un Malfoy est très possessif…et protecteur.

**Malhicia :** mdr ! tu n'as pas lu la note importante ! ct pour me faire pardonner…et pour faire mes excuses j'ai proposée à mes lectrices de me lancer un défi que je transformerais en OS (regarde dans le chapitre précédant pour avoir plus ample information c'était juste au-dessus des RAR). Bon tu n'as qu'a me lancer un défi quand même J'ai décidé de répondre à tous les défis alors n'hésite pas ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ton esprit tordu va me pondre ! A plus bibiche !

**crystal d'avalon :** contente que tu aimes ! et voilà la suite !

**Marine Malefoy :** alalala ! J'y aurais répondu avec plaisir à ton défi ! j'adore cette chanson ! Seulement quelqu'un à déjà écrit une fic sur cette chanson. Mais si un jour j'ai vraiment beaucoup de temps j'essaierais peut-être de m'imprégner complètement du clip pour m'éloigner suffisamment de sa fic à elle.

**dmoniac Cat's :** merci ! je m'accroche ! dès que j'ai un peu de temps à moi j'écris

**Arwen94 :** heureusement que tu n'as pas mon numéro alors ! Les séances d'engueulage de ma cop' me suffise ! mdr ! ne t'inquiète pour le coup du romantique je dirais rien à Loryah (se sera notre secret). Il est vrai que rendre un Malfoy n'est pas une bonne idée…même pas du tout !

**Quiproquo :** pile au moment où je reçoit ta review j'update ! héhé ! t'en as de la chance t'auras pas beaucoup à attendre ! ptdr ! Pour Draco s'est vrai qu'il est con…(je crois d'aileurs que tu me l'as dit 4 fois en tout…ptdr !) mais il va vite s'en rendre compte !

Vila ! désolé d'avance pour lataille des RAR mais je suis un peu fatigué (tout en étant débordante d'énergie…putôt contradictoire comme truc).

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles me donnent du courage quand je suis devant une page de word blanche ! Je me dit : « allez un effort ! Tu vas pas leur donner dans trois la suite quand même ! »

Pour les défis j'ai décidé de répondre à trois qui m'as été proposé (les deux autres je peux pas pour le moment ; j'ai expliquer pourquoi dans les reviews). L'un deux est déjà écrit (celui de Loryah) y a plus qu'a le peaufiner (en gros le lire, relire et rerelire) puis le corriger et je poste ! Les deux autres je les écris dès que j'ai le temps (demain peut-être…sauf si je décide de dormir (ce qu'on est sensé faire pendant les vacs et pas travailler comme une dingue pour des exams qu'on est sure de rater…))

Gros ziboux à toutes ! Et bonne lecture (j'espère)

oOo

Chapitre 13: Jalousie 

Depuis trois semaines Harry n'avait toujours pas de petit-ami, ne les trouvant pas bien à son goût et Hermione désespérait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas les propositions qui manquaient !

Depuis son retour des vacances Harry avait repris du poids (grâce au traitement de Pomfresh), son teint restait malgré tout pâle mais cela accentuait plutôt son charme lui conférant un petit côté encore plus mystérieux.

S'exaspérant Hermione lui cria presque dessus lorsqu'elle le vit refuser une énième proposition à sortir alors qu'ils étaient assis à leur table pour le petit déjeuner.

« Harry ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas réussir à l'oublier ? Tu t'enfonces plutôt qu'autre chose là ! »

Sous la colère de la jeune fille Harry s'enferma dans un mutisme songeur, il ne pensait même pas rabrouer la jeune fille pour lui parler comme ça ; après tout elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La voix…Cette voix…Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Non ! Hermione avait raison ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas continuer !

« Rien du tout ! Nous étions entrain de discuter du fait qu'il ne suivait rien en cour et qu'il n'allait certainement pas réussir ses études de cette manière… » mentit parfaitement la jeune fille, si bien que Draco n'y vit que du feu…

Une fois que Draco fut parti rejoindre ses camarades Hermione continua :

« Je te propose un truc Harry…un objectif…nous sommes lundi et mercredi après-midi nous avons sorti à Pré au lard…Tu as deux jours pour te trouver un petit-ami potable qui aille là-bas avec toi ; passé ce délai c'est moi qui choisira tout futur petit-ami compris ! »

Légèrement effrayé Harry acquiesça.

Il n'avait certainement pas envie que la jeune fille l'aide à se choisir un copain : de un c'est humiliant, de deux elle risquerait de lui amener et de ces adolescents boutonneux rats de bibliothèque tout comme elle ! (bon d'accord elle n'était pas du tout boutonneuse mais bon…)

o

Le lundi passa et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé de copain pour aller à pré-au-lard avec lui…

Voulant se changer les idées, il attendit que les autres soient couchés avant de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et de sortir.

Silencieusement, il prit la direction du lac, là, il vit une silhouette assise par terre, de la fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit Harry enleva sa cape, la réduit et la rangea dans sa poche.

Se raclant la gorge il attira l'attention de la mystérieuse personne sur lui.

« Tiens tiens mais n'est-ce pas Harry Potter ? »

Ne répondant pas Harry s'assit à côté de lui, le fixant silencieusement.

Le jeune homme était brun, les yeux noirs et la peau légèrement mate. Il avait tous les traits d'un « mauvais garçon » et Harry le trouva de ce fait très attirant.

« Et tu es ? » Finit-il par demander.

« David Pawod…»

« Et dans quelle maison ? »

« Cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ? »

Rougissant Harry balbutia : « C'est juste que…je me demande pourquoi je ne t'avais pas déjà vu avant… »

Le fixant silencieusement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le jeune homme s'exclama :

« Et bien disons simplement que ma maison n'est pas la plus regardée, généralement on fait pas attention à nous… »

« Poufsouffle ? »

Hochant la tête David aspira une autre latte de sa cigarette.

Harry était plus que surpris : ce n'était pas censé être gentil un Poufsouffle ? Celui-là n'avait rien d'un Poufsouffle pourtant…mais bon il n'y avait pas que les apparences qui comptaient et puis au tout début on lui avait bien dit que c'était à Poufsouffle qu'étaient les cancres, il comprenait mieux pourquoi…

Ayant fini sa cigarette (et de se bousiller la santé) David se tourna vers Harry et le trouva tout de suite à son goût et il avait l'impression que c'était réciproque…

Comment devait-il s'y prendre avec lui ? Etre doux et attendre ? Ouais, non…ça n'avait jamais été son fort…

Tous deux fixaient le lac en silence, chacun cherchant ce qu'ils pourraient dire, finalement David sembla trouver un sujet intéressant à partager avec le Gryffondor (bien qu'au fond il n'en avait rien à foutre)

« Alors comme ça t'es capitaine de quidditch hein ? Et tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que les autres ? »

Une longue discussion débuta, Harry lui faisait part de sa passion pour ce sport et l'autre écoutant attentivement. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression que l'autre le comprenait…

Une heure plus tard David se leva enfin :

« J'aurais été ravi de continuer cette discussion avec toi mais si je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un zombi demain je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher maintenant… »

Se levant à son tour Harry acquiesça pour voir l'autre se pencher et l'embrasser. Lui maintenant la nuque David glissa sa langue dans son antre imposant sa cadence et son rythme.

Après un certain temps le Poufsouffle le lâcha enfin et partit sans rien ajouter laissant un Gryffondor muet de stupeur derrière lui.

Le baiser n'avait pas été désagréable, bien qu'il préférait la douceur de Draco…le garçon savait plutôt bien embrasser.

Posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées Harry émit un petit gémissement de désespoir ne sachant plus où il en était…

o

Le lendemain se fut David qui alla le trouver alors que Harry et ses amis sortaient du cour en discutant et rigolant.

Si tôt le jeune homme arrivé devant le groupe celui-ci se tut attendant de savoir ce qu'il leur voulait et ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry était devenu subitement rouge.

« Je peux te parler Harry ? »

Toujours muet le brun acquiesça demandant aux autres de l'attendre.

Prenant un air contrit David le fixa avec des yeux de chiens battus :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier…On se connaît à peine et déjà je t'embrasse…Mais j'avais beaucoup apprécié notre petite soirée et j'en avais envie…Mais ce n'est pas une excuse hein ? Tu me pardonnes ? »

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres Harry acquiesça.

« Et…heu…Tu sais qu'il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard demain ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, attiré par la soudaine timidité dont faisait preuve le Poufsouffle.

« Donc tu…tu y va avec quelqu'un ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Et ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? »

Harry émit un plus grand sourire : « Avec joie » accepta t-il, lui parlant pour la première fois de la journée.

Satisfait le Poufsouffle s'apprêta à céder encore à ses pulsions mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il s'en félicita en voyant le sourire ravi que lui adressa le survivant.

o

Une fois le Poufsouffle parti Draco demanda : « C'était qui ce type ! »

Ce garçon avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

« Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui à Pré-au-lard… »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai dit oui… »

Hermione sourit en voyant les yeux brillants de Harry et ceux furieux de Draco.

Draco était intelligent…il finirait par comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière…Son plan n'avait donc plus lieu d'être mais rien ne lui empêchait de précipiter les choses n'est-ce pas ?

Parce qu'après tout à elle non plus ce garçon n'inspirait pas confiance…

o

La journée de Pré-au-lard arriva, impatient Harry s'était habillé soigneusement : un pantalon et une veste en jeans bleu foncé et un t-shirt vert foncé en dessous ; simple, décontracté mais en même temps très sexy.

David ne tarda pas non plus à arriver, les yeux brillants, il félicita Harry pour sa tenue et celui-ci rougit sous le compliment.

Draco quant à lui, ne sembla pas apprécier…C'était lui qui avait choisi ces vêtements ! Le Gryffondor n'avait pas à les porter pour n'importe qui quand même !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !

Merlin que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'était quand même pas… ?

o

La journée à pré-au-lard passa très vite au goût de Harry, David était quelqu'un d'attentionné et il ne semblait pas attendre de lui quoique se soit…et c'était rafraîchissant !

Pour Draco se fut une tout autre histoire : partout où qu'ils aillent le groupe croisait Harry et son 'cavalier'. Le mauvais sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ?

Non…seulement une Gryffondor bornée et maligne, pressée que Draco passe enfin à l'acte !

Une fois rentrés de Pré-au-lard, Harry et David rejoignirent leurs amis et le Poufsouffle ne semblait pas décidé à partir.

Il discutait soigneusement et Hermione avait l'impression qu'il choisissait avec application chacun de ses mots…comme si ceux-ci ne venaient pas vraiment de lui…

Mais Harry en être gentil et naïf ne semblait rien remarquer ; d'ailleurs elle semblait être la seule à le voir. Les autres étaient eux aussi visiblement aveugle et Draco était trop bouffé par la jalousie pour qu'il puisse remarquer vraiment quoique se soit.

Et Hermione commença à s'inquiéter : jusqu'où cette histoire allait donc les mener ? Il allait falloir qu'elle agisse au plus vite ! Avant que Harry ne fasse une bêtise…

o

Un mois passa et David draguait toujours aussi ouvertement Harry, l'amenant peu à peu à se croire dépendant de lui, lui faisant oublier le Serpentard blond.

Il discutait de tout avec le Gryffondor, s'arrangeant pour qu'à chaque fois celui-ci se sente à l'aise.

Harry avait compris depuis le début que David le désirait mais il appréciait le fait que celui-ci attende patiemment qu'il soit prêt.

Et au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'Harry se sentait bien dans l'entourage du Poufsouffle, celui-ci réclama son du.

Ils étaient tous entrain de discuter, rien de précis ne semblait venir troubler l'habitude du petit groupe : Neville et Goyle se faisaient les yeux doux, Pansy et Crabbe se tenaient la main (ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois semaines maintenant), Ron et Hermione se lançaient des regards énamourés tout en se chamaillant, Draco lançait des regards furieux au Poufsouffle

Tous avaient fini par comprendre (professeur, élèves, tableau, hiboux, fantômes, centaure, balais, statue, calamar géant et j'en passe…) que Draco était simplement jaloux du Poufsouffle et désirait ardemment le rouge et or, accessoirement son meilleur ami depuis peu.

Arrivé devant la grande salle pour le dîner, le groupe s'apprêta à se quitter quand David, un bras autour de la taille de Harry fixa celui-ci d'un air malheureux.

Les yeux de Harry semblèrent accepter quelque chose, mais accepter quoi ?

L'interrogation de Hermione trouva vite une réponse alors que David se penchait sur Harry pour l'embrasser passionnément. Entourant ses bras autour du cou du Poufsouffle le survivant répondit ardemment au baiser ne laissant celui-ci s'interrompre qu'au moment où l'air leur manqua.

Choqué, le cœur de Draco rata un battement.

o

Le lendemain était le jour du « concours » et Draco n'avait décidément pas la tête à ça. Hier soir, juste après le dîner il avait fermement rembarré la personne qui l'accompagnait, voulant réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré Draco envoya un hibou à Harry, lui demandant de venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour une affaire urgente.

Il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps mais les événements s'étant bousculés il les avait complètement oubliés…

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry arriva en courant dans sa chambre visiblement inquiet…il faut dire que le message de Draco n'étant pas très explicite ; Le Gryffondor avait cru que quelque chose de grave était arrivé…cela sembla lui rappeler à quel point le Serpentard était important pour lui.

Il s'en sentait coupable d'ailleurs…Quel genre de petit-ami était-il pour désirer un autre homme ? Pour comparer leurs baisers ?

Il s'en voulait mais savait qu'il devait faire avec…Draco ne voudrait jamais de lui comme lui le désirait…

A l'arriver de son ami Draco retrouva le sourire lui empoignant le bras sans aucunes explications il l'amena devant la table basse où de grandes feuilles blanches, de tailles différentes, s'entassaient.

« C'est pour toi, annonça Draco d'une voix fière en voyant les yeux de Harry pétiller, je les ai achetées à pré-au-lard…je sais que j'ai tardé à te les donner mais l'important c'est que je te les offre maintenant n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry resta muet, fixant les feuilles avec envie, jamais personne ne lui avait fait ce genre de cadeaux…Draco était le seul à faire ça. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues du Gryffondor.

Stupéfait par la réaction de son ami Draco paniqua :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Elles ne sont pas bien ? J'ai pris exprès toutes les tailles pour que tu puisses choisir… »

Etouffant un sanglot Harry lui sauta dans les bras, l'enlaçant très fort.

« Merci, merci…c'est trop…pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? »

Ne trouvant pas d'autres réponses adéquates Draco répondit : « Parce que j'en avais envie…j'aime te voir sourire…mon cadeau te plait ? »

Reniflant, Harry acquiesça.

o

L'heure du concours arriva, tout le groupe était là sauf l'un des personnages principaux : Harry Potter était déclaré absent.

Celui-ci arriva en courant, le souffle cour et les lèvres gonflées, inutile de lui demander la raison de ce retard…

« Désolé ! Déclara celui-ci, David ne voulait pas me lâcher…comme je lui ai rien dit sur notre petit concours…enfin bref ! Je suis là maintenant ! »

Hermione se retint difficilement de lui dire que, pour quelqu'un traînant avec eux depuis la rentrée, Harry lui accordait bien peu de confiance ! Le poufsouffle ne savait pratiquement rien sur eux (non pas qu'elle allait s'en plaindre mais il serait peut-être temps pour son ami de se rendre compte dans quel bourbier il était entrain de s'enfoncer !).

« Bien ! Maintenant que monsieur Potter daigne nous accorder quelques minutes de son précieux temps, pouvons-nous commencer ? » Lâcha Draco, acide.

Légèrement honteux Harry acquiesça.

Sortant un énorme livre Harry l'ouvrit et finit par trouver la page qu'il cherchait, il le lut rompant ainsi le silence gênant qui s'était installé :

« Potion de Curar : c'est la plus puissante potion de guérison existante…je me suis dit que se serait intéressant de savoir la faire… »

Relevant la tête il guettait l'approbation dans le regard de ses amis, ceux-ci acquiescèrent.

Etant dans la salle sur demande Harry avait demandé aux autres d'imaginer une salle de classe comportant tableau et armoires contenant tous les ingrédients existants. La complexité de la potion ne venait pas seulement du fait qu'elle était difficile à préparer mais aussi de la rareté de ses ingrédients ; la salle sur demande avait ses limites. Il sortit donc de son sac d'autres ingrédients utiles à la préparation de la potion et en disposa équitablement devant chaque chaudron. Personne ne songea à lui demander comment il avait réussit à se les procurer.

Prenant une craie il écrivit sur le tableau noir la « recette » de la potion ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires.

« Disposez-vous devant vos chaudrons » annonça t-il d'une voix autoritaire, les deux challengers obéirent immédiatement, la voix d'Harry ne permettant aucun écart de conduite : il avait semble-t-il un don pour ça.

« Vous pouvez commencer »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sans pour autant se précipiter (une potion se faisait avec méticulosité) Draco et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les armoires pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires sous l'œil vigilant d'Harry.

Le survivant étudiait cette potion depuis maintenant un mois ; il connaissait sa méthode de préparation et ses ingrédients par cœur. Une seule erreur et c'était l'explosion ; c'était la raison pour laquelle il vérifiait qu'ils ne se trompaient pas en prenant les ingrédients.

Sans Snape pour lui crier dessus il devait avouer que l'étude des potions était fascinante.

Deux heures plus tard les potions étaient terminées avec une minute d'avance pour Draco.

S'approchant des chaudrons chacun fut bien en peine de dire qui était le vainqueur : elles étaient toutes deux réussi et…identique !

Etant celui qui devait départager Harry prit une louche et avisa leur texture…aucune différence sur ce point non plus…

Ce fut Crabbe qui parla le premier : « Etant donné que Draco a fini le premier… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase devant les regards noirs qu'il reçut dont un de sa petite amie, devenue très proche d'Hermione depuis peu.

Patient Harry expliqua : « On ne peut calculer ça sur le temps…sauf si l'écart était considérable…je dois vous avouer que je ne peux vous départager…vous êtes aussi doué l'un que l'autre »

Ils soupirèrent tous deux déçus mais Hermione lâcha : « Je crois que malgré tout…Draco est plus doué que moi : il manie les ingrédients avec…savoir-faire ».

Cela semblait lui faire du mal de l'avouer mais le fait était là : elle devait faire attention pour chaque geste qu'elle faisait alors que pour Draco cela semblait venir tout seul

Souriant Harry accepta : « Alors je déclare Draco vainqueur ! »

Hermione poussa un petit soupir déçu puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : « En tout cas c'est moi la meilleure en Métamorphose ! »

Draco échappa un petit rire en haussant un sourcil amusé : « Je n'en doute pas ! »

« De toute façon tu es meilleure en tout Herm', compléta Harry, qui pourrait te surpasser ? »

Bizarrement la phrase ne fut pas accueillie à l'unanimité.

« Ben…toi Harry…» Bien que rougissant sous le compliment de son ami, Hermione se sentit obligée de le contredire. « Tu as un don pour la magie, si tu étais plus studieux tu nous surpasserais tous ! »

Guettant la désapprobation dans le regard des autres Harry n'y vit que l'inverse ; tous entièrement d'accord avec la Gryffondor.

o

Un peu plus tard Harry et Draco marchaient ensemble sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils avaient déjà raccompagné les autres à leur dortoir, ne restait plus que le Serpentard.

Le vert et argent se faisait d'ailleurs songeur repensant à tous les évènements qui s'était produit depuis le début de l'année et à son attitude « étrange » depuis les vacances et plus particulièrement depuis un mois. En fait depuis que David avait fait son apparition dans la vie du survivant.

Il avait l'impression de nager en plein brouillard tout en sachant qu'il suffirait d'un souffle pour l'anéantir et permettre à la lumière d'entrer…pourtant il refusait de souffler se complaisant dans cette obscurité. Mais celle-ci commençait à l'étouffer.

Arrivé devant leur porte Draco poussa un soupir fixant le Gryffondor sans chercher à se cacher.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise sous ce regard mais bizarrement il ne dit rien, comme si un ange protecteur lui faisait comprendre que cet instant était décisif et qu'un seul faux pas anéantirait tout espoir…

Bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

Le souffle court Draco se pencha et ravit les lèvres du survivant, l'invitant à danser avec lui une valse passionnée…Attrapant Harry il le serra contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour du corps fin et musclé en un geste possessif tout en étant doux.

Merlin ses lèvres lui avaient manqué !

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du rouge et or, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait s'abandonnant complètement au baiser y répondant avec ardeur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir qui s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, se fixant, les pupilles dilatées, avec surprise.

Sans un autre mot Draco rentra dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit, caressant ses lèvres encore humides et gonflées

_« Merci, merci…c'est trop…pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? »_

« Parce que je t'aime idiot ! »

Sa déclaration sembla longtemps résonner à ses oreilles.

Les sourcils froncés Draco réfléchissait à tout ce que cela impliquait. Se rappelant que Harry avait répondu au baiser un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur les lèvres fines du Serpentard : Harry sera à lui foi de Malfoy !

La chasse au Potter allait commencer !

oOo

Ralala ! C'est que ça commence à être intéressant hum ? Et oui après 13 chapitre de tortures le couple va enfin se former ! C'est-y pas mignon ?

Oulala…manque de sommeil moi…vais me coucher…j'espère que vus avez aimé ! Kisuxxxxx à tous et à dans une semaine !

Hed


	14. La chasse au Potter

**Kikou à toutes et à tous ! Vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Mais j'ai une excuse (si si) j'avais des examens blancs pendant les deux dernières semaines ; ce qui fait que pour notre cher week-end de 4 jours j'étais plongée dans mes révisions de Maths et de Physique (eurk) ! Mais promis, sauf cas majeur, je ne posterais plus en retard !**

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** M _(renifle ça sent le citrons !) _

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM

**RAR :**

**Shyrinia **: Kikou ma Shy ! C'est pas grave pour la longueur de ta review ; l'important c'est que tu aimes ! ptdr…je sais pas quoi écrire ! Je t'ai déjà tout dit et ce que je vais te poser comme questions…j'aurais la réponse à 20h00 soit avant que tu lises cette review…mdr ! lol ! Alors juste de gros ziboux en espérant que tu vas aimer ce chapitre…

**Arwen94 : **dsl…déjà que tu trouvais que une semaine ct long…mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! mdr ! Pour David l'impero c une bonne idée mais…non ! mdr ! Si tu veux m'engueuler sur msn tu peux étant donner que c'est exactement la même adresse que j'utilise sur ffnet ! Tu as juste à me signaler si tu m'enregistres que je te refoule pas par mégarde ! Ah ! Et le petit délire que l'ai emprunté à une auteur que j'adore 'Calice' même si c'est pas tout à fait pareille…mais j'ai oublié de le signaler…oups ! mdr ! Faut que j'y pense…Hum pour le couple tu n'as plus beaucoup à attendre…juste la fin de ta RAR !

**Onarluca :** en effet David est un coriace mais…je dis rien…tu seras tout à la fin de ce chapitre ! mdr !

**vega264 **: mdr ! Qui te dit qu'il n'a aucune chance face à Dray ? Le paring ? Ah ! Oui ! En effet ! C'est une bonne raison ! (Comment je gâche le suspense moi…lol !)

**Lovely A :** ça me rend toute triste…de lire tout ces « à la semaine prochaine » snif…désoléééé ! J'espère que tu vas aimer celui là ! (et t'inquiète pas…je posterais bien dans une semaine ! Cette écart ne se reproduira plus !)

**Amy Keira** : contente que tu es aimé ! J'espère que celui là aussi ! Il est plus long celui là…

**Zaika :** oO tu es devin ? mdr ! j'en dit pas plus…tu verras pourquoi je dis ça dans ce chapitre ! ptdr ! Sinon…C'est vrai qu'il est très long à la détente Draco…c'est dans le sang…Malefoy père à bien mis plus de vingt ans à se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait pas les idéaux de Voldy !

**La nouille :** mdr ! oui c'est vrai ! Ils vont enfin être ensemble ! ptdr ! pour ton défi…ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est sur le feu ! mdr !

**Loryah :** oui ton idée…elle est déjà faite ! Mais en cour de relecture…parce que j'aime pas la fin ! D'ailleurs comme c'est ton idée je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas le lire avant les autres pour me donner ton avis ? Si tu as msn se serais super ! Et pour Dray qui remet David à sa place…hum…(relie le chapitre, un sourire sadique apparaît sur les lèvres d'Hedwigelol) ; ce chapitre devrait te plaire ! mdr ! (du moins j'espère)

**la rodeuse** : mdr ! ne t'inquiète pas pour Ryry ! Il va juste souffrir un titititi peu…je dois le rendre comme neuf à JKR…peux pas trop l'abîmer de toute manière…et comment il tuerait Voldy après ! Et ferait tout pleins de bonnes choses à Draco ?

**Malhicia **: ptdr ! Tu sais que Shy et moi avons lu ta review ensemble ? J'étais chez elle à ce moment là…et elle m'a raconter toute l'histoire ! (bien que je crois l'avoir oubliée…) mdr ! ne t'inquiète pas (trop) pour le Poufsouffle (niééééérire sadique). Pour le défi prend tout ton temps ! J'en ai encore un à relire et deux à faire ! Donc réfléchi bien comme ça tu m'en pond un qui t'intéresseras vraiment ! mdr !

**Lily **: oui 13 chapitre c'est long ! mdr ! J'admire votre patience d'ailleurs ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi

**vert emeraude :** ptdr ! Continu à taper David autant que tu le voudras…mais fait lui boire une potion après…j'en ai juste besoin pour ce chapitre après je te le rend pour en faire ton souffre douleur si tu veux ! mdr !

**gaelle griffondor :** contente que tu aimes

**Marine Malefoy :** C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique cette fic ! Surtout que j'adore cette chanson ! La chasse au Potter va être intéressante en effet…mdr !

**Sahada :** mdr ! oui ! sa quête ! ça me fait rire parce que en même temps de faire les RAR j'écoutais le donjon de Naheulbeuk…ptdr ! merci pour ta review !

**Jessy :** Merci ! C'est vrai qui sont mimi…mdr !

**miss Felton/Malfoy** : Il est vrai que David n'est pas commode! Mdr ! Draco et Harry s'arracher Harry ? Hum...(relie un certain passage, muahahahaharire sadique sensé être terrifiant).

**fliflou :** contente que tu aimes ! Pour ta question tu seras dans ce chapitre ptdr !

**crystal d'avalon :** hum…vais-je répondre à tes questions…heu…en fait étant donné que tu vas avoir pratiquement les réponses dans ce chapitre…ptdr ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

**Vif d'or :** mdr ! non en effet le chapitre 13 ne porte pas forcément malheur ! ptdr ! Tu as aimé leur baiser ? Hum…attend d'en voir d'autres ! ptdr !

**Mwaaaaa** : Heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ! Pour ta life…vas y te gêne pas ! mdr ! La suite et là et je ne te garde pas plus pour te laisser la lire ! mdr !

Petite note (et merci à Arwen94 de mis avoir fait penser) : le petit délire que j'ai piqué dans le chapitre précédent (professeur, élèves, tableau, hiboux, fantômes, centaure, balais, statue, calamar géant et j'en passe…) était tiré d'une fic que j'adore : _Je te hais_ de Cacile. Les mots et le contexte ne sont pas tout à fait les même mais je tenais quand même à le signaler (veux pas avoir de problème après moi !)

**oOo**

****

Chapitre 14 : la chasse au Potter 

Draco agrippa le bras de Harry et le plaqua durement contre le mur.

Un baiser passionné plus tard Draco gronda : « Tu es à moi Potter ! A moi ! »

Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres du survivant qui l'attrapa par la nuque et lui donna un baiser passionné.

Les mains du Serpentard commençaient à déboutonner le pantalon du rouge et or quand…

DRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

« Ah ! Chiotte ! »

Ce furent les premières paroles, très philosophique vous l'aurez remarqué, que prononça Draco en ce dimanche d'octobre (le 20 pour être précise).

Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent alors à lui, ainsi que sa décision de conquérir Harry.

La tâche pourrait s'avérer simple : il savait que le Gryffondor le désirait, tout en étant compliquée : il l'avait déjà rejeté et il sortait avec un autre garçon.

De plus hier soir il l'avait embrassé ; ce qui avait mis fin à tous ses doutes : Les lèvres du Rouge et or avaient suffi à l'enflammer comme jamais. Même lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient au 12 Squard Grimmault elles n'avaient pas eu une telle intensité sur lui…ou peut-être que si ? Déjà là-bas, elles suffisaient à enflammer tous ses sens mais la frustration de plus de 7 semaines sans les avoir touchées avait suffi à le rendre complètement dingue. Il était dépendant de ces lèvres. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : les toucher encore.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas en restant couché à rêvasser qu'il allait pouvoir y parvenir ! Ce fut donc en prenant sa douche qu'il décida d'un plan d'attaque.

o

Avisant Harry assis, entrain de déjeuner et sans son petit ami aux alentours Draco décida de se payer l'incruste :

« Salut la compagnie ! »

Poussant celui qui se trouvait à côté du survivant il s'installa à côté du brun.

Le fixant avec des yeux ronds Ron et Hermione demandèrent d'une même voix : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! »

« C'est interdit maintenant de s'asseoir ici ? Même si je suis de Serpentard j'ai parfaitement le droit de manger avec mes amis ! Et puis on ne se voit plus beaucoup en ce moment…n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Celui-ci rougit et acquiesça ne sachant pas trop où voulait en venir le blond. Voulait-il lui parler de ce qui s'était passé hier ? Non…connaissant le Serpentard il s'était empressé d'oublier l'incident !

Ce fut ce moment que choisit David pour faire son apparition, il se dirigea vers Harry dans le but de lui dire bonjour. Draco s'empressa de détourner l'attention de rouge et or de la grande porte (puisque c'est par-là que venait d'entrer le Poufsouffle) :

« Dit Harry ça te dit de passer ce dimanche avec moi ? Je sais que tu as un petit copain mais j'aimerai que l'on fasse comme avant…au moins cet aprem…passer un peu de temps tous les deux…à discuter tout ça… »

Draco se demanda s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop en voyant tous les regards que lui lançaient les autres…il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas une attitude des plus habituelle…Les Gryffondors bien qu'habitués à le voir avec le trio avaient toujours un peu de mal à l'accepter entièrement, quelques-uns uns étant encore certains qu'il était un mangemort prêt à montrer son vrai visage.

Le Serpentard guetta la réponse de son ami avec impatience alors qu'il voyait David se diriger de plus en plus rapidement d'eux.

Finalement au bout d'une minute qui parut incroyablement longue au blond, Harry acquiesça. Il en fut d'ailleurs récompensé par un magnifique sourire.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le Poufsouffle pour faire son entrée, sans d'autre préambule il attrapa la nuque de Harry et l'embrassa brutalement.

Draco dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure et Hermione le broc de jus de citrouille qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Harry…tu viens avec moi ? On va faire un tour…» bien que cela ait été posé comme une question, elle sonnait plutôt comme un ordre.

Et pour la première fois Draco vit clair dans le jeu du Poufsouffle, aveuglé jusqu'alors, il commençait à vraiment se rendre compte de quel genre de personnage était David Pawod. Il avait pensé combattre d'armes égales ; pensant que le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas le Poufsouffle était dû au fait qu'il sortait avec Harry…mais maintenant il avait une autre raison de le haïr…et c'était son attitude.

Le regard que lançait le brun à Harry était possessif et…calculateur.

Draco connaissait bien ce genre de personnes bien qu'il les ait toujours haï. Quand il couchait avec quelqu'un cette personne savait à quoi s'en tenir, à moins qu'elle soit vraiment stupide ! Pour Pawod c'était une autre histoire, il se fixait un but et utilisait tous les moyens pour l'obtenir…bizarre pourquoi n'était-il pas allé à Serpentard celui-là ?

Draco ne savait que trop bien quel but s'était fixé le Poufsouffle et il était hors de question qu'il parvienne à ses fins !

Harry adressa au Poufsouffle un regard désolé : « Je ne peux pas…j'ai promis à Draco de sortir avec lui…en toute amitié bien sûr ! »

Draco vit les yeux du Poufsouffle s'assombrir de colère et il se prépara à intervenir avant qu'il ne frappe Harry. A part ses yeux, que Harry ne pouvait voir puisqu'il avait les siens baissés, rien ne trahissait la rage du brun.

Finalement le bronze et noir (c'est les couleurs de Poufsouffle) sembla se calmer. Draco se détendit et vit du coin de l'œil Hermione en faire autant.

« Très bien…comme tu voudras…on se voit ce soir, à 6 heures, tu sais où » Sans autres mots David partit rejoindre sa propre table, il se serait bien installé lui aussi à la table des Gryffondors mais bizarrement il n'y avait aucune place de libre pour lui.

Dans sa colère il n'avait pas vu Hermione donner aux autres des ordres silencieux pour qu'ils se collent le plus possible entre eux…

o

Ce fut en silence que Draco et Harry commencèrent leur balade. Le vert et argent emmena son ami dans la roseraie, l'automne s'étant bien installé, le Gryffondor s'émerveilla de toutes les merveilleuses couleurs qu'avaient prises les feuilles des arbres.

« Merci Dray ! Je ne viens jamais ici…dommage si j'avais le temps je pourrais peindre tout ça… »

« Et pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le temps ! Je sais que mercredi il y a sortie à Pré-au-lard…mais tu peux toujours venir le samedi ou le dimanche…comme maintenant »

Rougissant Harry répondit, gêné : « David…cela ne se fait pas de le laisser tout seul…je ne crois pas qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à tout ça… »

« Ah ? » Draco ne prononça rien d'autre…de peur de dire une bêtise.

« Oui…il montre un intérêt poli quand j'en parle mais…je sais qu'au fond il s'en fou complètement »

Draco serra les poings, n'ajoutant rien d'autre.

Le vert et argent ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer…et amener Harry là où il voulait qu'il aille.

« Tu sais depuis les vacances j'ai changé, je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses… »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Draco, avisant une jolie plante ; une espèce inconnue pour lui.

« Et… ? »

« Et puis il y a quelqu'un qui me plait à Poudlard…mais pas juste pour le sexe »

Le cœur de Harry se serra.

« En fait, je crois que je l'aime depuis longtemps mais je me suis toujours voilé la face… »

Harry fixait toujours la plante, perdu.

« On s'est déjà embrassé »

Haussant un sourcil Harry avait complètement arrêté de faire semblant d'être intéressé par l'espèce inconnue pour fixer Draco, avec intérêt.

Draco poussa intérieurement un soupir de désespoir…pourquoi fallait-il que Harry soit si naïf pour ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir !

Déçu, il finit par abandonner, décidant d'abord d'habituer Harry à l'idée qu'il voulait s'engager.

« Et si on allait voler un peu ? Il fait beau, autant en profiter ! »

Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres d'Harry qui s'empressa d'accepter.

o

Beaucoup trop pressés pour prendre le temps de se changer et d'aller chercher leur balai, ils coururent jusqu'au stade de Quidditch, riant comme des gamins tout en lançant un 'accio' pour appeler leurs montures respectives.

Tout le reste de la matinée ils la passèrent à voler et à rire. Ce ne fut que lorsque leur ventre crièrent famine qu'ils se décidèrent à s'arrêter.

Ne voulant pas être dérangé, ils coururent jusqu'aux cuisines se faire servir par les elfes de maisons.

Il passèrent ainsi le midi à goûter tous les plats que leur confectionnèrent les elfes, les petites créatures étant désireuses de leur faire plaisir.

Dobby se montra au départ peureux jusqu'à ce que Draco l'assure qu'il n'était pas là pour le ramener chez lui et que son père n'était plus le vil mangemort qu'il était avant.

Ce ne fut qu'à 15h00 qu'ils sortirent des cuisines, le ventre plein.

Ils entreprirent alors une promenade digestive autour du lac.

« Dis-moi Harry…toi et David n'allez jamais voler ? »

« Il n'aime pas trop le Quidditch…c'est comme pour le dessin ; il montre un intérêt poli… »

Draco resta un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre, et finalement il se décida :

« Pardonnes moi si ça ne me regarde pas mais…Vous avez quoi en commun au juste ? Tu as deux passions et aucune ne semblent éveiller chez lui qu'un _intérêt poli_… »

Harry rougit légèrement, sentant une colère sourde monter en lui :

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? On a plein de points communs ! »

« Calme-toi Harry…je ne faisais que m'inquiéter pour toi ! »

Harry ne se retint pas pour lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, voulant blesser son ami comme lui le blessait depuis deux mois environ…

« T'inquiéter ? Depuis quand te soucies-tu de moi ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi depuis le début ! Le baiser d'hier en est d'ailleurs la preuve ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai oublié ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu évites soigneusement le sujet ! Et après tu as le culot de dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu ne fais que jouer depuis le début ! Tu satisfais tes besoins sans te soucier des conséquences que cela a pour les autres ! Et après tu prétends être prêt à t'engager ! Je plains le pauvre garçon sur qui tu as jeté ton dévolu ! Une fois lassé tu le jetteras sûrement comme tous les autres ! »

Sous la tirade Draco était resté stoïque, ne faisant rien pour retenir Harry qui était parti, sans doute rejoindre Pawod _où il savait_.

Se réveillant brutalement de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis quelques minutes Draco s'empressa de courir retrouver Harry mais celui-ci avait disparu. Combien de temps était-il resté près du lac à le regarder sans le voir ? Trop longtemps en tous cas ! Car Harry était déjà loin ! Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait le cœur, il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire, peut-être même était entrain de se produire.

Courant comme jamais il n'avait couru Draco fonça vers le dortoir des Gryffondors espérant y trouver le rouge et or bien que sachant, au fond de lui, que Harry n'y était pas.

La grosse dame fut un obstacle plutôt léger, voyant son visage inquiet elle s'empressa de lui ouvrir. Elle connaissait le jeune homme…il traînait toujours avec le golden boy.

Entrant comme une furie Draco chercha désespérément une tête connue parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, qui le fixaient d'un air suspicieux.

« Draco ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Se tournant brutalement Draco avisa le visage inquiet d'Hermione.

« Où est-il ? »

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de qui il parlait…

« Il était censé être avec toi ! » Le regard réprobateur n'améliora en rien l'état du Serpentard.

« Où vont-il d'habitude ! »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Hermione commença à paniquer ; l'inquiétude de Draco étant communicative des larmes de désespoirs firent leur apparition dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Elle aussi sentait que quelque chose allait arriver…elle avait vu Pawod juste avant et elle devait avouer que quelque chose chez lui lui faisait peur. Mais à ce moment là elle croyait Harry en sécurité avec Draco !

Ce fut Ron qui les sortit de l'état d'hystérie dans lequel ils étaient, voyant l'état paniqué des jeunes gens il avait pris sur lui d'aller fouiller les affaires d'Harry pour lui prendre sa carte du maraudeur.

« Il n'est pas très loin ! Dans un passage secret ! Allons-y ! »

Courant à perdre haleine dans les couloirs ils suivirent le rouquin qui les conduisait vers le lieu où se trouvait leur ami.

o

Harry était furieux, il savait que sa colère était partiellement justifiée mais ses nerfs étaient à vif depuis beaucoup trop longtemps…il avait fallut qu'il craque…il devait craquer !

Avisant David il se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant chaleur et réconfort dans les bras du Poufsouffle.

Celui-ci l'amena jusque dans leur lieu de rendez-vous tout en lançant des regards rassurant au Gryffondor.

L'asseyant sur un canapé il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure se demandant s'il devait en parler avec lui…depuis le début il rechignait à parler à David de choses importantes : tel que la prophétie, ses entraînements…etc.

« Se n'est rien…ça va passer »

Serrant David contre lui il ferma les yeux, ne voulant qu'un peu de réconfort. Mais son petit ami avait une toute autre idée en tête.

Il mordit, un peu trop fort, le cou de Gryffondor, suçant le sang qui avait coulé tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise du rouge et or caressant la peau douce, la griffant légèrement.

Harry sursauta et se releva brutalement du canapé posant sa main dans son cou : « David je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas prêt à…c'est trop tôt. En plus je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui. »

Les yeux furieux celui-ci finit par acquiescer tendant une main vers le rouge et or pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

Légèrement méfiant Harry finit par accepter, les doutes que Draco avaient fait naître en lui ressurgissant en lui par vagues de plus en plus fortes.

Une fois Harry assis contre lui David repassa à l'attaque, il avait vu le regard que lui avait lancé Harry, il avait vu les doutes, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Harry s'apprêta à le repousser encore une fois mais cette fois-ci David était prêt, le repoussant brutalement sur le canapé il le plaqua de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger.

« David ! Ca suffit ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête je te dis ! »

Mais le Poufsouffle faisait comme si de rien n'était, ne perdant pas son temps à parler au survivant, voulant explorer cette peau douce jusque là inviolée.

Il s'apprêta à déboutonner la chemise de Harry mais celui-ci gigotait trop pour qu'il y arrive calmement. Il cherchait visiblement à attraper sa baguette qui était dans sa manche.

Furieux David le frappa du revers de la main ce qui assomma à demi le rouge et or. Il en profita pour arracher complètement la chemise et pour mettre leurs baguettes hors d'atteinte. De toute manière, physiquement, c'était lui le plus fort.

Il s'apprêta à déboutonner le pantalon quand Harry reprit ses esprits. Il gigota alors plus violemment, criant, mordant, attrapant les bras de David entre ses doigts pour éviter qu'il ne le frappe encore, mais peine perdue David réussit sans difficulté à s'arracher à la prise que le Gryffondor avait sur lui. Ce ne fut pas du revers de la main mais bien avec son poing que le Poufsouffle le frappa cette fois-ci.

Sur le coup Harry perdit conscience tout en priant que les pas qu'il entendait dans le couloir était pour lui.

Plongé dans sa furie David n'entendit rien du tout, le sexe sorti de son pantalon il s'apprêtait à enlever la dernière barrière de tissus qui protégeait Harry.

o

Les trois jeunes gens couraient dans les couloirs abandonnés depuis des lustres. Entendant des cris ils accélérèrent encore plus l'allure si c'était possible.

La porte de la salle où se trouvaient Harry et David ne leur opposèrent qu'une faible résistance. Ils furent tous trois figés d'horreur par ce qu'ils virent : Harry inconscient et nu sous un David prêt à le violer.

Ce fut Draco qui réagit le premier, poussant un cri de rage il fonça jusqu'au Poufssoufle et le poussa hors du canapé et loin de Harry.

Tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux à terre entrain de se battre Hermione et Ron coururent auprès d'Harry qui s'était réveillé en entendant le cri de Draco.

Enlevant sa cape Ron en recouvrit Harry, celui-ci se replia sur lui-même en tremblant et fixant d'un œil vide la bagarre qui faisait rage à quelques pas de lui.

Hermione priât Ron de séparer les deux garçons, il s'empressa d'obéir bien que n'en comprenant pas la raison…Draco avait visiblement le dessus alors à quoi bon ?

Il eut beaucoup de mal à les arrêter, en particulier Draco qui ne voulait qu'une chose tuer le bâtard qui avait voulu faire du mal à Harry.

Une fois cela fait Hermione lança un sort au Poufsouffle qui s'écroula totalement, mis dans un coma pour une durée indéterminée…le temps que mettrait Severus Snape à faire la potion lui permettant d'annuler le sort…

Reprenant ses esprits Draco courut jusque Harry, l'enlaçant brusquement. Harry pleurait silencieusement sur son épaule serrant le Serpentard très fort contre lui alors que Draco desserrait les siens faisant des gestes circulèrent dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

Comme la dernière fois (ndla : chapitre 4) Harry s'endormit, épuisé.

Mais Draco n'avait strictement aucune envie de lâcher le Gryffondor, il continua donc à le serrer contre lui.

Hermione se racla la gorge : « Il…il faut prévenir quelqu'un…pour enlever cette chose d'ici, expliqua t-elle en regardant d'un air dégoûter le Poufsouffle endormi »

Draco acquiesça.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener à l'infirmerie…je veux parler d'Harry. Il a besoin de calme et sitôt réveillé ils s'empresseront de lui poser des questions… » expliqua Ron.

Les autres approuvèrent.

Réfléchissant Draco lâcha : « J'emmène Harry…dans ma chambre ; Pansy et Crabbe sont dans la salle sur demande et dans votre dortoir ils ne tarderaient pas à lui poser des questions aussi… »

« D'accord, accepta Hermione, pense à le soigner aussi, n'utilise pas la potion que nous avons fait hier sinon nous n'aurions plus aucune preuve, ainsi qu'à l'habiller de vêtements chauds…On s'occupe de prévenir Pomfresh et Dumbledore ; avec un peu de chance ils se contenteront de notre histoire et laisseront Harry tranquille… »

Draco acquiesça et avisa le regard d'avertissement que Hermione lui envoya, le message était clair ; elle lui faisait confiance il avait intérêt à s'en montrer digne.

o

Une heure plus tard Draco avait fini de s'occuper d'Harry celui-ci ne s'était réveillé qu'une fois pour se rendormir presque aussitôt, les paroles qu'il avait prononcées résonnant encore dans sa tête :

_« Je croyais qu'après les soins de Pomfresh tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre…que j'étais simplement fatigué et que j'avais besoin de temps mais en fait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la 'maladie', je suis faible c'est tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la prophétie m'a choisi…je ne suis bon qu'à pleurer, me plaindre dans mon coin ! Et là je continu encore de le faire… »_

_« Tu n'es pas encore complètement guéri Harry et tu as vécu une expérience traumatisante… »_

_« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » Hurla Harry, éclatant de nouveau en sanglots._

Il poussa un soupir, vérifiant que Harry était bien installé.

Il ne devait pas être beau à voir non plus…il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses propres blessures : une fois arrivé il avait posé Harry sur le lit, s'était lavé les mains, l'avait partiellement nettoyé, habillé et soigné.

Se dirigeant vers un gros miroir il se fixa longuement : il avait la lèvre fendue et quelques bleus par-ci par-là…il en déduit donc que tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui n'était pas le sien.

Il enleva sa chemise et regarda le corps endormi de Harry…il est vrai que physiquement il était plus fort que le brun…des années de malnutrition et de mauvais traitements l'avaient empêché de grandir correctement : il n'était pas si petit que ça…une tête environ de moins que lui…il était fin, un peu musclé mais pas beaucoup, un air fragile sur le visage…bref beau à damner un saint.

Mais contrairement à ce que Harry pensait il n'était pas faible ; sa force magique dépassait de loin celle d'un sorcier moyen. Peut-être même était-il aussi puissant que Dumbledore ?

Pour lui, Draco se sentait prêt à tout…Bizarre pourquoi ne s'en était il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? _On se rend compte que l'on tient beaucoup à quelqu'un qu'une fois qu'on la perdu…On qu'on a failli la perdre_.

Ouais…il n'était pas passé loin quand même…beaucoup trop près de la catastrophe à son goût et il ne parlait pas que de la tentative de viol de Pawod.

« Je te protégerai ! » Promit Draco. Dans son sommeil Harry gémit et les traits de son visage se détendirent.

Un sourire aux lèvres Draco alla prendre une douche rapide, ne voulant pas laisser Harry seul trop longtemps...

o

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla l'esprit un peu cotonneux, se demandant pourquoi il se trouvait dans la chambre de Draco. Regardant le radio réveil il avisa qu'il avait complètement raté ses deux heures de potions et qu'il était en retard à son cour de botanique.

Poussant un soupir il se replongea dans son oreiller lorsque les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui revinrent en mémoire…

Il frissonna ayant tout d'un coup très froid, il se leva brutalement du grand lit dans le but de chercher Draco, celui-ci était entrain de dormir sur le canapé. Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de l'endormi, grimaçant en voyant les traces de coups qu'il avait par sa faute…

Draco gigota doucement mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry arrêta ses caresses et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure semblant hésiter.

Prenant son courage à demain il bougea lentement le bras de Draco et, avec douceur, il se glissa contre le blond ; appuyant son dos contre le torse plus fort et de ce fait plus rassurant. Tout naturellement le bras de Draco vint enlacer Harry l'approchant plus près encore. Piquant un fard Harry ne dit rien, conscient que Draco avait fait ce geste…inconsciemment.

L'odeur particulière de Draco ainsi que sa respiration régulière le guidèrent très vite dans un sommeil tranquille.

o

Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après midi qu'ils finirent par se réveiller, Draco le premier. Il sourit en voyant Harry lové contre lui dormant du sommeil du juste semblant pas près de bouger de là où il était.

Il caressa doucement le visage à la joue rougie et embrassa les cheveux du brun.

« Harry ? Murmura t-il, Harry ? Réveilles toi petit ange…tu ne pourras pas dormir après… »

Poussant un gémissement de désaccord Harry se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans le torse du blond.

« Harry ? »

« Hum… ! »

« Réveilles toi »

« Pourquoi ! »

Pour toute réponse Draco éclata de rire, ce qui réveilla tout de suite le Gryffondor. Se rendant compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait il voulut s'écarter de Draco et faillit du coup se retrouver par terre. Heureusement Draco le retint de son bras, l'empêchant de se faire mal. Harry piqua un fard.

« Désolé…j'avais froid » Piètre explication, il le savait mais ne voyait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer et caressa le joue abîmée.

Poussant un soupir Draco lâcha : « Bordel Potter pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te fourres dans les ennuis ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, il se trouvait extrêmement bien dans les bras de son ancien pire ennemi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ils n'avaient fait que s'engueuler puis se réconcilier depuis la venue du blond au Grimmaud Place…mais qu'est-ce que représentait Draco pour lui ? Un ennemi ? Un ami ? Un…amant ? Il rougit, depuis le début il n'avait fait que repousser le blond, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû…peut-être qu'il était plus qu'un joli cul aux yeux de Draco…la façon dont celui-ci le tenait dans ses bras le laissait à penser ; mais il n'en était pas sûr…il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les relations amoureuses…

Plus tard, alors que la sonnerie de fin des cours avait retenti depuis quelques minutes déjà, Draco le raccompagna devant la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Hum…Tu veux rentrer ? » Demanda le rouge et or, hésitant, regardant par terre.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est sûr…j'ai pas envi de me faire tuer par tes compatriotes… » lâcha narquoisement le blond, fixant bizarrement son ami.

« Ils ne feront rien, ils savent que tu es dans notre camp maintenant…et Hermione et Ron se chargeront de les retenir…alors tu entres ? »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je rentre avec toi ? » Demanda finalement le serpentard.

« Je…je n'ai pas envi de répondre à leurs questions» répondit le brun regardant toujours ses pieds, si bien que Draco fut incapable de savoir s'il disait la vérité ou pas.

« Ok , je viens »

Harry releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire timide puis se tourna vers la grosse dame, ignorée jusque là, en prononçant le mot de passe et entra le premier dans la salle commune.

Sitôt qu'ils entrèrent un immense silence se fit dans la pièce. Rougissant Harry baissa la tête et fonça dans sa chambre, entraînant Draco avec lui.

En ouvrant sa porte menant à leur dortoir il poussa un soupir de soulagement : personne n'y était. Par contre ce qu'il y avait c'était le bordel, un sacré bordel d'ailleurs !

« Heu…désolé, c'est un peu le bazar…on a fait une bataille avant hier et on n'a pas tout rangé » déclara Harry rougissant tout en rangeant son coin du lit. « Tu veux faire quelque chose ? J'ai mon jeu d'échec, un jeu de bataille explosive ou autre chose si tu veux… »

« Non rien de tout ça » répondit Draco, fixant Harry, celui-ci refusait toujours de croiser son regard et il devait avouer que c'était plutôt agaçant !

Finalement Harry s'arrêta, pas satisfait du résultat mais ne pouvant faire mieux pour l'instant, il s'assit sur son lit baissant toujours les yeux. Draco qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrée jusque là, s'étant contenté de fixer Harry, finit par le rejoindre et se posta juste devant lui.

Sentant Draco tout proche le jeune homme rougit mais ne leva pas le regard. Voyant le manque de réaction du Gryffondor, Draco s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun.

Puis souriant narquoisement il lâcha : « Tu as une dette envers moi maintenant… »

De surprise Harry releva la tête pour croiser deux yeux argent pétillants de malice.

« Une dette ? Et bien je suppose que la prochaine fois que tu seras dans les ennuis je viendrai te sauver » sourit le brun en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté faisant gémir intérieurement la libido du serpentard.

Celui-ci arbora un plus grand sourire.

« Je n'ai pas le même don que toi pour me mettre dans le pétrin, de plus je suis en droit de choisir la forme que prendra ma dette… »

Le regardant suspicieusement Harry finit par demander, sachant pertinemment qu'il irait là où le blond souhaiterait qu'il aille : « Et que veux-tu exactement ? »

« Je veux sortir avec toi » répondit franchement le blond regardant Harry dans les yeux, le forçant à soutenir son regard.

De surprise la mâchoire du Gryffondor tomba : « Qu…quoi ? »

« Après-demain à la sortie de Pré-au-lard…tu iras avec moi, rien qu'avec moi » continua le vert et argent, souriant toujours. « Inutile de te dire que tu ne peux refuser…je pourrais te demander bien pire…»

Harry finit par arborer lui aussi un franc sourire : « D'accord Dray je sortirai avec toi »

Draco retint un gémissement.

**oOo**

Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini ! J'en ai mis plus long pour me faire pardonner ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Kisux à tous ! Programme pour le prochain chapitre : potion de contraception, roserais, parrain, discussion et séduction ! Vous mélanger le tout ça fait……

Pour les défis tout est en cours. Comme mon week-end est assez tranquille (normalement) je vais en profiter pour avancer dans mes fics. (Plus la fin de l'année approche, et donc le bac, plus c'est dur…snif !)

Zibouxxxx

Hed


	15. Séduction

**Kikou à vous tous ! Comme je vous l'ai promis la semaine dernière je vous poste ce chapitre en temps et en heure ! Seulement j'avais oublié un petit détail…Mes parents ! Qui prennent leurs week-ends pour des expos de chiens (auquel je suis obligée d'aller puisque j'y présente mon bébé). Ce qui fait que ce chapitre a été posté par ma béta pendant que moi j'étais entrain de dormir à des lieux de chez moi ! Alors merci à toi ma Shy !**

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** M _(renifle ça sent le citrons !) _

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM

**RAR :**

**Shyrinia :** mdr ! oui c sur que les coupures de courants…surtout quand on est entrain d'écrire ! Tu vas lire cette RAR avant tout le monde…mais tu vas y répondre qd tu auras post…donc je peux poser des questions auquel tu ne pourrais y répondre que Vendredi soir…héhé…Comment c'est passé le théâtre ? Ta mère à réussi à tout filmer ? Héhé tu peux y répondre tout de suite à celle là hein ? Et pas demain non plus (lorsque je dis demain je pense Jeudi puisse nous sommes mercredi…) Vila ! mdr ! Big Kisuxxxxxxxx et merci à toi de m'aider !

**Noix de Coco :** merci pour ton compliment ! Pour le problème ; il arrive que ffnet ne réinitialise pas tt de suite, malgrès le fait qu'elle soit là ! A ce moment là tu vas en haut de ton écran, là où il y a écrit « adresse », puis dans mon adresse tu change le 13 en 14 par exemple…(En fait tu vas dans ma fic et tu changes le numéro du chapitre par celui que tu veux lire…). Je sais pas si je me suis bien expliquée !

**Orthankaduchi :** oO 2 reviews ? Mais c'est trop gentil ça! Donc on va répondre dans l'ordre…Tout d'abord le chapitre 13 : je suis contente que tu trouves que les personnages évoluent tout en gardant leur personnalité…C'était l'effet recherché ! Pour le pauvre David…hum…(je vais rien dire puisque tu as lu le chapitre 14 après et que tu as changé d'avis…). Ces lectures ne sont pas accepté chez toi ? A vrai dire…chez moi non plus…quoique j'en sais rien ! J'irais certainement pas dire à ma mère que qd je vais sur ffnet c'est pour lire du yaoi et non pour lire des suites de Harry Potter (c'est ce quel croit). Maintenant passons à la review laissée pour le chapitre 14 : Oui en effet pas pauvre David ! mdr ! Mon style d'écriture te plait ? sautille sur place tte contente A vrai dire tu es devin ! Par c'est exactement ce que je fais ! J'ai fait un plan, je le suis tout en me réservant le droit d'écrire comme les idées me viennent…Que je continue de vivre ma vie ? C'est de plus en plus difficile je dois dire…je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire (hélas) mais j'essaye de faire la part des choses ! Vila ! je te laisse à ta lecture !

**La nouille :** moi aussi je suis pas contente ! Fichu auteur qui à fait du mal à Ryry…où il est d'abord que je le $ù$…Ouais je vais pas me tuer moi-même quand même…donc…je vais restée sagement assise dans mon fauteuil et écrire la suite…ptdr ! Pour le rapprochement…niéééé…tu verras dans ce chapitre ! mdr ! merci pour le « bonne chance » je vais en avoir besoin !

**crystal d'avalon :** merci Tu as adoré ce chapitre ? Alors espérons que celui-ci ne te déçoive pas !

**onarluca :** un autre ? Alors le voici ! mdr !

**la rodeuse :** squizo moi ? Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ! Relis le chapitre précédent…Bon, ok, j'ai rien dit…

**Crackos :** tu adores quand ils sont mignons ? Alors ce chapitre devrait (j'espère) te plaire !

**serpentis-draco :** héhé ! Oui la chasse avance très bien même ! mdr ! Voici la suite !

**miss Felton/Malfoy :** Contente que tu es aimée! Pour ta question…réponse dans ce chapitre ! ptdr ! Ca t'a défoulé de voir Dray foutre une raclée à David ? Tant mieux ! C'était l'effet recherché ! Comme ça, après, les lecteurs tuent pas l'auteur et l'auteur peut faire la suite…mdr ! Pour Ron j'ai voulu retranscrire le caractère du perso…apparemment je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée ! Le programme du chapitre 15 te plait ? Alors je ne te retient plus…loll ptdr !

**vert emeraude** : mais faites mon amie, faites ! Zigouille David autant que tu le souhaites ! Avec tout ce qu'il va subir je doute qu'il s'en sorte vivant….(rire sadique). Est-ce que Draco va réussir à (enfin) avoir Ryry ? relie le chapitre et certains passage « héhéhé »

**Lovely A** ouf ! Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me tuer! essuie la goutte de sueur qui était sur sa tempe Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plut…Celui-là est moins stressant je trouves…une sorte de calme avant…Bonne lecture ! mdr !

**Loryah :** Tu es bien enregistrée ! J'espère qu'on pourra se parler ! J'ai passé le OS à Shy elle devrait l'avoir corrigée (Pour moi nous sommes mercredi ce qui fait que jusqu'à Vendredi il pourrait se passer bien des choses…comme une discussion entre nous…enfin…si nos horaires concordent ! mdr !). Pour l'arobas () il était bien affiché ! Assez curieux d'ailleurs…tu es sur qu'on ne peut pas le voir sur le site ? (Enfin je verrais bien puisque je fais un test…lol). Bon je ne t'embêtes pas plus et te laisse lire la sortie à Pré-au-lard de notre couple fétiche ! En espérant ne pas décevoir tes attentes !

Note rajoutée Jeudi : dsl de pas changer la review mais…je suis crevée ! Nous n'avons pas pu nous voir sur msn hier (gt pas bien en fin de soirée alors me suis pas connectée…dsl). J'essaierais de venir dimanche, j'espère que tu seras là, pour te donner le OS. C'est bon pour toi ? Dsl de t'embêter…

**Amy Keira :** Le coup du chapitre plus long à marché ! Cool ! Devrait le faire plus souvent alors ! ptdr !

**gaelle griffondor :** merci pour ta reviewContente que tu me lise encore et que tu sois pas lassée !

**mini pouce :** Un traitement de choix à David ? Et bien tout est dans ce chapitre ! mdr ! J'aime beaucoup le YES de joie lorsque tu as vu que Ryry et Dray allaient enfin sortir ensemble ! Il est vrai que je vous ai fait attendre longtemps !

**farahon :** mdr ! oui pauvre Harry…Mais ça va changé t'inquiète pas !

**ange de un cisme :** mdr ! C'est pas grave ! L'important c'est que ma fic te plaise ! (ça me rassure…). Pour Mumus, Siri et Sev ne t'inquiète pas ! Je fais juste évoluer le couple Ryry/Dray et après il rerentre en scène ! Pour l'animagus ne t'inquiète pas non plus et pour l'entraînement non plus ! ça vient ! C'est bien quand les revieweur me disent ça…ça me permet de pas tout oublié ! Comme ça quand j'écris la suite j'ai tout ce que vous m'avez dit en mémoire…Et j'oublie pas ! mdr ! Parce que même si j'ai un plan j'ai pas non plus tout écrit dessus…

**eiliss :** merci Vive les sorties à Pré-au-lard ? Hum…relie le chapitre bien que le connaissant par cœur (à force…) Oui en effet…vive les sorties à Pré-au-lard ! ptdr !

**miss-elie :** Je trouves que le rôle de Superman colle bien à Draco…même si je le vois pas trop dans le costumes rouge vif…Plutôt dans un costume noir en fait…bien moulant…en cuir…coure chercher une serpillière pour essuyer la bave Tu as aimé mes autres fics ? Cool ! 'Amour à Poudlard' était ma première fic et…première écriture ! Alors ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle plait même si elle était moins travaillée que celle là !

**Marine Malefoy :** mdrrrrrr ! Le crier au monde entier ? Super ! On va monter des affiches, faire des publicités et…Draco arrive et frappe l'auteur qui commence à avoir la grosse tête, l'auteur en question chancelle et murmure un 'merci' au sexy blond pour l'avoir aidé à garder les pieds sur terre…Même si c'est de manière un peu brutale !

**Vif d'or** : En effet Harry ne peut-être (et ne veut-être) touché par personne d'autre que Dray ! Merci pour tes bisoux et voici la suite ! En espérant que tu vas l'aimer !

**Sahada **: Merci

**Quiproquo :** Tu n'aimes pas quand Harry est naïf mais tu aimes bien le Harry de ma fic ! rougi merci ! Pour Draco…C'est vrai qu'il lui en a fallu du temps ! mdr ! Mais c'est normal…il fallait un baiser pour le réveiller…lollll. Pour le Poufsouffle je voulais modifier un peu les idées préconçues…Parce que dans le tome un il est dit que ceux qui vont à Poufsouffle sont des cancres et après on voit des personnes complètement naïves et peureuses…Et puis c'est vrai que ça change ! Et comme j'aime bien le changement…En plus pourquoi ils devraient tous être méchant à Serpentard ? Moi je les trouve mimi tout plein…Comment ça ce n'est qu'une idée de mon cerveau détraqué ! Mais non ! lolll ! ptdr ! M……à toi aussi pour tes exams ! J'espère que ça se passera bien !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Passons maintenant au chapitre !**

oOo

**Chapitre 15 : séduction**

o

Le lendemain Draco ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle, loin de s'en plaindre celui-ci apprécia l'intention.

Il avait encore du mal à croire que Draco voulait sortir avec lui. Après tout c'était le blond qui l'avait repoussé !

Pour tout dire Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il voulait lui aussi le blond, il en était certain. Mais les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés l'avant-veille l'avait un peu perturbés.

Il allait donner sa chance Draco ; même si celui-ci l'avait fait souffrir il se sentait prêt à lui pardonner. Mais, avant, le blond allait devoir faire quelques efforts ; il allait falloir qu'il se montre digne de la confiance qu'il avait placée en lui !

o

La sortie de Pré-au-lard arriva Harry et Draco s'étant vêtus pour l'occasion. Draco avait mi un pantalon en jean délavé, une chemise blanche et une robe sorcière bleu argenté se mariant parfaitement avec le pantalon. Harry, quant à lui, avait suivi les conseilles d'Hermione et portait un pantalon moulant et une chemise, tous deux étant noirs, ainsi qu'une robe sorcière vert foncé.

Ils étaient magnifiques.

La respiration de Draco s'accéléra en songeant que Harry s'était habillé comme ça pour lui. Le cœur gonflé de bonheur il guida son compagnon à travers les rues du village sorcier. L'après-midi passa rapidement tout en riant et discutant joyeusement, heureux d'être ensembles tout simplement.

Peu avant 16 heures Draco guida Harry dans un salon de thé, assis l'un en face de l'autre Harry lui sourit doucement :

« Alors Draco…ça avance comment avec ce garçon qui te plait ? »

De surprise Draco faillit en recracher la glace qu'il était entrain de déguster. Il croyait que Harry avait compris ! Le Gryffondor était donc naïf à ce point ! Voyant les yeux pétillants de malice de son ami Draco comprit qu'il jouait simplement avec lui…

« Ca avance en effet, répliqua Draco d'une voix amusée, je m'apprête d'ailleurs à lui voler un baiser… »

Suivant le geste à la parole Draco se pencha au-dessus de la table et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Celui-ci voulut répondre au baiser mais Draco se retira, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Dégustant doucement une part de glace à la pistache sous le regard légèrement déconcerté du brun.

Avalant sa part il continua : « Etant donné que je suis fou de lui j'attends qu'il soit prêt avant de faire quoique se soit… »

Les yeux de Harry se remirent à pétiller, un large sourire faisant son apparition sur ses lèvres.

Leurs deux cœurs battirent à l'unisson.

Draco était _fou de lui_…d'accord ce n'était pas non plus les trois petits mots magiques mais…c'était déjà très bien !

Harry lui souriait ! Harry n'était pas parti en courant, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire ! Draco avait bien envie de sauter sur la table et danser le tango pour crier son bonheur mais…de un il était un Malfoy (et ça expliquait forcément tout !) Et de deux…il ne savait pas danser le tango.

Glissant une part de glace dans sa cuillère il tendit celle-ci à Harry. Comprenant le brun vit avec satisfaction les yeux de Draco s'obscurcirent de désir alors qu'il prenait la cuillère en bouche faisant tomber voluptueusement le met glacé dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux il gémit doucement tandis qu'il suçotait la part de glace collée à son palet. Il rouvrit les yeux avisant la cuillère qui était tombée sur la table, son propriétaire, figé, ne s'en étant même pas rendu compte.

« Il y a un problème Dr… » mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco l'empoignait par la nuque pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Harry répondit au baiser, heureux que son plan ait fonctionné…Merlin qu'il aimait ces lèvres !

Le baiser prit fin alors qu'ils commençaient à manquer d'air.

« Tu…tu le…fais exprès ou…ou quoi ! Merlin Harry…re…recommence encore une fois et…et je ne me contrôle plus !…Je t'étale direct sur la table ! » Lâcha Draco, essoufflé.

Hochant sadiquement la tête Harry appliqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond avant de quitter la table.

« Je t'attends dehors ? »

Hochant la tête Draco attendit de reprendre ses esprits avant de quitter la table à son tour et de payer l'addition. Il sourit doucement en se rendant compte que Harry n'avait pas proposé de le faire…ce qui aurait irrémédiablement fini en dispute puisque c'était Draco qui avait invité Harry au salon de thé et pas l'inverse. Harry apprenait vite.

oO

Les cours étaient ennuyants, mortellement ennuyants ; surtout quand on avait un cours avec Monsieur Binns et un Harry déclaré absent. Celui-ci avait été appelé par Dumbledore pour savoir s'il désirait déposer une plainte contre Pawod.

Voilà une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensée : Même si le témoignage de Ron et Hermione avait suffit à précipiter le renvoi de ce connard de Poufsouffle il n'en restait pas moins que l'attaque était aussi du ressort du ministère. Si Harry témoignait contre Pawod celui-ci risquait un ans de prison à Azkaban (ce qui valait dix ans de prison ferme dans une prison moldu) : les prisonniers du célèbre pénitencier n'étaient pas réputés pour être doux avec les violeurs…quand bien même celui-ci avait échoué dans sa tentative. De plus David se verrait retirer, pour une durée plus ou moins longue, ses pouvoirs magiques. Un appareil très simple posé autour du cou et ce type deviendrait aussi faible qu'un moldu. Hélas cet appareil ne fonctionnait que sur des sorciers pas très puissants : sinon cela ferait longtemps que Bellatrix et les autres auraient été déclaré hors service !

Bref, Draco avait convaincu Harry de porter plainte, bien que celui-ci soit au départ réticent à raconter sa mésaventure à des hommes du ministère ; bientôt cette histoire risquait de faire la une des journaux. Mais de toute manière cela semblait inévitable.

Une fois les cours finis Draco courut jusqu'à sa chambre, pressé d'y déposer ses affaires et de retrouver Harry ensuite. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la grande salle. Seulement lorsque Draco donna le mot de passe il eut l'heureuse surprise de voir que le brun n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre.

A l'arrivé de son cher Serpentard Harry bondit du canapé et sauta dans ses bras.

« Tu en as mis du temps…t'en as profité pour flirter avec d'autres ! » Demanda Harry, taquin.

Troublé par la proximité du brun Draco mit un certain temps à répondre : « N-non…Comment peux-tu penser que je ferais une chose pareille ! » Questionna t-il faussement boudeur.

Les yeux pétillants Harry déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« J'ai envi de rester là…sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'aller à la grande salle pour manger ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde… »

Trop heureux de pouvoir rester seul avec Harry, Draco s'empressa d'accepter. Même si le brun ne mettait aucune réticence à répondre à ses baisers il était rare que ce soit lui qui prenne l'initiative. Et personne n'était encore au courant pour leur relation. Mais Draco n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre : cela faisait à peine cinq jours que l'attaque avait eu lieu, un tel traumatisme laissait des marques, pourtant il laissait Draco l'approcher. Les progrès qu'il faisait avec Harry étaient considérables ; une vraie relation était entrain de s'installer.

Soupirant doucement de bonheur Draco guida Harry jusqu'au canapé, posa ses affaires et s'assit à côté du brun. Et Harry prit l'initiative de poser sa tête sur les jambes du blond.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda finalement Draco, tout en caressant les cheveux bruns.

« Plutôt bien…une fois rendu le verdict Severus c'est souvenu 'tout d'un coup' de l'antidote au sort de coma qu'a lancé Hermione sur David… »

« Tout d'un coup, hein ? Dois-je conclure que la sentence était suffisamment considérable pour lui rendre la mémoire ? »

« Assez oui » pouffa Harry, les yeux pétillants « C'est Maugrey qui a eu l'idée de la sentence, il ira un an à Azkaban, comme prévu, mais comme il n'y a plus de détraqueurs Fol-œil a dit qu'il fallait trouver une autre punition, en plus de celle-là… »

« Et ? » Demanda impatiemment Draco, voyant le sourire amusé d'Harry.

« Et il va subir…le castrus… »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux ronds « Ils vont…ils vont le castrer ! »

Souriant toujours Harry hocha de la tête :

« L'idée a été approuvée de tous, même de Dumbledore. Il subira le castrus pendant qu'il sera encore dans le coma ; il aura donc une sacrée surprise à son réveil. Ils vont l'envoyer à Azkaban et il sera privé de magie pendant 5 ans. Ensuite, comme il était mineur au moment de l'agression, il sera pris en charge par un « Senor » c'est un homme qui prend en charge les jeunes sorciers délinquants, pour une bonne réhabilitation dans le monde sorcier…Bien que j'en sois heureux je trouve toutes ces sentences assez sévères…C'est toujours comme ça dans le monde sorcier ? »

Draco hocha de la tête et expliqua : « On ne rigole pas avec la loi Harry. Ca doit sans doute venir de tous ces mages noirs que nous avons connu… Hermione m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été voir Pomfresh pour la potion contre les MST. C'est complètement irresponsable de sa part, mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre de toute manière ? C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a été puni si sévèrement : c'est un sorcier de second cycle, même en n'étant pas majeur il est traité aux yeux de la loi comme tel…Mais il a de la chance de ne pas avoir 17 ans : sinon ça aurait été Azkaban à vie. »

Harry déglutit.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Draco…moi j'ai pris ma potion au début d'année. Je n'étais pas protégé ? »

« Par mesure de précaution il vaut mieux que les deux concernés soient protégés…c'est comme pour la contraception. »

« Oh ! Sauf que pour ça…je dois prendre une potion une fois par mois… »

« Oui… »

Le soir venu Harry embrassa Draco avec un peu plus de retenu. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu l'ayant légèrement refroidi.

Il n'avait jamais pris de potion de contraception. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas de petit ami et ensuite parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il se sentait bête…Bien sûr il n'était pas responsable des actes de David mais quand même…Il se réprimanda intérieurement pour ses pensées : il avait toujours eu l'intention d'aller voir madame Pomfresh pour la potion, mais il avait d'abord voulu être prêt, discuter avec David, mais la réalité avait été tout autre ! Sa seule responsabilité la dedans était de s'être laissé prendre au piège du Poufsouffle. C'est tout !

Par contre il fallait qu'il aille chercher et prendre cette fichue potion maintenant ; il voulait toujours attendre d'être prêt bien sûr…lui et Draco c'était encore trop récent pour qu'ils passent le cap…mais au train où allaient les choses leur rapport risquait fort de déraper. Mardi encore il se disait qu'il allait attendre un peu avant de faire quoique se soit avec Draco…et le mercredi, à Pré-au-lard, il l'excitait ouvertement pour que celui-ci l'embrasse ! Non, vraiment, ce serait plus sûr de prendre cette potion…la prendre une fois par mois ce n'était pas la mer à boire !

Bon comme il se faisait tard et que le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder autant y aller demain à la première heure ! Etant donné que se serait un samedi tout le monde serait entrain de dormir et personne ne viendra lui poser des questions gênantes.

o

Ce fut tout en douceur qu'Harry fut réveiller ce matin là.

« Petit ange ? Debout ! »

« Hum » Gémit le pauvre endormi.

« Lève toi où je te chatouille ! » Menaça Draco d'une voix amusée.

Souriant doucement mais n'ouvrant pas les yeux, Harry tourna le dos au Serpentard.

« Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Sautant sur le lit, Draco commença une séance de chatouille sur le pauvre Gryffondor encore endormi.

« Ah ! Non ! Dracooooooo ! Arrête ! tu… » Mais Harry ne put continuer tellement il riait.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'Harry ouvrit complètement les yeux que Draco consentit à s'arrêter.

« Tu…es…un…tortionnaire ! » Gémit Harry, essoufflé.

Les yeux brillants Draco acquiesça. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Harry remarqua leur position : Draco à califourchon sur Harry.

Bien entendu la position n'était pas si compromettante que ça ; puisque Harry savait depuis le début que Draco serait le dominant dans l'histoire (d'ailleurs ça lui convenait tout à fait !). Mais tout de même…cette situation pourrait très bien être renversée et…Surtout pas ! L'image d'une potion pas encore ingurgitée vint tout de suite à l'esprit torturé de notre pauvre Harry national.

Repoussant Draco, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Harry sauta hors du lit sous l'œil inquiet du blond qui venait de se rétamer joyeusement par terre.

« Harry ? »

« Dé-désolé…tu es venu pourquoi ? »

« Ravi que ma présence te fasse à ce point plaisir ! » Grommela le Serpentard tout en se massant les fesses, il continua avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit : « Je voulais te faire une surprise enfin…je veux te faire une surprise ! Mais j'hésite…Tu m'as quand même fait mal au popotin ! »

Harry fit une moue boudeuse, les yeux pétillants à l'idée d'une surprise préparée par le blond pour lui.

S'avançant doucement il embrassa légèrement Draco, celui-ci voulut approfondir le baiser mais Harry s'éloigna en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en lançant un « je me dépêche » à peine audible.

Soupirant Draco profita de l'absence du rouge et or pour préparer sa petite surprise.

o

Doucement Draco guida Harry à travers Poudlard ; le jeune homme ayant un bandeau noir sur les yeux. Il sentait le souffle du vent sur son visage. Il pouvait donc affirmer qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur.

Le guidant jusqu'à un banc Draco le fit s'asseoir.

« Attends quelques minutes, je ne serai pas long »

Acquiesçant Harry croisa les mains sur ses genoux et patienta en écoutant les bruits que faisait le blond. Celui-ci marmonnait quelque chose que Harry pensait être un sort mais il était trop loin pour pouvoir discerner vraiment les paroles du Serpentard.

Draco revint alors vers lui et le fit se lever, doucement il lui fit faire quelques pas et se posta derrière lui pour lui enlever le bandeau. Baisant délicatement la nuque, ce qui fit frissonner le brun de plaisir, il détacha l'attache.

Le spectacle qui se dévoila aux yeux d'Harry amena de l'eau dans ses deux émeraudes.

« Draco… »

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry se retourna et embrassa passionnément le blond.

Une fois le baiser terminé Draco demanda : « Ma surprise te plait ? »

Appuyant son front contre celui-ci de son compagnon Harry hocha de la tête.

« Mais et toi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…Draco lui montra le livre qu'il avait posé sur le banc où se tenait Harry quelques secondes plus tôt, j'ai tout prévu »

Hochant doucement la tête Harry se retourna et contempla le chevalet et la feuille blanche qui lui faisait face. N'attendant que lui pour immortaliser la roserais, encore sous les couleurs de l'automne.

Prenant un pinceau Harry commença à peindre, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait sauf du paysage qui s'étendait devant lui et derrière lui, Draco, sa muse silencieuse.

Quatre heures plus tard Harry avait bien entamé son tableau mais Draco se trouva dans l'obligation de l'interrompre.

« Harry ? Il est 12h00 passé…Il serait peut-être temps de manger »

Faisant une mine boudeuse Harry acquiesça avant de se retourner. Draco vit avec plaisir un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Tu as pensé à tout, hein ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il rejoignait Draco sur le drap étendu par terre où se trouvait déjà leur déjeuner.

Draco se contenta de sourire, les yeux pétillants.

Mangeant doucement, tout en discutant, les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient joyeusement. Rien ne vint troubler leur journée.

Le soir venu, alors que Draco allait guider Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, le brun se souvint de ce qu'il s'était promis de faire la veille.

Harry planta donc Draco en plein milieu du couloir à coup de « Je reviens » « J'ai quelque chose à faire » « Urgent » bafouillés.

Courant comme un dératé Harry percuta quelqu'un au passage et s'étala joyeusement par terre.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

« Severus ! Heu…Je veux dire…Snape ! Non ! PROFESSEUR Snape !…Je dois…J'ai quelque chose à faire ! Désolé ! »

Sans se retourner Harry continua sa course jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui se trouvait…à trois mètres de là.

Curieux de savoir ce que pouvait avoir le golden boy, le professeur des potions s'approcha doucement de l'infirmerie.

« Qui a-t-il Harry ? » Demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Pomfresh.

« Je…je…je voudrais une…potion de contraception s'il vous plait » Bafouilla la pauvre jeune homme, terrifié à l'idée que Pomfresh lui fasse un quelconque commentaire.

« Bien sûr Harry…je te donne ça tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais que l'on ait un entretient toi et moi…pas sur ce que tu viens de me demander ne t'en fais pas. Sauf si tu as des questions bien évidemment. Je voudrais t'ausculter à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé pendant les vacances et… »

Severus n'écouta pas la suite pressé de profiter de l'absence de Potter pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son filleul.

Inutile d'avertir Sirius pour le moment, celui-ci, en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Harry avait tout de suite voulu aller le voir et tuer le Poufsouffle. Remus, Lucius et Severus avaient du s'y mettre tous les trois pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Severus avait alors accepté de jouer les facteurs et laisser un message à Harry de la part de son parrain. Il avait d'ailleurs vu celui-ci éclater de rire en lisant le message de son père adoptif.

Non, vraiment pas la peine d'avertir le brun…il risquait d'en faire toute une montagne. Sans doute allait il vouloir discuter avec Draco ; lui expliquer que son neveu était très fragile, qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, puis il finirait par le menacer de mort si jamais il faisait mal à saint-Potter.

Bref autant éviter ce genre de chose à son propre filleul, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus se planta devant le tableau et lui demanda de l'annoncer au jeune Malfoy.

Une fois cela fait le tableau s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer.

Entrant dignement Severus vit avec satisfaction que le lit n'était pas défait et que Draco était encore habillé, assis sur le canapé.

« Draco ! Il faut que l'on ait une sérieuse discussion tous les deux ! »

Haussant un sourcil septique le blond regarda son parrain faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Toi et Harry êtes encore jeune…vous avez encore le temps ! Inutile d'aller si vite. Aujourd'hui vous vous découvrez une attirance commune mais…n'oublions pas qu'il y a encore un an vous étiez ennemis ! De plus n'oublions pas que le morveux a subi un traumatisme…bon d'accord le traumatisme n'en est pas vraiment un puisque tu es arrivé à temps…mais tout de même ! Cela fait à peine une semaine ! Et puis Harry a été malade pendant les vacances ! Je n'ai pas passé 5 ans à payer ma dette envers Potter père pour te voir tout gâcher sous une poussée hormonale ! »

Les yeux ronds Draco fixait son parrain sans comprendre (il était aussi légèrement inquiet pour son parquet ; à force de faire des allés et venus Severus allait finir par y creuser une tranchée) :

« Mais enfin ! De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je parle de Harry allant chez madame Pomfresh chercher un contraceptif bien sûr ! »

Voyant le visage de son filleul se figer par la surprise, Severus se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Ils entendirent tous deux la voix de Harry énoncer le mot de passe, profitant du fait que Draco, toujours aussi surpris et figé, fixait Harry, le maître des potions s'éclipsa.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Le professeur Rogue t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Reprenant ses esprits Draco acquiesça : « On peut dire ça, oui…Tu étais où ? »

Devenant d'un coup rouge Harry bafouilla : « Et…et bien j'étais…bah…heu… »

Devait-il lui dire ? Comment Draco allait-il réagir ? Voyant que Draco le fixait toujours avec insistance Harry eut la drôle d'impression qu'il était déjà au courant. Il entendit presque le « tilt » que fit son cerveau alors qu'il prenait conscience que Severus était là quelques secondes plus tôt et que c'était lui qu'il avait percuté dans le couloir…

« J'étais à l'infirmerie… » Commença t-il.

Sa conviction que Draco était déjà au courant venait de se renforcer : Il n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil, ni émis une exclamation inquiète pour sa santé. Non il se contentait d'attendre la suite.

« Pourquoi me poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? »

Cette fois-ci Draco haussa vraiment un sourcil : « Tu as été chercher un contraceptif… »

« Oui »

« Et… »

« Comment ça « et ? » »

« Harry… »

Draco ne savait pas trop comment lui demander les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça…Il voulait qu'Harry lui explique tout.

Poussant un soupir Harry vint s'asseoir à côté du blond, regardant pensivement ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent…je n'en ai jamais prise et…avec mon presque viol…j'aurais pu tomber enceinte. Je l'ai prise au cas où notre relation deviendrait plus…approfondit » Harry rougit à cette phrase et s'empressa de continuer « Je sais que je ne suis pas prêt…mais tout va tellement vite entre nous…que je pourrai très bien coucher avec toi sous…sous le feu de l'action »

Cette fois-ci Harry était vraiment rouge, plus que les cheveux de Ron et Draco sourit.

« Tu sais si on doit avoir une relation tous les deux il vaudrait mieux que l'on se dise tout…ok ? »

Souriant doucement Harry approuva.

Draco prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et en caressa doucement la paume de son pouce.

Fronçant les sourcils Draco cherchait un moyen de dire à Harry ce qu'il voulait lui demander : « On sort ensemble maintenant »

Souriant doucement d'un air rêveur (il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une simple caresse sur la main pouvait lui faire cet effet là) Harry acquiesça.

« Alors…On n'est pas obligé de se cacher ? »

Sursautant Harry fixa Draco en souriant : « Tu veux que notre relation soit officielle ? »

Déglutissant le Serpentard hocha la tête et souffla un faible « oui ».

S'approchant doucement du blond, Harry caressa ses lèvres des siennes et souffla : « Je le veux aussi ».

Ravi Draco embrassa passionnément le brun, s'appuyant doucement sur lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se trouver allongés sur le canapé.

Draco caressa doucement le torse du brun, lui arrachant des gémissements. Très vite Harry se retrouva torse nu. Draco se redressa légèrement pour le contempler : « Tu es beau » murmura t-il, Harry rougit, les yeux pétillants.

Draco avisa la morsure qu'avait fait Pawod dans le cou du brun. Celle-ci, malgré les potions qu'appliquait constamment Harry, refusait de partir. Il faut dire que David l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang…Se penchant dessus Draco la lécha, comme pour nettoyer l'injure faite, et y appliqua un suçon par-dessus. Il se redressa, satisfait du résultat.

Les yeux pétillants de désirs, Harry fixait Draco avec amour. Il se redressa et captura les lèvres du blond les suçotant légèrement.

Très vite les mains de Draco repartir à l'aventure, découvrant ce corps parfait, enregistrant mentalement toutes ses parties sensibles.

Détournant l'attention d'Harry en l'embrassant, Draco glissa lentement ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de celui-ci, déboutonnant le bouton et ouvrant la fermeture éclair.

Sentant la pression sur son sexe se relâcher, Harry hoqueta.

« Draco je ne suis pas… »

« Chuuuttt…l'interrompit celui-ci, l'embrassant dans le cou, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas, je te le promets. Je veux juste te faire plaisir. Pas de sexe…enfin pas de pénétration…Juste, fais moi confiance…Tu es d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça, se rallongeant sur le canapé.

Il avait eu peur au début que les souvenirs de ce que lui avait fait David refasse surface au moment où Draco le toucherait plus intimement. Mais Draco était différent. Draco était doux et attentionné. Jamais il ne le forcerait.

Harry poussa un cri de plaisir alors que Draco glissait sa main dans son pantalon et agrippait son membre. Les yeux dans les yeux le Serpentard guettait la moindre parcelle de refus ou de peur dans les deux émeraudes. Mais rien ne vint. Totalement plongé dans son plaisir celui-ci s'agrippa au blond, poussant de petits gémissements que Draco trouva adorable.

« Draco, je vais… »

Les coups de poignet du blond se firent plus insistant alors qu'il fixait Harry. Celui-ci atteignit l'apogée en criant le nom de son amant.

Le fait de le voir ainsi l'amena lui-même à la jouissance.

« Harryyyy »

Tous deux essoufflés. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ? Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien… »

« Je sais » murmura Harry, fermant ses yeux fatigués, il se blottit contre lui.

oOo

**Note importante :**

Voilà le chapitre est fini. A l'heure où je vous parle nous sommes le Jeudi (22h28) et j'annonce à toutes(s) que je suis crevée ! Un comble pour moi qui ne ressent, d'habitude, de la fatigue que vers une heure du mat'… Les raisons ? Le bac qui approche rapidement, les profs qui nous mettent la pression, mes devoirs, mes chiens…

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plaindre donc passons sur les détails !

Si je vous raconte ma vie c'est pour vous expliquez que la semaine prochaine je risque fort d'avoir du mal à poster : j'ai un oral d'Art à préparer ainsi que mes TP de SVT. J'ai même pris du retard dans mon écriture ; le chapitre 16 n'étant même pas terminé…alors que j'avais pour habitude d'avoir au moins un ou deux chapitre d'avance (au cas où).

J'essaierai néanmoins de vous le poster vendredi soir prochain, du moins si Shy le peut (car j'ai encore une expo…)

Veuillez m'excuser d'avance !

Le prochain chapitre devrait contenir un lemon entre Ryry et Dray (oui je sais…enfin !). Sirius, Remus et les autres devraient faire leur apparition (normalement sinon se sera celui d'après). Pour ceux qui s'inquiète : non je ne les oublies pas ! ptdr ! Harry apprendra 'la vieille histoire de famille' dont Sirus lui a parlé…Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas !

Big Kisux à toutes et à tous !

Hed


	16. S'aimer

**Kikou à tous ! Désolé pour le retard mais il arrive parfois des imprévus…Je ne vais pas m'attarder la-dessus, simplement me contenter de vous dire que j'ai beaucoup avancé dans ma fic ; je devrais donc pouvoir poster régulièrement de nouveau (sauf grave problème majeur…lol)**

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** M _(renifle ça sent le citrons !) _

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM

oOo

**RAR :**

**Lovely A :** mdr ! oui ils sont enfin ensemble! Surtout après 15 chapitres ! Je sais que l'attente à été longue…dsl ! Donc voici le chapitre avec le lemon tant attendu ! ptdr !

**Amy Keira** : dsl pour l'attente ! j'espère que ce chapitre te permettras de l'oublier…

**Onarluca :** merci Contente que tu aimes toujours ! J'espère que ça va pas changer !

**Sahada** c gentil ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que cela est évolué...J'avais peur que cela fasse trop « plat » ! J'espère que l'évolution dans ce chapitre te plaira aussi…

**ange de un cisme :** oula ! un massacre ! Au secour ! Bon d'accord j'avoue être très en retard…Tu me pardonnes ? j'ai fait un long chapitre exprès ! ptdr !

**la rodeuse :** c sur que les examens c crevants ! J'espère que ça c bien passé pour toi ! C gentil de m'avoir qd même laissé une review !

**Loryah :** C bien de prendre de l'avance dans les chapitres…mais une fois qu'on a commencé à posté après on a du mal…et on voit notre stock fondre…je suis contente de voir que je suis pas la seule ! mdr ! là ça devrait être bon…pendant ma mise en quarantaine forcée j'ai bien avancée ! Donc plus de problèmes ! J'espère que tu vas aimer !

**serpentis-draco :** mdr ! Voilà la suite ! Contente que tu aimes !

**Eileen Ana** : ptdr ! merci J'espère que ça continuera à être chouette ! lol !

**Vert emeraude :** contente que la punition de David te plaise L'avantage quand on écrit dans un monde différent du notre c'est qu'on peut y faire ce qu'on veut ! mdr ! pour le lemon il est là…il t'attends ! mdr !

**Zaika :** merci ! voici la suite demandée !

**Vela :** Contente que tu aimes ! Voilà ce que tu as demandé !

**miss-elie :** dray est t le temps mignon de tte manière ! loll ! Pour Remus ne t'inquiète pas il va revennir (même si c toujours en arrière plan). D'ailleurs il est dans ce chapitre ! (D'ailleurs j'ai prévu quelques trucs pour lui dans la suite…des biens ne t'inquiète pas !)

**Marine Malefoy :** merci J'espère que tu as réussi ton bac ! il est vrai qu'un tour sur ffnet ça détend…Entre deux révisions ! Enfin ! C finit maintenant !

**Crackos :** voici la suite ! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer

**crystal d'avalon :** ptdr ! merci ! c gentil ! voici la suite !

**celine.sLineC-Line** mdr ! Tu es où en ce moment? Chez toi ou bien à (à vrai dire je sais plus où tu étais la dernière qu'o c vu sur msn !). Je suis contente que tu es pris le temps de me laisser une review ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

**Vif d'or :** mdr ! Les études avant la fic ? Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca a été difficile pendant mes révisions j'arrêtais pas d'avoir des idées que je ne pouvait pas écrire ! mdr ! Mais là ça va mieux ! j'ai pu me « décharger » ! mdr !

**Minerve **: dsl que tu es failli péter un câble à cause du fait qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas ensemble…c arrangé maintenant ! mdr ! pour la loi j'avoue avoir fait fort…mais je voulais marqué le coup…Après tout Hagrid est envoyé à Azkaban pendant le second tome alors qu'ils ne sont pas sur de sa culpabilité !

**Orthankaduchi **: la réaction de Cho et de Luna ? A vrai dire je ne l'ai pas écrite…Je pourrais peut-être faire un paragraphe sur elles…hum…vais y réfléchir !

**esperanza66 **: contente que tu aimes ! Pour l'adresse ffnet ne me l'as pas affichée…dsl ! Tu n'es pas inscrite sur ffnet ? Peut-être que si tu réessayes je pourrais la voir et aller lire ta fic…se serait bien ! c un yaoi ?

**Chaya :** mdr ! voici le lemon tant attendu ! ptdr ! Pour Lucius fait attention Remus en a pas l'air comme ça mais il est très possessif ! lol !

**Ingrid :** merci Je m'y attendais pas à ça ! ptdr ! Surtout que ça faisait un moment que j'avais posté alors que ta review concorde avec mon annif…en tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir !

**Shyrinia **: oui il faut discuter des vacances ! mdr ! Sinon se sera trop tard ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu (je vais sûrement avoir tes réactions en direct alors je sais pas trop quoi te dire…mdr !)

**Arwen94 :** ouahou ! Au moment au je me connecte sur msn pour recevoir mon chapitre corrigé je vois : 1 message ! Tu reviewes pile à temps ! mdr ! J'espère aussi que tu as réussi ton bac ! Pour ton adresse t'inquiète je l'enregistre !

oOo

**Chapitre 16 : S'aimer **

oOo

L'esprit légèrement cotonneux Harry ouvrit ses deux lacs émeraude pour tomber sur son ange blond.

_Mon ange gardien_ songea t-il.

Il caressa le visage endormi, ne pouvant garder ses mains pour lui, et embrassa légèrement la bouche tentante.

« Je t'aime » murmura t-il, avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami (officiellement depuis bientôt 2 mois).

Remuant doucement Draco souffla : « Moi aussi… »

Sursautant Harry releva la tête d'un coup pour tomber dans deux perles grises…parfaitement réveillées et pétillantes de joie.

« Tu étais réveillé ? »

La question était plus une constatation qu'autre chose.

Hochant doucement la tête Draco caressa le visage au-dessus de lui, faisant se fermer les deux émeraudes sous le plaisir procuré.

« C'est la première fois…que tu me le dis » lâcha Draco, un plaisir évident dans la voix.

De surprise Harry ouvrit complètement les yeux. Il sourit au blond en face de lui, qui le fixait avec tendresse, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui se lisant dans ses iris.

« Je t'aime » répéta Harry, sincèrement, fixant Draco sans ciller, montrant à quel point il était sérieux.

Approchant son visage du brun Draco murmura : « Dis le, encore… »

« Je t'aime » susurra Harry.

« Encore » intima Draco, soufflant sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, leurs bouches n'étant séparées que de quelques millimètres.

« Je t'aim…mmmm »

N'y tenant plus Draco embrassa le Gryffondor. Le plaquant sur le lit, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le rouge et or.

Enfin…

Il le lui avait dit…

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître Draco avait été le premier à prononcer les trois petits mots. La mauvaise expérience de sa relation avec David s'imposant à la mémoire de Harry à chaque fois qu'il voulait répondre aux sentiments du jeune homme.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui cela faisait deux mois que David avait tenté de le violer, deux mois que Draco avait commencé à le séduire, deux mois qu'il ne vivait plus dans l'incertitude.

Dans cinq jours ça sera Noël et dans six leur anniversaire.

Pour leur Premier mois Draco avait organisé quelque chose de spécial se souvint le brun. Il s'était réveillé, le matin du 26 novembre, dans un lit couvert de rose.

Son Serpentard était romantique et il voyait les choses en grand.

Ce jour là ils avaient séché les cours et Draco avait passé la journée à câliner Harry, tantôt tendrement, tantôt passionnément. Et pour la première fois Harry s'était fait plus entreprenant. Toujours avec cette timidité qui attirait plus que tout Draco. Ils n'étaient pas aller plus loin. Harry ne se sentant pas prêt.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

o

Après une bonne séance de câlin matinal, les deux jeunes hommes consentirent à se lever sous l'instance d'Hermione qui était venue les réveiller.

« Mais on est en vacance ! » Bouda Harry, assis sur le canapé, dans la chambre de Draco, en face d'une Hermione à l'air réprobateur.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour se lever à 14h00 de l'après-midi ! » Répliqua Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas… » voulut protester Harry tout en tournant la tête dans le but de regarder le réveil sur la table de chevet, mais il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant qu'en effet il était 14h15…

Harry eut le bon dos de paraître honteux.

Quelques minutes plus tard Draco revint de la salle de bain.

« Tu n'as pas appelé Dobby ? » Demanda Draco, surpris.

« Non…je voulais t'attendre »

Souriant au Gryffondor, Draco tapa dans ses mains et commanda un petit déjeuner copieux.

« Tu manges avec nous Hermione ? »

« Non ! Merci ! J'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner et mon déjeuner ! Je vous attends dehors avec les autres…Ils veulent organiser une bataille de boule de neige ! Tous des gamins ! »

o

Une fois prêts Harry et Draco rejoignirent leurs amis qui avaient déjà préparé des tas de boules de neiges.

« Très bien ! -commença Ron qui avait endossé le rôle de chef - maintenant que tout le monde est là nous allons faire deux groupes de dix ! »

Chacun s'entre regarda, les élèves restés à Poudlard se connaissaient très peu et faire des groupes par affinité devenait presque impossible.

Tout naturellement Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Harry se mirent ensemble.

Avisant un 6ème année tout seul Harry lui demanda de se joindre à eux. Il voulut aussi inviter un Serdaigle de leur année avec qui il s'entendait bien mais Draco fut plus rapide et demanda à Luna de venir avec eux.

Harry fixa Draco, plus que surpris. Le blond connaissait très peu la jeune fille…

Amusée Hermione vint se porter à son secours : « Regarde le plus attentivement… »

Sceptique Harry regarda attentivement Draco. Ben quoi ? Il n'avait rien ! Pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre…

« Mais pas lui, idiot ! S'énerva Hermione. Je te parle d'Antoine, le Serdaigle !»

Obéissant Harry regarda plus attentivement le jeune homme. Il avait une longue chevelure châtain, attachée en natte derrière sa nuque. Musclé. Les yeux ébène. Qui le fixait aussi.

Harry dut avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon.

Mais sa vue fut bouchée par Draco qui s'était posté juste devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce tu regardes ? » Siffla Draco, d'une voix d'où perçait la colère.

Harry sourit franchement au blond en face de lui, plaçant ses bras autour du cou gracieux il s'exclama : « Tu es jaloux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Jaloux de qui ? De cet imbécile ? » Draco parlait d'une voix sèche, tout en entourant la taille d'Harry de ses bras, possessif.

Harry éclata de rire : « Antoine n'est pas un imbécile ! Il est même plutôt intelligent ! »

Draco se crispa entièrement et resserra son étreinte sur Harry.

« Idiot ! -ria Harry- Tu es cent fois plus beau que lui ! Tu es mon sexy Serpentard romantique ! »

Draco qui avait sourit à la première phrase, grimaça sous la deuxième.

« Ne-dis-plus-jamais-ça ! J'ai une réputation à tenir ! »

Faussement boudeur Harry susurra : « Si tu m'embrasses je veux bien … »

« J'ai perverti mon petit ange… » murmura Draco, avant d'accéder à sa demande, plus parce qu'il en avait envie qu'autre chose.

o

La bataille de boule de neige débuta dans un concert de rire général. Harry se chargea du jeune 6ème année qu'il protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le pauvre étant le plus petit du groupe avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme. Hermione supervisa l'attaque, faisant des boules de neige, aidée par Neville. Les Serpentards, ainsi que Ron s'amusaient comme des fous à bombarder l'équipe adverse, Draco se concentrant en particulier sur le pauvre Serdaigle.

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que la partie s'arrêta et l'équipe de Ron fut bien entendu déclarée vainqueur.

o

Les vacances de Noël n'empêchaient pas Harry de continuer ses heures de cours supplémentaire…

« C'est bien Harry ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! »

Essoufflée le jeune homme acquiesça. S'affalant sur un siège.

Dumbledore lui tendit une barre chocolatée.

« Dites-moi…Albus…Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Tu viens de le faire, non ? »

Harry sourit doucement.

« Je t'écoute Harry »

« En fait j'ai plusieurs questions…tout d'abord…pourquoi Voldemort n'est toujours pas passé à l'attaque ? Il se fait très silencieux depuis l'année dernière… »

Albus le fixa longuement, caressant sa longue barbe blanche il déclara : « Je ne peux hélas pas te dire grand chose Harry…Severus était dans les favoris de Tom Jedusort, c'est pourquoi nous avions autant d'information sur ses actions. Mais depuis la libération de Lucius, Severus a été découvert ; nous sommes dans le noir total. »

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que Severus n'était plus un espion…mais maintenant que vous me le dites ça me semble logique…pourquoi nous aurait-il accompagné au chemin de Traverse sinon ? »

Albus hocha lentement de la tête et continua : « Le rôle de Severus nous était précieux…mais il était hors de question que nous laissions Lucius et Draco aux mains de Voldemort…Nous ne pouvions pas les abandonner. C'est ce qui fait notre force Harry. Et la tienne… »

« Draco » continua Harry « Ainsi que Ron et Hermione, Sirius et Remus et…tous ceux à qui je tiens…l'amour. Ce sera mon arme contre Lui. Alors à quoi cela sert-il que je m'entraîne si tous ces sorts sont inefficaces ? »

« A atteindre l'ultime sort. -Répondit aussitôt le directeur- Le tien. Propre. Que tu créeras avec ta magie. Rare sont les personnes à en être capable…J'ai mis 40 ans pour y parvenir, il semblerait que tu ne vas pas tarder à me dépasser…Tu es déjà entrain de le faire. Tout cet entraînement prépare ton corps et ton esprit Harry. Comprends-tu ? »

Souriant Harry hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Et pour l'autre question ? »

« Je voulais savoir…ce que nos familles avaient faits…Sirius m'a parlé d'un « service rendu à l'état » ? »

Le directeur de Poudlard sourit doucement, se déplaça jusqu'à une des nombreuses bibliothèques, et en tira un vieux livre relié d'or et d'argent.

« Il fut un temps, commença Dumbledore, où les familles Snape, Malfoy, Potter, Black et Weasley étaient amies. Cette période remonte à quelques siècles déjà. Tu dois la connaître, à moins que le professeur Binns ait sauté ce passage, sous le nom de Félicité. »

Le directeur marqua une pause et ouvrit le livre à la première page. Se penchant par-dessus le bureau Harry vit une image de cinq jeunes hommes se tenant par les épaules, souriant chaudement.

« Ils ont l'air très proche…Pourquoi l'image ne bouge-t-elle pas ? » Demanda Harry, dévisageant le portrait.

« Hum…-Dumbledore regarda le tableau plus attentivement et sourit- parce qu'ils n'enont pas envie… »

Harry fixa son directeur, sceptique.

« Quoi ! » Regardant de nouveau l'image il vit les cinq jeunes hommes lui faire un signe de la main et lui tirer la langue. « Que… »

« Ils étaient la version « maraudeurs » des temps anciens… » expliqua Dumbledore « Il y a eu de nombreux farceurs à Poudlard Harry…Et il y en aura encore… »

« Tout comme il y a eu et aura des mages noirs, continua t-il, la période de Félicité a pris fin cette année là…Sais-tu pourquoi Harry ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit mais il dut avouer que sa mémoire faisait un trou…à part Grindelwal et la révolte de Gobelins il avait retenu peu de choses de ses cours d'histoire.

Penaud, il eut le bon dos de paraître honteux. Dumbledore lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Un mage noir, du nom de Sinochet, décimait les pays du Nord ; après avoir soumis la population sorcière de Norvège et de Suède il avait l'intention de s'étendre en Angleterre. Pour beaucoup ce mage noir semblait invincible ; car il ne craignait aucun sortilège il…il les absorbait et cela semblait le rendre plus fort pour une courte période…Si tu veux en connaître plus sur cette partie de l'histoire achète donc un livre sur l'histoire du monde sorcier…cela t'aidera beaucoup pour tes Aspics. » expliqua le sorcier en faisant un clin d'œil à un Harry rougissant.

« Et ces garçons ? Quand entrent-ils en scène ? Pourquoi Sirius m'a dit que seulement ma famille, la sienne et celle de Lucius ont été rémunéré ? »

« Si tu me laissais continuer, je te le dirai… »

Rougissant de nouveau, Harry acquiesça.

« Les cinq jeunes hommes étaient toujours ensembles. Et ils étaient puissants. D'après certain ils descendaient de merlin en personne…Mais cela est une autre histoire…Que je te raconterai un jour si tu le souhaites. »

Tournant la page Harry avisa une écriture calligraphiée et ancienne sur le côté gauche, un autre tableau sur le droit.

« Lorsque Sinochet arriva en Angleterre il s'attaqua au Ministère, faible à l'époque, et n'eut aucune peine à le prendre sous son contrôle. La population se tourna aussitôt vers la plus grande force de notre pays, l'école de magie, pour demander de l'aide. Sinochet voulut alors détruire Poudlard dans lequel les cinq jeunes hommes poursuivaient leurs études.»

Dumbledore marqua de nouveau une pose, tentant de faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il savait.

« Professeur ? Ils n'avaient pas ce nom avant n'est-ce pas ? Il est écrit : Samuel Fondor, Dragulius Malfoy, Lan Serulus, Erénis Sirian et Arthur Penweyl sous le tableau. »

« C'est exact, Harry. Leur nom ont changé avec le temps...Fondor est ton ancêtre, Sirian celui de Sirius, Penweyl était l'aïeul de la famille Weasley et enfin le professeur Snape est le descendant de Serulus… »

Touchant du bout des doigts l'image, Dumbledore continua son histoire : « Lorsque Sinochet attaqua Poudlard les cinq jeunes hommes s'interposèrent…et Penweyl y perdit la vie…La douleur que causa cette mort augmenta l'énergie des garçons et unit leurs magies. Ils créèrent ainsi, à eux quatre, un puissant sortilège qui coule encore dans vos veines…Lorsque Sinochet absorba le sortilège celui-ci le consuma de l'intérieur et le tua. »

Harry resta silencieux, fixant le tableau représentant les cinq jeunes hommes face au mage noir. Leur air déterminé donna du baume au cœur à Harry souhaitant avoir le même courage qu'eux lorsqu'il devrait combattre son propre mage noir.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? Ils furent récompensés. Les Fondor, Malfoy et Sirian eurent droit à une rémunération à vie pour service rendu à la communauté. La famille de Penweyl eut simplement la somme habituelle donnée aux victimes de guerre et Lan Serulus eut droit à une grosse somme d'argent ; son père ayant aidé Sinochet à entrer en Angleterre, ils estimaient qu'il n'avait pas droit à la même récompense que les autres…Voilà tu sais tout Harry. »

Le jeune respira un bon coup : « Non pas tout…Pourquoi nos familles ne sont-elles pas restées amis ? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parlé de cette histoire ? »

Refermant le livre et le tendant au jeune homme Dumbledore déclara : « Avec le temps ces grandes familles ont oublié le lien qui les unissait…Devenant de simples connaissances à ennemis jurés…Aujourd'hui cette histoire peut de nouveau sortir de l'ombre mais il y a encore quelques temps en parler aurait relevé du blasphème. La seule raison pour laquelle cette histoire n'a pu être complètement oublié est la somme d'argent que verse l'état continuellement aux trois familles ; étant lié par un contrat magique, celui-ci ne peut-être rompu… »

Harry resta silencieux, beaucoup de questions restaient en suspend mais il décida de les poser plus tard…Son petit-ami attendait et il y avait certaines questions dont Dumbledore devait ignorer la réponse (ou simplement penser que ce n'était pas à lui d'y répondre).

Prenant congé Harry serra le livre très fort contre lui, décider à tout connaître de cette histoire.

o

Assis sur le canapé, Draco lisait un livre de magie avancée. Il entendit à peine le tableau s'ouvrir qu'une boule brune se jetait sur lui.

Draco répondit au baiser passionné de son petit ami et l'allongea sur le canapé avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce qui te prend Harry ? »

« Tu m'as manqué… » répondit le Gryffondor tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du blond, sachant que celui-ci était très sensible à cet endroit.

Souriant chaudement Draco ne tarda pas à laisser vagabonder ses mains sur le corps svelte en dessous de lui au plus grand plaisir de Harry.

o

Quatre jours plus tard, soit le 24 décembre, une petite surprise attendait Harry.

S'éveillant doucement, Harry poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant le torse de Draco contre son dos. Bougeant légèrement pour se rapprocher de cette source de chaleur plus que bienvenue il sentit son petit-ami resserrer son étreinte, ne laissant plus aucun centimètre d'air entre eux.

Ce fut un : « Oh ! Qu'ils sont mignons ! » qui réveilla les deux jeunes hommes totalement.

Se redressant brutalement ils avisèrent leurs parrains respectifs accompagnés de Lucius et de Remus qui se tenaient debout au pied de lit et les fixaient avec des mines attendries. Du moins surtout pour Remus et Sirius ; les deux autres préférant garder leurs sentiments pour eux…mais on pouvait clairement voir les yeux de Lucius pétiller.

Draco avait encore du mal à s'habituer aux changements survenus chez son père depuis qu'il était allé à Azkaban et surtout depuis qu'il était avec le loup-garou. Il savait cependant qu'à l'heure qu'il était, ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux de son paternel. L'amour change les hommes dit-on…

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Harry, la tête aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondors, en couvrant sa nudité du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Calme-toi Harry ! On ne voit rien avec la tonne de couvertures que vous avez ! Et pour répondre à ta question : nous sommes venus passer noël avec vous ! » expliqua Sirius fixant son filleul avec amusement, alors que celui-ci tentait de retrouver une couleur de peau normale.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de vous attendre ailleurs…on se retrouve dans le salon de Sev' » s'exclama Lucius en sortant, bientôt suivi des autres.

o

Sirius arriva avec le thé, le mettant sur la petite table, il rejoignit son petit-ami assis dans le canapé. Il posa sur le maître des potions un regard satisfait en voyant qu'il avait quitté sa robe noire qui cachait toutes ses formes. Une jambe de chaque côté de l'ancien serpentard il s'assit à califourchon sur lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Décidément tu ne sais pas te tenir ! » s'exclama Severus en regardant son koala se serrer contre lui.

Faisant une mine vexée Sirius voulut s'écarter mais Severus le retint en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Un rire se fit entendre.

Le professeur voulut jeter un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui se foutait de lui mais celui-ci était amoindri par la présence de Sirius sur ses genoux.

Lucius eut un sourire typiquement serpentard devant le regard de l'ex-espion. Remus, blottit lui aussi contre lui mais à côté poussa un soupir exaspéré devant leur attitude immature. Voulant se venger Lucius fit glisser son bras, qui était jusqu'alors autour des épaules du loup-garou, jusqu'à mettre sa main contre les fesses de son amant.

Les yeux ambrés de l'ancien professeur de DCFM devinrent enflammés.

Souriant sadiquement Lucius glissa sa main sous le pull de son amant et caressa le creux des reins de celui-ci. Remus gémit.

« Hum, hum ! »

Sursautant, ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit qui se trouva être Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! » questionna Lucius, un peu en colère qu'on l'ait interrompu dans sa « tâche ».

Répondant à la place de la jeune fille, Sirius expliqua : « C'est moi qui les ai invité ; ce sont les meilleurs amis de Harry. »

Grommelant Lucius n'ajouta rien.

Les deux gryffondors s'assirent à leur tour sur un autre canapé encore inoccupé.

L'attente fut longue, très longue.

Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit.

Hermione et Ron avaient encore du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient ; c'est-à-dire des (vils) serpentards cajolant des Gryffondors qui en redemandaient.

Lucius et Severus n'avaient aucune envie de leur parler.

Remus et Sirius s'avoueraient leur câlin sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Ce fut avec soulagement que les deux préfets accueillirent Draco et Harry. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent à leur tour se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé.

« Ah ! Enfin là ! Comment s'est passé ce début d'année les garçons ? J'ai appris que mademoiselle Parkinson, ainsi que messieurs Goyle et Crabbe étaient souvent avec vous… » entama Lucius fixant son fils et son futur beau-fils avec amusement. On aurait presque entendu Harry ronronner tandis que Draco, un bras autour de ses épaules, caressait la peau sensible derrière l'oreille.

« C'était un début assez mouvementé…Et Pansy, Grégory et Anthony ont préféré ne pas suivre leur père…ce qui est une bonne chose. » expliqua Draco.

« Hum…et qu'en est-il de Zabini ? »

« Je ne sais pas…il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis la rentrée…rien ne permet d'affirmer de quel côté il est ; aucun coup bas, aucune familiarité. Il s'est fait discret. »

« Et pour Voldemort ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? » Demanda Harry qui voulait toujours être au courant des faits et gestes de son ennemi.

« A vrai dire…Il semblerait que Dumbledore ait à nouveau un espion…mais il refuse d'en parler…La place de cet espion semble quelque peu fragile au sein des mangemorts et Albus ne veut pas le mettre en danger. C'est tout ce que l'on sait. »

Hochant la tête Harry suggéra : « Blaise ? »

« Peut-être, répondit Remus, mais il vaut mieux éviter de chercher ; si Dumbledore craint pour sa sécurité c'est qu'il y a en effet un gros risque pour lui…Le découvrir pourrait peut-être permettre à Voldemort de le découvrir à son tour…Il est plus prudent depuis la trahison de Severus et de Lucius. Donc plus dangereux. »

Draco et Hermione firent la moue ; ils détestaient ne pas pouvoir découvrir un secret tout en s'en sachant capable.

Harry rompit le silence qui s'était installé en poussant un gémissement de satisfaction après une caresse de Draco.

« Monsieur Potter vous venez de confirmer quelque chose…Que Lucius et moi se demandions depuis quelques temps déjà… »

Harry rouvrit les yeux qui s'étaient fermés pour apprécier les câlineries de son petit-ami.

« Il semblerait que les Gryffondors réclament de l'attention sans arrêt. A n'importe quelle heure et n'importe quel endroit. Et il semblerait aussi que nous, les Serpentards, soyons prêts à succomber à vos moindres envies…Pire même : c'est nous qui vous incitons à rechercher nos caresses ! » expliqua Lucius à la place de Severus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du rouquin, les yeux pétillants de voir son meilleur ami si heureux avec le blond.

Ils n'avaient pas totalement tord…Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre…

o

Le dîner du réveillon se passa dans la bonne humeur, Neville et les trois autres Serpentards étaient venus les rejoindre. Chacun y alla d'une anecdote. Draco et Sirius faisant compétition de celui qui parlait le plus. Il semblerait qu'une fois partis on ne pouvait plus les faire taire !

o

Allant se coucher Harry embrassa passionnément Draco et ils recommencèrent jusque tard dans la nuit le petit jeu de celui qui procurerait le plus de plaisir à l'autre…sans aller plus loin.

Au réveil ils ouvrirent leurs nombreux cadeaux.

Harry offrit un tableau à Draco les représentant tous deux entrains de dormir, une bague gravée d'un H et d'un D enlacés (La bague était ensorcelée pour procurer à Draco quelques sorts de protections), ainsi qu'un livre sur les potions de soins.

Draco offrit à son Gryffondor un collier magique, lui aussi possédant des protections. Il représentait un dragon dormant, roulé en boule à la manière d'un chat. Harry eut aussi droit à un livre sur les créatures magiques (puisqu'il adorait étudier celles-ci) et un livre sur la médecine sorcière.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément en guise de remerciement.

« Joyeux noël petit ange, murmura Draco, j'espère que mes cadeaux te plaisent… »

« Ils sont géniaux et les miens ? »

Pour toute réponse Draco l'embrassa encore une fois et le coucha sur le grand lit. Lui montrant à quel point il avait adoré ses cadeaux.

La journée ils la passèrent avec leurs amis. La soirée ? Et bien…

00h00 sonna.

Attendant Harry, qui était parti se laver, Draco lisait le livre que son petit-ami lui avait acheté. Il le referma en entendant Harry sortir de la douche et resta figé lorsque son regard tomba sur le Gryffondor.

Harry s'avança vers le lit fixant les yeux argentés de Draco. Lentement il défit l'attache de son peignoir et d'un geste souple le laissa tomber à terre.

Les yeux argentés le fixaient toujours semblant comprendre mais n'osant le croire. Gracieusement Draco descendit du lit et se présenta devant Harry son regard toujours dans le sien, n'osant regarder plus bas.

« Harry ? »

« Je t'aime Draco…plus que tout. J'ai envie de toi. Je te veux »

Sachant sa voix beaucoup trop rauque pour pouvoir parler Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête. Doucement il posa ses mais sur les épaules nues du Gryffondor, les caressants doucement. Harry frissonna. Draco s'approcha plus près encore et embrassa légèrement les lèvres en un baiser papillon. Puis il emprisonna la lèvre inférieure du brun et la mordilla légèrement, Harry poussa un autre gémissement et Draco en profita pour explorer l'antre chaude et accueillante. Dansant avec sa compagne, son autre moitié. Le baiser se fit plus rapide, moins chaste et Draco emprisonna Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci répondait timidement à ses caresses, ses mains faisant de douces tortures sur le bassin du Serpentard mais n'allant pas plus bas, juste à la limite.

S'écartant légèrement Draco fixa Harry dans les yeux et lui emprisonna sa main de la sienne. Toujours en le regardant il descendit la main vers son membre tendu. Sachant parfaitement ce que voulait Draco, Harry le massa lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Mordant ses lèvres Draco retint ses gémissements mais Harry l'embrassa le poussant à lui montrer qu'il appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Alors le blond ne se retint plus et laissa échapper de longs gémissements de plaisir toujours le regard émeraude dans ses deux argentés. Au moment où il allait atteindre l'apogée Draco l'arrêta : « Je veux jouir en toi » murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. Les yeux pétillants Harry acquiesça, mettant ses bras autour du coup de Draco et ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il incita son amant à le porter jusqu'au lit.

Souriant doucement et avec bonheur Draco le posa avec délicatesse sur les draps de soie et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Draco…Je te veux… »

Draco mordilla la peau tendre du cou « Doucement mon ange…on a toute la nuit et je veux que ta première fois, notre première fois, soit grandiose ! »

Pour toute réponse Draco reçut un gémissement plaintif alors qu'il venait de descendre plus bas et de prendre un des tétons en bouche, caressant l'autre de sa main. Satisfait des petits cris que poussait Harry il arrêta là sa torture sur le bouton de chair et entreprit de descendre plus bas tout en caressant et mordillant la peau douce du Gryffondor. Arrivé au nombril, qu'il mordilla légèrement, il releva le regard pour voir son petit ami totalement abandonné à ses caresses. Et dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Harry ne se contrôlait plus et c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet ! Lui et lui seul ! Personne n'aurait un jour le droit de le toucher comme lui le faisait. Le brun était à lui et à lui seul !

Satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait il consentit enfin à descendre plus bas. Il mordilla la peau entre les testicules, la léchant ensuite doucement. Il remonta lentement en léchant le membre sur sa longueur avant d'arriver au gland gorgé de sang. Il posa un baiser dessus, arrachant un gémissement plus fort au Gryffondor. Puis lorsque la caresse se fit plus profonde Harry poussa un cri, se cambrant totalement. Mais Draco s'arrêta et présenta ses doigts au brun, comprenant celui-ci les lécha doucement, sensuellement en regardant les deux argentés totalement hypnotisés par ce qu'il faisait. Après un dernier coup de langue Harry consentit à laisser les doigts repartir.

Prenant le membre tendu dans une main Draco imprima une douce cadence de va et vient tout en entrant un doigt en lui. Harry se tendit mais gémit doucement. Draco entra un deuxième doigt et cette fois-ci Harry se crispa sous la douleur, alors Draco accéléra la cadence sur le membre du brun tout en bougeant ses doigts en lui, le préparant. Lorsqu'il vit Harry apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait il entra un troisième et dernier doigt en lui et le Gryffondor bougea des hanches l'incitant à plus.

Diminuant ses mouvements de vas et vient Draco se retira entièrement et se positionna entre les jambes écartées de Harry. Fixant les deux émeraudes qui lui donnèrent leur consentement Draco entra lentement en lui et Harry poussa un cri de douleur. Alors Draco prit le membre légèrement ramolli du brun et le masturba tandis qu'il entrait plus profondément. Harry se crispa mais ne dit rien. Inquiet Draco attendit que le brun s'habitue entièrement à sa présence lui faisant oublier la douleur inévitable en le caressant doucement.

Alors Harry gémit et bougea des hanches. Le membre du Serpentard frappa un endroit sensible et Harry poussa un cri de plaisir. Comprenant que c'était bon Draco fit tout d'abord de légers mouvements de vas et vient puis alla de plus en plus vite. Il ne put retenir les cris d'extases qui traversaient sa bouche. Harry était si étroit…

Dans un ballet millénaire les deux jeunes hommes firent l'amour et les cris de plaisirs envahirent la pièce. Sentant la chair se resserrer autour de lui Draco comprit que Harry s'apprêtait à atteindre l'extase. Cherchant les yeux de l'autre Harry et Draco jouirent en concert alors que les yeux argentés entraient enfin en contact avec leur moitié.

Epuisé Draco tomba sur le brun qui apprécia le contact du blond sur lui. Draco posa tendrement un baiser dans le cou du Gryffondor avant de s'écarter de peur d'étouffer son amant. S'allongeant à côté de lui, Harry se resserra contre Draco et celui-ci l'emprisonna avec possessivité de ses bras. Ce fut deux amoureux heureux et enfin complets qui s'endormir ce soir là.

oOo

Ndb : nianiania enfin loll bizou ;)

Nda : merci ! c sympa !

Bon j'avoue le chapitre était long…mais c'était pour me faire pardonner ! J'espère avoir réussi regard interrogatif et légèrement craintif vers les lecteurs

J'èspère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

A la semaine prochaine !

Kisuxxx

Hed


	17. Une grande puissance

**Kikou à tous ! Je poste à l'heure comme promis ! Un peu plus et je pouvais pas…j'avais oublié que la famille venait pour mon anniv ! Alors on dit tous un gros merci à ma Shy qui me sauve encore une fois la vie !**

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM …

**RAR:**

**Shyrinia** Kikou ma Shyri ! merci de me rendre ce service J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé… ? Bon ! On se voit Samedi ! Tu verras toute ma famille… ! ptdr

**ange de un cisme** une suite bientôt ? Ben la voilà ! mdr ! Pour l'histoire de Dumby…Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair ? (comme ça je saurais quoi raconter en plus…). Pour Harry en animagus ça ne va pas tarder ! héhéhé ! Pour l'animal se sera la surprise ! ptdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**serpentis-draco** mdr ! voilà la suiteuhhhhh ! ptdr ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Amy Keira** : contente de savoir que je suis pardonnée ! Je m'en voulais d'avoir mis autant de temps (mais on y peut rien quand il y a des imprévues !).

**Vif d'or** Super ! Toi aussi tu me pardonnes ! Je t'embrasse aussi en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !

**la rodeuse** Merci ! C gentil ! J'ai fait passer les gRyffondors pour des chatons? $reli$ ah ! oui ! Ils sont mimi comme ça ! ptdr

**Chaya :** mdr ! Et bien il s'embête pas le Lucius ! Que d'attention rien que pour lui ! ptdr !

**onarluca** contente que tu es aimé Merci pour ta review !

**Eileen Ana** merci pour ta review

**Lovely A** héhé ! merci ! Un peu plus et j'aurais encore posté en retard (j'en aurais fait une syncope je crois !) ! Contente que tu es aimé !

**tete de noeud**Contente que tu aimes bien cette histoire! Le couple Severus/Sirius n'est pas ton préféré ? C'est lequel alors ? (Comme ça je saurais pour d'autres fics…)

Voilà ! Un gros merci encore une fois à toutes mes revieweuses ! Vous me donnez du courage pour continuer (et j'en ai besoin !) !

Kisuxx à tous !

oOo

Chapitre 17 : une grande puissance

oOo

« Harry? Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ! »

« Hum ! »

« Harry ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »

« Ca fait une heure que je t'appelle ! »

Sous les cris de son amie le jeune homme consentit enfin à ouvrir ses yeux, pour voir de noisettes le fixer avec désapprobation.

« Hermione…le cours d'histoire est le seul cours où je peux dormir alors pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que tu interrompes mon sommeil bienfaiteur ? »

La jeune fille grommela : « On a les examens de fin d'année dans deux semaines Harry ! Comment peux-tu penser à dormir alors que tu devrais être entrain de réviser ! »

« Tu m'emmerdes… » murmura t-il avant de se rendormir.

Un cri outré se fit entendre dans la salle.

« Comment oses-tu me parler de cette manière ! Harry ? Harry ! Harry James Potter veuillez vous réveiller sur le chant ! »

« Hum, hum » un toussotement se fit entendre ; le professeur Binns avait enfin consenti à arrêter sa lecture pour voir ce qu'il se passait « Si monsieur Potter ne se sent pas bien il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il aille à l'infirmerie… »

« Vous avez raison professeur ! » Ron attrapa son meilleur ami et le sortit de la salle avant qu'une Hermione folle de rage ne se jette sur celui-ci pour l'étriper.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie Madame Pomfresh fit asseoir Harry et l'ausculta.

« C'est grave ? » Demanda Ron, inquiet.

« Non ce n'est rien monsieur Weasley ; Harry est juste fatigué, il est trop surmené en ce moment avec les examens qui approchent, son entraînement…Je vais le garder ici pour la journée. Veuillez rassurer tous ses amis ; je n'ai pas envie de voir Sirius ou Draco arriver en catastrophe et me harceler de questions pour savoir ce qu'il a. Personne ne doit venir le déranger. »

Ron acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

o

« Alors ! » Lui demanda Hermione alors qu'elle sortait du cours.

Ron attendit que tout le groupe l'ait rejoint pour tout leur expliquer ; il n'avait aucune envie de se répéter.

« Harry est à l'infirmerie entrain de dormir ; il est un peu surmené et il a besoin de se reposer… »

Attrapant le bras de Draco qui était déjà parti en direction de l'infirmerie Ron poursuivit : « …et il ne doit pas être dérangé. »

Hochant la tête Draco s'arracha de l'étreinte du Gryffondor.

« Il faut prévenir Sirius et les autres : Pomfresh ne veut aucun dérangement »

o

Le soir même Harry réussi à s'arracher d'une Pompom hyper protectrice qui voulait encore le garder.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour son entraînement quotidien.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Harry ? »

« Albus ! Comme d'habitude je… »

« Pompom a été clair la-dessus : pas d'exercices quels qu'ils soient aujourd'hui ! »

Harry rougit face au sous-entendu.

« Mais enfin professeur ! Vous avez dit que j'approchais du but ! »

« C'est exact : et c'est pourquoi ton corps réclame du repos. Repose-toi, ne fais rien qui pourrait te fatiguer et tu es dispensé de cours demain. C'est compris Harry ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu viendras me voir demain soir pour continuer à préparer ton corps, nous ne ferons rien d'autres que nous concentrer sur cette énergie qui est entrain de naître en toi. Plus besoin de se concentrer sur d'autres sortilèges puisqu'ils étaient juste là pour faire créer cette énergie. Une fois que le processus a commencé, on ne peut plus l'arrêter, tu vas donc ressentir quelques effets secondaires. »

o

Une fois sortit du bureau du directeur Harry hésita à aller rejoindre son petit-ami, depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Draco avait une sacré tendance à lui sauter dessus sans arrêt. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne d'habitude mais là il était vraiment fatigué…

Il se morigéna intérieurement : s'il ne voulait pas Draco ne le forcerait pas !

Satisfait à cette pensée Harry se dirigea donc vers les appartements de son petit-ami avec la ferme attention de repousser les avances de celui-ci.

Arrivé dans la chambre du préfet en chef Harry vit Draco se lever vivement du canapé pour se diriger vers lui.

« Ca va Harry ? »

« Un peu mieux… » répondit celui-ci.

Draco ne le laissa pas poursuivre que déjà il l'embrassait.

Se détachant du Gryffondor, Draco le déshabilla lentement.

« Draco… »

Le serpentard fit taire ses protestations d'un baiser. N'ayant pas la force de protester d'avantage Harry se laissa faire, tout en gémissant de plaisir lorsque les doigts fins frôlaient sa peau.

Il se sentit soulever. Un bras sous la nuque, l'autre sous les genoux du Gryffondor, Draco le porta jusqu'à son lit.

Le couchant tendrement il le borda avant d'embrasser le front de son petit-ami.

« Draco ? »

Souriant chaudement celui-ci expliqua : « Tu crois vraiment que je vais te sauter dessus à la moindre occasion ? D'accord généralement c'est vrai…mais je t'aime Harry, et je ne veux que ton bien. Dors. »

Lui souriant en guise de remerciements Harry finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

o

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Décidant de s'occuper pour passer le temps il plongea dans son sac scolaire et en sortit ses affaires.

Regardant dans son agenda il soupira de désespoir en voyant qu'il n'avait aucun devoir à faire. Fichue Hermione ; elle et sa manie de les forcer à s'avancer !

Il plongea dans sa valise qu'il avait fait venir ici pour plus de faciliter et en tira un livre sur l'histoire. Il en avait acheté trois : un sur l'histoire en général, un sur tout ce qu'il fallait savoir en 6ème année et l'autre sur la 7ème.

Prenant le livre sur tout ce qu'il fallait savoir en 6ème année il révisa toute son histoire.

Il en avait parlé aux autres de son livre mais Ron, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Neville lui avaient répondu que les notes d'Hermione leurs suffiraient (faut dire aussi que c'était elle qui les faisait réviser) et Draco savait beaucoup plus de choses que n'importe qui sur le monde magique étant donné qu'il appartenait à l'une des plus ancienne famille de sorciers du monde. Son manoir regorgeait de livres et depuis tout petit il les dévorait un par un.

Midi sonna. Harry avait révisé histoire, potions et astronomie. Il rangea tous ses livres au cas où Draco passerait le voir ; si celui-ci savait qu'il avait révisé au lieu de se reposer, il passerait un sale quart d'heure !

Comme prévu Draco préféra manger avec son petit ami (et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que dormir) plutôt que de manger dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il trouva Harry allongé sur le canapé dardant sur lui un regard innocent…beaucoup trop innocent pour être vrai.

Harry ne savait pas mentir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Draco poussa un soupir exaspérer et Harry lui fit une moue adorable.

« J'ai lu… »

« Harry... »

« Bon d'accord j'ai fait plus que lire... j'ai révisé... »

« Tu as besoin de repos ! »

« Je sais…mais j'avais plus envie de dormir…et puis les examens sont pour bientôt… »

Draco soupira et appela Dobby pour leur déjeuner.

o

Le soir venu Harry accueillit avec grande joie son entraînement ; une fois qu'ils avaient fini de déjeuner Draco lui avait confisqué tous ses livres et les avaient ensorcelés, ainsi que les siens. Bien sûr Harry n'aurait eut aucun mal à briser le sortilège mais Draco l'aurait su…Harry avait donc passé la journée à dessiner et à dormir, alternant les deux. Aucuns doutes que le soir venu Draco lui confisquera aussi son matériel à dessin !

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, Albus le fit s'asseoir en tailleur.

« Bien Harry ! Concentres toi maintenant. Je t'ai déjà appris à canaliser ta magie. Concentre-toi sur elle, tu devrais détecter une différence, c'est cette différence que tu dois trouver. »

Le jeune homme obéit. Fermant les yeux il se concentra sur sa magie, il la sentait, partout, elle coulait en lui. Il sentit aussi quelque chose de différent en elle, comme une perturbation. C'est sur celle-ci qu'il se concentra.

Lorsque l'on restait assez longtemps concentré sur sa magie on pouvait la voir. Chaque personne avait d'ailleurs sa couleur de magie propre.

La magie de Harry était verte, verte émeraude. Mais aujourd'hui une autre couleur s'était jointe à la sienne : une couleur bleu argenté, une couleur de glace.

Se concentrant sur elle Harry sentit sa puissance qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Une fois revenu à la « réalité » Harry sourit se sentant étonnamment bien et débordant d'énergie.

« Alors Harry ? »

« C'était…ouahou ! Je l'ai vu professeur ! Si puissante, si… »

« Tu l'as vu ! »

Harry hocha la tête à demi conscient de ce qui l'entourait les yeux encore pétillants de cette expérience.

« Tu avances plus vite que je ne le pensais…Hum…Tu es dispensé de cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année ; tu viendras réviser avec moi…c'est plus prudent. Cette énergie se développe beaucoup plus vite que je ne m'y attendais…il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque et que tu apprennes à la contrôler au plus vite »

Harry acquiesça.

Une fois avoir pris congé du directeur Harry se dirigea à la hâte vers les appartements de Draco. A peine rentré Draco se jeta sur lui pour lui faire des reproches :

« Harry ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne t'es pas reposé cet après-midi tu…mm »

Draco ne put poursuivre que déjà Harry se jetait sur lui, le faisant tomber par terre.

A califourchon sur son Serpentard Harry murmura un sortilège qui les déshabilla tous les deux. Il se frotta lascivement contre l'érection de son petit ami et mordilla durement son cou.

« Draco…J'ai envie de toi…maintenant ! »

L'envie était trop forte pour laisser place à la douceur ou aux préliminaires.

Sans prévenir Harry s'empala sur le membre de Draco et entama un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Seule la nécessité de se débarrasser de cette énergie débordante comptait.

Ne voulant pas que Harry parte trop tôt avant lui Draco se redressa, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Sans douceur il fit basculer Harry sous lui et prit le contrôle de la situation.

Ralentissant ses mouvements à l'intérieur du Gryffondor il laissa lentement le plaisir prendre place. Torturant Harry, le faisant gémir de détresse. Il força son petit ami à se calmer en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant voluptueusement.

Draco perdit alors le contrôle et accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient.

Ils crièrent tous deux le nom de l'autre au moment de jouir.

Quelques secondes plus tard Draco se releva et porta Harry jusqu'au lit. Une fois couché, il demanda : « Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Rougissant Harry s'expliqua : « Je suis désolé de m'être jeté sur toi comme ça…C'est cette énergie…tu sais celle dont je t'ai parlée ? Et bien je l'ai vu…elle est de la même couleur que tes yeux, de ta magie…une fois que je suis revenu, je me sentais bizarre…plein d'adrénaline. »

Draco sourit et embrassa Harry, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.

« Dis donc…tu en as encore beaucoup de l'énergie en réserve ? »

Harry sourit : « Enormément ! »

o

Les dernières semaines de leur scolarité passèrent. Pendant tout ce temps Harry s'entraînait avec Dumbledore la journée et sautait sur Draco le soir. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas ; s'amusant à torturer Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie.

Ils réussirent tous leurs examens sans problèmes. Bientôt ils devraient rentrer chez _eux._

o

Rentrant de son entraînement, le dernier qu'il aurait à Poudlard jusqu'à l'année prochaine, Harry trouva sur son chemin une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir.

« Bonjour Harry…»

« Da…David ? »

L'atmosphère était très lourde et le couloir très assombri. Les bougies s'étaient éteintes. Harry recula d'un pas, fixant avec horreur le lieu où il se trouvait. Il n'était plus vraiment à Poudlard. Le couloir était le même tout en ayant changé, il savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait rien au bout de celui-ci, si ce n'était le vide.

Tentant de garder son calme et de faire taire la peur qui montait en lui. Harry chercha à gagner du temps.

« Qui a fait ça David ? »

« Ca ? Oh ! Tu veux parler du Galbro ? C'est un sortilège de magie noire très puissant… Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en être l'auteur ? Nous sommes seuls tous les deux…enfin »

Harry ricana, cherchant à montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'ancien poufsouffle. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, désappointé, montrant par-là que Harry avait réussi.

« Ta magie est faible et tu ne peux plus rien me faire…tu n'en as plus les moyens… »

David lui jeta un regard noir, Harry se tendit sentant le Poufsouffle près à se jeter sur lui.

« Il ssssuffit Daviid »

Harry poussa un cri de douleur, portant sa main à sa cicatrice alors que David reculait, ne semblant plus maître de ses gestes.

« Enfin…Le jeune Potter à ma merccci…sssans perssssonne pour l'aider… »

Recroquevillé contre un mur Harry gémit, tentant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son ennemi de toujours.

« Tu as changé, siffla Voldemort, caressant la joue de Harry de sa main rugueuse, tu es devenu beau, désssirable… »

Le serpent fit glisser sa main sur les cuisses de Harry et les caressa. Harry se concentra. David ricana. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Vous, vous n'avez pas changé…vous êtes toujours aussi laid ! »

Voldemort le fixa avec rage, il n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'une puissante vague d'énergie le projetait contre le mur d'en face.

Harry sentit la tête lui tourner mais se força à rester lucide ; faire de la magie sans baguette était toujours fatigant.

David le fixa avec stupeur et crainte. Mais Harry ne se souciait déjà plus du Poufsouffle se concentrant encore sur sa magie pour lancer de nouveau un sortilège sur sa Némésis lorsque celui-ci se relèverait.

Mais il n'en eut pas besoin : les murs redevinrent clairs, l'atmosphère respirable. Les bougies éclairèrent la scène. Et l'ordre du Phénix au grand complet entourait les trois hommes.

Voldemort se releva avec rage, envoya quelque chose sur Harry et…disparut.

David poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol…mort.

« Harry ! »

Le cri fut poussé par une Hermione paniquée.

Celui-ci faillit s'évanouir sentant quelque chose se planter dans son bras. Regardant de plus près il avisa un minuscule Serpent.

Le groupe au grand complet entourèrent le jeune homme.

« Ne bougez pas ! » Ordonna t-il aux personnes autour de lui.

Les autres l'entendirent alors parler en fourchelangue :

_« Qu'est-cce-que tu crois être entrain de faire ? »_

De surprise le serpent le lâcha.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« Je suis Harry Potter et toi ? »_

_« Je me nomme Dulcisss, es-tu comme le Serpent noir ? »_

Les autres regardèrent l'étrange échange se poursuivre entre le Serpent et Harry. Celui-ci finit par s'arrêter. Dulcis s'enroula autour du poignet de Harry.

Harry se tourna vers eux et leur expliqua : « Il s'appelle Dulcis. Il m'a injecté un poison mortel…Mais Dulcis est trop jeune pour que son venin ait un quelconque effet sur moi…»

Se relevant difficilement Harry accueillit avec joie les bras forts de Draco. S'appuyant contre lui pour ne pas tomber.

« Monsieur Malfoy veuillez emmener Harry à vos appartements. Une fois qu'il sera reposé rejoignez moi dans mon bureau. »

Draco acquiesça et obéit aux ordres du directeur.

o

« Un galbro ! »

« C'est un sortilège qui permet de créer un nouveau lieu…parallèle à celui où on se trouvait avant » expliqua Harry à sa meilleure amie, heureux de savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour une réunion improvisée.

« C'est exact, s'exclama le directeur, Voldemort avait besoin d'un catalyseur pour réussir ce sortilège ; il a choisi David qu'il a fait échapper il y a de cela deux jours. »

« Mais je croyais que Poudlard était protégé de ce genre de chose ? » Demanda Draco, Harry sur ses genoux.

« Il l'est bien entendu…mais Voldemort étant puissant il a réussi à créer un Galbro quand même…Il était cependant fragile : David n'est pas spécialement puissant mais il ne voulait certainement pas sacrifier ses meilleurs éléments…Je n'ai eu aucun mal à briser son sortilège. »

« Pourquoi avoir choisi David dans ce cas ? » Demanda Sirius.

« D'après notre espion, Voldemort savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à tuer Harry mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à rencontrer un adversaire puissant. »

« Puissant ? Harry ricana d'un rire amer. Je l'ai à peine envoyé sur le mur et je me suis senti aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né ! De plus ma cicatrice me faisait mal ! »

Draco resserra son étreinte sur lui. Dumbledore le scruta de ses yeux clairs. Harry gigota mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce qui tu as réussi à faire, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Incapable de répondre devant ce regard Harry hocha négativement la tête.

« Voldemort possède un bouclier étonnamment puissant. C'est grâce à lui qu'il est invincible. Jamais personne n'a réussi à le briser. Toi si. Tu t'es servi de ta magie brute pour l'éloigner de toi mais pour réussir cet exploit, ta magie a d'abord dû briser son bouclier…C'est pour ça que tu t'es senti si faible. Bientôt tu seras prêt ! »

« Et le Serpent ? Il n'était pas là pour le tuer peut-être ? » Cracha Draco, fixant avec dégoût le reptile dormant joyeusement autour du poignet de Harry.

Harry sourit : « Il n'était pas vraiment à la solde de Voldemort. C'est un bébé, un bébé Typhloboa. Je lui ai promis de le protéger du serpent noir et en échange, il a juré de me protéger une fois qu'il sera adulte »

« Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ? » Demanda Severus, sceptique.

« Je pense oui… »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, entama Remus, c'est que Voldemort ait pris autant de risques en sachant qu'il allait perdre sur toute la ligne…Un sorcier trop faible pour l'aider dans un sortilège, un serpent pour le moment inoffensif… »

Dumbledor eut un sourire conciliant et expliqua : « Ecoutez…Tom Jedusort ne voulait pas tuer Harry…Il voulait découvrir s'il y avait un traître parmi ses mangemorts, ainsi que la nature de la prophétie. Il lui suffisait de quelques secondes. David étant faible il ne pouvait survivre : Jedusort s'est servi de lui pour venir et pour partir. »

Dumbledore prit un bonbon au citron et le dégusta sous les yeux impatients des personnes présentes.

« Il comptait sur le serpent -Finit-il par poursuivre- Le venin ne pouvait pas tuer Harry à cause de l'âge de celui-ci, c'est exact. Mais il aurait dû plonger Harry dans le coma et permettre à Jedusort de voyager dans sa tête sans danger. Seulement il a oublié une chose, ou du moins ne l'a sans doute jamais su. Lors de sa cinquième année Harry a été mordu par le venin du basilique et grâce à Fumseck il n'en est pas mort. Seulement le venin de Basilique a de nombreuses propriétés comme celle d'immuniser contre tous les venins existants. Harry ne craint absolument rien des serpents. » Acheva Dumbledore fixant avec amusement l'assemblé abasourdie.

« Des bonbons aux citrons ? »

oOo

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Kisuxx à tous et à toutes !

Hedwigelol


	18. Dursley, lettres et salades de fraises

**Kikou à tous ! Me voici et a l'heure ! Et encore une fois grâce à ma Shy ! Franchement qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ! Alors on dit tous un gros merci à ma Shy et en passant allez donc voir ses fics ! (Hed qui fait de la pub)**

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citron !)_

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM …

**Shyrinia** lol ! Oui ça aurait été bête de refaire le même coup ! Ptdr ! Ah ! Je suis trop dégoûtée pour Naruto ! Il faut à tout pris que tu me les passe (mon cousin aussi est dégoûté ! mdr).

**serpentis-draco** mdr ! Oui c sur pas de risques ! ptdr ! Merci pour ta review !

**Lovely A** ptdr! Jm bien le 'POUF' ! Son pour le nombre de chapitre sa tourne autour des 24…(je suis pas sur du nombre puisque parfois deux chapitres sont regourpé dans un et un autre est divisé en deux…pour l'instant le nombre a été réduit).

**Amy Keira** Oui je trouvais que la fin faisait assez drôle comme ça…contente que tu l'es aimée donc ! mdr !

**Loryah** Contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! pour le nombre de chapitres il y en aura environ 24 (Lovely A m'a posé la même question…mdr) et sinon je compte partir en vacance au mois d'Août mais je sais pas quand (pour le mois de juillet je travail donc pour poster c bon !)

**ange de un cisme** mdr ! J'avais pas vu l'erreur ! Il me semblais pourtant avoir écris Deuxième année…en tout cas dans ma tête ct ça ! Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi c cinquième année que j'ai écris ! Moi aussi je préfère le mélange couple, combat, magie ; je trouvais que je centrais trop sur les couples…mais quand une fic HPDM (enfin une fic slash quoi) c obligé de passer par là ! ptdr ! Mais je veux mettre un peu de tout…Alors je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**ingrid :** oui comme je le disais à ange de un cisme je n'avais pas remarqué…pourtant je sais très bien que c en 2ème année…je comprend pas trop pourquoi j'ai écris ça…Pour le nombre de chapitres (c marrant vous êtes bcp à me poser la question) se sera environ 24 mais sûrement moins (je vais sans doutes regrouper)

**onarluca :** merci pour le joyeux anniversaire ! C gentil ! Tu es la deuxième revieweuse à y avoir pensé ! ptdr ! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic et voici la suite !

**celine.sLineC-Line** : mdr ! Décidément tout le monde aime Dray en surprotecteur! Ca tombe bien pour la suite (sourire sadique). Et…Comment ça des coups de soleil ? Comt t'as deviné que j'ai la peau sensible ! De toute manière j'ai rien (pour l'instant) puisque je suis pas bcp sorti…héhé. Toi aussi passe de bonnes vacances !

**jessy** : mdr ! Dumbledore en force ! On va créer un fan club ! (Je dit ça car tu n'es pas la première à me le dire…ptdr). Merci pour ta review !

**Vela**: mdr ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Voldy ! Ca vient ! Sinon pour Ron et hermione je pense comme toi mais j'hésite…Pour le passé et l'avenir du serpent (si j'ai bien compris) je prend note ! c'est écris dans le plan : parler du Serpent ! Come ça je l'oublierais pas ! ptdr !

**crystal d'avalon** contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour ta review !

**Love Draco Malefoy** merci La suite est là et il reste en effet encore bcp de suite ! C'est marrant que vous soyez bcp à me poser la question ! C'est sans doute que ça sent la fin…Il reste environ 6 chapitres encore (mais peut-être of my life : j'allais répondre à ta review en te disant que tu avais reviewé le chapitre 16…quand j'ai lu la review d'après ! ptdr ! Dsl pour les fautes d'ortho je fais pourtant attention et j'ai une béta…enfin ! Contente que tu aimes ma fic !

RAR terminées ! J'ai essayé de faire de longue réponse mais je suis en fait très pressé ! Que je vous raconte ma vie (encore une fois) : j'ai de la famille à la maison et je travail la journée alors dès que je peux être seul je fais mes RAR et je relie mon chapitre !

Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews ! Sans elles je prendrais pas toute cette peine pour tout poster dans les temps !

oOo

**Chapitre 18 : Dursley, lettres et salades de fraises…**

oOo

Le lendemain fut des plus pénible pour Harry. En effet il devait rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante pour que la magie de sa mère qui coulait en lui ne disparaisse pas.

Heureusement il ne restait là-bas que deux semaines. Puisqu'il approchait du sort ultime la magie de Lyly Evans n'avait désormais que peu d'utilité. C'était juste au cas ou.

Soupirant, il lança un sortilège sur sa valise pour l'alléger et monta, suivi de ses amis, dans le train.

Une fois trouvé un compartiment il entama une discussion sérieuse avec Hermione sur les propriétés du Digiorno. Depuis l'attaque de David, Harry s'était entraîné dur pour augmenter sa magie. Tout d'abord il s'était surtout concentré sur les sorts de défenses et d'attaques. Ce qui avait semblé être une évidence. Mais une chose en entraînant une autre il s'était intéressé à d'autres formes de magie.

Comme l'avait découvert Draco, Harry avait une passion pour l'étude des créatures magiques et aussi sur l'archéologie.

Depuis peu, Harry s'intéressait aussi à l'histoire. Les livres que lui avait conseillés Dumbledore ayant réveillé en lui une véritable obsession de connaître tout sur le monde sorcier. Il regrettait de ne pas s'y être intéressé plus tôt à cause du professeur Binns qui n'avait aucun don dans l'enseignement.

Harry sourit à la jeune fille qui lui expliqua les bases de l'arithmancie.

A ça aussi Harry avait décidé de s'y intéressé. Puisqu'il avait un don autant le mettre à profit, non ?

Bref il avait pris l'incroyable décision de surpasser sa meilleure amie dans le domaine du je-sais-tout.

Bien qu'il soit plus paresseux qu'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco annonça vouloir aller aux toilettes. Harry sourit à son petit-ami et s'apprêta à continuer sa discussion avec Hermione lorsqu'il vit que celle-ci s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Ron. Le rouquin lui fit un sourire amusé mais ne parla pas pour ne pas déranger la jeune femme. Pansy s'était endormie sur les genoux de Crabbe tandis que Goyle et Neville s'embrassaient.

Harry admirait leur redoutable capacité d'apnée.

Cela lui rappela la première fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ensemble dans un compartiment similaire. Ils n'étaient pas encore en couple à l'époque. Sauf pour Hermione et Ron. La dernière fois Draco avait aussi voulu aller aux toilettes. La dernière fois Harry l'avait découvert dans une position plutôt compromettante…

Une boule d'angoisse naissant dans son estomac Harry décréta avoir besoin de prendre l'air. Il savait que sa peur était injustifiée mais il avait besoin de retrouver Draco maintenant.

Il ouvrit à la volé la porte des toilettes les plus proches pour trouver Draco entrain de se laver les mains. Celui-ci sourit en voyant son petit ami mais son regard se fit inquiet en voyant l'expression de son visage.

Un bruit de chute d'eau se fit entendre avant qu'un élève sorte d'une cabine. Harry le fusilla du regard et l'élève partit presque en courant.

« Harry ? »

Inquiet Draco s'approcha du Gryffondor. Il l'enlaça de ses bras forts et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas fixant avec dégoût le décor qui l'entourait. Le visage du garçon criant de plaisir s'imposa à l'esprit torturé du Gryffondor.

« Partons de là Draco…Je n'aime pas cet endroit…»

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son petit ami. Avec agilité il posa le Gryffondor sur le lavabo. Sortant sa baguette il ferma la porte d'un puissant sortilège et l'insonorisa.

Il retourna auprès de son Gryffondor qui avait l'air mal à l'aise fixant le lieu, la bille au ventre.

« Draco… »

« C'est toi que j'aime Harry » murmura le Serpentard en encadrant le visage du Gryffondor de ses mains. « Il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Le reste ne signifiait rien. »

Souriant doucement Harry voulut descendre du lavabo dans le but évident de quitter cet endroit.

Mais Draco le retint. Il n'était pas stupide ; il savait pertinemment que l'épisode du début d'année et ceux d'avant risquaient de rester gravés dans la mémoire d'Harry comme de douloureux souvenirs. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de les remplacer par de plus agréables…

Il embrassa tendrement son amant. D'abord par de chastes baisers puis, une fois qu'il sentit Harry se détendre, par des baisers plus profonds, plus passionnés.

Glissant voluptueusement sa langue dans la bouche du Gryffondor il invita son double à se joindre à elle. Pendant ce temps ses mains dégrafaient avec lenteur l'attache de la robe sorcière de Harry.

Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Draco fixant ses yeux de glace dans les yeux de son amant. Ceux-ci avaient leurs pupilles dilatées. Harry commençait à perdre pied.

L'embrassant de nouveau Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de glisser ses mains brûlantes sous le T-shirt du brun.

Il titilla ses tétons arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son petit ami. Une fois ceux-ci devenus durs Draco glissa ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Harry, les caressants, excitant les sens de Harry. Il fit glisser un doigt dans le creux des reins de son amant et le remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Frissonnant Harry se cambra contre lui.

Voyant que Harry n'était plus qu'un volcan en ébullition Draco entreprit de dégrafer les boutons de son pantalon.

« Mmm »

Harry gémissait des phrases sans queue ni tête. Cherchant à reprendre pied alors que Draco plongeait dans son cou. Il perdit totalement le contrôle au moment où Draco suça ce point sensible, le mordillant, le léchant, alternant le tout.

Rapprochant Harry de lui Draco s'assura une meilleure prise sur le Gryffondor et un meilleur accès à son intimité. La position n'était pas facile mais hors de question de prendre Harry de dos, surtout vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois en cet endroit.

Il fit tomber le boxer du Gryffondor sur ses jambes et en fit de même avec son pantalon et son boxer.

Caressant le membre de son petit ami il entra lentement en lui, s'arrêtant quand Harry gémissait de douleur.

Une fois certain qu'Harry ne ressentait plus aucune souffrance il entama des mouvements de va et vient.

Harry poussa un cri de plaisir et s'accrocha désespérément à Draco. Plus aucun centimètre d'air ne les séparant. Leur position n'étant pas très sûre ce geste fit reculer Draco contre le mur. Harry s'accrochait à lui, bougeait des hanches murmurant comme une litanie le nom de son amant.

L'embrassant passionnément Draco réussit à inverser la situation, plaquant Harry contre le mur. Il caressait de plus en plus vite le membre de son petit-ami en même temps qu'il accélérait ses mouvements à l'intérieur de lui.

Hurlant leur amour l'un pour l'autre ils jouirent ensemble.

Essoufflé Draco prit juste la peine de reposer Harry sur le lavabo avant de s'écrouler à demi sur lui.

L'encerclant de ses bras Harry cherchait aussi à reprendre son souffle.

« Je…t'aime Harry. Et je ferai tout pour te le prouver ! »

Harry lui sourit chaudement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire…Je sais que tu dis vrai mais…il y a certaines choses qui ne s'oublient pas… »

« Je sais… » souffla Draco avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

o

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Londres, Draco et Harry avaient heureusement eu le temps de se rhabiller convenablement.

Une fois descendus du train, Draco ne lâcha plus Harry, encerclant sa taille d'un bras possessif et protecteur.

Comme l'année dernière un petit comité l'attendait.

Maugrey-fol-œil semblait être en grande discussion avec l'oncle de Harry. Celui-ci cherchait à cacher sa femme et son fils avec son imposante stature.

Arrivant près d'eux, Draco darda sur eux un regard froid.

Fixant avec dégoût le bras autour de son neveu Vernond Dursley retint de justesse la phrase acerbe et homophobe qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Nous enverrons du courrier à Harry tous les jours et celui-ci devra nous répondre, continuait Maugrey comme si aucune interruption n'avait eut lieu, ses affaires de magie doivent rester avec lui et je ne veux pas apprendre que vous l'avez empêché d'étudier. Tout élève à Poudlard a des devoirs de vacances. L'année dernière Harry nous est revenu dans un piètre état ; vous ne le gardez que deux semaines cette année et je veux que durant ce court laps de temps il soit nourrit convenablement… Compris ! »

Soulevant son chapeau pour donner plus d'effet à ses paroles Maugrey darda sur Vernond son œil magique.

Bégayant Vernond acquiesça : « Le…le nécessaire…sera fait »

« Bien ! Et sachez que votre maison est surveillée ! Alors pas besoin de chercher à nous embobiner ! »

Se tournant enfin vers Harry Maugrey le salua : « Et Potter n'oubliez pas…VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! », Avant de partir.

Souriant avec amusement Harry se tourna vers son petit-ami.

Pour plus de sécurité Lucius, Sirius et Severus n'avaient pas eu le droit de sortir du manoir. Où alors cela aurait été avec une dizaine d'aurors et de membres du Phœnix. Toute une agitation que chacun préférait éviter. Draco devait donc partir avec Maugrey et les autres membres qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

« Tu vas me manquer » murmura Harry en encadrant le cou de Draco de ses bras fins. Le Serpentard resserra son étreinte autour du Gryffondor.

« Tu m'écriras tous les jours…au moindre problème je viens te chercher…J'ai 17 ans j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie. »

Il entendit avec satisfaction Vernond déglutir. L'homme avait très bien compris que la phrase s'adressait plutôt à lui et comprenait parfaitement la menace.

Harry le regarda avec un air faussement désapprobateur mais Draco savait qu'il était content. Il fixa ses perles argentées aux lacs émeraude.

Un bruit au loin interrompit leur échange silencieux. L'ordre s'impatientait.

Soupirant d'agacement Draco resserra son étreinte et embrassa passionnément Harry. S'accrochant au cou du blond Harry y répondit. Ils prolongèrent leur baiser à la limite du possible, ne voulant pas être séparés.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et très vite, beaucoup trop vite à leur goût, Draco rejoignit l'ordre tandis que Harry suivait sa famille.

o

Arrivé dans la petite maison si semblable aux autres Harry entendit le refrain habituel :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt de faire des choses bizarres »

« Le jardin a besoin d'être fait, ainsi que la cuisine »

« Depuis quand tu es homo ? »

Ah ! Non ! Pas tout à fait le refrain habituel…C'était la première qu'il l'entendait celle-là.

Fusillant sa famille du regard Harry sortit sa valise et rentra dans la maison.

« Je ne suis pas votre chien. Alors vous bougez vos fesses et vous vous débrouillez sans moi ! »

N'ajoutant plus rien Harry monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Vernond vit rouge et Pétunia s'apprêta à protester quand un chat sauta sur la voiture leur miaulant dessus avec, ce qui semblait être, de la désapprobation.

Voyant cela comme un avertissement de l'ordre les Dursley n'ajoutèrent plus rien et entrèrent dans la maison sans chercher à asservir leur filleul.

Poussant un miaulement de satisfaction Minerva McGonagall disparut dans les buissons poursuivre sa ronde.

o

Le soir venu Harry poussa un soupir en rangeant son livre dans un carton. Il l'avait finit beaucoup trop vite…

Il prit de sa malle le dernier qu'il s'y trouvait.

Il vit avec satisfaction deux chouettes entrer dans sa chambre, portant un panier rempli de nourriture made in Madame Weasley.

Détachant le lourd fardeau Harry accrocha les deux lettres qu'il avait préparées d'avance et énonça leurs différents destinataires aux chouettes-facteurs :

« Celle-là est pour Draco, et celle là pour l'ordre ! Revenez vite ! »

o

La soirée passa trop lentement aux yeux de Draco. Malgré la joie qu'il avait de retrouver son père et les autres il ne pouvait empêcher Harry de lui manquer.

Lorsque les chouettes revinrent de leur tâche quotidienne Draco leur sauta dessus pour leur arracher leur précieux colis.

Les pauvres bêtes hululèrent avec indignation.

o

_Harry,_

_Dit moi tu les lis où tu les dévores tes bouquins ?_

_Je suis ravi de savoir que je te manque à ce point, et frustré de ne pas avoir été là lorsque tu as envoyé bouler ta famille ! Mon petit ange se rebelle…serait-ce mon influence Serpentardienne ? (J'ose espérer qu'oui…)_

_Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais…Comment as-tu fais pour me rendre guimauve à ce point ? Il semblerait que les gryffondors arrivent à nous rendre aussi dégoulinant de bons sentiments qu'un Poufsouffle… D'ailleurs vous êtes les derniers à vous en plaindre…J'ai vu les yeux de Sirius briller d'une lueur perverse tandis que mon très cher parrain lui préparait avec amour des fraises…avec une lueur tout aussi perverse dans les yeux…Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire avec ! Quoique… je sais parfaitement ce que j'en ferai, moi, de ses fraises…Le rouge te va si bien petit ange…Ah ! Dommage que je ne sois pas là pour te voir rougir…_

_Tu me manques…_

_J'ai été tenté de te piquer ta chambre…rien que pour sentir ton odeur en m'endormant…Mais Molly a changé les draps._

_Il faudrait lui dire que je déteste l'odeur de la vanille…Par Salazar ! J'ai cru en faire de l'urticaire !_

_Je te joins, comme demandé « quelques » bouquins. Ne les lis pas trop vite…Où tu consommeras plus vite que tu les achèteras ! Envoie-moi les autres ; je les rangerai dans ta bibliothèque…Ca t'évitera de revenir chargé. _

_Avec ton mon amour,_

_Draco._

_Ps : dès que tu reviens je te prépare un saladier de fraises (et de framboises, j'adore les framboises)…_

o

Dans une chambre non loin de là…

Se relevant brusquement Lucius grimaça, pressant fortement de sa main droite son poignet gauche.

Voldy manquait de distractions ce soir…

Il poussa avec douceur Remus qui était couché contre lui. Se levant, il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre fixant le jardin mal entretenu de ses deux onyx grises.

Réveillé par le manque de chaleur Remus avisa son amant, ses cheveux presque blancs semblant capter la lueur de la lune.

« Lucius ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Se tourna en sursautant Lucius tenta de faire bonne figure. Rejoignant son loup-garou il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ce n'est rien…Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec cette chaleur…Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

Se resserrant d'avantage contre lui en frissonnant Remus passa doucement son doigt sur la marque qui ornait le poignet de son amour.

« La chaleur ? Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens 'Cius… »

Frissonnant Lucius fut surpris de n'éprouver aucune douleur lorsque Remus le toucha, au contraire on aurait dit que cela l'apaisait.

Pressant d'avantage Remus contre lui il embrassa amoureusement sa nuque. Gémissant Remus pressa son dos contre son torse murmurant un « Je t'aime » que Lucius lui rendit en lui faisant l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

o

« Severus… »

« Du calme mon chéri…On en est qu'aux préliminaires… »

Pour toute réponse Sirius gémit tandis que son professeur de potion préféré faisait glisser un bout de fraise le long de son torse.

Arrivé près du membre tendu, Severus…mangea la fraise.

« Severuuuus ! »

Rigolant sadiquement le dit-Severus lécha le jus de fraise sur le torse de son amant. Une fois arrivé aux lèvres de celui-ci il attrapa un autre bout de fraise dans sa bouche et la donna à Sirius qui la mangea en gémissant de délice.

Décidant que Severus l'avait suffisamment torturé Sirius passa voluptueusement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour nettoyer le jus qui avait coulé.

Il poussa un gémissement de satisfaction en se cambrant contre son amant. Aucune autre partie de Sirius ne le touchait, les mains de celui-ci étaient accrochées aux draps, alors qu'il frottait langoureusement son sexe contre le torse du maître des potions.

Sirius vit avec satisfaction les yeux de Severus briller de convoitise. Prenant un autre bout de fraise celui-ci se glissa rapidement entre les cuisses de Sirius. Voulant lui faire payer d'avoir voulu se venger.

Sirius poussa un soupir de satisfaction en voyant qu'il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. On avait beau dire que les Serpentard étaient les maîtres de la manipulation ils étaient aussi passés maîtres dans l'art de se faire manipuler…

Faisant glisser la fraise tout le long du membre de son amant Severus engloba le tout une fois que le jus eut bien coulé partout.

Il suça son membre et le quitta en le sentant grossir.

Il mangea la fraise sous le regard noir de Sirius.

Décidant d'arrêter là la torture il retourna entre les cuisses bien écartées de Sirius pour lui faire subir de doux supplices.

Il faut dire que lui aussi avait besoin d'être soulagé…

Une fois Sirius parfaitement nettoyé et préparé Severus entra en lui avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Merlin qu'il aimait l'homme qu'il avait sous lui…

o

Le lendemain Harry sauta sur les chouettes qui poussèrent aussitôt des cris outragés. Harry se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir alors qu'hier (car il était sûr que c'était les mêmes) elles avaient l'air parfaitement bien.

Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre de Draco et rougit brusquement, exactement comme le Serpentard l'avait prédit.

Il rangea le carton de livres que Draco lui avait envoyé, lu la lettre de l'ordre. Prenant papier et crayon il répondit et attacha aux pauvres chouettes fatiguées un autre carton rempli de livres.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée Hedwige revint, portant elle aussi un colis. Celui-ci venait d'Hermione puisque Harry lui avait demandé de lui apprendre l'arithmancie et les runes.

Dumbledore et Draco lui avaient reproché ce surplus de travail mais Harry avait répliqué que c'était pour son plaisir personnel et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter à la magie de défense et d'attaque sous prétexte qu'il devait anéantir un mage noir…

Draco n'avait plus protesté, au contraire il aidait Harry à se découvrir. Toutes ses années à craindre des attaques avaient empêché Harry de voir ce qu'il aimait vraiment (mis à part le dessin).

Il se plongea ainsi dans l'apprentissage de ces nouvelles formes de magie (qui ne nécessitaient pas l'utilisation de magie, du moins pas détectable) durant les deux semaines qu'il passa chez les Dursley.

Il s'était aussi intéressé de près aux créatures magiques et plus récemment aux familiers. Petite créatures fidèles à leur créateur, elles le protégeaient jusqu'à leur mort. Plus le sorcier était puissant puis le familier avait des chances de posséder lui-même quelques dons magiques.

Harry avait plus que tout envie d'un familier mais il savait que c'était interdit durant sa scolarité. Lisant tous les livres à ce sujet Harry étudiait tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour être prêt le moment venu…Tout comme il étudiait des livres sur les animagus…

Dumbledore avait accepté de l'aider à en devenir un. Mais il voulait que Harry attende ses 17 ans avant de le faire. Bien entendu Harry n'avait pas obéi et il travaillait sérieusement sur la question depuis l'année dernière.

Bientôt il serait un animagus…

Il savait déjà en quoi il se transformerait…

Regardant sa montre il vit qu'il était déjà 11h15.

Se levant prestement il rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Il fit son lit puis le tour de sa chambre pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Heureusement non. Son balai était au Square Grimmault puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin ici.

00h00 sonna et Harry sourit.

Bientôt il allait revoir son amour…Et celui-ci lui avait promis une salade de fraises et de framboises…mélangées à de la chantilly…

oOo

Chapitre 18 terminé ! Mon stock de chapitres d'avance s'épuise…mais n'ayez crainte ! Dès la semaine prochaine je m'y mets !

Merci à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours ma fic !

Big Kisuxxx

Hedwigelol

Ndb : ps je ne corrige pas les RAR car je gâcherai les réponses de ma chère gy, donc dsl s'il y a des fautes :p


	19. Pas le temps de s'ennuyer !

**Merevoici ! Et pour une fois c'est moi qui poste ! Qui a crié « miracle » ! **

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citron !)_

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM …

**RAR:**

**Shyrinia **: c bon pr le message ! T'a le droit d'en mettre ! Pour Neville t'inquiète…j'ai pas envie de tomber malade ! mdr ! Ils étaient bien les films ? et l'apart ? (Je sais pas pkoi je te demande…je saurais sûrement tout avant que tu es lu cette RAR ! Ah ! Le plaisir des conversations en direct ! ptdr !) : ptdr ! J'avais fait les RAR en avance (dès que j'ai 5min de libre je m'y met) et en fait…on c pas vu ! Sniiiif

**Mily Black** mdr ! Oui ça peut aller vite de rattraper son avance...à condition qu'on soit seule chez soi ! Une lectrice fidèle ? Cool ! J'espère que tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin !

**serpentis-draco :** dsl ! tu attendais sûrement un lemon avec des fraises mais…je me voyais mal en faire deux du même genre ! Il a fallu choisir et comme je venais de faire un lemon RyryDray dans le train et que Sirius et Severus n'étaient plus trop présent dans ma fic…J'espère que t'aimeras quand même !

**ange de un cisme :** mdr ! t'inquiètes pour l'animagus tu vas savoir bientôt…très bientôt…en fait en lisant ce chapitre ! mdr ! Pour Voldy ça va venir…Il faut bien que je le tue de toute manière…héhé…Pour la fatigue je connais ! mdr ! Tu as quand même réussi à te rappeler la review que tu m'as posté où tu as dû la relire ? Ah ! Et merci pour la correction…lol ! ptdr !

**Amy Keira :** pour les Dursley c'était vraiment parce que je les aime pas…mais comme j'aime pas faire souffrir je leur ai juste coupé le clapet…Je suis trop gentil, moi, hein ? Ils auraient du souffrir…être torturé…et…et…Ouha ! je suis trop nul moi…Pas d'imgaination dans ce domaine…ptdr !

**Onarluca :** contente que tu aimes toujours

**Vif d'or :** c'est marrant quand j'ai lu ta review…j'avais pas vu les 300 reviews…mdr ! ffnet m'affichait 299 alors…Comment as-tu fait ! mdr ! en tout cas j'étais contente en l'apprenant ! Et aussi en lisant ta review ! Dire que j'écris magnifiquement…c pas un peu exagéré ? Je me trouve pas terrible moi… Mais comme je suis toujours entrain de me rabaisser…En tout cas j'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre !

**panth :** panthère jolie comme pseudo…et comme j'adore les félins…ouais bon on s'éloigne du sujet…merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes mes autres fics aussi

**Chaya :** Ah ! Lulu ! Partager entre deux feux…La passionné Chaya ou le tendre Remus ? C'est dur de choisir…ptdr !

**Sahada :** merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…comme tu aimes apparemment les histoires avec des animaux…héhé

**la-shinegami :** alors je ne te fais plus attendre…voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**tchaye :** mdr ! Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre…héhé . J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Minerve **: un perso enceinte…non…pas encore…oups ! J'en ai trop dit ! mdr ! Pour les bouquins j'avoue avoir pris un peu de mon caractère pour Ryry…Tout comme toi je dévore les livres ce qui fait que je fais des poses pour éviter de le finir trop vite…ptdr !

**Loryah :** oui un lemon Sev/Siri ça faisait longtemps et je savais que ça ferais plaisir à certaines…mdr ! Pour les chapitres je vais essayer de m'y mettre ce week-end puisque je devrais enfin pouvoir être tranquille !

**Love Draco Malefoy :** la fin est bientôt pourtant…dans 4 chapitres (environ) si on calcule ça fait encore un mois…mouais ya le temps ! mdr ! Pour le T6 je l'ai pas en Anglais…trop nul dans cette langue pour ça…snif ! Si je le li en Anglais je risque de tout comprendre de travers, de toujours être avec un dico…bref ça gâcherait tout ! Donc je patiente jusqu'à la sortie du T6 en français (qui est en Novembre, non ?). Et toi ? Tu le lis en Anglais ?

**Vela **: mdr ! Je te vois bien reluquer ton saladier de fraises…en imaginant pleins de trucs…ptdr ! Pour Ron et Hermione c'est vrai que j'aimerais les séparer…je crois d'ailleurs que ça se sent dans ma fic…j'ai du mal à les mettre ensemble eux deux…Pourtant c'est évident qu'à la fin de HP3 ils finissent par faire un couple !

**Eileen Ana :** merci pour ta review ! mdr ! J'avais pas vu la review juste au dessus…donc…doublement merci ! Contente que tu aimes !

**crystal d'avalon :** oui j'ai compris ! Et j'en suis toute contenteVoici la suite !

**miss-elie :** dsl pour les RAR de la fois d'avant…j'ai fais les RAR et j'ai donné le tout à Shy jeudi soir pour qu'elle puise corriger et poster le vendredi soir car j'étais pas là (heu je sais pas si ta tout compris j'ai parfois tendance à trèèès mal expliquer ! mdr !). En tout cas le résultat étant que ta review n'avait soit pas encore été envoyée, soit tu ne l'avais pas encore écrite…en tt cas I am very sorry (j'ai réussi à faire une phrase en Anglais !). Pour Blaise…surprise au prochain chapitre ! mdr ! Je te donne la réponse là !

**Cococinelle :** tu postes cette review pile à temps ! mdr ! Un peu plus et je ne pouvais pas la lire ! (C'est le problème avec internet…le temps de recevoir les messages…). En tout cas ma fic ne va pas être si longue que ça…la fin arrive dans 4-5 chapitres ! J'espère que tu aimeras quand même !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles me touchent bcp !

oOo

**Chapitre 19 : pas le temps de s'ennuyer !**

oOo

Harry poussa un soupire de bonheur en sentant le corps chaud de Draco serré contre lui. Deux semaines sans se réveiller au côté de l'être aimé avait été très dur pour les deux jeunes hommes. Draco avait fêté leur retrouvaille exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Harry allait avoir du mal à s'asseoir aujourd'hui…Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

S'arrachant difficilement de l'étreinte du blond Harry embrassa délicatement les lèvres fines avant de se lever.

Prenant une douche rapide il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement. Concentrant son énergie, s'amusant à faire voler toutes sortes d'objets dans la pièce. Sa magie avait aussi augmenté de puissance depuis deux semaines. Il n'éprouvait aucune fatigue à faire ses exercices pourtant difficiles.

Deux heures plus tard il arrêta son entraînement. Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco consentit enfin à se lever. Celui-ci lui lança un regard désapprobateur pour son réveil matinal. Harry sourit à son amour qui ne voulait qu'une chose : le protéger !

Harry en était sûr : si cela était autorisé par la loi, Draco l'enfermerait à double tour dans une pièce pour le préserver de tout !

Prenant un livre dans la bibliothèque (il avait fini ceux que Draco lui avait envoyés) il attendit sagement que le blond ait fini de prendre sa douche avant de descendre avec lui déjeuner.

o

Les deux dernières semaines de juillet passèrent dans une ambiance similaire. Harry se levait tôt pour parfaire son entraînement de combattant.

La journée il se « reposait » en dévorant tous les livres qui étaient à sa portée…Il avait d'ailleurs déjà terminé son apprentissage des runes et de l'arithmancie. Depuis peu il harcelait Remus et Sirius pour une sortie à Pré-au-lard ; il avait besoin de livres et surtout il voulait acheter des bouquins sur la médecine sorcière (dernière passion en date) et sur l'arithmancie et les runes que Hermione étudieraient durant leur 7ème année. Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir pris divination…

Pour son anniversaire Lucius proposa de faire plaisir au jeune homme qui allait devenir fou à force d'être enfermé. Dumbledore approuva, lui-même ne sachant pas comment interpréter la soudaine passion de Harry pour ses études.

La journée à Pré-au-lard se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Draco, Lucius et Sirius insistèrent pour faire des boutiques de vêtements, Harry pour aller dans une librairie ainsi que dans un magasin de Quidditch (ce qui rassura son parrain sur sa santé mentale), Remus voulant remettre le jardin de la maison des Black en état les dirigea vers une boutique de Botanique (avec l'appui de Harry qui voulait lui aussi que le déchet qui leur servait de jardin derrière la maison disparaisse), Severus, moins exigeant, acheta deux livres, l'un sur la DFCM et l'autres sur les potions, ainsi que quelques ingrédients.

De retour dans leur maison les hommes sourirent en regardant leur achat. Partant ranger ses nouvelles acquisitions Harry rejoignit Remus dans le jardin, suivi bientôt de Sirius.

Les Gryffondors soupirèrent en regardant l'ancien havre de paix rongé par les ronces et tout ce qu'il pouvait exister de mauvaises herbes.

Les verts et argents ricanèrent en voyant leurs mines désespérées mais ne firent aucun gestes pour venir les aider.

Seul Severus fit quelque chose : d'un mouvement ample il fit venir à lui (grâce à un sortilège) toutes les plantes qui pouvaient lui être utiles pour la préparation de ses potions. Rangeant les précieux ingrédients dans un sac il darda sur son amant un regard enflammé. Rougissant, une lueur perverse s'allumant aussitôt dans ses yeux, Sirius suivit son petit-ami à l'intérieur de la maison.

Remus et Harry poussèrent un soupir exaspéré et jetèrent à leur amant un regard noir dans le but de les dissuader d'essayer de faire comme Severus.

Haussant un sourcil moqueur, Lucius se tourna vers son fils :

« Et si on allait dans le salon tous les deux ? Laissons donc nos jardiniers en herbe à leurs déboires… »

Approuvant Draco envoya un sourire compatissant (et surtout moqueur) à Harry avant de suivre son père.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous abandonnent ! Lucius dormira sur le canapé ce soir ! » Grogna Remus, regardant le jardin, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Ne répondant pas Harry sortit sa baguette (qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser légalement depuis le jour même) et incanta.

Un feu s'alluma dans tout le mini parc. Remus détourna son visage évitant lumière aveuglante et fumée étouffante. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il se tourna vers Harry, impressionné.

Plus aucunes ronces, mauvaises herbes et herbes tout court ne vivaient dans le jardin. Un véritable désert.

« Je me suis dit que se serait plus facile de tout recommencer plutôt que de chercher à tout déblayer »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu as bien fait » approuva Remus.

Se souriant chaudement ils entreprirent de faire leur jardin.

D'un sort Harry créa un bassin au milieu du parc, Remus sortit ses achats de son sac et y amena une roue de chariot en plein milieu. Harry ajouta une statue-fontaine.

Sortant un sac de poudre-graine, Harry souffla dessus et prononça un sortilège sans utiliser sa baguette. Encore une fois Remus fut impressionné, surtout lorsque que les petites particules allèrent s'étaler dans le jardin et que quelques touffes commencèrent à sortirent ça et là.

«Bientôt le gazon recouvrira le sol, expliqua Harry, ils ont besoin d'eau… »

Sortant des rosiers Remus les planta au pied des murs qui entouraient le jardin. En effet celui-ci était situé au milieu du manoir Black. Du moins une partie puisqu'une arche de pierre au fond de celui-ci guidait à un immense parc. Mais les deux hommes voulaient d'abord s'occuper de cette partie.

Une fois arbres et fleurs plantés Harry incanta de nouveau et de fine goutte d'eau tombèrent sur le jardin, sans mouiller les deux hommes. D'un autre sort il remplit le bassin.

Les deux Gryffondors admirèrent leur travail.

Le bassin au centre était encadré d'œillet et autres fleurs non-grimpantes, elles-mêmes entourées d'un chemin de Dalles qui se dirigeait jusque sous l'arche de pierre. Des arbres, encore jeunes, encadraient le tout tandis que les roses (rouges) commençaient déjà à chercher à grimper le long des murs.

Se dirigeant vers l'autre partie Harry s'exclama : « Je n'aurais jamais cru que le manoir pouvait contenir un parc aussi grand ! »

Remus rigola : « Malgré tout ce temps tu réfléchis encore comme un moldu, Harry. »

Bougonnant légèrement (cela l'énervait de savoir que malgré tout ce temps passé dans le monde magique, le monde auquel il appartenait avait encore des secrets pour lui) Harry commença à incanter. Bientôt le parc aussi serait un endroit agréable où se promener. Et il n'aurait plus besoin de rester enfermé toute la journée.

La soirée arriva et les feignants firent leur apparition. Tout d'abord éblouis en voyant le jardin, ils le furent encore plus quand ils avisèrent le parc.

Des haies entourant de magnifiques plantes (lilas, roses, lys et j'en passe) parcouraient le jardin, donnant l'impression d'un labyrinthe. Un chemin de Dalles (le même que celui-ci du petit jardin) séparait ces coins de verdures.

Au loin ils aperçurent un immense trou vide, où du sable avait été mit : « C'est pour un terrain de quidditch » expliqua Harry, fier de voir le regard impressionné des quatre hommes.

« Là-bas, expliqua Remus en leur montrant un petit coin de verdure entouré d'une barrière en bois, c'est pour Severus ; tu pourras y implanter tout ce que tu voudras pour tes concoctions. »

« Et à côté, poursuivit Harry, c'est un potager, mais pour la cuisine. Je voudrai qu'on y mette des tomates, salades, fraises, patates… »

« Et Harry a eu l'idée de faire une piscine d'extérieur, je sais qu'il y en a une d'intérieur mais quand il fait chaud il vaut mieux en avoir une au soleil…En on a aménagé une terrasse pour pouvoir déjeuner dehors. On ne craindra bientôt plus le soleil ; on a mis au pied du paravent des Glycines, lorsqu'elles auront poussé elles pourront nous faire de l'ombre. »

Se tournant avec appréhension vers leurs amis ils demandèrent en cœur : « Vous aimez ! »

Ils se trouvèrent bien incapables de répondre durant quelques minutes, admirant le travail qu'ils avaient fait en quelques heures seulement.

« C'est magnifique ! » S'exclama Lucius, prenant Remus dans ses bras, dos contre torse.

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

« Vous avez fait ça en seulement quatre heures ? »

Harry hocha la tête devant l'exclamation de son petit-ami et se blottit contre lui. Draco eut une moue inquiète

« Tout ça c'est grâce à Harry, expliqua Remus, il a fait beaucoup de magie sans baguette…A voir ta tête je commence à regretter de t'avoir laisser faire…Mais tu n'avais pas l'air épuisé… »

« Ca va aller, je suis juste un peu fatiguer, mais content. Nous avons fait du beau travail. »

o

La fête d'anniversaire passa dans la même bonne humeur que l'année d'avant, même s'il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. Mais cette intimité était loin de déplaire à Harry.

Dumbledore passa lui rendre visite, juste le temps de lui souhaiter un « joyeux anniversaire ». Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ces temps-ci le directeur semblait énormément fatigué, inquiet pour son espion qui semblait être plus en danger chaque jours qui passaient.

Le soir venu Draco eut encore un cadeau à offrir à Harry (avec la dizaine d'autres qu'il avait eut…).

« Donne-moi ton pendentif »

Obéissant Harry détacha le médaillon qui quittait rarement son cou (seulement pour dormir et la douche).

Sortant une fiole de la poche de sa robe, ainsi que sa baguette, Draco versa la potion sur le dragon tout en incantant.

Le dragon sembla vaguement se réveiller, pour se rendormir aussitôt quand il vit qu'aucun danger ne menaçait son propriétaire.

« C'est un ajout à ses pouvoirs…Ce pendentif appartient à ma famille depuis des générations, à chaque nouveau porteur un sort est ajouté…Je n'ai pas pu le faire à Noël puisque quelques ingrédients de la potion ne peuvent être obtenus qu'en juillet. Mon père et Severus m'ont aidé à la préparer…Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. »

Reprenant le médaillon Harry le rattacha autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ? »

« Si jamais un jour tu te sens seul, et que je ne suis pas là pour te consoler, il te suffira de penser très fort à moi. Le médaillon te renvoiera de la chaleur…celle de l'amour que je ressens pour toi. »

Les yeux de Harry se remplir de larmes. Draco s'inquiéta.

« Tu as l'intention de me laisser… ? »

Enlaçant aussitôt Harry, Draco souffla : « Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste être toujours auprès de toi…même quand je ne suis pas là. »

Draco ne continua pas ses explications. Ils avaient tous deux compris que le sortilège avait été appliqué au cas où…Au cas où Draco mourrait durant la guerre.

Harry se serra plus fort contre son amant, sachant que si celui-ci mourrait il n'y survivrait pas.

o

Le lendemain Draco serra Harry contre lui, un peu surpris de voir que le brun ne s'était pas lever pour s'entraîner. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit…

Un ronronnement répondit à l'étreinte qu'il venait de donner.

Sursautant Draco ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir, non pas Harry, mais une énorme boule de poil lovée contre lui.

« Ouaho ! »

Sautant du lit en faisant un bond de quatre mètres Draco regarda la « chose » de travers.

Un lion dormait dans son lit.

Un lion d'une couleur inhabituelle (et inexistante normalement) puisqu'il était noir, sauf une petit tache blanche sur le front.

Réveillé par le cri l'énorme félin se réveilla et fixa Draco avec, ce qui semblait être pour le jeune homme, de l'incompréhension.

Lorsque le lion ouvrit les yeux, Draco eut du mal à en croire les yeux : « Harry ? »

En effet deux émeraudes le fixaient sans comprendre.

S'étirant lourdement « Harry » sembla enfin comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Preuve encore une fois que la bête n'était pas vraiment un animal : les expressions humaines qui traversaient son visage.

o

« Sirius ! Remus ! Severus ! Papa ! »

Hurlant comme un fou Draco descendait précipitamment les escaliers, un lion collé à ses pieds.

Réagissant immédiatement les quatre hommes pointèrent leur baguette sur l'animal.

« Non ! C'est Harry ! »

Hurla Draco s'interposant entre les baguettes et le félin.

« Harry ! »

o

« Rien à faire ! Ca ne marche pas ! »

Lucius grommela, rempochant sa baguette après l'énième sort qu'il venait de lancer pour redonner à Harry son apparence normale.

« Comment ça rien à faire ! Paniqua Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec un lion toute ma vie ! Il faut trouver qui a fait ça à Harry et comment ! »

Pendant tout ce temps Sirius tournait autour de l'animal, avachi sur le canapé, semblant amusé mais aussi contrarié par toute cette agitation.

« Je pense que Harry s'est fait ça tout seul » lâcha Sirius.

Quatre voix s'exclamèrent : « Quoi ? »

Soupirant Sirius expliqua : « Harry est un animagus »

Il s'agenouilla devant le lion et le gratta derrière l'oreille, le félin ronronna.

« Tu devais attendre tes 17 ans Harry ! A partir d'aujourd'hui tu aurais dû commencer ton entraînement ! Pas le finir ! »

Ce qui semblait être de la honte passa dans les yeux émeraude.

« Un…Un animagus ! Mais il ne m'en a pas parlé ! »

Draco se tourna vers son « petit-ami » qui le fixait avec crainte. Le félin voulut lui faire le coup de la mine attendrie mais quand on pesait plus de 200 kilos cela ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que quand on en faisait 55.

Draco le fusilla du regard. Le lion gémit, se mettant sur le dos, il tourna un regard suppliant vers son « amant ».

Soupirant le blond s'avança et lui caressa le torse. Même si le poil était doux il préférait largement caresser un autre torse beaucoup plus humain et plus…excitant.

« Un lion, hein ? T'as pas trouvé plus gros ! »

Sirius ricana.

« Son père était le roi de la forêt, quoi de mieux pour Harry qu'être celui du monde animal ? »

Severus grogna, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Et pourquoi ne reprend t-il pas une apparence normale ? » Demanda Draco.

Se fut son père, à sa grande surprise, qui répondit : « Lorsque l'on se transforme en animagus pour la première fois on peut rester coincé un certain temps sous sa forme. »

« Tout d'abord on se réveille assez désorienté -poursuivit Sirius- lorsque je me suis transformé en Patmol je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Il m'a fallu un jour pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas un chien, deux pour retrouver une apparence normale. Il en a été de même pour James. Pettigrow a mis plus de temps…une semaine au moins. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas -intervint Severus en voyant la tête que faisait son filleul- Plus le sorcier est puissant moins il mettra de temps à retrouver son apparence. Harry semble savoir qui il est ; il ne devrait pas tarder à redevenir lui-même. »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire à Dumbledore ; il a suffisamment de soucis comme ça ».

Tous approuvèrent les sages paroles de Remus. Le loup-garou fixait le lion avec désapprobation.

Sirius semblait au contraire plutôt content…

« Un lion ! Mon Harry est un lion ! Vraiment très fort ! »

Il était à deux doigts de sauter partout pour montrer à quel point il était fier de son filleul. Les autres, sauf Harry qui ronronnait encore plus, lui jetèrent un regard noir.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! C'est dangereux ! »

Remus fulminait.

Il ajouta : « Je me demande ce qu'il a fait d'autre dans notre dos…nul doute que tu ne t'es pas arrêté à ça ! »

Harry darda sur lui un regard beaucoup trop innocent pour être vrai.

Tous les bipèdes présents poussèrent un soupir exaspéré.

o

Ce fut une heure plus tard que Harry recouvra sa forme normale. Un record puisque qu'en général une personne mettait bien plus qu'une journée pour redevenir lui-même…Lui l'avait fait en même pas une matinée !

Voyant Harry nu comme un ver sur le canapé Draco jeta prestement sur lui une couverture présente non loin de là.

« Tu as perdu tes vêtements ! » S'exclama Remus, surpris.

Rougissant Harry hocha négativement la tête.

« Oh ! » Lâcha encore le loup-garou, commençant à comprendre.

« Il fait chaud… » murmura Harry pour toute explication, les autres ne furent pas dupe et Draco se permit un sourire attendri devant sa timidité.

« Bien ! Maintenant que tu es redevenu toi, laisse moi te passer le savon du siècle ! » Commença Remus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Harry eut un l'air inquiet, regardant Draco pour que celui-ci lui vienne en aide. Mais le blond ne semblait pas prêt de l'aider, bien au contraire.

Harry s'énerva.

Se relevant brutalement du canapé, tenant fermement la couverture contre lui, il cria. Pour la première fois il osa s'énerver contre ces hommes qui pensaient pouvoir imposer leur loi :

« Je suis majeur ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Depuis le début je fais tout ce qu'on attend de moi ! Depuis le début je subis tous vos conseils ! Et j'en ai marre ! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! Et j'ai le droit d'avoir des envies ! Pourquoi mon père serait-il le seul à avoir eu le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Vous avez fait des conneries durant toute votre scolarité ! Et moins je suis plus surveillé qu'un criminel de guerre ! »

Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes et reprit aussitôt sa tirade avant que qui que se soit n'ajoute quelque chose :

« C'était mon rêve de devenir un animagus ! Et puisque personne ne voulait m'aider je l'ai fait seul ! »

Harry souffla et continua : « Je veux exister ! Je veux vivre ma vie ! Je ne suis pas seulement une arme que l'on mettra devant Voldemort pour accomplir une stupide prophétie ! »

CLAC !

La claque partit beaucoup trop vite, Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il fixa son parrain avec incompréhension, celui-ci le regardant avec colère…et tristesse.

Des larmes commençant à embuer ses deux lacs émeraude Harry se transforma et fuit jusqu'à sa chambre.

D'un puissant sort il s'enferma dans celle-ci. Ni Draco, ni Sirius et les autres ne parvinrent à l'en faire sortir.

o

Cela faisait deux jours que Harry n'était pas sorti. Et les cinq hommes commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Des cernes sous les yeux Remus lâcha : « Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Tant pis pour les soucis supplémentaires. Harry croira peut-être qu'on l'a trahi mais il a besoin de se nourrir…Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore apparaissait dans le salon, la mine inquiète.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » Reprocha t-il aux adultes.

« Nous croyons pouvoir régler le problème seul… » expliqua Remus, guidant le directeur vers les appartements de Harry.

Arrivé devant la porte du Gryffondor, Dumbledore lança un sortilège pour annuler celui de Harry. La porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

Fronçant les sourcils le vieil homme tenta une série de sortilèges, certains avec et d'autres sans baguette, sans plus de résultats.

Il s'assit, fatigué sur un des canapés.

Les autres le fixèrent, la mine inquiète.

« Harry est devenu bien plus puissant que moi… » leur expliqua t-il, avant d'ajouter : « mais j'ai plus d'expérience ! Sirius amenez-moi une scie électrique. »

« Elect…quoi ? » Demanda Draco voyant le parrain de son petit-ami obéir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sirius revint avec ce qu'il demandait, plus d'autres outils dont Harry et Remus se servaient pour jardiner.

Murmurant un sortilège Dumbledore permis à la scie de fonctionner, même sans électricité.

Il la confia à Sirius et celui se dirigea avec méfiance vers la porte. Il réussit sans aucun problème à faire céder les gons de celle-ci. D'un puissant coup de marteau Severus la fit s'ouvrir pour de bon.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux les laissa pantois.

Semblant ne pas avoir remarqué l'agitation extérieure Harry fixait avec béatitude un minuscule oiseau qui volait dans la chambre en chantonnant.

En y regardant de plus près Draco avisa que le volatil en question, de la taille d'un oiseau mouche, était en faites un Phœnix. Son chant étant reconnaissable entre tous.

« Un animagus et maintenant un familier ! » Lâcha le maître des potions de Poudlard, semblant sur le point de perdre connaissance.

oOo

Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite où Voldy refait une apparition !

J'ai quelque chose à vous demander à propos du couple Hermy/Ron ; une revieweuse m'a fait remarquer qu'il fallait les séparer…Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! Mais je sais pas trop avec qui les mettre…Je crois que mon hésitation se sent dans ma fic (surtout dans mon chapitre précédent), j'ai même du changer un passage où ct trop flagrant car j'étais pas assez sur…

Alors une idée ?

Kisuxxx

Hed


	20. La fin d'une époque

**Kikou à tous (si y a des garçons ?) et à toutes ! Je poste dans les temps ! Un peu plus et je pouvais pas car mon PC n'arrête pas de bugger !**

**Désolé mais pas de RAR aujourd'hui ; je suis malade (alors que j'ai enfin fini mon job d'été), mon PC se plainte tte les 5 minutes…**

**Donc vraiment désolé pour ceux qui voulaient des réponses aux reviews ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ; la semaine prochaine elles y seront comme d'habitude ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Ils me font vraiment plaisir !**

**Encore une fois désolé !**

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citron !)_

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM …

oOo

Chapitre 20: la fin d'une époque 

oOo

« Bon alors résumons : tu as réussi à apprivoiser un dragon (je parle de ton petit-ami là), tu te transformes en roi du règne animal moldu et ton familier est un Phœnix, la plus puissante créature magique qui soit. Vraiment Harry tu as fait fort…Tu en as d'autres des comme ça en réserve ! »

Le brun sourit à son meilleur ami. Hermione eut une moue désapprobatrice. Les deux jeunes gens étaient venus lui rendre visite un jour après la venue de Dumbledore.

Lorsque ses « colocataires » étaient rentrés dans sa chambre ils l'avaient découvert en réelle béatitude devant son familier, Fleurune. Un état tout à fait normal lorsque l'on venait de créer une créature magique…surtout de cette puissance.

Harry était en totale adoration devant Fleurune. Très mignon le Phœnix, ou plutôt « la » phœnix, avait tendance à voler partout en chantant joyeusement, agaçant prodigieusement les trois Serpentards.

Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'engueuler, il avait seulement eut une mine déçue. Après cela ils avaient tous eu une conversation où Harry leur avoua qu'il s'entraînait à devenir animagus depuis un an et à avoir un familier depuis Noël. Il n'avait pas vraiment tenté quelque chose ; juste lu beaucoup de livres. Le reste s'était fait tout seul, sans qu'il cherche vraiment à faire quoique se soit. Les autres avaient été soufflé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment poussé sa magie à agir. Encore une fois c'était la preuve de sa grande puissance.

Au terme de leur discussion Harry avait finit par s'excuser de son attitude ; il avait agi comme ça car depuis l'été dernier, et plus particulièrement depuis son presque viol, il était constamment surveillé, coconné. Il s'était vite sentit étouffé et s'était réfugié dans la lecture et son entraînement. En apprenant cela les autres s'excusèrent et depuis, ils avaient arrêté de vérifier s'il mangeait correctement, s'il dormait convenablement, qu'il ne se fatiguait pas trop et de lui demander toutes les heures s'il allait bien.

Une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour notre petit Gryffondor.

o

Les deux meilleurs amis du rouge et or furent rejoints un peu plus tard par Pansy, Grégory, Anthony et Neville.

Assis sur le canapé, la tête de Harry sur les genoux, Draco discutait avec eux. Ils étaient entrain de parler de leur avenir lorsqu'un BOOM sonore retentit dans le salon.

Sortant précipitamment des appartements de Harry et Drago, le petit groupe descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où ce qu'ils virent leur donnèrent des hauts le cœur.

Blaise Zabini, en sang, soutenu par un Albus Dumbledore très inquiet, tentait de leur expliquer quelque chose.

« Il va attaquer…le…le chemin de Traverse… »

« Calme-toi, murmura le directeur en le forçant à boire une potion, qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

« Crabbe…Il a tout découvert…J'ai du me défendre…Je l'ai tué…désolé » Il acheva sa phrase en envoyant un regard d'excuse à Anthony.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, lui montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Il faut y aller ! Décida Harry ; c'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Effrayés, les autres acquiescèrent devant sa mine déterminée.

o

« Tom ! »

Se tournant vers son interlocuteur le mage noir eut « l'heureuse » surprise de tomber devant son ennemi de toujours, entouré de l'ordre du Phœnix.

Il eut un sourire amusé : « Encore une fois tu tombes dans mon piège ! »

Voldemort ricana, ricanement qui mourut bien vite en voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun effet à son ennemi.

« Un piège ? A vrai dire je dirais que c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir sur ce coup-ci…Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi ! »

Alors que la guerre durait depuis des années, que les morts se comptaient par millier, la fin de toute cette horreur, l'ultime bataille dura, par contraste, que quelques minutes à peine.

Fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra, s'enveloppa d'une aura verte émeraude, qui fut bientôt suivie d'une couleur bleue glacée. Il se concentra davantage, puisant dans l'amour que tous ses amis ressentaient pour lui. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent de se battre, ne luttant pas contre le lien magique que Harry tissait entre eux, ou réparait.

Bientôt il fut entouré de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Voldemort tenta d'arrêter l'étrange phénomène. Il lui envoya divers sortilèges, dont celui de mort, mais ils rebondissaient tous contre le bouclier, se retournant contre lui.

Accusant au début les coups le mage noir tomba à genoux lorsque son propre ultime sort lui fut renvoyé. Il gémit de douleur, luttant contre la mort. Son bouclier se fissura.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Tendant une main vers le mage noir, un rayon magique de multiples couleurs frappèrent son ennemi. Tom Jedusort hurla lorsque l'amour le toucha. N'étant que haine, ce sentiment lui était inconnu et…mortel.

Le rayon entra en lui et sembla ressortir par tous les pores de sa peau. Dans un ultime hurlement Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir ayant jamais existé, disparut dans un tas de centre.

Le fléau du monde, autant magique que moldu, était mort.

Définitivement.

o

En nage, Harry soufflait et tentait de rester debout.

Devant tant de démonstrations de puissance les mangemorts n'opposèrent plus aucunes résistances. Tous laissèrent tomber leur baguette à terre, en signe de reddition.

Soutenu par Drago et ses amis, Harry eut enfin conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Le temps que l'ordre arrive pour sauver les sorciers, Voldemort et ses sbires avaient fait un véritable carnage. Il y avait du sang partout, des enfants pleuraient, des gens à terre gémissaient de douleur, tandis que d'autres erraient dans les rues sans véritable but, inconscients de tout ce qui se passait entour d'eux.

Ayant un haut-le-cœur Harry se détourna pour vomir.

o

Durant une semaine une agitation sans précédent animait le monde sorcier. Des centaines de personnes furent envoyées à l'hôpital, des enfants à l'orphelinat. Grâce à la magie les dégâts matériels furent vite réparés.

Pendant tout ce laps de temps Harry était resté enfermé au 12 Squard Grimmault, pour une fois, heureux d'être chouchouté.

Il n'ouvrait pas les centaines de cadeaux qu'il recevait chaque jours. Il préférait rester blotti contre Draco, manger les petits pains de Remus, écouter les blagues débiles de Sirius, et les remarques sarcastiques de Severus.

Après la bataille une véritable langueur s'était emparée de lui, conséquence de l'utilisation de l'ultime sort. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était chanceux, après une telle démonstration de pouvoir, il aurait dû tomber dans le coma.

Il poussa un soupir, regardant Fleurune voler joyeusement au-dessus de lui. Son familier avait senti qu'il allait mieux et lui montrait sa joie en chantonnant.

De retour de la salle de bain, Draco entra dans la chambre en se frottant les cheveux. Harry lui sourit.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… ? »

Harry hocha la tête, s'asseyant dans le lit, tendant une main vers Draco pour que celui-ci le rejoigne.

« Je vais mieux » répondit-il, caressant la joue douce de son ange gardien.

Pas tout de suite convaincu, Draco le dévisagea, le regardant sur toutes les coutures pour vérifier s'il disait vrai.

Il sourit joyeusement en voyant qu'en effet, Harry avait repris des couleurs.

« C'est bien…Il vaut que tu te reposes encore un peu…Demain tu pourras te lever et profiter de la piscine »

Harry soupira devant tant de sollicitude.

Se collant contre Draco il embrassa le coin des lèvres, glissa vers l'inférieure et la tira vers lui. Il chatouilla de sa langue sa tendre moitié.

Draco poussa un gémissement.

« Comme tu le vois, je vais **beaucoup** mieux… »

Souriant avec perversité Draco laissa tomber la serviette qu'il tenait et sauta sur son petit-ami.

Poussant un cri indigné Fleurune s'empressa de sortir de la pièce alors que celle-ci s'emplissait de gémissements, de cris et de soupirs.

o

Durant la troisième semaines d'août Harry consentit enfin à sortir du manoir. Il appréhendait légèrement (beaucoup) cette sortie ; il n'allait pas pouvoir faire un pas sans être harcelé.

Mais cette sortie était nécessaire.

La rencontre avec la presse fut extrêmement éprouvante, mais le monde sorcier devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et être rassuré quant à la venue d'un nouveau mage noir beaucoup plus puissant que Voldemort.

Harry expliqua tout : l'ultime sort, qui était de pouvoir « envoyer » un rayon magique seulement constitué d'amour. Il avait pu utiliser celui que ses amis avaient pour lui seulement parce qu'il existait un lien entre eux : Il possédait avec Lucius, Sirius, Severus et Ron un lien ancestrale, par l'intermédiaire de Lucius il n'avait eu aucun mal à se connecter à Remus. Pour Hermione, étant donné qu'il était ami avec elle depuis ces 11 ans il n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés. Quant à Draco, sa force venant de lui, la connexion s'était faite naturellement.

Les différents articles rassurèrent le monde sorcier et Harry put se consacrer à une autre tache : une rencontre avec le ministère de la magie.

Ayant sauvé leur monde, celui-ci devait, comme la coutume l'exigeait, accorder un vœu à Harry et le rémunérer à vie.

Harry demanda à ce que l'injustice faite aux ancêtres des Weasley et de Severus, des années plutôt soit réparée.

Et ce fut fait.

De plus tous les amis de Harry, dont tous les membres de l'ordre, eurent aussi droit à des récompenses.

Harry ne souffla pas pour autant, en effet, après avoir ouvert tous ses cadeaux, Harry avait fait le tri dans ceux-ci. Il en garda quelques-uns (Lucius lui avait dit qu'il serait ingrat de sa part de ne pas en profiter). Mais tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin (soit le deux-tiers d'entre eux) il avait décidé de les donner à différentes associations et à l'orphelinat sorcier.

o

Etalé dans le canapé, Harry entre les cuisses, Draco lisait un recueil sur les potions tandis que le rouge et or, tout en caressant le torse de son amant, jouait aux échecs avec Ron.

Sagement assise sur un tapis acheté exprès pour elle, Katie chantonnait tout en jouant.

La petite avait été adoptée récemment par Lucius et Remus ; depuis la fin de la guerre les loups-garous n'étaient plus considérés comme des monstres et leurs droits étaient désormais égaux à tous sorciers considérés comme normaux. Remus étant un des « héros » de cette guerre, les sorciers s'étaient indignés de la façon dont les loups-garous étaient traités, oubliant que quelques jours plus tôt ils les haïssaient.

Accompagnant Harry à l'orphelinat pour ses dons, ils avaient craqué devant la petite frimousse de l'orpheline. Les yeux bleus foncés, la peau mate et les cheveux noirs, les deux hommes étaient en adoration devant leur fille de seulement deux ans.

Lucius et Remus s'étaient d'ailleurs empressés de lui acheter tout un tas de jouets pour elle, ainsi que des vêtements et autres choses nécessaires.

Au début la petite avait eut du mal à se faire à son nouvel environnement mais elle s'était très vite habitué. Elle appelait déjà Remus « mapa » et Lucius « papa ».

Sirius avait ricané la première fois qu'il avait entendu la petite fille appeler Remus de cette manière, disant qu'elle était une enfant très intelligente, qui ferait de longues études, puisque à son âge elle avait déjà deviné qui était en dessous… Remus avait rougi et s'était empressé de boucher les oreilles de sa fille face aux remarques perverses de son meilleur ami.

« Perdu » soupira Harry.

« Si tu étais un peu plus concentré aussi ! » S'exclama Ron, fixant la main de Harry qui était sous le T-shirt de Draco.

« Cela n'a rien avoir, bougonna Harry, rougissant, mais ne retirant pas sa main, tu es plus fort c'est tout. »

Ron eut un sourire satisfait et croqua dans un gâteau made in Harry.

« Je suis sûr que Draco pourrait te battre ! »

Ron faillit s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille.

« Chéri fait moi plaisir : évite de me mêler à tes histoires » lâcha Draco, tournant une page de son bouquin.

Harry fit la moue et sortit sa main de sous le T-shirt. Draco s'arrêta automatiquement de lire.

« Très bien Weasley ! Ah nous deux ! »

Ron éclata de rire en voyant avec quelle facilité Harry avait réussi à manipuler son petit-ami.

o

Voldemort étant mort Harry avait véritablement profité de ses vacances : il ne se levait que vers 11h00. L'après-midi il faisait seulement ce que l'envie du moment lui dictait : dessiner, nager, lire…Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ses devoirs de vacances puisqu'ils les avaient fait chez les Dursley.

Il n'avait plus le souci d'augmenter sa puissance magique. Son entrain à vouloir à tout prix être fort s'était éteint au moment au Voldemort était mort. Même s'il était toujours aussi passionné par les runes et autres études anciennes ainsi que les créatures magiques.

Bref la fin des vacances se passa dans la bonne humeur et pour la première fois Harry n'eut aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il se sentait chez lui au 12 Squard Grimmault et n'avait aucune envie de quitter l'endroit…

o

Le début d'année passa rapidement. Harry surpassait Hermione dans toutes les matières. Même dans les runes et arithmancie puisqu'il avait demandé à passer ses aspics dans ces deux matières. Même s'il n'avait pas pris l'option il pouvait passer les examens en candidat libre.

Dans la chambre de préfet de son ami, un papier dans les mains, Harry fit la moue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit ange ? »

La question de Draco sortit Harry de sa lecture. Regardant son petit-ami qui faisait ses devoirs, Harry expliqua :

« C'est le papier pour notre orientation de l'année prochaine… »

Noël finit, les Septième années avaient eu droit aux prospectus habituels avec une date limite pour rendre leur papier de demande d'admission.

Draco releva aussitôt la tête

« Et tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ? »

Harry fut surpris de la question

« Cela me semble évident, non ? »

« Evident ? » Draco fut aussitôt inquiet. « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est évident… »

« Et bien…je vais devenir auror… »

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Draco commençait à s'énerver.

« C'est dangereux d'être auror Harry… »

« Et alors ? »

Harry commençait lui aussi à voir rouge en comprenant où son amant voulait en venir.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est dangereux ; j'ai tué Voldemort ! »

« Oui et après je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère ! »

« N'exagérons rien ! J'étais juste fatigué ! »

« Fatigué ? Harry ! Tu as vomi pendant deux heures au moins ! »

« Et alors ! Cela arriva lorsque l'on voit du sang partout ! Sous prétexte que je ne supporte pas la vue du sang je ne serai pas assez fort pour être auror ! »

« Exactement ! Tu ne peux pas devenir auror ! »

Le ton montait et Harry hurla : « Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Furieux Harry commença à vouloir sortir de la pièce, il eut juste le temps d'entendre Draco crier « Non ! Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux ! Tu fais ce que les autres attendent de toi ! » Avant de claquer bruyamment la porte.

Une heure plus tard, toujours en colère, Draco arpentait la chambre d'un pas furieux. Fulminant son regard s'attarda sur une petite fiole située sur sa table de chevet. L'attrapant violemment Draco la jeta contre le mur où elle explosa.

o

Lorsqu'il revint dans la soirée, les joues brouillées de larmes, Harry trouva Draco allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Le blond se releva aussitôt en entendant son petit-ami rentrer.

« Harry ? »

« Je…je suis désolé Dray…Je ne voulais pas m'énerver comme ça… »

Soupirant Draco attira Harry contre lui

« Ce n'est rien…Je voulais pas non plus te crier dessus…Mais cette histoire d'auror m'inquiète et depuis quelques temps tu ne sembles pas vraiment t'intéresser à ce genre de choses… »

« Je sais, Harry renifla, je préfère étudier…des choses. Je voudrai voir la pyramide d'Exliandre, les Mismilios d'Australie. A défaut de savoir si je voulais être archéologue ou étudier les animaux j'ai préféré me tourner vers la filière que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je prenne pour devenir auror…C'est stupide, hein ? »

« Un peu… » se moqua Draco, caressant tendrement le dos de son petit-ami.

« As-tu pensé à être chercheur ? Au département des mystères ? »

Relevant brutalement la tête, Harry le fixa, surpris : « Ca existe ça ! »

Draco acquiesça

« Il y a tellement de choses ! Et personnes pour nous guider ! »

De nouveau le blond approuva.

Les caresses du Serpentard se firent plus entreprenantes et Harry gémit.

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

« Fais-moi l'amour… »

Draco s'empressa d'obéir.

Couchant tendrement Harry dans les draps il lui prouva tout son amour. Harry gémissait doucement, ne remarquant pas la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Draco. Il savourait, se plongeait dans l'amour que le Serpentard ressentait pour lui.

Lorsque l'union de leurs deux corps eut enfin lieu il sentit à peine sa magie réagir.

o

Le lendemain matin Draco sourit en caressant doucement le torse de son amant. Son regard dériva et s'attarda sur le mur en face de lui, portant encore les traces de sa colère d'hier.

Draco jura.

Bougeant lentement pour ne pas réveiller Harry il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort pour effacer les traces du forfait.

Ouvrant un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit il attrapa une fiole, similaire à celle d'hier, et avala tout son contenu.

Soulagé, bien que sentant une boule à l'estomac, il se reglissa contre son petit ami, priant pour que son geste de la vieille n'ait pas de conséquences.

oOo

Vila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Moi je vais me coucher !

Kisuxxx

Hed


	21. Confiance brisée ?

Kikou à vous chers lecteurs adorés !

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citron !)_

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM …

**RAR:**

**serpentis-draco :** hum…aurais-tu un don de divination ? Trelawney serait fier de toi ! ptdr !

**onarluca :** voilà la suite ! Contente que tu aimes !

**lucy-hp** mdr ! Vous ê nombreux à avoir compris ! J'en suis contente puisque ça prouve que vous suivez bien ma fic ! Pour sev et Siry…faut encore attendre un peu (mais se sera pas trop long, t'inquiète)

**Amy Keira :** contente que tu es aimé ! Merci pour ta review !

**Cococinelle :** mdr ! Ton odora est excellent !

**Eileen Ana :** merci pour ta review !

**Farahon **: mdr ! Tu vas vite le savoir !

**Shyrinia :** dsl pour mercredi mais comme on avait été bcp sur la play j'avais un peu mal à la tête…et vu ce qui m'étais arrivé la veille j'ai pas voulu tenter le diable en passant ma soirée sur le pc…gomen ! Mais t'inquiète on va vite s'y remettre à notre fic ! Dès le retour des vacs mes parents travail…héhé

**la-shinegami :** je sais, je trouve aussi qu'elle est très rapide ; ct pour faire la diférence avec ma première fic où ct l'opposé…J'avais pas trop envie de m'attarder dessus. Pour la fiole réponse dans ce chapitre !

**Egwene Al' Vere** mdr ! Oula! Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Non pas que c'est idiot mais c un peu moins compliqué que ça…ptdr. En tout cas tu as de bonnes idées !

**Minerve **: oui au debut je voulais aussi que Harry soit peintre mais après…j'ai changé d'avis ! ptdr ! Mais pas d'inquiétudes : je reparlerais de son talent pour la peinture plus tard ! Pour la potion c'est pas tout à fait ça…tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre ! mdr !

**edelweiz :** j'espère que ton idée s'avérera exact ! En tout cas tu vas vite le savoir !

**Vif d'or :** mdr ! Oui depuis le début des vacs je me chope tout ce qui passe : gastro, rhino pharyngite (ou un truc du genre), et un truc bizarre qui doit avoir un lien avec la chaleur ! mdr ! Et toi ça va ! Pour la fiole (mdr ! comme j'arrête pas de le dire J réponse dans ce chapitre (il serait idoit de ma part de donner la réponse mnt)

**Chaya :** mdr ! Enfin une engueulade ! C'est vrai que c'est mieux qd ça bouge ! ptdr !

**miss-elie** : c'est marrant moi aussi je les voit bien ensemble C'est mauvais d'éveiller ta curiosité ? Pourquoi ! regard angélique

**Sahada :** mdr ! Dsl pour la faute ! Et pour le serpent : il y est déjà ! ptdr ! Sinon ton intuition est…réponse dans ce chapitre !

**tatunette :** réveillée à 8h du mat' ! Copineuh ! Depuis l'année dernière je n'arrive plus à faire la grasse mat' ! Snif ! Pour le bébé…mais pourquoi tout le monde (enfin presque) a deviné ? Oui c'est vrai que c'est évident mais qd même…lol !

**garla sama** : mdr ! C'est vrai que les auteurs sont tous sadiques…mais j'y peux rien si jm fR souffrir mes lecteurs adorés ! Comme on dit : qui aime bien, châtie bien ! lol ! Enb tout cas tu as deviné juste : réponse dans ce chapitre !

oOo

Chapitre 21 : confiance brisée ? 

oOo

« D'après Barsimus Jakford la pyramide d'Exliandre est plus ancienne que les pyramides moldus… »

« Peut-être mais c'est un fait non vérifié…Il est impossible de connaître la date exacte de la construction de cette pyramide…Sa forme étant similaire à celle d'Égypte beaucoup pense qu'elles ont été construites pendant la même période… »

Harry acheva sa tirade en croquant dans une part de forêt noire.

Blaise sourit devant l'appétit du jeune homme.

Le Serpentard traînait avec eux depuis le début de l'année. Harry avait taquiné Draco et Hermione sur le fait qu'il avait tout de suite deviné que le vert et argent était l'espion dont leur avaient parlé leurs amis.

Enfin libéré du poids de ses responsabilités et de la peur d'être découvert, Blaise s'était vite fait accepter dans leur petit groupe. Surtout que Draco appréciait beaucoup le Serpentard qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il aimait beaucoup Anthony et Grégory mais il n'avait pas les mêmes liens qu'avec Blaise.

En discutant avec Blaise Harry avait vite découvert que celui-ci était un passionné de l'archéologie. Il n'était pas rare de les voir en grande discussion sur différents monuments, argumenter sur telle ou tels essais de chercheurs plus ou moins connus.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette pyramide est si intéressante » grommela Hermione, cherchant à attraper à son tour un bout de gâteau, Harry la devança.

Mangeant goulûment sans s'occuper du regard colérique d'Hermione, Harry s'exaspéra : « Hermione ! C'est un monument sorciers ! Ils sont très rares ! Les pyramides d'Egypte étaient, certes, utilisées par des sorciers, mais elles ont été construites à la base par des moldus ! »

Blaise approuva : « La plupart de nos monuments ont été construits par des moldus…Seuls quelques-uns échappent à cette règle, comme Poudlard, la bibliothèque de Salem et la pyramide d'Exliandre ! »

La jeune femme fit la moue : « Cela ne fait pas parti de mes sujets d'études favoris ! L'étude sur les différents effets de telle potion ou tel sortilège sur les gens, ça c'est intéressant »

Harry ricana. Depuis peu chacun s'était découvert de véritables passions. La fin des études et celle de Voldemort aidant.

Hermione voulait devenir scientimage, Ron avait décidé d'être auror, Pansy voulait succéder à Madame Pomfresh. Anthony et Grégory avaient pour projet d'ouvrir un restaurant. Blaise voulait être archéomage.

Beaucoup de projet et chacun se donnait à fond pour pouvoir les réaliser.

En pensant cela le regard de Harry se tourna vers son petit-ami, inconscient de l'agitation qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il était attablé devant son bureau, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Draco avait décidé de faire de la politique. Le ministère avait besoin de changements, comme l'avait prouvé la guerre contre Voldemort, et le Serpentard avait très envi de participer à ces modifications.

Hélas le chemin y menant n'était pas facile, surtout dans le monde sorcier. C'est pourquoi Draco étudiait avec assiduité. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et devait obtenir ses aspics dans tous les domaines.

Harry avait vraiment envie que Draco le prenne dans ses bras…mais le blond semblait très occupé et il ne se sentait pas le droit de le déranger…Surtout que l'année dernière c'était lui qui laissait tomber Draco pour s'entraîner.

Soupirant tristement Harry appela Dobby…il avait envi de fraises.

o

Harry adorait les samedis, plus particulièrement les samedis matin. Blotti contre Draco, il appréciait d'autant plus la chaleur de son petit-ami qu'il faisait un froid glacial dehors. Vraiment tout était parfait…Sauf…

Sauf peut-être cette soudaine remontée dans son œsophage…

Se levant précipitamment, une main devant la bouche, Harry courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Ce fut le bruit d'un Harry malade qui réveilla Draco.

Inquiet il sortit du lit pour aller voir son petit-ami.

« Harry ? »

« Ce n'est rien…J'ai du trop manger hier… »

Se redressant Harry se dirigea jusqu'au lavabo et se rinça le visage.

Soucieux Draco laissa son amant se laver. S'asseyant dans le canapé il regarda d'un œil morne le feu de cheminée.

Cela allait faire un mois…dans deux jours exactement.

Une fois Harry sortit de la salle de bain ils déjeunèrent. Draco regardait fixement son petit-ami, qui discutait joyeusement du dernier match de Quidditch tout en se tartinant du pain grillé de confiture.

Durant toute la journée Harry fut de bonne humeur et Draco surveillait le moindre de ses gestes. Cette attitude ne passa pas inaperçue et bientôt Hermione lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je vais bien…un peu de fatigue sans doute » expliqua Draco

Harry s'arrêta brutalement de parler : « Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ? Je me sens moi-même un peu épuisé… »

Si la phrase surprit les autres (il n'avait pas arrêté d'être surchargé d'adrénaline de toute la journée) ce ne fut pas le cas de Draco.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre Harry se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Attrapant une fiole il commença à l'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Je prends ma potion de contraception…le dernier délai est demain. »

Draco sauta sur Harry et lui arracha la fiole des mains avant que celui-ci n'ait bu la potion.

« Surtout pas ! »

« Quoi ? »

Soupirant Draco s'empressa de refermer la fiole et de la ranger.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il faut…que l'on aille à l'infirmerie »

Approuvant Harry darda sur son amant un regard inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à l'infirmerie.

« Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose…

« C'est pour Harry… »

…Mais il la referma aussitôt alors que Draco le devançait.

Guidant le brun jusqu'à un lit il l'y fit s'asseoir sans aucune difficulté, beaucoup trop surpris.

Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Draco ? Il n'avait rien ! C'était le blond qui lui sautait dessus sans raison apparente et avait le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude !

« Il mange beaucoup, il a eu de la nausée ce matin…et il a tendance à être excité sans arrêt »

Harry le fixa, éberlué, il commençait enfin à comprendre où voulait en venir son petit-ami. Il darda sur l'infirmière une mine inquiète.

Celle-ci le fit s'allonger, soulevant son T-Shirt elle tata les tétons du jeune homme.

« Ils sont durs… »

Harry rougit.

« Ne bougez pas… »

Les laissant seuls Madame Pomfresh partit dans une pièce attenante.

« Draco ? »

Prenant la main de son petit-ami le blond lui sourit affectueusement.

L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard, une fiole à la main.

« Buvez »

Obéissant Harry avala la potion à l'arrière goût de framboise. Une fois cela fait la matrone lança un sortilège sur le ventre de Harry.

Elle resta un petit moment à fixer la lueur ambrée qui était apparue.

Elle se tourna vers le Gryffondor

« Vous êtes enceint »

o

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Effrayé par cela Harry avait pleuré pendant des heures, avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, Draco assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne.

« Harry ? »

« Je vais bien…Juste…choqué…C'est si soudain… »

« Comment allez-vous monsieur Potter ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh en arrivant près d'eux

« Ca va merci… »

Harry s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme ça à la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Mais elle était plutôt mal venue ; il voulait des enfants mais pas tout de suite. Depuis un mois il entrevoyait enfin l'avenir avec bonheur. Il avait toutes les chances d'avoir ses aspics et d'être admis dans l'une des meilleures universités qui soit… Désormais tout s'annonçait noir et incertain.

« Pompom ? Comment cela est arrivé ? J'ai pris ma potion pourtant… »

« Un simple oubli…Une fois suffit. »

**(1)**

Harry soupira : « Mais je ne l'ai jamais oubliée ! Et Draco non plus…N'est-ce pas Dra…Draco ! »

Celui-ci n'osait pas le regarder, l'air légèrement honteux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire…devait-il le dire à Harry ou pas ? Etant donné qu'ils s'étaient juré de ne jamais se mentir…

« C'est arrivé une fois, refusant toujours de croiser les deux émeraudes Draco préférait regarder par la fenêtre, lorsque l'on s'est disputé à propos de ton orientation… »

Harry semblait choqué.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel ! –poursuivit le jeune homme- j'étais juste furieux et j'ai agi sans réfléchir ! Après tu es revenu et on a…»

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes hommes étaient de retour dans les appartements de Draco. Harry n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la confession de son petit-ami, il s'était contenté d'écouter les conseilles de Madame Pomfresh.

Il était interdit de Quidditch, avait le droit d'aller en cours mais interdiction d'utiliser potion ou sortilège sur lui. Ses études allaient s'en trouver ralenti mais étant donné qu'il avait un niveau nettement plus élevé que les autres il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ses aspics.

Par contre une fois l'enfant né il serait obligé, comme il le savait déjà après avoir lu un bouquin sur le sujet, de prendre une année sympathique. Les grossesses mâles étaient difficiles et cette année de congé était obligatoire.

Draco n'aimait pas voir son petit-ami dans cet état, comme soumis. Après avoir été obligé de suivre une voie qui lui avait été tracé depuis la naissance Harry avait enfin goutté à la liberté. Au pouvoir de prendre des choix…Ce qui n'était plus le cas ; enceint il allait devoir être encore plus surveillé et il ne pourrait plus vraiment agir à sa guise. Du moins c'est ce que le Gryffondor pensait…et vue comment cela était arrivé Draco ne lui en voulait même pas de penser cela.

« Harry ? Dit quelque chose… » supplia Draco, ne supportant pas ce silence.

Même si cela risquait fort de le peiner il voulait que le Gryffondor se mette en colère. D'une colère justifiée.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! »

Finalement Harry avait fini par craquer…

« Je suis désolé Harry ! J'étais furieux et je n'ai pas réfléchi ! J'ai pensé que ce serais la seule solution pour te garder près de moi ! Cela ne s'est passé qu'une fois, après j'ai toujours pris mes précautions ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu serais si fertile ! »

« Ah ! Parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que… »

« J'avais confiance en toi Draco ! »

« Harry… »

« Je ne veux plus te parler ! »

Toujours en colère Harry partit se réfugier dans le lit, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues.

La dispute avait été brève mais cela avait permis de crever l'abcès.

Draco le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il voulut prendre le brun dans ses bras celui-ci le repoussa.

Soupirant tristement, Draco resta dans le lit sans bouger, fixant avec désespoir le dos de Harry alors qu'il entendait les sanglots que celui-ci tentait de cacher.

o

Tournant une page de son livre Draco ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Harry était rentré. Sans même le saluer celui-ci se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

Draco regarda tristement la porte que Harry venait de claquer.

Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine de torture où Harry avait refusé qu'il ne le touche. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain de la nouvelle le brun lui avait parlé, disant qu'il lui fallait du temps…

Draco avait compris et avait accepté. Même si au fond de lui son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry sans pouvoir le toucher.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la présence du brun lui était devenue nécessaire, vitale.

Heureusement Harry n'avait pas vraiment rompu, juste fait une pause. Personne, mis à part leurs quatre colocataires du Squart grimmault, n'était au courant pour sa grossesse. Pour tout le monde Harry et Draco était encore un couple, qui traversait juste un moment difficile.

Malheureusement certains avaient vu là une opportunité à saisir. Plus d'une fois Draco avait surpris des regards aguicheurs envers lui et envers son petit-ami. Dans ces moments là il avait plus que tout envi de mettre un bras possessif autour du rouge et or pour crier au monde entier qu'il était à lui. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulu le faire Harry s'était crispé entièrement et il n'avait plus réitéré le geste depuis.

Pour Harry aussi cette situation était invivable. Plus que tout, surtout en ce moment, il avait besoin de douceur et d'attention. Il savait le blond près à lui en donner mais lui ne se sentait pas prêt à en recevoir. Il voulait faire le point. Il avait juste besoin d'être seul quelques temps pour se remettre les idées en place et faire taire la peur sournoise qu'il avait qu'un jour il le trahisse. Comme maintenant. C'était ça surtout le plus douloureux ; savoir si on pouvait vraiment faire confiance à celui que l'on aime.

Bien sûr il savait que Draco ne l'avait pas mis intentionnellement enceint. Il savait que Draco avait voulu le mettre enceinte pour le garder près de lui, envie fugace et irrationnelle. Draco lui avait dit avoir agi sous le coup de la colère. Mais comment savoir s'il ne mentait pas ?

Le brun se sentait étouffer et en se couchant ce soir là il prit conscience qu'il avait terriblement besoin de changer d'air…

o

Le lendemain fut horrible pour Draco. Il s'était réveillé sans trouver de Harry nulle part. Généralement, même pendant cette période de crise, ils se réveillaient ensemble. Ou alors Draco entendait le bruit de la douche. Mais là rien. Ses appartements de préfet étaient vide à part lui.

Après avoir appelé Dobby, alerté Hermione et ses amis (auxquels il avait dû tout avouer puisqu'ils n'étaient pas aveugle et voulaient savoir ce qui pouvaient bien leur arriver depuis une semaine), Draco reçut une lettre en provenance du 12 Squard Grimmault.

_Draco,_

_Harry est ici, ne t'inquiète pas on s'occupe de lui _

_Sirius._

L'écriture de Sirius était directe, Draco savait que le parrain de son amant lui en voulait d'avoir agi de cette manière. Une note plus réconfortante avait été ajoutée en dessous.

_Draco c'est ton père, Harry va bien il est juste un peu déboussolé ; il a besoin de temps. Ne t'en fait pas ; il te reviendra j'en suis sûr. J'ai parlé à Dumbledore : il veut bien t'accorder quelques jours de congés, tu peux donc venir quand tu le souhaites !_

_Courage fiston !_

Draco sourit un peu, rassuré de savoir Harry en sécurité et bien entouré. Il avait très envie de rejoindre le brun mais il savait que cela serait très mal venu. Si Harry était parti c'était pour être éloigné de lui…

Il poussa un soupire et se plongea avec assiduité dans ses études dans le but d'éloigner Harry de ses pensées.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

o

Allongé dans son lit, regardant sa tapisserie verte émeraude avec dégoût, Harry soupira pour la centième fois.

Cela faisait une semaine désormais qu'il était ici, une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco et qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du blond.

Cet idiot ne lui avait même pas écrit !

Rageusement il envoya son oreiller à travers la fenêtre.

Habitué, Fleurune n'y prêta même pas attention. Les sautes d'humeur du brun étaient fréquentes. Et même de plus en plus.

« Harry ? »

La voix de son parrain sortit le brun de ses envies meurtrières.

« Draco t'a envoyé une lettre… »

Se redressant brutalement, Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

S'asseyant au bord du lit, Sirius attendit que Harry ait finit de lire.

_Harry, mon amour…_

_J'ai beaucoup hésité à t'envoyer cette lettre...Après tout tu es parti pour être loin de moi et je ne voulais pas t'étouffer._

Mais je n'ai pas pu résister… 

_Les seules nouvelles que j'ai de toi sont de mon père et de Remus… _

_Je t'aime tu le sais ça, hein ? Tu me manques terriblement…Je n'arrive même pas à écrire ce que je voudrais te dire…Moi et les mots…Tu me connais je suis un Serpentard pas un Poufsouffle !_

_Je sais que tu m'en veux…que tu as du mal à savoir si tu dois toujours me faire confiance ou non…_

_J'ai besoin de te voir Harry… J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de m'accorder une semaine de vacance. J'arrive ce soir au manoir. Si tu veux pas me voir, je comprendrai ; il te suffit de me renvoyer cette lettre coupée en deux et j'annule tout, je resterai à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes…_

_J'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas le cas…_

_Je t'aime,_

_Draco._

Ayant finit de lire la lettre Harry fondit en larme. Le serrant dans ses bras, son parrain lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était endormi dans son lit, la lettre de Draco serrée contre son cœur, ainsi que le pendentif-dragon dont émanait une lumière bleu-vert …

oOo

On prend tout et on recommence ! Que je vous explique : ma disquette ayant décidé de garder le fichier rien que pour elle je suis obligée de tout réecrire !

**(1) **_A la base j'avais mis un flash-back…mais comme ma disquette m'a tout bouffé…de toutes manières vous n'êtes pas idiot(es) je pense que vous aurez compris que les deux doivent prendre une potion pour que cela marche…Pour ceux qui ont oublié (ce qui est normal puisque la fic a commencée à être postée depuis longtemps) allez voir le chapitre 8. Voilà il aurait été plus rapide de mettre le flash-back en fait…Snifff ! J'suis incapable de m'arrêter de parler !_

Donc petit résumé de ce que j'avais écrit (on va fR simple, dsl mais il est tard) :

- je pars en vac'

- je sais pas qd vous aurez la suite

Mdr ! Ca le fait pas de tout balancer comme ça !

Pour ceux qui aurait dans l'idée de penser que je suis sadique…imaginez ce que vous auriez pensé si j'avais coupé un peu avant…vers la fin de la lettre de Draco par exemple…

Vila ! C'est bcp plus court que ce que je vous avais écrit à la base !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Kisuxx à tous !

Je vous adore !

Hed


	22. Agitations

**Minerve :** mdr ! Oui il pourra peindre ! Tu perds pas le nord toi ! Ptdr ! C'est bien ! Sinon c'est vrai qu' Harry n'a pas de chance…du moins c'est ce qu'il pense pour le moment !

**Onarluca **: j'ai passé de bonne vacance mais…l'imagination a mit du temps à venir (mais moins que la dernière fois quand même). Je peux toutefois poster dans les temps ! Pour nos chouchous…ils sont loin d'avoir froid ! ptdr !

**la-shinegami** : avec toi y a intérêt que le chapitre soit correct, hum ? Hed qui croise les doigts Pour la fin j'avoue, je suis (une peu…bon beaucoup) sadique…mais j'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature (pourtant quand je fais les test je suis envoyée à Serpentard…faudrait p-ê se poser des questions ! mdr !

**Vert emeraude :** mdr ! J' enregistre sur le disque dure mais une fois tout finalisé c'est sur la disquette…En gros il y a les RAR sur disque dure plus le chapitre non corrigé plus le chapitre corrigé par ma Béta. Sur la disquette c'est le chapitre corrigé par ma Béta et relu par moi et les RAR en un seul endroit (plus mes commentaires qui sont présent nulle part ailleurs…). D'ailleurs ça c'est retourné contre moi (confère note après les RAR) puisque découragé par les problèmes de ma disquettes je n'ai pas relu avant de poster !

**Cococinelle :** je reviens des vacances plus…fatigué que jamais ! lol ! mdr ! nan ! C'était de super vacances et j'espère que ça a été pour tout le monde pareille.

**edelweiz** normalement ! mdr ! (je suis dure je sais. Je répond à des trucs dit il y a 2 semaines et je veux que les auteurs s'e rappelle…mais comme je veux pas me faire trucider on va laisser ça comme ça ! mdr !). En tt cas contente que ton hypothèse soit vérifiée !

**Eileen Ana :** merci bcp !

**Amy Keira :** ne t'inquiète pas pour eux ! Il est écrit qu'ils doivent finir ensemble (on devrait d'ailleurs envoyé un communiqué à Rowling à propos de ça, non ?)

**mickpottermalefoy :** merci ! j'espère que toi aussi tu as passé de bonne vac !

**Vif d'or** : ah ! Enfin une qui ne pense pas que je suis sadique ! fais un gros bisou bien baveux à Vif d'or. Sinon pour Harry c'est vrai que c'est dure mais il s'en remettra ! mdr !

**garla sama** : hum ! Bon et bien on va arranger tout ça avant de me faire trucider ! Tu peux ranger les instruments de tortures puisque ton souhait va ê exaucé !

**marion-moune :** voilà la suite !

**Chibi CHAN **: mdr ! pour la faute…c'est pas ma faute ! Comme je vais l'expliquer à mes lecteurs après les RAR j'avais mi sabbatique mais le chapitre corrigé de ma béta avait lui par contre sympathique…Bref ! Il faut juste que je face gaffe au chapitre que l'on me rend ! Puisque qd une béta est fatiguée, elle est comme tout le monde : elle fait des erreurs ! mdr ! En tout cas merci de me l'avoir fait remarquée ! Ca me permet de m'excuser comme ça !

**miss-elie** : c'est sur qu'au départ ça fait bizarre un homme enceinte…Mais comme se sont des sorciers et que cette état offre des tas de possibilité aux auteurs (à causes des humeurs changeantes) je voulais le faire. Surtout que j'ai tendance qu'à me pencher que sur le côté adorable de la chose !

**Chaya :** la première option c'est la bonne ! ptdr !

**Zeynel :** merci bcp !

**tatunette :** l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? lol ! mdr ! Pour la torture ne t'inquiète pas (trop) !

**Sahada :** mdr ! Pour la pose ben…j'en parle plus trop après ! Sinon j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**serpentis-draco **: mdr ! Ca dépend de ce que tu entends par là…Mais je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pour en savoir plus !

**Doudaah **: hum…il est vrai que les SS/SB et LM/RL ne sont pas courant, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je les ai fait ! Jm l'originalité… Pour le Mpreg, comme je l'ai déjà dit à miss-élie cela offre des tas de possibilités aux auteurs (hormones) et puis j'y peux rien : je trouve ça meugnon (qu'importe que se soit un homme). Sinon pour l'avortement je ne m'y suis pas penché dans ma fic. Il est vrai que 17 ans c'est jeune mais comme ce n'est qu'une fic Happy end il n'y a pas d'inquiétude ! (C'est sur que dans la vrai vie se serait sans doute dure à digérer). J'espère que tu apprécie ma fic quand même !

**Note :** pour la petite histoire il se trouve qu'un mot a été placé à la place d'un autre : sympathique à la place de sabbatique. Difficile de ne pas le manquer ! En regardant mon chapitre non corrigé que j'ai envoyé à Shy (j'étais assez surprise de cette erreur j'ai toujours su écrire sabbatique) j'ai vu que ct bien le bon mot qui était écris ! J'en ai conclu que ma Béta ; épuisé de corriger toutes mes fautes à cru en voir une autre et a remplacé 'sabbatique' par 'sympathique'. Cette histoire a quand même faillit me donner des insomnies tellement j'étais surprise d'avoir pu écrire ça (ce qui peut arrivé : j'ai déjà écrit Cadeau à la place de cadi sur msn).

Donc voilà pour la petite histoire ! Nous nous excusons humblement (je parle au nom de Shy puisque j'ai pas encore pu lui en parler).

Ndb : gomennnn :'( quand j'avais corrigé j'étais crevée et effectivement moi aussi je met sabbatique mais mon logi connaissait pas et vu que j'étais crevée j'ai laissé corrigé automatiquement cette « faute » niarfff, excusez moiii c'était vraiment pas voulu shy qui va aller se pendre pour compenser ses bêtises

oOo

Chapitre 22 : Agitations

oOo

Entendant un bruit au rez-de-chaussée, Harry s'empressa de se lever. Lissant son T-shirt, se regardant dans le miroir, recoiffant ses cheveux…

« Sssshhhhh…je ne comprendrais jamais les humains… »

Harry fixa Dulcis, la Typhloboa, sans comprendre.

« Je veux seulement être présentable »

Le serpent émit un sifflement moqueur.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi sscela vous ssera utile…puisque vous allez sssans doute vous retrouver ausssi débraillé dans quelques minutes… »

Harry rougit

« N'importe quoi ! Nous allons avoir une discussion ! C'est tout ! Je veux d'abord parler avec lui…Remettre les choses au clair ! »

Fleurune chanta doucement, ne le croyant visiblement pas non plus.

Harry les fusilla du regard.

Avisant les quatre minis dragons, ceux-ci étant les golems du jeu que lui avait offert Tonks, Harry demanda :

« Vous aussi vous pensez que je suis ridicule ? »

Pour toute réponse ils ricanèrent.

Leur tirant puérilement la langue, Harry recommença son manège.

« Je devrais peut-être me changer…» se demanda t-il, songeur.

« Tu es parfait comme ça » annonça une voix rauque.

Se retournant brutalement Harry rencontra deux perles argentées familières.

Son cœur battant la chamade Harry ne réussit pas à garder contenance comme il se l'était promis ; il sauta dans les bras du blond en pleurant.

o

« Tu crois que ça se passe bien pour eux ? » Demanda Sirius pour la centième fois.

Remus soupira d'exaspération

« Oui ! »

La patience est une vertu…

Remus lança un regard de détresse aux Serpentards, mais ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop occupés pour se soucier de lui.

Severus se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et Lucius dorlotait Katie, assise sur ses genoux.

« Vous êtes sur que… » recommença Sirius

« Oui ! » hurla Remus

Il fallait croire que Remus n'était pas aussi vertueux qu'on le disait…

o

Allongés sur le lit les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient, le blond ayant glissé une main sous le t-shirt de son amant.

« Dra…Dra…co ! »

« Hum ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle… »

Bien que résolu à avoir une discussion avec son petit-ami avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses, Harry poussa un gémissement de détresse lorsque Draco s'écarta de lui.

« Je t'écoute »

Soupirant Harry se redressa, s'asseyant correctement en face du blond et se rhabilla correctement.

« Hum…J'ai…J'ai beaucoup réfléchi »

Tendu Draco acquiesça, attendant la suite.

« Je veux bien te donner une seconde chance…t'accorder de nouveau ma confiance »

Draco soupira de soulagement.

Harry tortilla entre ses doigts un bout de son haut. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire maintenant…il avait l'impression d'avoir tout dit dans cette simple phrase…

« Tu peux de nouveau me sauter dessus maintenant… »

Obéissant Draco s'empressa de lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué.

o

« Tu n'es pas obligé de crier Remus ! Je pense simplement qu'ils devraient avoir une sérieuse discussion…et là je me demande si c'est ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire ! »

« Ils sont bien assez grand pour savoir ce qu'ils font ! Alors arrête de m'emmerder avec tes inquiétudes ! »

« Remus tu es vulgaire ! »

« Je t'emmerde ! » Répliqua le loup-garou à son meilleur ami, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Tous le regardèrent avec inquiétude, alors que celui-ci partait en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Fronçant les sourcils Severus accepta de s'occuper de Katie le temps que Lucius aille voir ce qui arrivait à son petit-ami.

o

« Heuuu…Rem' ? »

Un reniflement se fit entendre.

S'avançant vers le lit, Lucius s'assit à côté de lui, lui massant doucement le dos.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je sais pas…je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris »

Remus se serra contre Lucius, quelques secondes plus tard il embrassait passionnément Lucius.

« Rem' ! »

Ne répondant pas tout de suite le loup-garou se pencha en arrière entraînant Lucius avec lui.

« J'ai envie de toi » sourit-il avant de reprendre les lèvres du blond avec gourmandise.

o

Lorsque Moly arriva dans la maison le lendemain, elle la trouva, pour une fois, extrêmement silencieuse. Inquiète elle traversa tout le rez-de-chaussée en criant :

« Et Ho ? C'est Moly : je viens apporter les fraises ! »

Posant son panier dans la cuisine elle continua jusqu'au salon : « Y a quelqu'un ! »

Arrivé dans celui-ci elle se figea devant le curieux mais adorable tableau qu'elle avait devant elle :

Severus Snape, assis parterre en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre le canapé s'était endormi. Katie gazouillait gaiement dans le creux que formaient ses jambes jouant avec le livre que celui-ci devait lui lire avant de s'endormir.

Madame Weasley n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir qu'un flash éclaira toute la pièce. Se retournant, elle avisa Sirius, souriant, un appareil photo entre les mains.

« Ils sont mignons, hein ? »

Souriant à son tour, elle acquiesça.

« Oups…Il est entrain de se réveiller ! Bon vous ne m'avez pas vu, compris ? J'ai pas envie qu'il casse mon nouvel appareil ! »

Et Sirius partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Moly ? Bailla Severus. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Se relevant tout en parlant Severus prit Katie dans ses bras et la posa dans son parc, au milieu de tous ses jouets.

« J'apporte des fraises…C'est Remus et Harry qui m'en ont demandé ! Encore heureux que nous soyons des sorciers ! Des fraises à cette époque de l'année ! Enfin Harry étant enceinte on peut comprendre mais… »

«…Remus vous en a demandé pour lui aussi »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle aussi trouvant le fait plutôt curieux, elle acquiesça.

« Il se comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps…Moly, pouvez-vous contacter Pomfresh s'il vous plait ? »

Acquiesçant de nouveau, elle s'empressa de transplaner.

o

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le manoir sembla se réveiller.

Harry et Draco ainsi que Remus et Lucius consentirent à sortir de leur petit nid douillet. Sirius fit son apparition un sourire ravi aux lèvres et Severus eut un froncement de sourcils suspicieux… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ce stupide Gryffondor ?

S'installant dans le salon, ils attendirent que Remus reviennent avec leur boisson avant de commencer à discuter.

Avalant une gorgé brûlante de son thé Sirius demanda : « Alors les garçons…Vous avez pu discuter ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Harry.

« Lorsque je dis discussion…je veux dire une vraie discussion…le genre qui dure des heures et pas seulement une minute…Alors avez-vous eu une sérieuse discussion ? »

« Sir… » commença Remus

« Laisse-le répondre Rem' ! Je veux juste savoir s'ils n'ont pas fait que se sauter dessus » l'interrompit l'animagus.

« Je…Harry fixa le font de sa tasse. Nous avons parlé… »

« Et ? »

Le survivant envoya un regard de détresse à son petit-ami, qui était un peu amusé par la situation. Se portant au secours du brun il annonça :

« Comme nous allons bientôt former une famille…Nous avons décidé de déménager à la fin de l'année scolaire…On ne sait pas encore où »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Heureusement l'arrivé de Madame Pomfresh mit fin au silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

Fonçant sur Remus celle-ci écarta Lucius.

« Bien allongez-vous s'il vous plait ! »

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ! »

« C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, expliqua Severus, pour toi. Tu as un drôle de comportement ces derniers temps…Tu manges beaucoup, tu pleurs, cris ou même rigoles sans qu'on en comprenne la raison…Et je suis sûr que Lucius serait d'accord avec moi. »

Remus se tourna vers Lucius : « Toi aussi, tu penses ça ? »

Malfoy senior hocha la tête.

« Mais c'est sûrement dû à la pleine lune qui approche…ça ne peut pas être autre chose ! »

Il envoya à Pomfresh un regard désespéré.

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup…La pleine lune n'a jamais eu cet effet là sur vous…Inutile de vous inquiéter avant que l'on ait trouvé ce qui vous arrive, compris ? »

Hochant mécaniquement la tête aux paroles de l'infirmière il consentit enfin à se laisser ausculter.

Après différents tests Pompom finit par annoncer le verdict, que tous avaient deviné sans vraiment y croire :

« Vous êtes enceinte »

Remus inspira un bon coup et lâcha, la colère commençant à monter en lui : « C'est impossible ! Je suis un loup-garou ! Je suis stérile ! »

« Monsieur Lupin, calmez-vous, tenta l'infirmière, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ! »

Se relevant brutalement du canapé il hurla :

« Pas bon pour le bébé ! Je vais vous dire moi ce qui n'est pas bon pour le bébé : mes transformations en monstre ! A votre avis c'est bon pour lui ça ! »

Se calmant d'un coup Remus se rassit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Un sanglot se fit entendre « Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à mon bébé après-demain ? C'est la pleine lune ! »

Attendant que l'homme se calme, l'infirmière expliqua : « C'est la première fois que nous voyons un tel phénomène se produire…Il est possible que cela soit dû à la potion tue-loup…Tous ses effets ne sont pas encore connus… »

Définitivement calmé Remus s'appuya contre Lucius, qui était venu le rejoindre sur le canapé dans le but de le consoler.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre samedi. D'après mes analyses vous en êtes à 28 jours de grossesse…ce qui signifie que vous êtes tombé enceinte le jour juste après la dernière pleine lune… »

Pompom se tut un instant le temps de laisser au loup-garou de digérer l'information.

« Pour ce qui est de la potion Tue-loup…Elle ne peut-être prise par un nom loup-garou…si je vous l'administre et que le bébé n'est pas contaminé…Elle serait mortelle pour lui. Mais la potion est peut-être à l'origine de votre état… »

Remus comprit parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

« En gros il faut espérer que le bébé ait été contaminé pour qu'il ait une chance de survivre ? »

« Et bien…comme je vous le dis ce n'est qu'une théorie…mais il serait bon de savoir si le fœtus est un loup-garou ou pas…Ce n'est pas impossible vous savez… »

Acquiesçant Remus souleva son T-shirt afin de permettre à l'infirmière de l'ausculter de nouveau.

Une fois finit, elle soupira : « Négatif…Le bébé n'est pas contaminé »

Remus ne sut pas s'il devait sauter de joie ou, au contraire, pleurer de tristesse.

o

Le lendemain fut des plus morose. Remus s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, Lucius restait avec lui et n'en sortait que pour lui apporter à boire et à manger.

Severus s'était lancé avec acharnement dans l'étude de la potion, secondé par son petit-ami qui faisait diverses recherches sur les ingrédients la composant.

Harry aurait bien aimé les aider mais on le lui interdit à cause de son propre état…Le stress n'étant pas bon pour lui et Draco était chargé de rester auprès de lui pour le calmer.

o

« On pourrait emménager dans le manoir…tu sais, il est très grand et très bien éclairé…On pourrait changer un peu la déco…Je sais que tu adores ça et en plus tu es doué…Harry ? Harry tu m'écoutes ? »

Marchant dans la pièce Draco finit par s'arrêter et par fixer son petit-ami, assis sur le canapé. Celui-ci semblait ailleurs.

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais…je pense savoir pourquoi Remus a réussi à tomber enceinte… »

« Tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je te dis, Harry ? »

Sursautant le brun eut une moue désolée.

S'asseyant brutalement en face de lui, Draco s'énerva : « C'est aussi important l'endroit où on va vivre, tu sais ? C'est quand même de notre avenir qu'on parle ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus attentionné ! Il faut commencer à se préparer avant la venue du bébé ! »

Se recroquevillant, ses bras entourant ses jambes plaquées contre son torse, Harry commença à sentir les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

S'en voulant d'avoir réagi comme ça, Draco s'empressa d'aller le consoler.

« Je suis désolé chéri…Cette histoire me stress…Pardon, je n'avais pas le droit de te crier dessus comme ça. »

Reniflant adorablement, Harry se blottit contre lui.

o

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite aux goûts des habitants du 12 squard Grimmault.

Arrivant en courant dans le laboratoire de Severus, Draco cria : « Harry a peut-être une idée ! »

Se redressant brusquement du bureau où il s'était endormi Sirius avisa Severus entrain de préparer une mixture.

« Il n'est quand même pas avec toi ? Demanda le maître des potions. Les effluves des potions ne sont pas bons pour les personnes enceintes ! »

Draco soupira d'exaspération.

« Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas avec moi ! Il nous attend dans la cuisine ! »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers celle-ci.

« On t'écoute Harry ! Qu'as-tu à proposer ? »

Fixant son parrain avec appréhension, puis dardant sur Remus un regard inquiet, Harry s'expliqua :

« Voilà…Comme vous le savez sans doute lorsqu'un sorcier tombe enceinte le fœtus est dans une poche magique…bref tout ce que la femme contient comme organe permettant au bébé de vivre dans son ventre est créé magiquement chez un homme. Or on sait que quand deux sorciers sont puissants et profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre les potions de contraception ne sont pas forcément efficace... C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Draco et moi. Les deux sorciers doivent prendre la potion pour qu'elle soit sure. »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Harry » Annonça Remus, ne comprenant pas.

« Moi si ! » Lâcha Severus, son visage s'éclairant « Etant donné que Remus était sensé être stérile vous n'avez pas pris de potion de contraception…La potion tue loup affaiblit le loup-garou qu'il y a en toi…Tu te transformes mais tu restes tout de même toi. La potion a donc dû annuler d'autres effets tel que la stérilité… »

« Bien sûr oui…déclara Sirius. On a vu qu'une des plantes contenue dans la potion est parfois prise par les femmes qui veulent tomber enceinte. Mais en quoi ça nous aide ? »

Harry reprit alors la parole : « Et bien…on sait que toute transformation en animagus me sont interdite car elle peut tuer le bébé, car la magie qui le tient dans mon ventre ne peut protéger le bébé de ce genre de choses…Exactement comme chez une femme. Mais on peut renforcer cette poche…par la magie ! Si, comme je le pense, c'est l'amour qui a permis que Remus tombe enceinte, grâce à mon don je peux renforcer tout ce qui tient ton bébé dans ton ventre Rem'…Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre, voir même incompréhensible…Mais je suis sure que ça marcherait ! »

Un lourd silence accueillit la tirade. Chacun attendant la réponse de Remus

« Non ! »

« Quoi ! »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre

Serrant les poings, Remus inspira avant de plonger ses yeux ambrés dans ceux d'Harry :

« Hors de question que tu fasses une chose pareille. Tu es enceinte et par conséquent interdit d'utiliser la magie autre que celle avec baguette. Hors de question que tu sacrifies ton bébé pour le mien Harry »

« Mais Rem' ! Je suis sure que mon bébé ne risque rien ! »

« Hors de question ! »

« Mais… »

« Non ! C'est non ! »

Un lourd silence accueillit l'explosion de Remus.

Soupirant Remus finit par quitter la pièce.

« Je peux le faire ! » S'entêta Harry.

« Harry… » soupira Sirius

« Non ! Ecoutez-moi ! Vous pourriez me faire confiance ! Vous croyez vraiment que je ferais du mal à mon bébé ? »

L'évidence même de ce fait força les autres à écouter le jeune homme.

« Je peux très bien renforcer les barrières de mon propre enfant avant de le faire sur Remus, comme ça Aaron ne court aucun risque ! »

« Aaron ? »

Draco le fixa éberlué.

Faisant une petite moue, Harry demanda « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Ben si, mais…on sait même pas si c'est un garçon ! »

« Moi je le sais ! Affirma Harry avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les autres. J'aurais juste besoin de l'aide de Dumbledore pour le faire…par mesure de précaution. Il est puissant…Si jamais je perds le contrôle il pourra m'aider ! »

oOo

Vila, vila, vila…C'est quoi tous ces regards dirigés vers moi ?

MAIS JE SUIS PAS SADIQUE POURTANT !

Si… ?

Je vous aimeuhhhhh

Kisux à tous et à toutes !

Hed (qui se dépêche de déguerpir)

Ndb : Siiii t'es sadique! indignation tss


	23. Renouveau

**Kikou à tous ! (ça me fais bizarre c'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'écris ça…du moins pour cette histoire). J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! Comment ça, non ! **

**Auteur :** moi ! lol ! Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia (gros kisoux à toi ma puce !)

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citron !)_

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB, RL/LM …

**Rar (elles sont assez courtes car le chapitre en lui-même est long et j'ai peur que si il y en a trop ffnet sert tt comme c'est déjà arrivé) :**

**Minerve **: oui c'es bizarre que tu pense ça ! mdr ! pour la petite histoire de bébé…j'ai trouvé une solution qui j'espère te plaira !

**edelweiz :** j'aime bien ce prénom. Ca fait plusieur fois que je l'entends et que je me dit qu'il est jolie

**onarluca :** j'avoue que c'est ma spécialité ! ptdr ! j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !

**la-shinegami** : j'ai dit ça ? Hed qui reli. Aïe ! Mon « pas » a été mangé ! mdr ! Nan ! En fait dans tt les test que j'ai fait je suis à Gryffondor ! Mais c'est pas grave, hein ? Cette fic est la preuve même que Gryffond et Serpy sont fait pour s'entendre !

**Eileen Ana :** dsl mais j'avais des problème de connexion à Internet

**Shyrinia :** mdr ! c'est pas grave va ! En parlant de suite la tienne en est où ! ptdr !

**serpentis-draco :** mdr ! Oui trsè originale mais quand on y réfléchi à part James ou Harry la plupart des noms dans Harry Potter son originale

**zaika :** la voilà ! ptdr ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Tinkerbell Snape :** mdr ! dans ce cas tu devrais aimer cette suite!

**tatunette :** mdr ! c'est vrai que la plupart des auteuses de ffnet sont sadique…on se demande pourquoi !

**mini pouce06 :** je poste la fic dans les temps ! (enfin normalement ! il reste plus qu'a espérer que ma connexion marche ce soir !)

**Amy Keira :** tu oserais douter de Ryry ! lol ! mdr !

**Vif d'or** : non ! je suis pas sadique dans ce chapitre car c normalement le dernier ! j'ai eu de bonnes vacances et toi ?

**Sahada :** oui ! enfin une qui me comprend ! juste ce qu'il faut ptdr !

**Chaya **: comment t'as deviné ? mdr ! pkoi pov vieux ? Att de voir la suiteuhh !

**sayankotor777 :** mdr ! vaut mieux tard que jamais ! lol ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Et j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier après ça…

oOo Chapitre 23 : renouveau

o

Les explications de Harry étant finies chacun partit s'atteler à sa tâche :

Lucius devait convaincre Remus que le plan de Harry allait marcher. Severus était parti contacter Dumbledore. Sirius se chargea d'appeler Pomfresh.

Draco aidait Harry à renforcer les barrières du bébé…

Harry installer tout contre lui, ses bras et ses jambes l'enserrant, Draco demanda une fois qu'il eut fini :

« Ca va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué au moins ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco…Tout va bien…J'aurais besoin de ton aide à toi aussi Dray…Je suis lié à toi…Et c'est ce lien qui m'aidera à ne pas me perdre… »

« Te perdre ? Où ça ? »

Draco commença à s'inquiéter. Tout à l'heure Harry avait l'air tellement confiant qu'il n'avait pas douté une seule fois de ce qu'il disait…Mais là…

« Je t'aime Draco… »

Resserrant ses bras autour du brun, Draco murmura : « Moi aussi Harry… »

Lorsque cinq-heure sonna tous se tinrent dans le salon. Assis à même le sol Remus et Harry se faisaient face et se tenaient les mains.

Lucius et Draco se placèrent tous deux derrière leur conjoint comme Draco l'avait fait avec Harry un peu plutôt.

Dumbledore se plaça sur le côté de l'étrange tableau, ses mains noueuses tenant Harry et Remus par une épaule.

Harry prit une inspiration.

« Prêts ? -Tous acquiescèrent- Alors allons-y »

Harry ferma les yeux, et appela son don. Au passage il vérifia que la magie qui entourait son fœtus n'avait pas bougé.

Sa magie finit par sortir de son corps. Dumbledore calma aussitôt les ardeurs de celle-ci et la força à se concentrer sur un unique point : Remus.

En effet une fois que la magie était libérée du corps de son possesseur, si elle n'était pas vite contrôlée, elle pouvait s'échapper. Le sorcier risquait fort, dans le meilleur des cas, de tomber dans le coma, dans le pire, d'en mourir. L'exercice n'était pas difficile normalement pour Harry, mais il devait aussi garder un œil sur la magie de son propre fœtus pour éviter qu'elle s'échappe, elle aussi, causant par la même occasion la mort du bébé.

De l'extérieur les autres purent voir une énergie verte entrer dans le corps de Remus. Heureusement aucune autre couleur ne suivait.

Une fois cela fait, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour trouver la poche magique qui contenait la vie de l'enfant de Remus et Lucius.

L'enveloppant de sa propre énergie, il fit de nouveau appel à son don. Attiré par la consistance de la magie du fœtus celui-ci en renforça les barrières.

Comme Harry l'avait deviné c'était l'amour que se portaient mutuellement Lucius et Remus qui avait permis la création du bébé.

Sortant de Remus, une fois de plus guidé par Dumbledore, Harry ne se permis de revenir à lui qu'une fois assurée que son bébé allait bien.

Reprenant le sens des réalités, Harry s'écroula contre Draco, épuisé.

Tous le fixèrent avec appréhension.

« Nos bébés vont bien… »

Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher » déclara Draco, commençant à le porter.

« Attends ! Remus…Dans le pire des cas tu te transformeras…alors ton bébé devrait être protégé… »

Le loup-garou le fixa sans comprendre. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ ?

« Dans le meilleur des cas et bien…tu verras par toi-même…cela durera juste le temps de ta grossesse…se ne sera pas définitif…Passez une bonne nuit ! »

Leur souriant Harry s'appuya contre Draco, acceptant enfin que celui-ci le porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

o

Une fois Harry parti les six adultes descendirent ensemble à la cave.

« Dumbledore vous restez ? »

« Bien sûr…plus il y aura de « personnes » pour calmer le loup-garou, moins il y aura de risques pour le bébé »

« Bien ! Je vous attends en haut alors… »

Pomfresh n'étant pas animagus, elle ne pouvait rester avec eux.

Lorsque la nuit tomba ce jour là chacun prit sa forme animagus avant que Remus ne commence sa transformation.

Dumbledore se transforma en Phénix, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Fumseck

Sirius en chien, Severus en corbeau et Lucius en aigle royale.

Les minutes passèrent….Chacun attendait les hurlements de douleurs que pousserait Remus lorsque la transformation commencerait.

Mais rien ne vint.

Pourtant l'heure indiquait huit heures du soir et, à cette époque de l'année, il faisait déjà nuit noire.

Lucius fut le premier à reprendre forme humaine. Il rejoignit Remus, assis à même le sol, qui attendait lui aussi en caressant pensivement son ventre.

« Rem' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu aurais dû te transformer depuis longtemps déjà… »

Ce fut au tour des trois autres hommes de prendre forme humaine.

« Hum…Cela doit être de cela dont parlait Harry tout à l'heure. » Annonça le directeur de Poudlard.

« Il aurait pu nous le dire clairement ! » Grommela Severus.

« Il a du vouloir nous faire la surprise » expliqua Sirius, un grand sourire lui démangeant le visage.

Severus marmonna quelque chose à propos de gamin que Sirius, heureusement pour lui, n'entendit pas.

Aveugle à tout ça Lucius et Remus se fixaient amoureusement :

« Je ne ressens rien Lu'…Je suis juste…moi ! »

Celui-ci sourit devant l'air béat de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Et si on…on allait faire une balade dans le jardin…au clair de lune ? » Demanda timidement Remus.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore pour savoir s'ils pouvaient sortir. Souriant chaudement, celui-ci fit un vague geste de la main, enlevant les barrières magiques qui les retenaient enfermés dans la pièce.

Prenant la main de son blondinet, Remus sortit presque en courant de la pièce, devant une Pomfresh éberluée, étant restée pour garder Katie.

o

Dans la cuisine, entrain de préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner, Sirius chantonnait doucement. Entrant dans la pièce Draco sourit devant le sourire du parrain de son amant.

« Tu sembles de bonne humeur ce matin ! Où sont les autres ? »

Draco alla se préparer un café avant d'aller s'asseoir à table.

S'arrêtant de chanter Sirius expliqua : « Remus et Lucius profitent enfin de leur joie d'être de futurs parents. Severus m'attend dans la chambre ; on a décidé de s'y mettre, nous aussi. Et Harry ? »

« Il dort ; la séance d'hier l'a beaucoup épuisé. Il m'a expliqué pour Remus…Mon père et lui ont dû bien en profiter »

S'asseyant en face de lui, Sirius eut un froncement de sourcils soucieux.

« Assez, en effet…Ils ont passé la nuit à marcher dans le jardin. Draco…pourquoi toi et Harry avez l'intention de partir ? Le manoir est bien assez grand ! Si c'est de l'intimité qu'il vous faut, on peut très bien vous aménager une cuisine…Ce sera comme avoir un appartement. »

Draco gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Sirius… »

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais… »

« Harry et moi en avons déjà discuté ; c'est ce qui nous semble le mieux » l'interrompit Draco.

Soupirant Sirius se redressa, prenant le plateau qui contenait leur déjeuner à lui et Severus.

« Alors si c'est ce que Harry veut… »

o

Le retour à Poudlard fut des plus mouvementé. Toute l'école avait, on ne sait comment, appris l'état de Harry, et chacun chuchotait sur leur passage.

Pendant les deux semaines d'absence de Harry il se trouva que quelques changements s'étaient opérés dans leur petit groupe : Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus ensemble (à la surprise aussi de Draco puisque lui n'avait manqué qu'une semaine de cours et leur séparation ayant eut lieu que quatre jours plus tôt) et Théodore Nott s'était joint à leur groupe (juste après le départ de Harry donc aucune surprise de ce côté pour Dray).

Celui-ci ne s'était rangé dans aucun clan durant la guerre. Comme le découvrit Harry, grâce aux explications de ses amis, Théodore Nott n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sang pur…contrairement aux croyances populaires.

En effet, Théodore découvrit à la mort de sa mère qu'elle avait eut un amant, moldu de surcroît. Le père de Théo n'étant heureusement pas au courant de se fait. Il était donc fort probable, étant donné le peu de ressemblance qu'il y avait entre lui et son paternel, qu'il était le fruit d'un amour défendu.

C'est pour cette raison que le jeune homme avait refusé de se mêler à cette guerre, sous la protection de Dumbledore. Durant tout ce temps il avait cherché qui était l'amant de sa mère. Dépité de voir qu'il ne réussissait à ne trouver aucune piste, il avait finit par mettre son orgueil de côté et par demander de l'aide au groupe d'ami. A force d'enquêter ensemble ils avaient finit par devenir ami (ce n'était pas facile le jeune homme ayant un humour encore plus cynique que Blaise et Draco et étant très peu bavard).

En à peine une semaine ils avaient découvert une piste sérieuse. Et pendant que Harry jouait les héros durant ce fameux jour de pleine lune, eux sortaient en douce de Poudlard pour rencontrer le vrai père de Théodore. Ils avaient su tirer profit de l'absence de trois membres du personnel de Poudlard ce soir là.

L'homme, qui s'appelait Adrien, était tout le contraire de Théo : jovial et la parole facile. Mais la ressemblance physique était frappante, l'un à côté de l'autre au aurait dit deux jumeaux. Le jeune Serpentard avait mieux compris pourquoi sa mère avait tout fait pour brouiller les pistes. Que son « père » rencontre une seule fois Adrien et il devinait toute l'histoire.

En effet ils avaient le même menton volontaire, les mêmes cheveux noirs bouclés, et les mêmes yeux noirs…

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'émotion que chacun se rappela la rencontre des deux hommes. Hermione avoua même avoir pleuré lorsque Adrien avait serré Théo dans ses bras, pleurant de joie. Elle chuchota, pour éviter de vexer la fierté de Théo, qu'elle était sûre d'avoir vu Théo verser une 'tite larme.

Hélas pour elle le dit-Théo l'entendu et lui jeta un oreiller en pleine figure…à la stupéfaction générale car le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller. La surprise fut tellement grande qu'Hermione restait figée et n'évita pas l'oreiller. Criant un cri de guerre elle se jeta sur le Serpentard.

« Eh ! Bien ! Déclara Harry, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans leurs appartements à lui et Draco. D'autres anecdotes à raconter ? »

Tous savaient qu'ils parlaient de la soudaine séparation de Ron et Hermione et Draco dut avouer qu'il était plutôt curieux.

Essoufflé, à moitié avachie sur Théo (qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre plus que ça) Hermione s'exclama : « Nan ! C'est votre tour ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec le professeur Lupin qui serait lui aussi enceinte ? Ta lettre n'était pas très claire ! »

Harry marmonna quelque chose à propos de dérangement et Draco sourit sadiquement.

Tous comprirent qu'il avait trouvé mieux à faire que de leur écrire…

Et Harry s'empressa de leur raconter toute l'histoire…

o

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Harry put enfin avoir des éclaircissements sur l'affaire Ron/Hermione.

Apprenant que ce soir là les Serpentards avaient entraînement Ron alla trouver son ami dans les appartements de préfet en chef de Draco.

« Harry…Tu es mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je peux tout te dire ? »

Assis sur un des fauteuils Ron affichait un visage soucieux.

Pressé d'enfin comprendre toute l'histoire Harry prit le panier de chocolat (que Draco avait été chercher clandestinement exprès pour lui à Pré au lard le matin même) et s'installa sur le canapé, les jambes repliées. On aurait dit qu'il se préparait à regarder un film, un paquet de Popcorn à la main.

Sauf que la télé s'appelait Ron Weasley et que ce n'était pas un paquet de Pop-corn.

Grommelant contre les humeurs d'hommes enceints Ron expliqua : « Voilà…Hum…Hermione et moi on était entrain de…Tu vois ? »

Harry le fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Ron soupira.

« Et au moment de…Tu vois ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« J'ai…j'ai crié le nom de Blaise »

L'exclamation de surprise de Harry fut cacher par un cri retentissant : « Quoi ! »

Sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, Draco fixait Ron, totalement éberlué.

« Mais pourquoi il est là, lui ? »

Harry le fixa l'air de dire : pourquoi ça t'ennuie ?

« Tu n'es pas sensé être à ton entraînement de Quidditch ? »

« Je l'ai annulé, pour cause de mauvais temps ! Expliqua Draco. T'es amoureux de Blaise ? »

Rouge pivoine Ron s'écria : « Et c'est comme ça que vous pensez pouvoir nous battre ? »

Draco répliqua : « La seule valeur sure de votre équipe est Harry qui ne peut pas jouer à cause de son état, alors oui, j'en suis sûr ! »

Se rasseyant brutalement dans son fauteuil, Ron grommela, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Draco eut un sourire moqueur.

« Et c'est quoi ces manières de parler : « Lorsqu'on a…tu vois ? » »

« Draco ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer ! » S'exclama Harry.

Se calmant aussitôt Draco arrêta d'embêter Ron.

« Si tu veux que je t'arrange le coup avec Blaise…pas de problème ! »

Encore plus rouge, celui-ci hocha négativement la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que lui aussi il est intéressé ! »

Relevant la tête d'un coup Ron le fixa avec espoir avant d'hocher de nouveau la tête négativement :

« Non ! J'ai pas envie que tu « m'arranges le coup ». Je préfère que ça se fasse tout seul…S'il m'aime vraiment il ne devrait pas avoir besoin qu'on lui demande de sortir avec moi…Blaise n'est pas du genre timide »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt.

Ron avait raison…Blaise était comme lui…S'il voulait vraiment Ron, il ferait tout pour l'obtenir !

o

L'année scolaire s'écoula assez rapidement. Mai arriva et avec lui le stress des examens qui auraient lieu en juin.

De plus en plus d'élèves se rendaient à la bibliothèque, au grand dam d'Hermione.

Comme à son habitude celle-ci leur créa un programme de révision.

Depuis un mois elle et Théodore sortaient ensemble (qui a dit surprise !) à la grande joie de Ron qui s'en voulait énormément d'avoir agi ainsi avec la jeune fille. La préfète ne lui en voulait d'ailleurs pas…étant rassurée que se ne soit pas d'une fille dont Ron était amoureux.

Blaise et Ron étaient de plus en plus proche mais aucun des deux n'avaient osé franchir le cap. Et Harry avait du mal à supporter l'expression de désespoir de son meilleur ami quand Blaise parlait d'une énième conquête.

Draco avait d'ailleurs décidé d'agir car cette histoire stressait Harry dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir (il en était à son 3ème mois de grossesse).

Ce qui était amusant c'était de voir la réaction des enfants de moldu…chacun avaient une sacrée tendance à fixer le ventre de Harry. Les enfants de sorciers, eux, avaient l'habitude de voir autant de femmes enceintes que d'hommes enceintes. L'état d'Harry ne créait pas chez eux de réactions excessives.

Une fois que tous furent habitués de voir Harry comme ça, une autre tendance arriva : le gloussement.

En effet les garçons ne prêtaient pas plus d'attention que ça à Harry, mais les filles le fixaient, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Ce fait était même observable chez Hermione et Pansy qui ne cessaient de lui parler de vêtements et autres, le couvant du regard, le dorlotant. Harry surprit même McGonagall regarder son ventre avec attendrissement.

Draco les traitaient de fous mais Harry dut avouer qu'il trouvait ça amusant…Tous semblaient aux petits soins avec lui, même Severus !

Il devait avouer qu'il en profitait un peu, mais juste un peu…Bon d'accord ! Beaucoup !

o

Arrivés devant leur vestiaire Draco et Blaise discutèrent.

Le petit groupe avait décidé de se détendre un peu avant le « grand plongeon » (ou les plus communément appelés Aspics).

« Dis-moi Blaise…Toi et Ron avez l'air de vous êtes rapprochés »

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit.

« Ouais…j'ai tout fait pour éviter ça pourtant. »

A son tour le visage de Draco s'assombrit, imaginant tout ce que cela impliquait ; si Blaise ne voulait pas de Ron alors le rouquin serait triste et par conséquent Harry aussi.

Songeant à son petit Gryffondor, Draco déglutit et espéra avoir mal compris.

« Pourquoi ? »

S'arrêtant brusquement de boutonner sa veste, Blaise fixant bizarrement Draco.

« C'est évident, non ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour l'oublier…mais je n'y arrive pas ! Et un jour ou l'autre il va finir par s'en rendre compte. »

Draco poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement à la surprise de son ami. Blaise commença à se demander si la grossesse de Harry ne l'avait pas un peu rendu…hum, Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de l'avoir dans ce cas ? »

« Draco, tu as de la fièvre ? »

Le fixant sombrement le blond répliqua, acerbe : « Réponds à ma question ! »

Soupirant, Blaise expliqua comme il aurait expliqué à un gamin de cinq : « Ron est hétéro ! En plus je vois bien qu'il est triste ! Mais il refuse de m'en parler ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ! Mais moi je sais pourquoi il est comme ça : il est toujours amoureux d'Hermione ! Ca se voit quand même ! Il les fixe, elle et Théo, avec cet air malheureux ! J'ai aucune chance ! Et j'ai pas envie de briser notre amitié ! Si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir de lui je m'en contenterai ! »

Devant le petit speech de son ami Draco éclata de rire.

Blaise conta jusqu'à dix avant de décider de foutre son poing dans la figure de Draco.

Note à lui-même : avoir son amant enceinte n'est pas bon la santé !

Heureusement Draco s'arrêta avant la fin du compte à rebours.

« Je t'assure que tu as toutes tes chances ! Ron regarde Hermione et Théo comme ça car il est jaloux ! Mais pas dans le sens que tu crois ! Il est jaloux de leur bonheur ! Blaise ! C'est évident pour tout le monde ! Ron est amoureux de toi ! D'ailleurs je le sais car il me l'a dit…Blaise ? Où tu vas ! Attends ! Lui dis pas que… »

Trop tard…Blaise était déjà sorti en courant des vestiaires pour rejoindre Ron qui devaient les attendre avec les autres depuis un bon moment déjà.

Soupirant Draco acheva de se changer et sortit à son tour.

Harry vint le rejoindre.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, fixant Blaise qui s'était arrêté devant Ron, le souffle court.

« C'est vrai ? »

« C'est vrai quoi ? » Demanda Ron, fixant le Serpentard sans comprendre.

« Que…Que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Harry et Pansy émirent un cri de surprise.

« Je… » Les larmes aux yeux Ron ne sut pas quoi faire, se retournant, s'apprêtant à partir en courant, il se sentit ramener en arrière.

Ayant saisi un des bras de Ron, Blaise le serra contre lui et murmura tout contre ses lèvres : « Parce que…moi oui ». Et sans laisser le temps au rouquin de répondre, il l'embrassa.

S'accrochant à son cou de peur de tomber, tellement ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher, Ron répondit ardemment au baiser.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui pleur les ramena à la réalité.

Reniflant Harry s'exclama : « Ils sont tellement mignons ! »

Mal à l'aise devant les regards ahuris que l'on lançait à son petit-ami Draco le serra contre lui.

o

« Bon ! Et bien ! Que dis-tu de ce lit Harry ? »

Harry le regarda et hocha négativement la tête. Draco soupira de désespoir ; depuis une heure il s'évertuait à chercher, dans divers magasines sorciers, des meubles pour refaire le manoir. En effet Draco et Harry voulaient un endroit accueillant où ils se sentiraient à l'aise, ce qui était loin d'être le cas du manoir Malefoy, plutôt froid et hostile.

« Harry…C'est au moins le dixième que tu me refuses ! Dis-moi quel genre tu aimes au moins »

Assis sur le canapé, Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il prit la tasse fumante qui trônait sur la petite table et en but une gorgée.

Soupirant Draco posa le magasine et s'assit sur la table basse, fixant Harry sans rien dire, durant quelques secondes.

Il finit par prendre doucement la tasse des mains de Harry. Celui-ci refusait en effet de fixer ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

« Harry ? Harry, regardes-moi s'il te plait »

Faisant preuve d'une très grande patience, Draco attendit que Harry finisse par répondre à sa demande.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de quitter le manoir Black, je me trompe ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finit par se raviser. Il se contenta juste de regarder Draco droit dans les yeux et d'hocher négativement la tête.

Soupirant Draco murmura : « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je…Tu avais l'air de tellement y tenir. »

Draco souffla. S'asseyant sur le canapé il incita Harry à venir se blottir contre lui. Allongés l'un contre l'autre Draco fixait Harry pensivement, tandis que Harry avait la tête d'un enfant pris en faute.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Harry »

Redressant vivement la tête le jeune homme lui sourit.

« Si…Si tu veux qu'on aille vivre au manoir, on ira. Et ce lit me plait finalement »

« Harry…Je n'ai pas envie que tu te forces. On restera vivre avec mon père et les autres si c'est ce que tu veux… »

« Non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ce que moi j'ai envie ? »

« Parce que je ne veux que ton bonheur… »

« Moi aussi »

« On arrivera à rien comme ça, Harry ! Expliques-moi pourquoi tu veux rester au Manoir Black »

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond, Harry expliqua : « Parce que…c'est ma famille. Je n'ai jamais eu personne pour prendre soin de moi lorsque j'étais petit…Personne qui m'aimait. Et maintenant je t'ai toi, mais aussi Sirius, Remus et même Severus et Lucius. Je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre. Je sais que ça peut sembler ridicule. Je n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre qu'on me cocoonait trop mais…Je veux pas quitter tout ça »

Draco soupira et réfléchit. Le manoir Black était grand avec son immense jardin qu'Harry avait eu du mal à aménager. Pensant à tout ce qu'Harry avait fait dans le jardin il songea que le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir.

C'était lui qui avait émis cette idée de partir, et Harry n'avait pas osé dire non.

Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ? Songeant à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés dans le manoir, Draco s'avoua qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter tout ça non plus. S'ils déménageaient, ils pourraient les revoir mais ce ne serait plus pareil. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Tous l'avaient compris sauf lui !

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus » murmura Draco.

« Draco, je…. »

« Non ! Je te dis la vérité. Draco se redressa, fixant Harry dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ce qu'on quittait en emménageant ailleurs ! On sera bien mieux à Grimmault Place ! Il est assez grand pour nous tous ! Et nos enfants ne grandiront pas seuls ! Ce sera parfait ! »

Ceci décidé, ils envoyèrent tous deux une lettre aux autres pour les prévenir. Le lendemain une lettre enthousiaste des habitants du Squard Grimmault leur fut envoyée.

Il leur fut promis que leur appartement serait agrandit pour contenir tout ce qu'une famille a besoin. De manière à ce qu'il puisse avoir leur moment d'intimité.

o

En effet, une fois les aspics passés, tous retournèrent chez eux. Et Draco et Harry eurent la surprise de voir le manoir divisé en trois parties : la partie Est était occupée par les deux jeunes hommes, Lucius et Remus avaient la partie ouest et enfin Severus et Sirius la partie Nord du manoir.

La dernière partie était pour les invités.

Les appartements de Harry et Draco contenaient maintenant une cuisine, une salle à manger et plusieurs salles à coucher ainsi que des pièces vides dont ils choisiraient eux-même l'utilité. Et il en était de même pour les deux autres couples.

Malgré toutes ces installations les habitants du 12 squard grimmault prenaient leur repas ensemble et passaient leur temps dans leur salon commun.

Depuis mai Sirius était lui–même enceinte si bien que la maison ressemblait fort à une cocooning (1).

Les trois futurs « mapa » étaient dorlotés par les trois futurs « papa ».

Comme nous le savons tous, les hormones de personnes enceintes sont en véritable ébullition ce qui faisait que les envies de ceux-ci étaient somme toutes assez…étranges.

Remus s'était découvert une passion pour la flûte traversière, si bien que tous pouvaient l'entendre s'entraîner à des heures…pas très appropriées.

Harry s'était relancé dans le dessin…d'adorables petites créatures.

Sirius avait la palme de l'activité la plus…incongrue.

« Fleurune ! Dulcis ! Inutile de vous disputer, je vous peindrai tous les deux ! »

Sirius éclata de rire devant la mine de son filleul.

« Hum…Vous pensez que se sera à la bonne taille ? » Demanda l'animagus à ses deux compères.

Arrêtant de souffler dans son instrument Remus regarda la petite chaussette rose en laine d'un œil critique :

« Elle est très bien Sirius…mais comment peux-tu être sur que se sera une fille ? Je croyais que dans ta famille et celle de Severus il n'y avait que des garçons ? » (2)

Haussant les épaules Sirius reprit son activité de tricotage.

o

Les nuits de Novembres sont fraîches mais le manoir empêchait le froid de rentrer.

Par conséquent, Harry, 1er du nom, était, on ne peut plus « bien » dans les bras de son petit-ami qui lui procurait des caresses plus qu'agréables.

Bien que toute relation approfondie était interdite après le septième mois cela n'empêchait pas Draco de faire plaisir à son petit ami sans aller trop loin.

Bien entendu comme tout moment de bonheur il doit être interrompu comme le veut la coutume.

C'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête.

C'est ainsi que Draco, en pleine activité du « mordillage de tétons » ou plus communément appelé « torture de son adorable gryffondor » sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre sa cuisse.

Arrêtant son activité, Draco appela : « Harry ? »

« Dracooo ! T'arrêtes pas ! »

« Harry ? Je crois que tu viens de perdre les eaux ! »

Se redressant Harry avisa, qu'en effet, il venait de perdre les eaux.

Entourant le cou du blond de ses bras, il chuchota : « C'est pas grave ! J'ai pas encore de contractions ! Continue ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils et quelques secondes plus tard Harry poussa un cri de douleur.

« J'appelle madame Pomfresh ! »

« Fais viteuh ! »

Après avoir réveillé tout le manoir, tellement il paniquait, Draco finit par réussir à appeler Pomfresh sans se prendre les pieds dans un tapis ou rater une marche.

« J'ai maleuh ! »

Harry hurlait tandis que Pompom criait : « Poussez monsieur Potter ! Poussez ! »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais ! » Hurla t-il, poussant un autre cri de douleur.

« Calme-toi mon chéri ! Aller pousse comme on a appris : fffff »

Draco imita le bruit qu'il fallait faire.

Harry le fusilla du regard

« Oh ! Toi ! Tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état ! C'est même plus la peine d'essayer de me toucher ! Tu dormiras sur le canapé dorénavant ! Juste des bisous et rien d'autres ! »

Draco afficha une mine inquiète.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry poussait un dernier hurlement, Draco s'évanouit et des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre.

Pompom poussa un soupir de soulagements.

Préparant le bébé, elle le mit dans les bras de Harry tandis que Lucius tentait de réveiller son fils.

Dans le couloir Remus et Sirius étaient blanc comme neige se demandant si eux aussi cela allait se passer comme ça.

Severus n'en menait pas large non plus, regardant le ventre de Sirius d'un air inquiet : est-ce que cette chose allait être aussi bruyante ?

Leur appréhension partirent vite lorsqu'ils virent tous (même Draco qui s'était réveillé entre temps) le petit poupon.

Les yeux bleus incroyablement clair et une touffe de cheveux noirs indisciplinés, le petit Aaron James Lucius Potter-Malefoy était adorable. Le petit émit un petit bruit en suçant adorablement son pousse.

o

Ainsi la vie reprit son cour pour nos couples adorés.

Trois mois plus tard Remus accoucha d'un petit garçon nommé Ethan et un jour après lui c'était Sirius qui accouchait, prématurément, d'une petite Aurore.

La maison était emplie des rires des quatre enfants.

Quatre années plus tard ils accueillirent la petite Rose Potter-Malefoy

Juste après sa venue au monde les trois couples se marièrent pour officialiser leur union.

Sirius décidant qu'une seule fille n'était pas assez, décida de récidiver lorsque la petite eut 11 ans et fut envoyer à Serpentard.

Il donna ainsi naissance à Alexandre.

L'histoire ne nous dit pas dans quelle maison il fut envoyé.

o

(1) à la base j'avais écrit « cocoonière » mais ce mot n'existe pas…alors j'ai changé par cocooning mais je ne sais si ça correspond à la situation que je veux décrire, alors si qq sait est-ce qu'il peut me le dire ? Que je ne reste pas dans l'ignorance…

(2) je ne prends pas en compte les cousines de Sirius…juste ses parents, grands-parents…

**oOo**

Voilà !

C'est fini !

Une très longue fin puisque j'ai voulu rajouter des scènes de peur que ce ne soit pas assez (à la base il n'y avait pas la scène de l'accouchement et du tricot)

Ca me fait bizarre de finir cette fic…j'en ai mis le plus possible dans ce chapitre si bien qu'il ne ressemble absolument pas à un épilogue, alors si un jour j'ai l'envie et surtout le temps je ferais peut-être un vrai petit épilogue…si vous en avez envie bien sur !

En tout cas j'ai passé un agréable moment avec vous et j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour une autre histoire !

Bon j'arrête là car je vais finir par pleurer !

Sniiifff !

Vous allez me manquer !

Big Kisux à toutes !

Hed


End file.
